Entre Hermanos Adaptación
by Jeffryx
Summary: ¿Qué opinas de los amores prohibidos? ¿Lucharías por el amor de tu vida contra todos y contra todo?
1. Sinopsis

Sakura Haruno es una diseñadora de imagen sin ejercer, pues su esposo Itachi Uchiha nunca dejo que desempeñara su profesión, ya que según él no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sakura e Itachi llevaban 2 años de "Feliz" matrimonio, hasta que un día un terrible accidente deja a Itachi en un estado de coma. Su hermano Sasuke llega de Londres para ofrecerle todo su apoyo a su cuñada, pero con el paso del tiempo, tras conocerse más y convivir, nace entre ellos el amor y la pasión de la cual ambos carecían. Tras un tiempo, pierden toda esperanza de que Itachi despierte y deciden empezar una relación, pero el destino les tiene una mala jugada, Itachi despierta tras un año del coma, por lo tanto, Sakura y Sasuke son forzados a separarse, pero... ¿Lo harán? ¿Estarán dispuestos a olvidar ese gran amor que los une? ¿Se arriesgarán a vivir un amor a escondidas?/span/p


	2. Capitulo Uno

Esta es una Adaptacion de una historia creada por Jass', espero que les guste.

* * *

Sakura una hermosa chica de 23 años acababa de celebrar su 2° aniversario de matrimonio. Su esposo Itachi Uchiha, es uno de los dueños de "Uchiha Wine Company", empresa que se dedica a la fabricación de vinos. La empresa fue fundada por Madara Uchiha el abuelo de este, después paso a manos de Fugaku Uchiha su padre, pero él y su madre Mikoto murieron en un accidente de avión, cuando viajaban rumbo a Francia. Tras esa perdida, la empresa paso a manos de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, la cual logro expenderse hasta Europa, Itachi es el encargado de manejar la empresa de Nueva York y Sasuke la de Londres. Sakura e Itachi se conocieron en la universidad, a pesar de que ambos estudiaban diferentes carreras, el campus era pequeño y la mayoría se conocía entre ellos. Después de un noviazgo de 1 año, deciden dar el gran paso y contraer matrimonio. Pero para Sakura , Itachi no era el esposo con el que ella soñó, Itachi a pesar de que le decía lo mucho que la amaba, nunca tenía detalles con ella, estaba más al pendiente de la empresa, había veces en las que no se veían en todo el día, debido a que Itachi llegaba a altas horas de la noche por no dejar nada pendiente en la empresa y al despertar tan solo tomaba el desayuno y salía de casa, eran pocas las veces que iba a casa a comer con ella.

—Quiero poner mi salón, quiero hacer lo que me gusta Itachi—Le dijo ella, en forma de reproche.

—Sakura, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, tienes todo, vives como una reina, no tienes la necesidad de trabajar.

—No se trata de necesidad, por algo estudié diseño de imagen, siempre soñé con poner mi salón, donde las mujeres vayan por un cambio de look, por consejos de belleza, incluso me imagino incluir un pequeño spa para que se relajen y en verdad salgan como nuevas—Dijo con brillo en sus ojos al imaginarse ese lugar.

—Lo siento linda, pero tengo una videoconferencia con mi hermano desde Londres y sabes que no puedo retrasarme, sabes que la diferencia de horarios es algo complicado en fin no me gusta explicarte cosas del trabajo.

—Pero yo quiero que me platiques, quiero saber cómo va todo en la empresa, quiero saber qué haces.

—Hablamos en la noche ¿sí? Y sobre el tema de tu salón, no está a discusión, no quiero que trabajes y punto. Debo irme—Se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en la frente— Te amo.

Sakura siempre le insistía en su deseo de ejercer su profesión, pero Itachi no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Para el, era esencial que su esposa se dedicara a ser una excelente ama de casa y la futura madre de sus hijos.

Ella no estaba nada involucrada con las empresas, Itachi no le contaba absolutamente nada, solo se veía involucrada cuando acompañaba a su esposo a cócteles y cenas de negocios, los cuales no le eran de mucha gracia, ya que le incomodaba tener que lidiar con las esposas de los demás socios, mujeres más adultas que solo hablaban de lo perfectas y cómodas que eran sus vidas.

—Señora, ya trajeron la ropa que envió a la tintorería—Le dijo Hikari, la ama de llaves y una gran amiga para Sakura.

—Ok gracias Hikari.

—¿Otra vez triste señora?

—No es tristeza, es aburrimiento, quiero hacer algo de mi vida.

—De nuevo el señor se negó a dejarla poner su negocio—Dijo en un suspiro.

—Si, ya no sé cómo pedírselo. Es inútil, nunca va a acceder.

—Usted insista, quizá llegue el día en que cambie de opinión. Pondré la mesa para la cena

—Solo pon mi lugar Hikari. Itachi como de costumbre no vendrá a cenar.

—Claro señora, con permiso—Se retiro negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura cenara 5 días de la semana sola? ¿No sentirá algún remordimiento de tenerla tan... abandonada? Se preguntaba Hikari.

Itachi llego pasadas las 12 pm. Subió a su habitación, se quitó el traje y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa para dormir, se metió a la cama y abrazo a su esposa por la espalda, ella sintió sus fuertes brazos y volteo para verlo de frente

—Hola—Le dijo el susurrando.

—Hola—Le dedico una leve sonrisa a su esposo.

—¿Como te fue?

—Bien, en unas semanas debo ir a Napa Valley. Es tiempo de cosecha y bueno debo ir a supervisar todo.

—¿Crees que pueda acompañarte? Me gustaría estar unos días en el campo, entre los viñedos, hace meses no voy.

—Claro amor, me encantaría que me acompañaras—Le dio un tierno beso en los labios—Por cierto, te mando saludos Sasuke.

—Mmm...Gracias—Dijo con sorpresa.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían solo visto 4 veces, el día de su boda lo conoció, las 2 últimas navidades y en el funeral de los padres de ellos. No se conocían mucho y a ella le tomó por sorpresa el saludo que le envió. Seguro solo lo hizo por cortesía.

Sakura paso su mano por debajo de la playera de Itachi, empezó a acariciar su abdomen, de una manera sedienta, lo necesitaba y quería sentirlo como hacía semanas no lo sentía. Lo beso como si fuera ese su último beso, le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, con cada beso le pedía a gritos que le arrancara la ropa y la hiciera suya, levanto la playera y quiso quitársela para disfrutar mejor de su pecho desnudo.

—Perdón linda, pero estoy muerto y mañana debo madrugar, tengo una junta a primera hora. Podemos dejarlo para después ¿Por favor?

Llena de decepción, trato de controlar esas ganas, ese deseo que tenía por su esposo.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Itachi giro y le dio la espalda a Sakura y se dispuso a dormir. Ella solo miraba su ancha espalda, recordaba la última vez que se aferró a ella con tanta fuerza por el placer que él le producía. Tenía ya varias semanas que él no la tocaba y ella solo debía guardarse las ganas. Su vida sexual, ya empezaba a ser un problema, al menos así lo veía ella, ya que Itachi siempre estaba tan ocupado con la empresa que seguramente no pensaba en eso. Al principio de su matrimonio todo iba bien, hacían el amor casi a diario y si les era posible a varias horas del día, prácticamente bautizaron gran parte de la casa. Pero Sakura trataba de recordar en que momento todo cambio, en que momento su esposo se había convertido en prácticamente como un desconocido para ella. Muchas veces llego a pensar que tal vez él tendría otra mujer, pero tras vigilarlo durante unos días, se dio cuenta que no era así, él estaba muy ocupado incluso para pensar en tener una amante.

Tras 2 semanas de lo mismo, Itachi sorpresivamente llego temprano a su casa, llego feliz pues el Consejo estaba por ofrecer una ceremonia en honor a Madara Uchiha, el fundador de Uchiha Wine Company, por su 10° a° aniversario luctuoso, además de que sería el mismo día que su cumpleaños.

—Mañana el concejo ofrecerá una ceremonia en honor a mi abuelo, me hace muy feliz que lo recuerden con tanto cariño. —Comento Itachi muy entusiasmado mientras cenaban.

—Me alegro amor, por lo que me has contado de él, era un gran hombre… Además, es tu cumpleaños.

—Si será un día especial por ambas cosas… Si era un gran hombre, luchaba por lo que quería, siempre defendía sus ideales y a pesar del enorme éxito, siempre fue un hombre muy sencillo, le gustaba mucho ayudar a los demás.

—¿Y vendrá tu hermano para el homenaje?

—Si, llega mañana a medio día, tiene que estar presente el mayor de los Uchiha.

* * *

Quiero decir de antemano que muchas cosas serán distantas en este fic, cualquier cosa me preguntan.


	3. Capitulo Dos

Después de cenar, ambos subieron a su habitación con una botella de vino, tirados en la cama platicaban como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacían, recordaban viejas anécdotas de su noviazgo y de sus aventuras en la universidad, ella se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, quería que nunca terminara, después de tantos meses sintió que volvía a tener en frente a ese hombre con el que ella se había casado.

—Te amo Sakura, más que a mi vida.

—Yo también te amo y mucho— Comenzó a reír, pues el vino ya se les había subido un poco a la cabeza a ambos.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunto Itachi divertido, amaba verla reír, la risa de su esposa era como música para sus oídos.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

—Claro que recuerdo— Rio—Jamas olvidare ese día.

Era un fin de semana como cualquier otro en la universidad, estaba por celebrarse una gran fiesta a la que asistirían la mayoría de los estudiantes. Sakura paso días en pensar que se pondría para esa noche, sin duda quería verse hermosa pues tendría la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Souta, el chico más guapo que ella había visto en su vida. Opto por un hermoso vestido rojo, corto de tirantes, no era ajustado ni muy holgado, pero le definía perfectamente las curvas. Sin duda se veía preciosa, pues se maquillo de una manera muy natural, paso días en conseguir el vestido perfecto para esa noche, pues tras semanas de ir de compras, no se decidía por ninguno, pero al momento de ver ese hermoso y juvenil vestido rojo, se enamoró de él a primera vista.

Sakura e Ino su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto, salieron rumbo a la fiesta, estaban muy emocionadas pues Ino pasaría tiempo con su novio, el cual estudiaba medicina y por las excesivas tareas lo veía muy poco y Sakura moría por pasar tiempo con Souta, ese chico la volvía loca.

—Se escucha increíble el ambiente—Dijo Ino al bajar del auto, pues se escuchaba la música de adentro del lugar.

—Si, será una excelente fiesta—Empezaron a caminar—Mi bolso, que tonta, adelántate ahora te alcanzo.

Sakura regreso al auto por su bolso, había charcos de agua pues era época de lluvias, tomo su bolso y se dispuso a alcanzar a Ino, pero un auto negro paso a gran velocidad haciendo que el agua del charco bañara a Sakura. Ella solo grito de lo helada que estaba el agua, no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar, molesta, sorprendida y temblando de frío volteo a ver el auto que bajo la velocidad y se estaciono, sin dudar camino hacia él y miro al chico que bajaba de el, un chico hermoso, con una coleta, de ojos negros y con facciones afiladas, vestía increíblemente bien, su camisa ajustada dejaba ver su trabajado pecho, las mangas dobladas ¾ dejaban ver sus gruesos brazos, sin duda un sueño, pero Sakura estaba tan enojada que todo eso, paso a segundo plano.

— Óyeme idiota, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

—Hey, hey… pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así—La miro de arriba abajo, se veía graciosa empapada con agua mugrosa, Sakura estaba negra y completamente arruinada.

—Por... Dios, niña sí que hueles mal—Dijo con un tono de asco y tapo su nariz.

—Huelo mal gracias a ti, eres un idiota, me mojaste toda.

—¿Yo? ¿En qué momento?

—Cuando pasaste justo por ese mugroso charco—Le dijo señalando el enorme charco de agua mugrosa.

—Bueno ya, fue sin querer, venia escribiendo un texto en mi celular, no me di cuenta. Lo siento ¿Esta bien? Te veo luego, me están esperando—Se dispuso a caminar.

— Óyeme no... Así de fácil, pues no. Ahora tú me vas a decir cómo le voy a hacer, me arruinaste toda.

—Ese no es mi problema, yo no tengo la culpa de que justo cuando yo pase por aquí, te pararas frente a ese charco de agua.

—Ósea que la culpa es mía ¿No?

—Exacto, bueno me voy.

—Tú no te vas sin que me ayudes a solucionar esto.

—Mira niña, ya te dije que ese no es mi problema— Empezó a caminar, pero escucho golpes.

Miro hacia atrás y la vio a ella pegándole al cofre de su lujoso auto con el tacón de su zapato.

—Oye niña ¿qué te pasa estas loca o qué?—Dijo corriendo hacia ella y quiso quitarle el zapato de la mano—Mira como dejaste mi auto, ahora me pagas ¿entendiste?—Le grito mientras forcejeaban.

—Ese no es mi problema, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu auto este justo donde quiero golpear con mi zapato.

—Te crees muy graciosa ¿no?

—Solo respondo tal como lo hiciste tu querido.

—Perfecto ¿sabes qué?, haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a la fiesta, tu eres la que esta mugrosa y apesta a caño. Mi auto bueno si quieres destrúyelo, ya lo mandare a arreglar—Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Así que ese es el problema ¿He?, pues lo solucionamos ahora—Sakura se abalanzo hacia él y brinco rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y sus piernas en sus caderas, empezó a frotarse en él, subía bajaba, de derecha a izquierda, igual con la cara, frotaba su mejilla en la de él, quería mojarlo y ensuciarlo lo más que pudiera.

—Pero eres una chiflada, que te pasa, maldita loca—Grito furioso y la bajo de un fuerte empujón, haciendo que ella cayera de espalda en el asfalto.

—Ach, tonto—Se sentó en el piso y empezó a golpear su pierna.

—Basta, basta… Estas enferma niña loca—La levanto fuertemente de los brazos y la miro a los ojos, después de tanto discutir él no la había mirado con atención, tenía unos hermosos ojos color jade, cara redondeada parecía una niña pequeña y unos labios delgados pero muy sensuales. —Loca.

—Bruto, idiota, irrespetuoso—Le grito mientras trataba de zafarse de él.

— Deberías agradecerme, te hice un favor, ese vestido es horrible— Mentía, él sabía que se veía sexy, pero quería hacerla enfadar, no dejaría en alto lo que le hizo, lo arruino completamente y ahora olía igual de horrible que ella.

—Tu que vas a saber de moda.

—Claro la típica niña hueca que solo piensa en ropa, maquillaje y como lucir bien.

—Claro el típico idiota que piensa que el verse bien está peleado con ser inteligente y culto—El no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, la miraba directo a los ojos, esas profundidades jade que le enloquecieron. Ella empezó a reír y eso le gusto aún más, su risa era especial, muy divertida, era una risa ronca y muy contagiosa, le encanto, quiso evitarlo, pero termino riendo también el, él la soltó poco a poco y rieron por algunos minutos.

—Perdón, en serio no lo hice con intención—Dijo el mirándola tiernamente.

—Está bien, tranquilo, perdóname tu a mí, mira cómo te deje a ti y a tu auto, muy lindo, por cierto.

—Hueles asquerosamente horrible—Le dijo divertido. Ella rio con ganas.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

—Lo mejor es que regrese a la universidad, la fiesta termino para mí.

—Si yo tengo que hacer lo mismo… ¿Vienes sola? —Se animo a preguntar.

—No, con una amiga, creo que tendré que recogerla más tarde, no sería justo que terminara la fiesta para ella también.

—Si quieres yo te llevo y le dejas tu auto a tu amiga.

—No, no quiero traerte más problemas.

—Si es verdad, solo me trajiste problemas—Hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos— Los problemas más hermosos que he tenido jamás—Ella no evito sonrojarse y bajo la mirada. — Déjame llevarte, podría invitarte un café.

—Dudo que nos dejen entrar a donde sea así— Rió.

—Ellos se lo pierden, es la última moda en perfumes—Ella volvió a reír con su comentario.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi comentario sobre la moda? —Pregunto ella divertida.

—No, creo que tienes razón, la moda y la inteligencia no tienen por qué estar peleadas, tu eres un claro ejemplo.

—Gracias— Sonrió y esquivo su mirada que la sonrojaba—Entonces... ¿vamos a destilar nuestro delicioso aroma a alguna cafetería?

—Vamos—Rieron por lo bajo y salieron de ahí para tomar su café, el cual tuvieron que pedir para llevar, la gente los veía raro y bueno, el olor alejaba a toda persona que se encontraron en el camino.


	4. Capitulo Tres

—Amaba ese vestido—Dijo ella tomando un trago a su copa de vino.

—Y yo amaba ese auto—Replico Itachi—Pero valió la pena, porque conocí a la mujer de mi vida—Se acerco a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

La besaba lenta y suavemente, saboreaba cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, el beso poco a poco se intensifico, sin dejar de besarla tomo su copa y la de ella y las puso en la mesita de noche. Acariciaba su mejilla y ella acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca, el bajaba con sus besos por su cuello, era tan suave y tenía ese exquisito aroma a fresas. Se decidieron de su ropa y besaba cada centímetro de ella.

—Te necesito—Dijo ella con dificultad, los labios de su esposo la dejaban sin habla. Después de caricias y besos, el entro en ella llenándola como ella tanto esperaba, esa noche la había deseado desde hace ya muchas semanas, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y ahora estaban ahí, como uno mismo.

—Te amo linda—Susurraba el en cada embestida que daba hacia ella.

Ella era su vida entera, lo supo desde el primer momento que la miro a los ojos. Ella apretaba con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, quería más, quería tenerlo así siempre, hasta que ambos llegaron. Él se derribó sobre ella, sin lastimarla, besaba y acariciaba su cuello con sus labios. Después de recobrar se acostó boca arriba y la atrajo hacia él, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho desnudo y el acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos su suave y sedoso brazo, y después de unos minutos, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron y Sakura felicito a Itachi y le regalo un hermoso reloj de mano, pero se fue a la oficina, pues, aunque fuera su cumpleaños para el su trabajo era primordial.

—Señora, es el señor, la llama por teléfono—Le dijo Hikari a Sakura, quien se encontraba preparando la habitación que ocuparía Sasuke.

—Hola amor, ¿Todo bien?

—Si linda, solo para avisarte que Sasuke ya va para la casa, yo los veo en la noche, tengo una reunión y no podré ir a comer.

—Está bien, te amo.

—Yo también, linda, hasta más tarde. Sasuke entro a la casa arrastrando una maleta. Y Sakura bajo a recibirlo.

—Hola Sasuke, me alegro que ya estés aquí—Le dedico una agradable sonrisa.

—Hola cuñada, ¿Como estas? —La abrazo efusivamente. Ella sonrió divertida pues a pesar de prácticamente no conocer a Sasuke, sabía que él era una persona muy divertida e impulsiva.

—Bien gracias y ¿Tu? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Agh ni me digas, odio viajar tantas horas, pero en fin todo por el abuelo— Hikari llego de la cocina con una conga.

—Bienvenido niño Sasuke—Lo saludo cariñosamente, pues Hikari había trabajado para los padres de los hermanos, y los conocía desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre.

—Hikari, mírate nada más, esta preciosa—La abrazo y la cargo para dar un giro con ella, le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

—Niño casi hace que derrame su bebida— Rió divertida.

—No pasa nada Hikari… No me digas que es una de tus fabulosas congas.

—Oh si lo es—Le acerco el vaso y el de inmediato le dio un trago.

—Mmmm, Hikari cada vez te quedan más deliciosas. La malvada no quiere darme la formula ¿Te das cuenta? —Le dijo con un leve puchero a su cuñada.

—Lo sé, se la he pedido infinidad de veces, pero no accede.

—¿También te gustan?

—Mucho, son deliciosas.

—Haaa, deliciosa... ¿Podrías prepararme otra?—Le dijo Sasuke a Hikari, dándole el vaso ya vació.

—Claro, con gusto.

—Mientras vamos arriba y te muestro tu habitación—Le ofreció Sakura.

—Claro vamos. Subieron y Sakura le mostró donde él iba a dormir.

—Muero de hambre, ¿A qué hora comen aquí? —Pregunto Sasuke, con su mano en su estómago.

—Ya en unos 20 minutos estará listo.

—Ok, bueno mientras me doy un baño.

—Ok, si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo.

—¿Tienes amigas?

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto sorprendida.

—Que si tienes amigas.

—No, bueno en realidad mi mejor amiga Ino vive en Los Ángeles, casi no la veo, más que por vídeo llamadas... ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaste si necesitaba algo, y bueno quería ver si me presentabas a alguna amiga tuya, ya sabes para no aburrirme—Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Ah emm, ok.

—Ni modo, a ver a quien me ligo esta noche, ojalá alguno de los viejos que vayan al homenaje lleven a sus hijas—Dijo con sonrisa coqueta.

—Suerte con eso— Rió levemente ella.

—Lo olvidaba, ¿Tienen planes para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano?

—No, el prefirió festejar trabajando y luego en el homenaje.

—Pff… aburrido—Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—En fin, gracias cuñada.

—De que. — Sonrió y salió de ahí.

Después de tomar un baño Sasuke bajo y ahí estaba en el comedor Sakura sentada y vio solo un lugar más. Hikari empezó a servir.

—Cuñada, eres mala, ¿Acaso piensas mandarme a comer a la cocina? —Dijo confundido.

—No claro que no... ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo con sorpresa.

—Solo hay 2 lugares, el tuyo y el de mi hermano supongo, por cierto ¿Dónde está el?

—Oh, no bueno el no vendrá a comer.

—Nunca lo hace—Dijo por lo bajo Hikari inconscientemente.

—Haber… ¿Cómo que nunca lo hace? —Sasuke en verdad se sorprendió por el comentario de Hikari. Sakura miro a Hikari con los ojos abiertos como platos, en su mirada le decía que no dijera nada.

—No, lo que Hikari quiso decir es que, bueno emm. El muchas veces está ocupado y luego no puede venir, eso es… todo. ¿Cierto Hikari? —La miro fijamente para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Si justo a eso me refería— Sonrió hipócritamente.

Hikari salió del comedor, Sasuke y Sakura hablaron de cosas insignificantes, pero el tenía aun en la cabeza el comentario de Hikari, ¿A qué se refería en realidad? Entonces decidió intentar sacarle cosas al respecto a su cuñada.

—Y cuéntame… ¿Que hacen tú y mi hermano los fines de semana?

—Amm he bueno, pues nada interesante en realidad—esquivo su mirada, y Sasuke no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

—¿Y tú a que te dedicas? Me refiero a ¿Qué haces cuando mi hermano está en la empresa? —Pues le ayudo a Hikari, hacemos las compras, trato de mantener limpia la casa—Suspiro tristemente.

—¿Eso haces? Digo, está bien que estés involucrada en las cosas de tu hogar pero... ¿No haces algo fuera de lo cotidiano?

—No, ser ama de casa es mi prioridad— Mintió con una falsa sonrisa, pero Sasuke vio la mirada triste detrás de aquella dulce y hermosa sonrisa—Debo ir a preparar el traje de Itachi y yo debo empezar a alistarme no quiero que se me haga tarde, te veo más tarde—Se levanto rápidamente de la mesa dejándolo muy confundido.

Al llegar a su habitación Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, le dolía mucho el no tener nada lindo e interesante que platicar. Hasta ese día se dio cuenta de aquello, ya que ella prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, Hikari era su única confidente y las veces que platicaba con su amiga Ino, hacía que la plática girara en torno a ella, no sabía cómo decirle que ella tiene una vida demasiado aburrida y predecible. Itachi llego casi corriendo de la empresa, apenas saludo a su hermano quien lo felicito y le regalo una hermosa esclava de oro con su nombre grabado, después de esto, subió a tomar un baño a alistarse, se le hizo tarde por quedarse revisando unos papeles. Sasuke ya estaba listo lucía un hermoso traje color negro, una camisa blanca y un corbatín, solo esperaba que su hermano y su esposa estuvieran listos, bajo a la cocina por algo de comer, al llegar se encontró a Hikari que lavaba los trastes.

—¿Que hay? —Le dijo a Hikari mientras abría el refrigerador, de ahí saco una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

—Se ve muy guapo joven.

—Como... ¿Ya no soy tu niño? —Se acerco a ella y le hizo un puchero.

—Claro que sí.. mi niño— Sonrió divertida.

—Hikari… ¿Ahora si me vas a decir a que te referías con el comentario de esta tarde?

—No sé de qué habla—Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

—Claro que lo sabes y me lo vas a decir ya.

Hikari suspiro y seco sus manos y miro a Sasuke.

—Está bien, lo que pasa es que su hermano es… no sé cómo decirlo.

—Habla abiertamente, tranquila— Seguía comiendo su manzana.

—El señor Itachi se ha distanciado mucho de la señora Sakura.

—A que te refieres exactamente… ¿Ya no se aman?

—Claro que sí, la señora adora a su hermano y él a ella, pero, pero el parece más enamorado de los negocios y la empresa. Hay días que no se ven en todo el día, él llega a altas horas de la noche, solo llega a dormir y sale temprano, incluso a veces ni la acompaña a tomar el desayuno, y bueno por eso dije lo que dije hace rato, casi nunca viene a comer.

—No puedo creer lo que me dices, él no era así, bueno que yo sepa, él me contaba que salían, que viajaban.

—Eso era antes, pero de un tiempo para acá, él cambio mucho.

—Y aclárame una cosa… Hace rato le pregunte qué a que se dedicaba, y me dijo que a ayudarte en la casa, me dijo que su hogar era su prioridad, pero su mirada, me dijo otra cosa

—No sé si sepa que ella estudio para ser diseñadora de imagen.

—Si lo sé, conoció a Itachi en la universidad.

—Bueno pues ella tiene el sueño de poner un salón, quiere cambiar la imagen de la gente, quiere darles consejos de belleza, incluso quiere poner un pequeño spa para que se relajen, en fin, todo eso.

—¿Y porque aún no lo hace? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—El señor no se lo permite.

—¿Qué? —Dijo incrédulo—¿Cómo que no se lo permite?¿Porque?

—Su hermano dice que ella no tiene la necesidad de trabajar, ya que él le da todo lo que ella necesita, y perdón por decírselo, pero es un machista que cree que su mujer no debe trabajar ya que debe dedicarse única y exclusivamente al hogar.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano piense de esa manera—Dijo con sorpresa y con decepción.

—Pues así piensa, en fin, son muchas cosas… El matrimonio de los señores ya no es igual, y la verdad siento mucha pena por la señora Sakura, es una excelente persona, muy dulce, pero, aunque no me guste admitirlo, el señor Itachi la está apagando. Cada día está más triste—Agacho la mirada.

—Es que se me hace increíble lo que me dices, no puedo creer que mi hermano no la deje seguir sus sueños, y lo peor que no pase tiempo con ella.

—Pues sí, pero que se puede hacer. Lo mejor es no meterse en asuntos de 2.

—Pues si—Sasuke se quedó pensativo, no conocía esa cara de su hermano, a pesar de no conocer a Sakura, él sabía que su mirada llena de tristeza tenía una fuerte razón, pero ¿Qué podría hacer él? Tal y como dijo Hikari, lo mejor es no meterse y dejar que ellos arreglen sus asuntos. Había mucha gente en la ceremonia, Sakura entro del brazo de su esposo, mostrando una sonrisa falsa la cual, ya no le costaba trabajo aparentar. Saludaban a todos a su paso, y les daban un abrazo a los hermanos Uchiha lamentando aun la muerte de Madara, incluso había quienes también lamentaban también la muerte de sus padres y otros quienes sabían de su cumpleaños y lo felicitaban.

Los 3 se sentaron en una mesa de las de hasta adelante junto con Takuma el presidente del consejo y su esposa, quienes, para la buena suerte de Sasuke, llevaron a su hermosa hija Karin, quien no perdió el tiempo y no soltó a Sasuke en toda la noche, eso sí, en ojos de Takuma, trataban de comportarse con respeto. Cada que se les daba la oportunidad se escondían para besarse y demostrarse el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para recordar a nuestro gran amigo Madara, quien, con mucho trabajo, humildad y esfuerzo, llego muy lejos, logro hacer crecer su empresa, que hoy en día, es de las más importantes en el mundo del vino. Aunque no hace falta celebrar un homenaje ya que llevamos en nuestros corazones a nuestro hermano, a nuestro gran amigo, que aun después de 10 años sigue siendo un ejemplo de vida y una gran inspiración para los jóvenes que apenas conocen este hermoso mundo vinícola. Gracias a todos por estar aquí—Entre aplausos termino de hablar Takuma, quien con un leve movimiento con la cabeza invitó a Sasuke a subir a decir unas palabras.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Significa mucho para mí y mi hermano este pequeño homenaje que le dedican a mi abuelo. Por dónde empezar, mi abuelo era una excelente persona, el me enseño muchas cosas, gracias a él, el amor y la pasión por el vino nació en mí, el me enseñó a cosechar las uvas, decía que para que un vino sea excelente, debes conocer la uva, olerla incluso acariciarla— Mostró una hermosa sonrisa torcida—Recuerdo la primera vez que pisamos las uvas con los pies, yo le decía que era mejor que eso lo hicieran las maquinas, pero él me dijo que para conocer y diferenciar un buen vino tenías que hacerlo como lo hacían antes. Y debo decir que no solo me enseño la mayor parte de lo que se sobre este mundo, me enseñó a luchar por lo que yo quería, me exigía a nunca rendirme, siempre me decía que era mejor lograrlos después d tropezones. Que, si no luchábamos nosotros mismos por lo que nuestro corazón más añoraba, no lo haría nadie—Instintivamente poso su mirada en Sakura, quien tras escuchar tenía los ojos cristalinos al borde de las lágrimas, sin dejar de mirarla continuo—Lucha por lo que más deseas, lucha ante todo y ante todos, solo así puedes llegar a encontrar la verdadera felicidad. Gracias por llevar a mi abuelo en sus corazones, y gracias por el apoyo de todos.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y corrió al baño, Sasuke de inmediato la siguió, antes de que ella entrara él la detuvo y con delicadeza la volteo hacia él y la abrazo, para consolarla. En cuanto el la acogió en sus brazos, las lágrimas no aguantaron más y corrieron por sus mejillas. Lloraba como una pequeña de 5 años, las palabras que Sasuke brindo le llegaron a lo más hondo, se sentía una cobarde por no luchar por ese sueño que ella tenía, se daba lastima así misma, ahora comprendía que esa no era la vida que ella quería, no era la vida que ella había soñado

. —Tranquila, todo estará bien—Le dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su espalda de forma consoladora. Ella reacciono, no comprendía que hacía llorando en los brazos de su cuñado, ¿Cómo fue que él supo que esas palabras le iban a afectar tanto?

— Perdón, yo—Dijo secando sus mejillas con sus dedos, y el la interrumpió.

—Shh, no digas nada—La tomó de sus mejillas y la hizo mirarlo y entonces paso lo que le paso a su hermano, se dio cuenta de esos hermoso ojos color jade, vio esa hermosa mirada con más atención.

—Lucha Sakura, yo sé que tienes un sueño, sé que no eres completamente feliz, sé que te falta llevarlo a cabo. Lo veo en tu mirada. Tú puedes hacerlo.

—Tu no entiendes—Le susurro y bajo su mirada.

—Si lo entiendo, me di cuenta en la tarde cuando me dijiste que el hogar era tu prioridad, lo vi en tus ojos, vi esa tristeza en ellos.

—Es que yo…

—¿Qué pasa? —Ambos escucharon la voz de Itachi y giraron a mirarlo, Sakura no le sostuvo mucho la mirada, le dio la espalda y entro al baño. Itachi quiso detenerla, pero fue Sasuke quien lo detuvo con su mano en su pecho.

— Déjala.

—Pero ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se siente mal? —Pregunto preocupado.

—Si, pero no físicamente.

—No entiendo.

—Tal vez ese siempre ha sido el problema hermano—Salió y dejo a Itachi más confundido aun, Itachi no entendía a qué se refería Sasuke.

La velada llego a su fin, Sasuke se fue con Karin a pasar la noche a un lujoso hotel de la gran manzana. Itachi preocupado le preguntaba a Sakura si estaba bien, el insistía en que algo malo pasaba, ella solo le dijo que estaba bien, pero que el discurso de Sasuke le había llegado al corazón.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

Llego el viernes, Sasuke decidió quedarse unos días más ya que quería ir a Napa Valley después de hace tantos años de no ir, amaba ese lugar y lo extrañaba, además de que así pasaría unos días más con Karin, a quien invito a pasar el fin de semana con ellos en el campo. Tomaron un avión y al anochecer llegaron a la enorme propiedad, era una hermosa casa, era elegante, pero sin perder el toque campirano, las paredes por fuera de la propiedad estaban cubiertas por hermosas enredaderas de donde salían hermosas flores de colores. Greg el capataz y el que estaba a cargo del lugar, fue quien los recogió en el aeropuerto y al llegar los recibió Magda la esposa de Greg, quien se encargaba de mantener limpia la casa. Los recibieron con una deliciosa cena y disfrutaron de unas deliciosas crepas de cajeta como postre.

En la sala había un enorme ventanal, que conducía a un hermoso pórtico donde había algunos sillones. Sakura salió, quería respirar el delicioso y limpio aroma del campo, llego al barandal y aprecio el hermoso paisaje, debajo estaban todos los viñedos, perfectamente afilados, amaba mirarlos y extrañaba pasear entre ellos, le encantaba el aroma a uva que destilaban, la relajaban demasiado, quería sentirlos, quería olerlos.

El día llego e Itachi salió temprano a ver a los trabajadores, quería que todo estuviera en orden para echar a andar lo antes posible con su proyecto. Sakura estaba lista para salir y recorrer todos los viñedos posibles.

—¿A dónde vas cuñada? —Le pregunto Sasuke, quien tenía de la cintura a Karin.

—Voy a recorrer los viñedos, ¿Quieren venir?

—Hay no que flojera—Dijo Karin con voz chillona—Mejor vamos a disfrutar el sol y a nadar un rato—Le dijo a Sasuke entre besos.

—Yo también tengo ganas de pasear entre los viñedos, hace años no lo hago... Anda vamos—Le insistió Sasuke.

—No, yo no quiero ir, pero ve tú, yo aquí te espero.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Si, tú ve tranquilo—Lo beso apasionadamente, Sakura prefirió dejarlos solos y camino hacia el pórtico.

—Espera, no te vayas sin mí—Le grito Sasuke, cuando logró zafarse de Karin. Ambos salieron rumbo a los viñedos.

—Extrañaba tanto este aroma—Dijo ella quien cerró los ojos, para disfrutar mejor de la brisa del aire con olor a uva.

—Si es increíble, es único—Dijo Sasuke disfrutando del aroma también.

— ¿Hace cuánto no vienes?

—Ya voy para 5 años aproximadamente.

—Wow si es mucho.

— ¿Y tú?

—Voy para un año.

—Es tan tranquilo aquí, cuando era niño siempre me venía aquí cuando quería pensar, cuando alguien me hacía enojar.

—Es que es excelente. Es como estar en otro mundo, como si nada más existiera, solo tú y estas uvas—Dijo mientras acariciaba un racimo—Si me preguntaran cual es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, sin duda elegiría este.

—Yo también— Sonrió — Pensé que estarías con Itachi.

—No, yo me tome unas vacaciones, hace mucho no lo hago, así que no quiero saber nada de trabajo. Además, ¿Tú crees que estando en este paraíso, voy a tener ganas de trabajar? —Buen punto.

—No sé cómo Itachi puede.

—Está muy entusiasmado con su proyecto, seguro es eso—Quiso justificarlo.

—Si seguro—Dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Y va todo bien con Karin?—Le pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente para cambiar de tema.

—Pues normal, digo como tiene que ir.

—Qué bueno, seguro ya no querrás volver a Londres.

—No, no dejaría todo por quedarme aquí con ella.

—Entonces te la llevas.

—No tampoco. Solo es un poco de diversión, tanto para ella como para mí.

—Oh ya veo.

—Y dime, ¿Me vas a contar cuál es tu mayor sueño?

—No sé de qué hablas—Trago saliva nerviosa.

—Vamos cuñada, debe haber algo que quieras hacer—Él sabía cuál era eso tan anhelado por ella, pero no podía delatar a Hikari, quería que ella le contara.

—Bueno pues sí, hay algo.

—Lo sabía, dime de que se trata.

—Quiero poner un salón, quiero dar concejos de belleza, cambiar la imagen de la gente, incluso me gustaría incluir un pequeño spa, quiero que sea el lugar favorito de toda mujer—El clavo sus ojos en esas profundidades color jade, le encanto el brillo que destellaban al hablar de su mayor sueño.

—Debes hacerlo Sakura. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hasta te brillan los ojos.

—Bueno yo, no podría, no...

— ¿Por qué? —La interrumpió.

—Bueno yo ya soy una mujer casada y debo dedicarme a mi hogar a mi esposo y a mis futuros hijos. Debo ser una gran ama de casa.

—Puedes ser una gran ama de casa y puedes tener tu negocio.

—No, eso ya no es para mí.

—Sakura mírame—levanto suavemente su barbilla con su dedo índice—Eres muy joven, eres hermosa, solo debes confiar en ti misma, si ese negocio es lo que más deseas, lo que siempre has soñado, por favor hazlo, el que seas casada no significa que no puedas seguir soñando, no significa que no puedas crecer y realizarte como persona.

—¿Enserio lo crees?

—No Sakura, no lo creo estoy seguro.

—Gracias Sasuke—Sin pensarlo lo abrazo, jamás nadie le había dicho algo como lo que acababa de escuchar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, se le hacía increíble que alguien la alentara tanto.

Anocheció e Itachi no disfruto del lugar ni 5 minutos con su esposa, llego poco antes de anochecer, y después de cenar, recibió una llamada y se encerró en su despacho, dieron las 11 pm y el seguía ahí, Sakura fue a verlo y dijo que tenía que revisar unos documentos que le habían llegado desde Nueva York. Resignada Sakura decidió subir a su habitación y se recostó, no podía conciliar el sueño, aun pensaba en los que Sasuke le dijo, ¿Qué pasaría si lucha por su sueño, aun sabiendo que su esposo no lo permitiría? ¿Qué pasaría si él le diera a elegir entre su sueño y él? No sabía, pero estaba segura que esa sería la decisión más difícil y dolorosa que podría experimentar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta, sabía que Itachi por fin dejo el trabajo y estaba dispuesto a dormir, seguro mañana tendría que madrugar. Ella opto por no moverse, le haría creer que ya estaba dormida. Escucho como se desvestía y se metía a la cama, sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura, se dio cuenta de que se acostó solo en boxers, se acercó más a ella y sintió su miembro endurecerse, empezó a acariciarla por encima de su lindo y delgado camisón de seda, empezó a besar su oreja de una manera muy excitante, y ella se dejó llevar, entonces volteo y lo beso con pasión, supo que había estado bebiendo pues sus besos sabían delicioso, sabían a vino y ella lo saboreaba con más ímpetu, quería sentirlo lo deseaba y le hacía feliz el hecho de que esta ocasión él la buscara a ella. ¿Sera que se dio cuenta de la falta que me hace? Se preguntaba ella. Subió su pierna en las de él y el la acaricio, su caricia la llenaba de placer, esta vez era diferente, pues sentía que la tocaba como nunca lo había hecho, poco a poco subía su mano hasta su trasero y la apretó hacia él, ella sintió nuevamente su miembro. Ella acariciaba su espalda y se aferraba a él, y con un ligero y ágil movimiento él se subió sobre ella, ella abrió sus piernas y el empujo hacia ella, ella gimió de placer, jamás lo había sentido de esa manera, tan lleno de pasión y deseo, el sabor a vino, le encantaba, y la hacía querer morder más y más su labio, jalaba de él suavemente y el gemía de placer.

Poco a poco sus besos fueron de sus labios a su mentón, bajaron por su cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos, bajo el bretel de su camisón y beso sus hombros, ella hundió sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y los jalo levemente. Termino de bajar el camisón y dejo al descubierto sus ya endurecidos pechos, llevo uno a su boca y lo saboreo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, con su lengua jugaba con su pezón, ella se arqueo hacia el llena de placer, invitándolo a tomar más, rodeo sus piernas en sus caderas y lo apretó hacia ella, el gimió de nuevo y volvió a subir poco a poco besando cada centímetro de ella, llego hasta su oreja y mordió levemente el lóbulo y respiro en el haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera. Sin duda su manera de besar y de acariciarla era algo nuevo para ella, jamás la había hecho sentir ese fuego y esa pasión, amaba como su esposo le hacia el amor, pero por algún motivo, ella sentía que esa noche tendrían el mejor sexo de sus vidas.

—Te amo Itachi—Y entonces el paro repentinamente, de inmediato se estiro y prendió la lampara de la mesita de noche.

—¡Sakura!

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —Dijo el saliendo de la cama rápidamente, por fortuna aun llevaba los boxers puestos pero su miembro resaltaba notablemente.

—No, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? —De inmediato subió su camisón y se tapó con una sábana, pues el camisón era muy delgado.

—Tú, ¿Dónde está Karin?

—Pues en su habitación.

—No, esta es mi habitación.

—No Sasuke la tuya es la siguiente—Dijo aun sin poder creerlo, ambos aun hablaban agitados. Ella noto que él estaba algo tomado, supo que gracias a las copas de más que se tomó el no supo siquiera a que habitación había entrado.

—No puede ser—Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y jalo un poco de su cabello—Perdón yo…—Tomo su ropa del suelo y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Ella quedo confundida, ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo fue posible que Sasuke se confundiera de habitación? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera nombrado a Itachi? O peor aún ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Itachi hubiera entrado en ese momento en la habitación? Cada pregunta pasaba por su cabeza, hecho su cabeza para atrás y la recargo en el espaldearte de la cama, tenía que olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, él estaba pasado de copas, fue un accidente, y por fortuna no habían llegado más lejos.

Paso una hora y aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero ahora eran otras preguntas las que tenía en su mente, ¿Por qué sintió esa corriente eléctrica cuando él la besaba? ¿Por qué esos besos le sabían a gloria? ¿Por qué se estremecía cuando la acariciaba?, ella amaba a su esposo, si de eso estaba segura, pero, aunque Itachi la hacía sentir increíble en la cama, no era nada comparado con lo que había sentido con Sasuke. Con Sasuke todo fue más fuerte, pero ya, ella ya no debía pensar en eso. Itachi entro a la habitación

— Pensé que ya estarías dormida.

—No, es que, preferí esperarte.

—Estoy muerto, pero ya está todo listo, mañana salimos al medio día de regreso a Nueva York.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

Se acostó de nuevo, y trato de dormir, pero fue en vano, no dejaba de pensar en él, en sus besos, en sus caricias, pero más le valía dejar de pensar en eso pronto, lo mejor definitivamente era que el regresara lo antes posible a Londres, solo así, todo pasaría más rápido. Sakura bajo a desayunar y vio solo a Itachi.

—Buenos días linda, ahora si dormiste hasta tarde, ya son las 11.

—Buenos días, si es que no pase buena noche, pero estoy bien.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—Si, ya arreglé las maletas—Ella miraba a todos lados, pero no lo veía a el—¿Y dónde están Sasuke y Karin?

—Ellos se fueron desde las 8, Sasuke vuelve a Londres al medio día, pero debía regresar a Karin sana y salva a su casa.

— Creí que se quedaría unos días más.

—Pues esa era la idea, pero dijo que se le presento algo y debía volver.

—Oh, está bien.

¿Sería esa la verdadera razón por la cual Sasuke decidió regresar a Londres? Sakura estaba segura que no, ella era la culpable de que el ya no quisiera estar más ahí. Pero era lo mejor, así ella olvidaría más rápido lo que pasó la noche anterior, y no tenía que sentirse culpable de nada, todo fue una confusión y nada más.

—Me alegra tanto que estén de regreso—Los recibió Hikari.

—Gracias, yo también ya quería volver.

—¿Y cómo les fue?

—Muy bien, ya todo está listo para arrancar con mi proyecto—Dijo Itachi feliz.

—Extrañaba tanto estar entre los viñedos, fue increíble.

—Me imagino, me alegra que les haya ido bien.

— ¿Si paso Sasuke por sus cosas? —Pregunto Itachi y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su nombre.

—Si, llego corriendo, estaba extraño, como si por alguna razón sintiera que, si no salía de aquí, moriría—Hikari rio divertida.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Ya está la cena? —Pregunto Sakura, quería cambiar de tema.

—Si ya, pasen al comedor.

Un mes paso desde que estuvieron en Napa Valley, un mes desde el incidente entre Sasuke y Sakura. Desde entonces no supo nada mas de él, y sabía que era lo mejor, así podría olvidarlo más fácil, y lo iba logrando, poco a poco pensaba menos en eso, de hecho, trataba de pensar en lo que él le había dicho aquel día en los viñedos sobre luchar por cumplir su sueño. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que era lo mejor, que debía hacer lo que más le gustaba, lo que más le apasionaba.

Sasuke por su parte, ya se había acostado con todas las mujeres que le fueron posibles, quería olvidar lo que había pasado hace un mes en Napa, quería olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, quería sentir lo mismo que sintió con ella, sentía que solo así podría dejar de pensarla, quería a alguien que fuera capaz de hacerle sentir lo que ella le hizo sentir, pero hasta el momento había fracasado.

—Ya lo decidí Hikari, voy a poner mi salón.

—¿De verdad señora?

—Si, es lo que más deseo y debo hacerlo, y si no cuento con el apoyo de mi esposo pues ni modo, pero esto es lo que siempre quise incluso desde antes de conocerlo. No me mate en la universidad para terminar aquí de una aburrida ama de casa.

— Así se habla señora, que bueno que por fin se dio cuenta.

—Nunca voy a ser completamente feliz si no hago mi sueño realidad. Pienso hablar con Itachi esta noche, le llame y me dijo que llegaría temprano, claro, espero no le salga una estúpida junta a última hora.

—Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, y ¿ya sabe cómo se lo dirá exactamente al señor?

—Pues tengo una idea, será difícil, pero debo hacerlo.

Dieron las 8 de la noche e Itachi llego, Sakura estaba nerviosa, jamás se había sentido así, estaba segura que se avecinaba una fuerte discusión, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de empezar con esta nueva etapa de su vida. Esperaba que después de todo su esposo la apoyara con esto, era tan solo lo único que ella quería de él, su apoyo incondicional, su aliento pues ella contaba con su propia fortuna para hacerlo.

—Hola linda—La abrazo y le beso la frente.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien, todo va muy bien en la empresa, ¿y el tuyo?

—Pues igual que siempre.

—Me alegro amor—Le decía mientras se quitaba la corbata y el saco.

—Pues a mí no Itachi.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ya me harté, no hago nada, me la paso aquí en la casa encerrada, solo salgo para hacer las compras de la casa, tu nunca estas, casi no te veo, no me incluyes en las cosas de tu empresa.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto Itachi confundido.

—Ah eso Itachi, quiero hacer algo, quiero crecer, quiero sentirme útil, quiero que me voltees a ver— Decirle también lo que sentía respecto a la actitud de Itachi hacia ella no estaba en sus planes, pero creyó que era lo mejor, creyó que tenían que arreglar todo de una vez por todas.

—Haber, vamos por partes porque no entiendo nada. A que te refieres con que te quieres sentir útil, que ya te hartaste de tu vida y todas esas cosas.

—Ya lo decidí Itachi y voy a poner mi salón, pienso trabajar en él y pienso dedicarme a lo que tanto me apasiona.

—Sakura, no volvamos a lo mismo, ya te he dicho millones de veces que no.

—Esta vez no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, y mucho menos tu permiso. Solo te estoy informando que lo voy a hacer.

—¿Qué? —La miro ya enfadado. —Tu no vas a poner ese salón, tú no tienes la necesidad de trabajar, lo tienes todo, no te falta nada.

—Estas equivocado, si me faltan muchas cosas.

—Por dios Sakura, tienes la ropa que te gusta, esta casa la compre porque fue la que te gusto, tienes el auto que quieres, si quieres hacerle algún cambio a la casa lo haces. ¿Ves que no te hace falta nada?

—No estoy hablando de lo material Itachi, me falta crecer como persona, me falta desarrollarme en lo que a mí me gusta, yo estudie diseño de imagen, amo la moda, amo hacer sentirse hermosas a las mujeres, y mi sueño desde siempre ha sido tener un lugar donde hacerlo, y te he dicho que lo voy a hacer, con o sin tu apoyo.

—Entonces ¿Lo que yo te diga vale mierda? —Le grito molesto.

—Tú me orillaste a esto, si tú me apoyaras, si tú me alentaras.

—Tu decisión fue casarte, ahora dedícate a lo que tienes que dedicarte, a ser una ama de casa.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas Itachi, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Y tu porque no entiendes tu que tu lugar está aquí, en tu casa atendiendo a tu esposo.

—¿A cuál esposo? —Le replico furiosa—Tu nunca estas aquí, te la vives en tu maldita empresa, casi no te veo, ya no te conozco Itachi, no sé qué piensas, que sientes, para ti esta casa es como un hotel, en el cual llegas a dormir y a comer. Te hubieras casado con tu secretaria, para que en verdad atendiera a su esposo.

—Si trabajo tanto es por ti, es para darte lo mejor y hasta ahora me vengo a enterar que a ti no te interesa que yo me mate por ti.

—¿De verdad crees que, con comprarme la mejor ropa, con tenerme viviendo en una hermosa casa ya me tienes feliz?

—Pues deberías, muchas mujeres quisieran la vida que tú tienes.

—¿Y la parte del amor donde queda Itachi? Te voy a hablar en tu idioma, ¿Cuándo inviertes en el amor? ¿Qué haces por que el amor crezca cada día más? Dime una cosa Itachi, ¿Hace cuánto no me tocas?

—Sakura de donde sacas todas esas tonterías, por favor—Dijo exasperado.

—Hace más de un mes que no hacemos el amor, la última vez fue un día antes del homenaje de tu abuelo. Te he buscado, trato de acercarme a ti, de que me mires, pero siempre estás muy cansado, pero te aseguro que, si te llaman de la empresa a las 2 de la mañana, los atiendes como si nada pasara.

—No tengo porque estar escuchando tus estupideces—Tomo su saco y salió de la habitación. Sakura lo siguió.

—Ahora son estupideces ¿no? Este es el maldito problema, nunca me escuchas, nunca tienes un minuto de tu maldito tiempo para mí, estoy cansada de que me hagas sentir que valgo menos que un estúpido negocio.

—Estás loca, cuando se te pase hablamos—Itachi salió de la casa furioso.

Sakura se quedó ahí en la puerta de la entrada con todo su coraje, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, le dolía que él no entendiera lo que ella le pedía, no le estaba pidiendo nada fuera de lo normal, solo quería su apoyo y que le dedicara más tiempo a ella, ¿De verdad era mucho pedir?

Furiosa subió a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y hundió su cara en las almohadas, ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre del que se enamoró? Estaba claro que el no accedería a apoyarla, incluso la idea de abandonar la idea de seguir su sueño paso por su cabeza, pero se regañó a sí misma, ¿Por qué tendría que sacrificarse ella? ¿Acaso no eran ya 2 años de sacrificar su propia felicidad? Su única esperanza era que sucediera el milagro de que el entendiera de una vez por todas que lo mejor era apoyar a su esposa.

El ruido del teléfono la despertó, prendió la lampara de la mesita de noche y miro eran las 3 a.m. con voz adormilada contesto.

—¿Diga?

—Con la señora Sakura Uchiha?

—Habla ella, ¿Quién me busca?

—Le llamamos del New York Hospital, para informarle que su esposo Itachi Uchiha sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico.


	6. Capitulo Cinco

En la sala de espera junto con Hikari, Sakura esperaba que el doctor saliera para que le informaran sobre el estado de su esposo, llevaba 2 horas ahí y se sentía morir por la desesperación de no saben nada de él

. —Tranquila, el señor Itachi va a estar bien, ya lo vera— Decía Hikari tratando de consolar a Sakura, que no paraba de llorar.

—Todo es mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, si algo le pasa no me lo voy a perdonar nunca Hikari.

—No señora, usted no sabía que estoy pasaría, usted hizo lo que sentía que debía hacer, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

—¿Por qué no me dicen nada? Llevan más de 2 horas allá adentro y no sé si está vivo o si...—Se le quebró la voz, no quería ni imaginar que el pudiera morir, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, deseaba tanto estar en su lugar. Creía que era ella quien debía estar allá dentro y no el.

—Familiares del señor Itachi Uchiha—Pregunto un doctor que llevaba una bata y gorro azul, se quitó el cubre bocas y los guantes.

—Yo, yo doctor, soy su esposa. Por favor dígame que mi esposo está bien, por favor, que fue lo que paso exactamente.

—Su esposo, iba manejando en estado de ebriedad, quiso rebasar a un auto, pero no se dio cuenta de que en el otro carril venia un camión, dio un volantazo y salió volando hacia un pequeño barranco, lo peor es que no llevaba el cinturón puesto y bueno después de unas cuantas volteretas salió volando del auto.

—No puede ser—Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y llevando sus manos a su boca.

—Pero díganos ¿Cómo está?—Le pregunto Hikari.

— Sufrió de un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tiene un hematoma, tiene algunas costillas rotas y fracturas en el brazo, su cuello sufrió una torcedura.

—Entonces está bien ¿Verdad? —Pregunto con más calma Sakura.

—Tuvimos que operar y por suerte el hematoma desapareció, pero...

—Pero que doctor, dígame, dígame ya—Le dijo elevando su voz.

—Lamento decirle que su esposo entro en estado de coma.

—No, no, eso no, no puede ser cierto, dígame que no es verdad.—Las rodillas le temblaron, pero Hikari la sostuvo para que no cayera.

—¿Cuándo despierta doctor? —Pregunto Hikari más calmada pero también lloraba, le dolía lo que le estaba pasando a ese niño que ella vio crecer.

—Lo siento, pero un estado de coma es algo que uno no puede controlar, puede durar días, meses, incluso años.

—Noo Itachi tu no—Sakura lloraba desconsolada.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —Pregunto Hikari.

—Por ahora no, aun no lo instalan en su habitación, yo les aviso cuando puedan hacerlo. Permiso—Se retiro el doctor.

Sakura lloraba no podía hacer otra cosa, cayo hincada al piso, estaba inconsolable, quería que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Por qué demonios le dijo todas esas cosas? Era una tonta, ella era la que merecía estar allá dentro y no el, no paraba de repetirse todas esas cosas.

Amaneció y Sakura ya había pasado a verlo, era horrible verlo vendado de toda la cabeza, con collarín, y con un brazo enyesado, eso sin contar los golpes, moretones y raspaduras que tenía en el rostro, y seguro tenía más, pero le eran imposibles verlos por la bata y la sabana que lo cubría. Verlo ahí como si estuviera dormido, fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella, no sabía cuándo despertaría, y eso la llenaba de más dolor y frustración.

—Tome este café, le hará bien—Le dijo Hikari ofreciéndole un vaso.

—Gracias, pero no tengo ganas—Dijo Sakura como en si estuviera en trance, miraba a la nada.

—Vamos señora, le hará muy bien—Sakura lo tomo y le dio un sorbo.

—Debo llamar a Sasuke, él es su única familia—Le dio otro sorbo a su café y se levantó del sillón, camino unos cuantos pasos, tomo su celular y llamo a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba terminando una junta, estaba despidiendo a unos asistentes y entro Mara, su secretaria y mano derecha, una señora de unos 40 años, que le tenía mucho aprecio a Sasuke, pues él la trataba con mucho respeto, incluso la hacía reír a menudo, siempre bromeaban entre ellos.

—Sasuke, te llaman desde Nueva York.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu cuñada Sakura, dice que es muy urgente.

Sasuke se estremeció, hacía poco más de un mes que no sabía nada de ella, aún tenía tatuados sus besos en su piel, no había logrado olvidarse de su aroma a fresas, no olvidaba su sabor.

—Gracias Mara—Ella salió y Sasuke fue a su oficina a tomar la llamada. Tras dar un gran respiro, se dio valor y contesto.

—¿Hola? —Contesto, trato de sonar lo más normal posible, Sakura sintió como se le erizo la piel al escuchar su voz.

—Hola Sasuke—Sasuke sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo, pero noto de inmediato el tono de su voz.

—Sakura, te escucho rara, ¿Estas bien?

—No Sasuke, no estoy bien— Soltó en llanto, Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, escucharla llorar fue como un golpe en el pecho, recordó el día del homenaje a su abuelo, cuando la miro con atención a sus hermosos ojos miel.

—¿Qué te pasa cuñada? —Dijo levantándose de su sillón.

—Es Itachi Sasuke, tuvo un accidente está hospitalizado.

—¿Qué? — Sintió como le temblaron las piernas y se cayó sentado en su sillón.

—El entro en coma Sasuke no sé cuándo valla a despertar— Soltó en llanto—Debes venir Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla, su hermano estaba en coma, su única familia estaba en un hospital y no sabían cuando iba a despertar.

—¿Cuándo paso? —Logro decir por fin.

—En la madrugada.

—Ahora mismo salgo para allá, por favor, cualquier cosa llámame—Le dijo tranquilamente, mientras por su mejilla resbalaban las primeras lágrimas.

Colgó y de inmediato llamo a Mara. Le pidió que le comprara un boleto para el vuelo más próximo a Nueva York, después de llorar en su oficina, se tranquilizó y salió a su departamento a preparar todo para irse, su vuelo salía en 3 horas, debía apresurarse, tenía que llegar a Nueva York lo antes posible.

Llego la noche y Sakura aun no comía nada, se veía mal, tenía los ojos hinchados, no paraba de llorar, trato de dormir un rato en aquella sala de espera, pero le fue imposible.

—Vamos a que cene algo señora, se puede enfermar—Le dijo Hikari tiernamente.

—No tengo hambre Hikari. Además, quiero pasar a verlo de nuevo, quiero estar ahí para cuando despierte, yo sé que él va a despertar pronto.

—Dios la escuche.

Sakura paso a la habitación de Itachi, y lo vio tal como lo había visto hace horas, sentía un enorme hueco en el pecho, verlo ahí sin moverse, era insoportable. Se acerco a él y le tomo con mucho cuidado la mano.

—Mi amor, perdóname todo esto es mi culpa, yo soy quien debería estar aquí y no tú. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mis sueños, puedo olvidarme de todo, pero despierta por favor— Soltó en llanto, le besaba la mano y le acariciaba la cara.

Le dolía mucho esta escena, pero no sabía que pensar, no sabía si tener la esperanza de que el despertara pronto o de acostumbrarse a verlo así por tiempo indefinido. Sakura logro dormir ahí junto a su esposo, apoyo la cabeza en la cama y sin soltarle la mano. No quería separarse de él, pero el ruido de la puerta la despertó y noto que ya había amanecido, era una enfermera quien fue a ver que todo estuviera bien, empezó a revisar los monitores y anotaba los datos en un expediente.

—¿Cree que despierte pronto? —Pregunto Sakura después de terminar de despertar bien.

—No lo sé señora, el coma es impredecible. Pero tengamos fe en que será muy pronto—Le dijo la enfermera dulcemente.

Ella salió y volvió a escuchar la puerta, volteo y lo vio ahí parado. Su corazón latía más rápido, se perdió en su hermosa mirada oscura, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. El la miraba con un brillo especial, en sus ojos había dolor por todo lo que había pasado con su hermano, pero el verla después de poco más de un mes, hizo que casi le faltara la respiración, entonces sin darse cuenta d zancadas se acercó a ella y la abrazo, unido su rostro en su cuello, y respiraba su delicioso aroma a fresas, ese aroma que seguían tan dentro de él. Ella soltó en llanto al estar entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida pues desde el accidente de Itachi se sentía sola a pesar de tener al apoyo de Sasuke, se sentía vulnerable, pero no más desde que se aferró a él, después de unos minutos de estar abrazados, poco a poco se separaron y el la miro a los ojos.

—Ya estoy aquí—Le dijo tiernamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si algo le pasa me muero—Le dijo soltando más lágrimas.

—No, el estará bien, yo lo sé, te lo juro.

—Todo es mi culpa, yo soy quien debería estar ahí y no el.

—No hermosa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie tiene la culpa.

—Es que si yo no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas...

—Tranquila, ya me contó Hikari lo que paso. Tu no sabías lo que iba a pasar, nadie lo sabía.

Sasuke volvió a abrazarla y después se acercó a su hermano y no evito romper en llanto, se subió a la cama y se acomodó a lado de él y con cuidado lo abrazo.

—Que te paso, porque tú. Tienes que despertar, tu esposa te necesita yo te necesito. Vamos Itachi, despierta no tengo a quien molestar— Decía con tono divertido, pero las lágrimas no paraban.

Sasuke e Itachi a pesar de la distancia mantenían contacto casi a diario, Sasuke amaba hacer enojar a Itachi y le encantaba molestarlo, en ocasiones Sasuke llamaba a propósito cuando sabía que Itachi estaba en una importante junta de negocios, tan solo para decirle cualquier tontería, Itachi siempre se enojaba con él por hacerlo interrumpir algo tan importante.

Sasuke sabia lo importante que era la seriedad para Itachi en cuanto al trabajo se refería, muchas de esas juntas estaba Sasuke en videoconferencia, y siempre buscaba algo para bromear en la junta, incluso una vez sin ninguna inhibición, pidió 2 minutos para ir al baño pues tenía diarrea por haber comido pescado echado a perder, cosa que, por supuesto enfureció a Itachi, ¿Tenía que ser tan explícito? ¿Por qué Sasuke disfrutaba avergonzar a su hermano en momentos tan importantes para él y la empresa?

Sakura dejo solo a Sasuke con Itachi y espero junto con Hikari en la sala de espera, después de un buen rato el salió, Sakura se levantó y de inmediato sintió un mareo y callo sentada en el sillón, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—Sakura ¿estás bien? —Pregunto preocupado—Estas pálida.

—No ha comido nada desde hace 2 días—Dijo Hikari.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien, es solo el cansancio.

—Ven vamos a que comas algo, no puedes estar así—Le ayudo el a levantarse.

—Yo tengo que ir a la casa, a ver que todo esté bien y a darme un baño.

—Tu deberías hacer lo mismo Sakura, ve y duerme un rato también—Le dijo Sasuke.

—No yo no quiero separarme de Itachi, que tal y despierta y no estoy aquí, no yo no puedo irme.

—Está bien como quieras, pero ven vamos a comer.

Hikari se fue y Sakura y Sasuke fueron a comer algo, ella casi no probo bocado, pero por lo menos ya tenía algo en el estómago. Platicaron muy poco, el solo le pidió que le contara que había pasado aquella noche antes del accidente, y que le había dicho el médico. Después de un largo silencio el aclaro su garganta.

—Y bueno, dejando esto de un lado. ¿Tú cómo has estado?

—Pues bien supongo. ¿Y tú?

—Bien también—Dio una pequeña sonrisa—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Nada, lo mismo de siempre.

—Me alegro que hayas decidido hacer tu sueño realidad.

—No, eso ya lo he descartado.

—¿Cómo? Pero si eso fue lo que hablaron tú y mi hermano antes de, bueno de lo que paso

—Por eso mismo tengo que olvidarme de eso, si yo no le hubiera dicho todo eso, el no habría salido y no estuviéramos aquí.

—No Sakura, por favor deja de culparte ¿sí? Tú no puedes abandonar tu sueño por esto que paso, son cosas que no sabemos porque, pero… ahora más que nunca debes luchar por lo que tanto has deseado, no sé qué vaya a pasar con mi hermano… no sé cuándo vaya a despertar, debes hacer algo por ti.

—No, yo quiero estar a su lado siempre, no puedo dejarlo solo.

—No tienes por qué dejarlo solo, cumple tu sueño, y cuando Itachi despierte se alegrará mucho de ver en la mujer exitosa en que puedes convertirte.

—No, yo no sé Sasuke.

—Tranquila, yo sé que vas a cambiar de opinión.

Dos semanas pasaron desde el accidente que dejo a Itachi en coma, a pesar de eso, él se estaba recuperando favorablemente, sus lesiones en el cuerpo iban sanando. Ya no existía ningún rastro del hematoma, pero no daba indicios de un despertar. Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el consultorio del doctor, tras hacerle algunos estudios él quería hablar con ellos.

—Itachi ha mejorado mucho, de hecho, me sorprende, es por eso que los cite aquí, puedo darlo de alta en cuanto ustedes lo prefieran.

—Como no entiendo, el sigue en coma—Dijo Sasuke confundido.

— Así es, pero él ya está bien, pueden llevarlo a casa, claro con los cuidados que esto requiere.

—¿De verdad doctor?

—Si Sakura, creo que le haría mejor aún estar en su casa con su familia.

—Bueno pues si usted lo considera así, creo que podríamos trasladarlo hoy mismo.

—Si por favor doctor—Dijo Sakura con ánimo.

— Haré los trámites necesarios.

—Pero doctor, ¿Cuáles son los cuidados que debemos tener con mi hermano?

—Hay que estar tomando su pulso, su temperatura, bañarlo, darle los medicamentos, creo que lo más recomendable es que tengan a una enfermera a su cuidado.

—Y ¿usted podría recomendarnos alguna? —Dijo Sakura.

—Claro, de hecho, tengo una sobrina que es una excelente enfermera particular, le llamare hoy mismo para darle indicaciones y que este en su casa para cuando Itachi llegue.

—Gracias doctor— Respondió Sasuke.

Al anochecer, la ambulancia llegó con Itachi y los paramédicos lo instalaron en una de las habitaciones de la casa, ahí ya estaba Kimi, la enfermera que el doctor recomendó. Era una chica de unos 30 años.

—Gracias a dios el joven Itachi ya está aquí, estoy segura que estar aquí le ayudara mucho—Dijo con emoción Hikari.

—Si, eso espero—Dijo Sakura.

—Ella es Kimi, la enfermera que estará a cargo del joven—La presento Hikari.

—Mucho gusto Kimi, yo soy Sakura la esposa de Itachi y él es Sasuke, mi cuñado.

—Mucho gusto señores, mi tío ya me puso al tanto de todo y me dio indicaciones.

—Gracias Kimi, por favor lo que sea que necesites no dudes en pedirlo, y por favor mantennos informados sobre cualquier mejora de mi esposo.

—Claro señora cuente con ello.

—¿Ya te instalaste? Bueno, no sé si te lo dijo tu tío, pero queremos que vivas aquí, quiero que estés al pendiente de mi hermano las 24 horas.

—Si el me lo dijo, y si ya la señora Hikari me dio mi habitación y me mostró la casa.

—Bien, también ya nos encargamos de que una enfermera te supla los sábados.

—Gracias.

—Bueno es tarde, vamos a descansar.

Todos se fueron a dormir, y al día siguiente Sakura bajo y se encontró con Sasuke en el comedor, desayunando.

—Buenos días—Saludo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días, veo que amaneciste más alegre.

—Si la verdad tener a Itacjo aquí me tiene más tranquila, y bueno también ya entendí que no gano nada estando triste, debo seguir adelante claro, sin perder la esperanza de que el pronto va a despertar.

—Me alegra mucho que pienses así, sabes ya tome la presidencia de la empresa aquí en Nueva York, voy a estar aquí a tu lado, apoyándote hasta que Itachi despierte. Solo buscare un departamento para que tu estés más cómoda.

—No de ninguna manera, esta es tu casa también, además así estas más cerca de Itachi—"Y de mí también" pensaba, pues el apoyo y la compañía de Sasuke, le han sido de mucha ayuda—¿Y qué va a pasar con la empresa en Londres?

—Sai se hará cargo de ella.

—¿Sai?

—Si, él es el vicepresidente, bueno ahora es el presidente. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, es mi mejor amigo, su padre era la mano derecha de mi abuelo, y cuando nos expandimos a Londres el decidió irse conmigo y bueno ahora él está a cargo.

—Oh, nunca había escuchado hablar de él, bueno de nada relacionado con la empresa—Dijo agachando la cabeza, le dolía recordar que Itachi nunca le contaba nada sobre su trabajo.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? Yo con gusto te puedo aclarar tus dudas— Decía mientras mordía un pedazo de fruta, y le dedico una linda sonrisa.


	7. Capitulo Seis

—Uhm, bueno ya sabes que Itachi quería sacar su propio vino, ¿Cómo es eso? Me refiero a que se tiene que hacer y todo eso.

—Bueno pues para empezar, tienes que tener una buena cosecha, y eso le entusiasmo a Itachi ahora que fuimos a Napa, ya que esta es una gran cosecha, la uva viene muy grande y dulce, lo cual obvio le da mejor sabor y cuerpo al vino, por supuesto esto lleva tiempo, pues al hacer el vino debes catarlo, para saber si es lo que tú quieres…

—¿Catarlo?—Le interrumpió Sakura.

—Si, catar un vino es primero olerlo, aunque no lo creas con el aroma puedes reconocer si es un buen vino, no cualquiera sabe hacerlo, pues debes oler una gran cantidad de vinos y sobre todo tener una excelente memoria para diferenciar los olores, por ejemplo yo, cuando huelo un vino de inmediato lo relaciono con algún estado emocional, se me hace más fácil— Mostró una hermosa y gran sonrisa— Y luego debes probarlo, cada gota debe recorrer toda tu boca, debes apreciarlo y degustarlo. Debes utilizar eficazmente los sentidos para poder interpretar las sensaciones visuales, olfativas, táctiles y gustativas, además, es imprescindible poseer un vocabulario que permita describir estas sensaciones. Es simplemente increíble.

—¿Tú sabes catar? —Le pregunto maravillada, jamás se había imaginado todo lo que acababa de aprender.

—Bueno, no soy un profesional, pero si hago un esfuerzo.

—¿Me podrías enseñar?

—Claro cuando quieras… Aprender a catar acrecienta el placer que nos ofrece el vino y nos permite elegir los vinos con conocimiento de causa. De hecho, un catador experimentado calcula cuándo un vino estará listo para beber y puede hacer una selección inteligente de los vinos jóvenes que merecen la pena envejecer.

—Wow, jamás me imagine todo esto que me platicas.

—Es increíble el mundo del vino.

—Si mucho. Y dime ¿Qué se necesita para ser un catador profesional?

—Bueno, en realidad con un poco de buena voluntad, la práctica de la degustación está al alcance de todos, ya que todos nacemos más o menos con la misma aptitud para discernir aromas y sabores. Aunque claro, la sensibilidad puede variar de un individuo a otro, convertirse en un catador lúcido es más una cuestión de experiencia que un don natural, de hecho siempre he pensado que se trata simplemente, de explotar al máximo las aptitudes personales.

—Es increíble todo lo que me dices.

—Si, aunque eso no sería lo mío, por lo regular esas personas cuidan mucho su alimentación para tener casi intactas sus papilas gustativas, y bueno yo no podría vivir sin comer un gran trozo de carne en salsa o una hamburguesa con papas, en fin, me gusta comer de todo—Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Bueno, no quisiera, pero debo ir a la empresa, a ver que hay y poner todo en orden, nos vemos a la hora de la comida y te termino de explicar lo que desees, ¿Te parece? —Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba el último trago de su jugo de naranja.

—Claro, y gracias.

—De nada, con gusto.

Sasuke salió hacia la oficina, y Sakura salió a hacer unas compras para la comida, y cuando llego al área de vinos, recordó su plática con Sasuke de esa mañana, con cada botella que veía, se imaginaba todo lo que Sasuke le contó, y pensó que le encantaría, aprender más de vinos.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Pregunto amablemente un señor, que parecía el encargado del área de vinos y licores.

—Si, sabe me gustaría comprar 2 vinos, pero quiero los 2 mejores, pero que sean diferentes, no sé si me explico.

—Si claro.

El señor, le mostró los 2 mejores vinos que tenía, los cuales eran importados de Italia. Ella los compro y regreso a la casa. Llego la tarde y Sasuke llego, se sentaron a comer y continuaron con su plática.

—¿Y qué tal la empresa?

—Bien, muchos solo se dedicaron a darme ánimos por lo que paso con mi hermano, pero bueno, por fortuna mi hermano es muy responsable y tenía todo bajo control, mañana tengo una junta a primera hora con un exportador.

—Me alegro que todo esté bien por allá.

—Y que tal mi hermano, ¿Alguna novedad?

—No—Dijo en un suspiro—Todo igual, Kimi es una gran enfermera, estuve con el unas horas, incluso le leí un rato.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por quererlo tanto. Aunque llegue a pensar que no lo merece—Esto último lo dijo en voz más baja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por tu mirada triste, no me mal intérpretes, no quiero y no pienso meterme en asuntos que son de ustedes 2, pero sé que mi hermano cometía muchos errores contigo.

—Bueno, él es un gran hombre, y lo amo con todo y sus errores.

—Pero bueno no hablemos más de eso. Y que ha pasado con tu salón, ¿Por qué si lo vas a poner cierto?

—Bueno la verdad es que, ya no he pensado en eso.

—Mal hecho, Sakura debes hacerlo, tienes que poner ese salón, y si es necesario tener que decírtelo mañana, tarde y noche lo haré.

—Gracias por los ánimos Sasuke, pero me da miedo, que tal que no funciona e Itachi cuando despierte lo primero que hará será decirme "Te lo dije"—Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—No seas negativa, al contrario, además estoy seguro que te ira muy bien, es tu pasión y siempre he pensado que cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazón, es la mejor receta para que todo salga perfecto. Se quedo pensativa.

—Sabes que, tienes razón, voy a empezar con mi proyecto.

— Así se habla, esta es la Sakura que quiero ver siempre, ¿Entendido?

—Si señor—Dijo en tono burlón.

Después de comer el regreso a la oficina, y Sakura empezó a hacer sus planes, para iniciar su negocio. En la oficina todo iba bien, Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando Irie, la secretaria de Itachi, entro. Una mujer de unos 26 años, delgada y de cabello lacio color negro, lucia una pequeña falda y un saco ajustado que se amoldaba perfecto a su linda figura, fácil podría pasar como modelo.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro Irie, ¿Que se te ofrece? —A Sasuke no le era indiferente, Irie era una mujer muy guapa como para pasar desapercibida, pero Sasuke tenía una regla, no meterse con nadie de la empresa, pues hace unos 2 años, cometió la imprudencia de meterse con su antigua secretaria, pero ella quería más, se encargó de alejar a toda clase de mujeres que se acercaban a él, incluso perdió algunos negocios con algunas exportadoras. Lo acosaba, le controlaba las llamadas y lo seguía a todas partes se convirtió en su sombra, hasta que se hartó y tuvo que pedir una orden de restricción, desde esa mala experiencia, le quedo más que claro que las relaciones de cualquier tipo con la gente con la que trabaja es una mala combinación.

—Bueno es que, yo le tengo mucho cariño a Itachi… Perdón al señor Itachi, y bueno quería saber cómo esta, ya sabe con más detalle.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente y extrañado, ¿Porque le hablaba de tú a su hermano? ¿Y porque se auto corrigió?, decidió no pensar más en eso y le contesto, tal vez solo se llevan muy bien, como él se lleva con Mara.

—Él está bien, tuvo un hematoma, pero por fortuna lo operaron y no quedo rastro de él, sus lesiones ya están sanando y bueno como ya sabes el entro en coma y pues por desgracia no sabemos hasta cuando valla a despertar.

—¿Y no hay forma de que hagan que despierte?

—Por desgracia no, solo queda esperar.

—Y sé que esto le sonara extraño, pero bueno yo tenía una excelente relación con él y me gustaría ir a verlo, claro si es posible.

—Bueno, gracias por tu preocupación, pero yo no puedo decirte si puedes o no, claro por mi creo que no hay problema, pero será mejor hablarlo con su esposa, yo te doy una respuesta mañana ¿Esta bien?

—Ok, muchas gracias, con permiso—Irie salió de la oficina, "yo tenía una excelente relación con el" esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, el no veía mal que su hermano tuviera una excelente relación con su secretaria, él la tenía con la suya, pero Irie es una mujer joven y hermosa, ¿Qué tan "buena" seria esa relación entre ella y su hermano?

Una semana más paso desde el accidente, Itachi seguía igual, Kimi era una excelente enfermera incluso hizo una excelente relación con Hikari, había días en que le ayudaba a preparar la comida, Sakura a diario iba a leerle, cada mañana iba a darle el beso de los buenos días, y en las noches su beso de las buenas noches, cada tercer día Sakura ayudaba a Kimi a bañarlo. Ya había estado viendo terrenos para empezar con la construcción de su salón, pero aún no encontraba uno que la convenciera.

Sasuke por su parte seguía en la presidencia de la empresa, cada día la relación entre él y todos los trabajadores mejoraba, pero a diferencia de Itachi, a él le gustaba desayunar, comer y cenar con su cuñada, le gustaba hacerle compañía, platicaban tan a gusto que a veces la hora del postre se prolongaba una hora más y Sasuke debía correr a la empresa.

Incluso había vuelto a ver a Karin, y había veces que salía un poco más temprano de la oficina para darse una escapada con ella, pero la hora de la cena no la tocaba, muchas veces ella le pedía que pasaran la noche juntos, pero él no aceptaba, no quería que Sakura cenara sola, pues creía que ya habían sido suficientes los últimos 2 años de cenas solitarias. También antes de dormir pasaba tiempo con su hermano, siempre le platicaba como marchaba todo en la empresa.

Irie fue a ver a Itachi tal como lo pidió, Sasuke le comento a Sakura y ella no vio problema en que fuera a verlo, incluso esa fue la primera vez que vio a la secretaria de su esposo, pues ella nunca había puesto un pie en la empresa, tan solo había hablado con ella un par de veces. Noto la belleza de Irie, pero era tan grande la confianza que le tenía a su esposo que no tuvo ningún mal pensamiento. Sasuke llego temprano de la oficina y Sakura estaba terminando de hablar por teléfono.

—Llegaste temprano.

—Si, es viernes y como que trabajar hasta tarde que flojera—Se tiro en el sillón—¿Y tú qué tal?

—Pues mañana voy a ir a ver un terreno, parece que este es perfecto, tiene buen tamaño y tiene una muy buena ubicación—Le contó feliz.

—Hey que bueno, ojala que se te haga, ya es justo.

—Si— Sonrió—Y tú que tal ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, hoy tuve una pelea con un exportador, dijo que no le llego completo el cargamento, pero bueno tras explicarle mil veces que tuve que mandarlo por separado entendió.

—Oh ya veo. Que estrés.

— Demasiado, y ¿No quieres hacer algo esta noche?—A ella le sorprendió mucho su pregunta, hacia tanto tiempo que no salía un viernes por la noche.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Um, no se ir a bailar, a cenar fuera, al cine, al teatro, lo que tú quieras.

—Hace tanto que no voy a bailar.

—Pues vallamos a bailar, ¿Quieres?

—No lo sé Sasuke, no me gustaría dejar a Itachi solo.

—No estará solo, esta Kimi y Hikari, traeremos los celulares, si hay alguna novedad que nos llamen de inmediato. Anda vamos a divertirnos un rato.

—Ok, está bien. Voy a arreglarme y nos vamos ¿Si?

—Perfecto, yo también me daré un baño para relajarme.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, ella estaba indecisa entre 2 vestidos, uno color nude y otro color café, así que pidió la opinión de Hikari y Kimi.

—A mí me gusta más el nude—Dijo Kimi.

—Si a mí también—Confirmo Hikari.

—Bien, será el nude entonces… ¿Esta bien esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues esto de ir a bailar, ¿No será una mala idea?

—Claro que no señora, hace tanto que usted no sale a divertirse, si tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, hágalo. Usted continué con su vida, además cualquier cosa nosotros les avisamos. —Eso es verdad, en mejores manos no puede estar su esposo— Sonrió dulcemente Kimi.

—Gracias en verdad. Pero bueno debo apurarme, Sasuke ya debe estar listo.

Sakura termino de arreglarse, se veía hermosa, tan natural como a ella le gustaba, bajo y en la sala estaba Sasuke esperándola, que no evito mirarla de arriba abajo, no podía creer lo hermosa que ella era. La miro embobado y le hizo saber lo linda que se veía. Salieron al antro de moda, se sentaron en una mesa para 2, disfrutaban de unos tragos y no paraban de reír, Sasuke era increíblemente divertido y bromista.

—Ven vamos a bailar—Le estiro la mano a Sakura. Y ella la tomo con gusto. El contacto de sus manos, les provoco como una corriente eléctrica, se miraron al mismo tiempo, pero el volvió su vista hacia adelante y la llevo a la pista de baile. Bailaban al ritmo "Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall" de Coldplay, Sasuke en ocasiones hacia caras graciosas haciendo que ella riera divertida. Bailaron más de 5 canciones seguidas hasta que ya no pudieron más y regresaron a su mesa.

—Hace tanto no bailaba así—Dijo mientras con sus manos se levantaba su cabello en forma de coleta, la detuvo con una de ellas y con la otra empezó a hacerse aire, pues había sudado por tanto bailar, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla, se veía demasiado sexy con el sudor en su cuerpo, hasta que reacciono.

—Si yo tampoco, ya me hacía falta.

—Voy al tocador, ya vuelvo—Salió al baño y Sasuke disfrutaba de su trago hasta que alguien por detrás le tapo los ojos con las manos.

—Hola—Dijo ella a su oído, bajo sus manos y el volteo a verla.

—Karin, ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Vine con unos amigos ¿Y tú?

—Vine con mi cuñada a bailar un rato.

—Oh, está bien—Se puso delante de él y se dio paso entre sus piernas y se acercó más a el—Y porque no vas a dejarla a su casa y nos escapamos por ahí—Le dijo sensualmente al oído.

—Lo siento Karin, pero no es posible, en primera no puedo hacerle eso y en segunda, sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, a menos que sea por el trabajo.

—Anda, por una noche no pasa nada, además te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir—Le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Lo se linda pero, no es posible, mejor mañana te llamo ¿Si?

—Umm, ok aguafiestas, pero por lo menos regálame un beso—Y sin dejarlo responder capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado, él le respondió de inmediato, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó más a él.

Sakura salió del baño y regreso a su mesa, pero vio a Sasuke con Karin, por alguna razón, se sintió incomoda, sintió una sensación extraña, simplemente ver ese beso no le gustó nada. Decidió no interrumpir y se fue a la barra y pidió un trago, y un chico bastante guapo se acercó a ella.

—Hola—La saludo y ella respetuosa le respondió.

—Hola.

—¿Como te llamas?

—Lo siento pero su nombre no es de tu incumbencia—Dijo Sasuke detrás de ella.

—Bueno eso lo decide ella, ¿No crees?

—Perdón, pero vengo acompañada y además soy casada—Le dijo ella al chico que pretendía ligarla.

—Pues no sé si lo notaste, pero tu esposo estaba por aquella mesa besando a otra chica.

—Si nos disculpas, nosotros debemos irnos—Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la jalo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura—Por cierto eres un muy buen observador—Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica y salieron del lugar. Al subir al auto, el arranco y todo estaba en silencio hasta que ella empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?—Dijo divertido, pues su risa era tan contagiosa que el solo escucharla lo hacía reír a él.

—El tipo ese pensó que tú eras mi esposo y me engañabas en mis narices.

—Idiota. ¿Pero qué hacías tú en la barra?

—Bueno, es que te vi con Karin y no quise interrumpir—Bajo la mirada.

—Oh, yo emm… lo siento.

—No tranquilo, yo entiendo.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar?—Pregunto Sasuke para cambiar de tema.

—Si, pero que te parece si compramos comida china y nos vamos a la casa, la comemos en la sala, tengo 2 botellas de vino y aún está pendiente mi clase para catar— Sonrió feliz.

—Me encanta la idea.


	8. Capitulo Siete

Fueron a comprar comida china, y volvieron a casa, ya Kimi y Hikari estaban dormidas, pues ya pasaban de las 11, se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a comer.

—Y bueno después de todo eso que me contaste de catar el vino, ¿Qué sigue para que Itachi saque su propio vino?

—Bueno pues se produce, el proceso es largo, mira… Primero se estrujan y despalillan antes de fermentarlas en roble, luego pasan a la cuba de fermentación, Durante el encubado del mosto, la fermentación alcohólica se desencadena al mismo tiempo que la maceración de los hollejos y las pepitas, esta se puede prolongar entre cinco y siete días. Luego viene la maceración y después el remanente se prensa para después elaborar una mezcla en diferentes proporciones con ambos y pasar a un estado de crianza antes de ser embotellados y madurados. En el caso de mi hermano, que quiere que su vino sea una edición especial, el vino debe permanecer en barricas de roble, este proceso puede durar entre 18 meses y dos años, antes de ser embotellados.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

— Así es, pero te juro que cuando los pruebas, te das cuenta que valió mucho la pena.

—Y pasado todo ese tiempo, ¿Qué sigue?

—Bueno pues ya viene lo que es la presentación, la botella, el nombre, el logo en fin todo eso, hasta que esté listo para salir a la venta.

—Jamás me imagine que para tener un buen vino en tu mesa, tuviera que pasar todo ese proceso y todo ese tiempo. Es increíble.

—Lo es.

—Voy por las botellas que compre, quiero diferenciar el uno del otro.

—Me parece perfecto, tú me vas a tener que decir cuál es mejor y cual me puedes recomendar—Le dijo con una sonrisa—En donde los guardan, supongo que tienen más.

—Si tenemos nuestra cava, ¿Quieres venir?

—Claro, me encantaría ver la colección de vinos de mi hermano. Ambos se fueron a la cava, entraron a una pequeña habitación, la colección de Itachi, constaba de 200 botellas de vino, las tenía perfectamente ordenadas por fechas, la luz de la luna entraba por un enorme ventanal, el cual daba a un pequeño balcón que quedaba casi a la altura del jardín.

—Wow, mi hermano sí que sabe—Estaba sorprendido de la colección de Itachi.

—Aquí están mis botellas, no sé de qué cosecha sean, no sé nada, solo pedí que me dieran las 2 botellas del mejor vino que tuvieran—Tomo las botellas con 2 copas y salió al pequeño balcón.

—Haber muéstramelas—Sasuke tomo ambas botellas y las miro.

—Los 2 prometen, ambas son de muy buenas cosechas, son de 2001.

—¿Ese fue un buen año?

— Buenísimo, fueron pocos los vinos de aquella época que salieron mal.

—Bueno pues veamos—Sakura sirvió el vino de una botella en una copa y en la otra sirvió del otro.

—Bien, ya esta y ahora ¿Qué sigue?

—Bien, toma una copa y quiero que la huelas, concéntrate en el aroma, deja que invada tus pulmones, deja que se te grabe el olor en tu mente. Sakura tomo una copa y la puso debajo de su nariz, inhalo y percibió el aroma, lo hizo durante algunos segundos.

—Ya.

—Ahora dime, quiero que ese olor lo familiarices con algún estado de ánimo, con algún sentimiento, el que tu creas que es conveniente.

—Umm, no sé, este me fue como alegre—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Alegría, muy bien. Ahora toma la otra copa y haz lo mismo—Sakura tomo la otra copa e inhalo.

—Este es como elegancia.

—Muy bien, vas muy bien. Ahora pruébalo.

Ella dio un pequeño sorbo y lo degusto haciendo pequeños ruidos con la boca.

—Me gusto— Sonrió—Y si este vino es como elegante, imponente, sin duda si tengo una importante cena usaría este.

—Oye, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora...—Sasuke entro y fue al frigo bar que había y saco una botella de agua y se le entrego—Toma un trago, enjuaga tu boca y la escupes.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Esto es para limpiar tu boca, pues tienes el sabor del otro vino y puedes confundirte.

—Ok—Tomo un trago de agua y enjuago su boca y lo escupió hacia el jardín. Tomo la otra copa y le dio un sorbo y lo degusto.

—Este esta delicioso, es tan dulce, si sin duda alegría es la palabra para este vino, Este lo usaría para una cena romántica, o para una reunión no formal.

—Muy bien—Le dijo con entusiasmo—¿Cuál te gusto más?

—El alegre—Tiro una risita.

—Lo hiciste increíblemente bien, el vino se siente, se saborea, se disfruta… Felicidades señorita Sakura ha pasado la prueba.

—Aaaww que genial—Grito feliz e impulsivamente lo abrazo. El de inmediato le respondió el gesto, y hundió su cabeza en su cabello, quería disfrutar de su aroma a fresas que a él tanto le gusto desde aquella vez de su error. Ella se separó de él y le dio otro trago al vino que tanto le gusto.

—Ahora prueba tú y dime que te hacen sentir.

—Ok—Sasuke tomo el sorbo del "elegante".

—Mmm, este sin duda es más delicado, más fino, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo es elegante.

—Y ahora prueba el otro—Le dijo sonriente.

—Umm, esta exquisito. —¿Verdad que si?

—Si, este es alegre, es deseo, es dulce, es pasión—Sin darse cuenta la miraba a los ojos y se acercaba más a ella—Es amor.

Y entonces poso sus labios en los de ella, la beso con tanta ternura, lenta y suavemente, en una mano tenía la copa de vino y con su mano libre acaricio su mejilla con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera una rosa, con cada movimiento sus narices se acariciaban. Lo que ambos sentían era único, era nuevo, pero ninguno de los 2 sabía que era eso, ¿Por qué jamás habían sentido algo como lo que sentían en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ninguno de los 2 había podido olvidar lo que pasó hace ya casi 2 meses en Napa Valley?

Poco a poco se quedaron sin respiración y se separaron poco a poco, ella reacciono, salió de

ese hermoso sueño y se dio cuenta que estaba mal, que él era el hermano de su esposo, ese esposo que estaba en coma, ese esposo que estaba en el piso de arriba.

—Yo, esto… esto no tenía que haber pasado, no…—Dijo confundida y salió corriendo de ahí. —Sakura, no espera—Le grito mientras veía como desaparecía.

Él se quedó, confundido e instintivamente se acarició sus labios, aún tenían ese sabor a ella, ¿Por qué con ella le pasaba esto, porque habiendo mil mujeres en el mundo, tenía que sentir algo tan único con ella? La situación lo lleno de coraje, él no podía sentir eso con la mujer de su hermano, tenía que arrancársela de la piel, pues, aunque él se lo negara aun llevaba impregnada en el cada beso, cada caricia de hace 2 meses.

—No Sasuke, tú no puedes hacerle esto a ella, no puedes hacerle esto a tu hermano—Termino el vino que quedaba en la copa y salió de la casa a buscar a Karin, quería acostarse con ella, quería que de una maldita vez le hiciera sentir lo mismo que Sakura le había hecho sentir aquella noche, quería estremecerse, quería perderse en su aroma como lo hizo con ella, quería sentir esa corriente recorrer sus venas. Ya no podía negarlo más, quería que la arrancaran de su corazón.

Pasó una semana, ya era de nuevo viernes y Sakura no sabía nada de Sasuke, ella no sabía que él iba por las madrugadas a recoger algo de ropa y a pasar un rato a lado de su hermano. Sasuke se estuvo quedando en un hotel de la ciudad, ya se había acostado con Karin y con otras chicas que conocía en algunos de los mejores bares, pero no sentía nada.

Hikari estaba muy preocupada, pues no sabía tampoco nada de Sasuke, y aunque le había preguntado a Sakura, ella sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, ¿Pero que podría ser eso? ¿Qué seria eso tan fuerte que hizo que Sasuke se fuera?

Era media noche y Sakura estaba dando vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en él, desde hacia una semana no lograba dormir bien. Entonces escucho como alguien entraba a su habitación, pensó en Kimi, ¿Sera que hubo alguna novedad con Itachi? Prendió la lampara de la mesita de noche y lo vio.

—¡Sasuke! —Le dijo impresionada.

—Shh, te pueden escuchar—Dijo mientras se tambaleaba, de inmediato Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba borracho, tenía los ojos rojos, eran una mezcla de haber llorado y de la borrachera.

—Estas…—Se levanto de la cama y él se acercó a ella.

—Shh, no me digas nada—La callo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

—Estas borracho Sasuke, ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?

—Por ahí…. tratando de olvidarte, tratando de arrancarme tus besos, tus caricias, tratando de olvidar el sabor de tus labios, tu aroma.

—Sasuke yo..

—Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo Sakura, dime que ya te olvidaste de esa noche, dime que no fue el error más hermoso. Te juro, te juro que trate de no sentir esto, ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres pasaron por mi cama estos días? Bueno no las conté en realidad—Trato de sonreír—Pero ninguna me hace sentir lo que tú, ninguna me acaricia como tú, ninguna me estremece como tú, ninguna me besa como tú, no saben cómo tú, no huelen como tú, chiquita, te juro que lo intente—Salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar también, cada palabra de Sasuke le llego al fondo del corazón, jamás nadie le había dicho algo parecido, y el ver la manera tan sincera en que se lo decía, el ver esas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas la hacían sentirse en el cielo.

—Sasuke—Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, el cerro los ojos al contacto de su piel con la de el—Esto no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no te conocí antes? ¿Por qué mi hermano tuvo la suerte en encontrarte antes que yo?

—Sasuke, por favor— Decía entre lágrimas.

—Solo dime que sientes lo mismo, por favor solo dilo—Le suplico.

—Sasuke... yo, siento lo mismo.

El mostró una leve sonrisa, no pudo más y la beso, lentamente acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, hundió su lengua en su boca, quería saborearla, extrañaba esos labios, extrañaba ese sabor tan único de ella, sus lágrimas se encontraban entre cada movimiento, subió sus manos a sus mejillas, con el dedo pulgar las acariciaba, la tomaba tan delicadamente como si con un mal movimiento pudiera romperla. Poco a poco se separó de ella, juntaron sus frentes y con los ojos cerrados el no dejaba de acariciar sus mejillas.

—Dime que hacer molestia, ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Tenemos que aprender a vivir con esto Sasuke, esto no puede seguir pasando.

—Lo sé—Dijo en un suspiro.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas a tu habitación.

—OK—Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, se alejó de ella y la miro a los ojos por unos segundos, con el dedo acaricio sus labios y recorrió su mejilla, ella solo cerro los ojos y se estremeció, solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir eso. Se acerco y beso su frente unos segundos y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se quebró, empezó a llorar, como si su vida no fuera ya complicada, no se explicaba porque le pasaba esto justo a ella. Amaneció y bajo a desayunar, tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—¿Se encuentra bien señora?—Pregunto Hikari.

—Si Hikari, ayer me entro la depresión, no es nada—Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—El joven Sasuke volvió—Dijo feliz.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y te dijo algo?—Dijo mientras tomaba de su café.

—Pues solo que sintió la necesidad de alejarse unos días, pero no sabe cómo me alivio verlo, ya estaba preocupada por él.

—Si, esto es muy difícil para él. ¿Y ahora dónde está?

—Se fue a la oficina, dijo que vendría a comer.

—Qué bueno.

Sasuke llego a la hora de la comida y quería verla, necesitaba verla.

—Hikari y Sakura ¿Dónde está?

—Fue a ver al arquitecto, es que bueno esta semana que usted no estuvo ella compro por fin un terreno y ya están con los planos para empezar la construcción del salón.

—¿En serio? Esa es una excelente noticia—Dijo feliz, por fin ella estaba trabajando en su sueño. —¿Y crees que tarde mucho?

—Pues de hecho ya tardo, se fue después de desayunar.

—Qué raro—No evito preocuparse, ¿Qué tal que si le paso algo? No, no podía pensar en eso, si algo le llegara a suceder, terminaría de destrozarle el corazón. Justo en eso apareció por la entrada del comedor, y fue como si todo se hubiera iluminado.

—Hola Sasuke—Le dedico una linda sonrisa.

—Hola Sakura. Te estaba esperando para comer.

—Gracias, había tráfico, están arreglando unas calles y bueno es un caos.

—Ahora sirvo la comida—Dijo Hikari y salió hacia la cocina.

—Y ¿Cómo estás?—La miro tiernamente.

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien, me dijo Hikari que ya estas con los planos del salón.

—Si estoy tan feliz, muero por ver cómo va a quedar—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Me alegra tanto que todo vaya bien, me encanta verte sonreír.

—Gracias—No evito sonrojarse.

Hikari entro con la comida y sirvió, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

—¿Y qué tal va todo en la oficina?

—Excelente, todo va muy bien, de hecho quería pedir tu opinión sobre algo.

—¿De verdad? —El rostro se le ilumino, sintió emoción, Itachi jamás le había pedido su opinión para nada y mucho menos para algún asunto relacionado con la empresa.

—Si, es sobre Itachi y su proyecto.

—Claro, dime de que se trata.

—Bueno pues, pensé que tal vez sería bueno que yo lo continuara, claro todo en honor a él.

—Es una excelente idea, eso es algo muy importante para él, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites— Sonrió.

—Gracias. Y cuéntame ¿Cuándo te entregan los planos?

—En una semana me los muestran y ya si hay algo que no me convence pues se corrige hasta que quede como a mí me guste.

—¿Y has pensado en el nombre de tu salón?

—Bueno quería irme por lo básico, "Haruno Style". ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Creo que ese está bien, me parece buena idea que lleve tu nombre.

Terminaron de comer y Sasuke volvió a la empresa, no tocaron el tema de lo que pasó una noche antes, pues todo había quedado claro, ellos debían seguir como hasta ahora, solo podían tener una relación de familia, de cuñado y cuñada, tenían que olvidarse de eso tan fuerte que habitaba sus corazones.


	9. Capitulo Ocho

Sakura estaba en el estudio, tendría una video llamada con tu amiga Ino, pues ya serian poco más de 3 meses que no hablaba con ella.

—Amiga, cuanto tiempo… ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ya te extrañaba mucho y tu ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues bien, pero me han pasado cosas los últimos 3 meses.

—¿Qué cosas? Cuéntame.

—Pues, decidí enfrentarme a Itachi para decirle que pondría mi salón con o sin su apoyo.

—Amiga me alegro tanto, por fin reaccionaste, que bueno que te enfrentaste al tonto de tu esposo, ya se no te gusta que hable mal de el—Dijo tratando de imitarla—pero es un idiota, sabes que desde la universidad nos llevamos pésimo.

Ino nunca tuvo una buena relación con Itachi, pues para ella él siempre fue algo egocéntrico y presumido, Ino era una persona muy liberal y siempre le ha molestado que la gente le diga que es lo que tiene que hacer. Ella terminando la universidad se mudó a Los Ángeles, donde ahora era una reconocida consultora de imagen, a ella acudían personas importantes, entre ellas artistas de Hollywood, a quienes orientaba en que usar y que combinar cuando estas tenían alguna alfombra roja. Si ya de por sí, Itachi no era de su agrado, el ver como tenía a su amiga fue como la gota que derramo el vaso, pues le enojaba que Itachi no tuviera detalles, que la tratara como a un mueble más de su enorme casa y sobre todo que no la dejara cumplir su sueño de poner su salón, sueño que Sakura tenía desde antes de entrar en la universidad.

—Tranquila, ya me acostumbré a que tú lo insultes y él te insulté a ti—Dijo Sakura divertida.

—Es un patán, osh… pero bueno sígueme contando y que te dijo, hubiera dado todo lo que tengo en mi cuenta bancaria por ver la cara de pendejo que puso—Dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Pues obvio se molestó, ya sabes lo de siempre…

—Ya sé que tu deber es estar en tu casa atendiendo a tu marido y no se otras idioteces más, osh es un machista.

—Pues si todo eso me dijo, pero se enojó aún más cuando le dije que ni siquiera tenía a un marido al cual atender.

—Touché, buena esa amiga y ¿Qué te dijo? —Pregunto emocionada, le hacía feliz que su amiga por fin abriera los ojos.

—Pues que no sabía de qué hablaba, que yo tenía todo, que muchas quisieran tener mi vida. —Ja, si claro.

—Le reclame todo, que casi no lo veo, que hacía semanas no me tocaba.

— ¿Qué? No, no amiga, ¿Semanas sin sexo? ¿Como puedes vivir? Yo me volvería loca—Dijo sorprendida y Sakura no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su amiga.

—Hay Ino tu no cambias.

—No amiga es que estar sin sexo es como… umm como comerte una oreo sin el relleno. Pero bueno que te dijo Itachi.

—Pues me dijo que solo decía tonterías y se salió de la casa furioso.

—Ja, ahora resulta que el señor se ofendió, no amiga en serio no sé cómo lo soportas, yo no puedo estar más de 5 minutos cerca de él.

—Pero bueno, eso no es todo—Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza—Esa noche él tuvo un accidente en su auto.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Digo, lo detesto pero no le desearía algo así... ¿Ya está mejor? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Pues estuvo internado 2 semanas, ahora ya está casi bien.

—Como que casi, ¿A qué te refieres?

—Él está en coma Ino.

—No puede ser—Dijo mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos, tal como lo había dicho, su relación con Itachi era pésima, eran grandes enemigos, pero sintió horrible saber que él estaba en coma, y no solo por el sino también por su amiga.

—No sabemos cuándo pueda despertar, no ha dado indicios de nada, en fin, solo queda esperar.

—Hay amiga, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?, hubiera ido corriendo a apoyarte, tu sola con esto debe ser horrible.

—No, no estoy sola, mi cuñado ha estado aquí desde entonces.

— ¿Su hermano el que vive en Londres?

—Ese mismo, ahora él se hace cargo de la empresa y bueno está aquí apoyándome y al pendiente de su hermano.

—Umm lo recuerdo muy poco, lo vi ese día de tu boda, que bueno que no estás sola amiga. Pero bueno, tal vez suene estúpida mi pregunta, pero ¿Tú como estas? ¿Cómo vas con todo esto?

—Pues bien, amiga, tengo que ser fuerte, debo seguir con mi vida, claro todos los días estoy un buen rato con él en su habitación, le leo, le platico. No pierdo la esperanza de que pronto despierte.

—Claro, ya verás que pronto va a despertar, todo saldrá bien. Te quiero.

—Yo también, gracias. Y bueno pues la buena noticia es que ya empecé con mi proyecto, ya tengo el terreno para mi salón, y espero ya pronto empezar con la construcción.

—Hay amiga me alegro tanto por ti, llegue a pensar que jamás escucharía decirte eso. Qué bueno que pienses así, tú sigue tu vida, haz eso que tanto te gusta, cuando despierte el cabeza dura veras que entenderá todo.

—Eso espero— Sonrió—Y tu dime ¿Como vas?

—Bien, no paro de trabajar. De hecho te tengo una buena noticia.

— ¿En serio? De que se trata, dime.

—Pues va a haber un evento en Nueva York, no se una entrega de no sé qué premios, en fin y bueno algunas estrellas me quieren allá, así que… Te caigo por allá en unas 2 semanas.

—¡Aaaahh! Nos vamos a ver, que emoción.

—Si, ya me hace falta verte y bueno en estos momentos, una mano mas no te hará nada mal.

—Claro amiga, gracias en serio.

—Bueno hermosa debo irme, tengo una cita con una chica que tiene una ceremonia y bueno ya sabes.

—Ok, gracias por escucharme, te quiero mucho y estamos en contacto.

—Claro y de nada sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Te quiero hasta pronto.

Sakura termino su vídeo llamada y justo en eso sonó el teléfono y fue quien contesto.

—¿Hola? —Se estremeció al escucharlo.

—Hola Sakura soy Sasuke.

—Sasuke, que sucede ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo preocupada, pues él nunca llamaba a la casa en horas de trabajo.

—Si, estoy bien lo que pasa es que, hoy en la noche hay un cóctel y bueno pues quería saber si quieres ir.

—Claro me encantaría, así no vas solo.

—Si gracias, bueno debes estar lista a las 8, llego a las 7, hasta en la noche.

—Claro, hasta más tarde.

Sakura subió a su habitación, y busco entre sus vestidos y encontró uno que compro hace unos meses pero que nunca uso. Era un hermoso vestido ajustado a un hombro color dorado, tenía hermosas piedras, llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla y tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo que le haría lucir su hermosa pierna. Decidió tomarse un baño en el jacuzzi y salió, se peinó con un lindo chongo de lado, con algunos cabellos salidos. Dieron las 8 y tocaron a su habitación, abrió y lo vio parado de espalda, usaba un hermoso traje color gris, en cuanto escucho la puerta volteo y sintió que la mandíbula se le iba a ir hasta el suelo. Se veía hermosa, no podía creer que una mujer con tan solo mirarla le provocara tantas sensaciones, su boca estaba brillante de un color nude y en lo único que pensó fue en acercase y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aliento, pero se contuvo, tenía que hacerlo.

—Te ves…. —La miraba embobado—Hermosa.

—Gracias—Se sonrojo—Tu también te ves bien, me gusta tu traje.

—Gracias, sin duda seré la envidia de la noche. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Salieron rumbo a un famoso hotel, ya que el evento sería en el gran salón de aquel lugar, al llegar Sakura no pasó desapercibida, sin duda era la más hermosa del lugar, tanto hombres como mujeres la miraban y claro con la excusa de lamentar el estado de Itachi, se acercaron a ella.

—Buenas noches Sakura, me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo—La saludo Sasori Nagano, un vinicultor de la "competencia", quien siempre tuvo una relación muy competitiva con Itachi, Sasori siempre se sintió atraído por Sakura, y pensó que el estado en el que se encontraba Itachi era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella. La tomó de la mano y la beso elegantemente, Sasuke miro esto y sintió como la sangre le hervía, no quería que nadie la mirara, que nadie la tocara y mucho menos Sasori, quien era un coqueto por excelencia.

—Buenas noches Sasori, ¿Cómo has estado?—Saludo ella respetuosamente.

—Ahora que te veo mejor.

—Buenas noches Sasori—Dijo Sasuke después de aclarar su garganta, quería que le quitara la mirada de encima.

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien gracias.

—Ahora que los veo, quiero decirles que lamento mucho lo que paso con Itachi, espero de todo corazón que lo tengamos pronto entre nosotros nuevamente.

—Gracias Sasori eres muy amable—Dijo ella con una sonrisa, ella ignoraba por completo la relación que había entre Sasori Nagano y su esposo, y sobre todo ignoraba que Sasori no la veía precisamente como la esposa de Itachi Uchiha.

—Si nos disculpas, seguiremos saludando.

—Claro, nos vemos más tarde—Dijo con una sonrisa "inocente", lo que cual Sasuke odiaba. Sakura saludo a todos los presentes del brazo de Sasuke, hasta que llegaron con Takuma y su hija Karin.

—Buenas noches Sakura, que gusto verte ¿Cómo estás?—La saludo Takuma con un dulce abrazo.

—Muy bien Takuma gracias y ¿Fumiko no vino?

—No, esta con fiebre, así que solo vine con mi hermosa hija—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de la cintura a su hija.

—Hola Sakura, me alegra verte. Sasuke ¿Cómo estás?—Le pregunto coqueta.

—Bien Karin ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, me alegra que vinieras, así no me aburro—Le dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sakura no evito sentir celos, pero supo controlarlos, nadie podía notar que entre Sasuke y ella había un sentimiento que iba más allá del cariño de cuñados.

—Bueno, con su permiso voy a saludar a unos colegas, ¿Vienes hija?

—No papi, yo me quedo con Sasuke y Sakura.

—Ok, ahora nos vemos—Se retiro Takuma y Karin aprovecho para abrazar a Sasuke y darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Ante esto Sakura retiro su mano del brazo de él y sintió como si le hubieran dado un gancho al hígado.

—Yo voy por una copa—Trato de sonar tranquila.

—Espera voy contigo—Dijo Sasuke para zafarse de Karin.

—No te preocupes, los dejo que platiquen, te veo luego—Y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada salió de ahí y se acercó a la mesa de los bocadillos y tomo uno junto con una copa de champan.

—¿Ya tan pronto te dejo sola Sasuke?—Pregunto Sasori a sus espaldas.

—No, bueno el que vengamos juntos no significa que este pegada a él toda la noche.

—Cierto, y bueno, casi no hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Empecé un proyecto, pondré un salón de belleza, soy asesora de imagen y bueno valga la redundancia, me encargare de embellecer a toda mujer.

—Me parece increíble. Te deseo mucha suerte, será todo un éxito, con una hermosura como tu al frente, todas querrán tus servicios, claro lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo.

—Gracias Sasori, eres muy lindo—Le dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Y vienes solo?

—Si, por lo regular vengo a estos eventos con mi madre, pero ella está de viaje.

—Oh, entiendo.

— ¿Y si te gusta venir a estos eventos?

—Pues la verdad antes lo hacía solo por compromiso y por acompañar a mi esposo, pero ahora que se más cosas sobre el vino, me agrada más.

—Como, ¿No sabias nada de nada sobre el vino?

—No, Itachi no era muy abierto en ese tema, hasta ahora con Sasuke he aprendido algunas cosas, como a catar, bueno— Rió—no soy una gran catadora, pero por lo menos ya sé que es eso—Dijo emocionada.

— ¿Enserio? Me encanta catar, sentir el vino en tu boca es algo único.

—Si ahora lo sé, es maravilloso.

—Sabes para que desarrolles más esta aptitud, te recomiendo mucho los vinos jóvenes afrutados, sin mucho alcohol... los rosados y blancos, seguro te encajarían bien, pero debes ir probando poco a poco de todos tipos y así tu misma sabrás cuales se ajustan más a tus gustos.

—Bueno, hice la prueba con 2 y uno de ellos me encanto, era muy dulce, estaba delicioso.

—Ese es el tipo de vinos que te van mejor, a mí por ejemplo me gustan con un poco más de alcohol, pero te repito, eso va en gustos.

—Si, muchas gracias por el consejo— Sonrió y levanto su copa de champan—Salud.

—Salud—Choco su copa con la de ella y ambos le dieron un sorbo—Pero bueno, sobre todo debes educar bien tu sentido del olfato, es lo primero que debes hacer, memorizar aromas y bueno ya lo demás es un poco más fácil.

Sakura platicaba con Sasori, quien le decía más cosas sobre catar vinos, le pareció que Sasori era una persona muy agradable y le agradeció en su interior que se haya acercado a ella, pues no quería estar sola mientras Sasuke no sé qué hacía con Karin, quienes por cierto salieron del salón y en un lugar más alejado ella lo beso con pasión, pero él la detuvo.

—Espera Karin, esto no está bien.

— ¿Por qué? No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo.

—Karin, debemos volver al salón, tu padre puede salir y no sería una escena muy agradable—Trataba de alejarla de él, pero ella se acercaba a él, quería besarlo a como diera lugar.

—Entonces vamos aya arriba, me dijeron que las habitaciones son hermosas.

—Lo siento Karin, pero mira—Suspiro—Escucha, esto ya tiene que terminar aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Pregunto confundida.

—A que esto ya no puede seguir, mira tú solo querías divertirte un rato, yo también y bueno pues ya todo llega a su fin.

— ¿Me estas terminando?

—Bueno en realidad, tu y yo no teníamos nada, pero si lo quieres decir así, si te estoy terminando.

—Tú no puedes hacerme esto Sasuke ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusto?

—Karin, eres una mujer hermosa pero es solo que ya no me siento a gusto con esto.

—Si es por mi papá, podemos hacer nuestra relación más "formal".

—No no es por tu padre y no es por ti... Es por mí.

—Te juro Sasuke que no entiendo, si yo te gusto, tú me gustas ¿Cuál es el problema? Además, nadie me ha hecho el amor como tú. Eres único—Se acerco de nuevo a él.

—Karin, tú y yo nunca hicimos… el amor… Lo nuestros fueron solo encuentros sexuales, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Haber Sasuke… ¿Me quieres decir que todo esto es por qué no sientes nada por mí? Por favor, el que no sientas nada, no significa que no puedas sentir solo placer.

—Bueno mira, simplemente esto ya no puede seguir, podemos ser amigos si quieres, pero nada más.

—Yo no quiero y no me interesa ser tu amiga, pero está bien Sasuke esto se acabó, pero te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

—No pienso hacer nada contra ti, sinceramente no vales la pena como para que yo desperdicie mi tiempo haciéndote pagar, pero así sin hacer nada, sé que te vas a arrepentir de haber decidido alejarte de mí—Hablo despechada, pues a ella jamas nadie la había despreciado.

—Si claro como digas, adiós Karin—Salio de ahí rumbo al salón, dejo a Karin con su coraje, pero no podía decirle que ya no podía estar con ella porque su corazón ya tenía dueña, no podía seguirse engañando el mismo, ahora después de mucho tiempo entendió eso que dicen por ahí "Sabes que es la indicada cuando dejas de acostarte con otras". Por fin se había dado cuenta de que él podía acostarse mil veces con Karin o con otras mujeres, pero nunca nadie lo haría sentir como Sakura.


	10. Capitulo Nueve

Sasuke entro al salón y miro que Sakura reía divertida con Sasori, sintió ganas de correr y alejarlo de ella de un golpe, pero tenía que controlarse, así que camino hasta ellos lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Mira quien llego, ¿Sasuke ya terminaste de atender a Karin?

—Si ya, pero bueno termine con eso.. ¿De que hablaban?—Dijo mientras metía sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Sasori me estaba platicando de una vez que trato de hacer vino casero pero le quedo fatal—Dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a reír de nuevo.

—Pero juro que no volveré a intentarlo.

—Hay Sasori, ¿Te dedicas a esto y no sabes hacer un simple vino casero?

—Ya vez hermano, no tengo buena mano para eso, pero bueno para otras cosas soy excelente—Le dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura, Sasuke de inmediato entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Sasori también es muy bueno catando—Dijo Sakura.

—Oh ¿Enserio?

—No es por ser modesto, pero la verdad es que sí.

—¿Saben que sería increíble?, que ambos cataran juntos.

—Me parece una buena idea, claro a menos que temas que yo lo haga mucho mejor Sasuke.

—De ninguna manera, tú decide donde y cuando—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Bueno en lo que se ponen de acuerdo, yo voy al tocador, con permiso—Se retiro dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa. Ya estando lo suficientemente lejos Sasuke decidió ir al grano con Sasori.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—No sé qué a te refieres—Dijo Sasori haciéndose el inocente.

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, ¿Qué buscas con Sakura?

—Nada, la dejaste sola para ir a revolcarte con Karin yo solo le hice un poco de compañía, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—En primera yo no me fui a revolcar con nadie, además de que eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia…

—No dije que lo fuera, pero vamos Sasuke, estamos en un hotel y tu sales con Karin bueno no hay que ser genio.

—Pues te equivocas, pero te voy a advertir y que te quede bien claro, aléjate de Sakura.

—Eso lo decidirá ella, sabes Sasuke ella es preciosa, siempre me ha gustado y mucho, y bueno ahora que tu hermano esta fuera de la jugada pues no veo el problema. —"Ahora que tu hermano esta fuera de la jugada" esa palabras retumbaron en su mente, eso fue suficiente para colmar su paciencia.

— Escúchame muy bien infeliz—Le dijo entre dientes agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa—No te metas con mi hermano, te quiero lejos de ella—Sasori de un fuerte golpe en las manos de Sasuke, hizo que lo soltara y se acomodó su ropa.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y pronto volverás a saber de mi Uchiha, tu cuñada me encanta y no voy a descansar hasta tenerla conmigo, por mi tu y tu hermano pueden irse al demonio.

No lo soporto más y de un golpe en la nariz lo tiro, de inmediato Sasori empezó a sangrar y fue cuando tuvieron la atención de la gente, Takuma corrió hasta ellos, mientras que 2 hombres ayudaban a Sasori a levantarse.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Nada Takuma, una pequeña diferencia de opinión—Dijo tranquilamente Sasori, quien con furia miraba a Sasuke.

—Sasuke te pido te controles, no se cuál sea su diferencia y tampoco me interesa saberla, por favor.

—Tranquilo Takuma, estaré bien—Dijo Sasuke.

Takuma se alejó de ellos y todos regresaron a sus asuntos, Sasori con una servilleta trataba de controlar la sangre que salía de su nariz, le dijo a los hombres que estaba bien y lo soltaron, camino hacia el baño, pero al pasar al lado de Sasuke, se detuvo y le susurró al oído.

—Esto no se queda así Uchiha—Siguió con su camino, pero se encontró con Sakura.

—Sasori por dios, ¿Qué te paso?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Tranquila Sakura, estoy bien solo me empezó a salir sangre, voy a lavarme.

— ¿Seguro estas bien?

—Si no te preocupes.

Sasori se fue al baño y Sakura regreso con Sasuke.

—¿Qué le paso a Sasori?

—No lo sé, de repente le empezó a sangrar la nariz—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Que extraño. Bueno y en que quedaron, ¿Cuándo cataran juntos?

—No logramos ponernos de acuerdo.

—Oh, que mal, bueno será luego.

—Te parece si nos vamos, la verdad es que ya me estresó este lugar. —Claro.

El la tomo de la espalda y salieron de ahí, regresaron a casa y antes de irse a sus habitaciones, entraron a la de Itachi, ella se sentó a un lado de él y Sasuke se quedó de pie al frente de la cama con sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

—Es raro verlo así, me refiero a que es como si solo estuviera dormido, como si mañana fuera a despertar por la mañana.

—Si, es como si no pasara nada—Hubo un momento de silencio— ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que pasaría si despierta mañana? O peor aún ¿Si no despierta… nunca?

—Si—Dijo en un suspiro—Me siento impotente sabes, es como que lo tengo aquí a mi lado y no pueda despertarlo, me frustra.

—Va a despertar un día, yo estoy seguro de eso.

—Si yo también—Le dedico una sonrisa— Sasuke, cuéntame de él.

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—De su niñez, la verdad es que no se nada de su infancia, bueno lo básico, pero nunca me contó anécdotas o alguna historia de él y su familia.

—Bueno él era un niño muy tranquilo, siempre fue muy responsable y estudioso, no puede hacer nada si aún no termina lo que está haciendo, es como una regla de él. Le gustaba divertirse pero era rara la vez. Siempre estábamos juntos, pero peleábamos con frecuencia, yo siempre he sido más rebelde, siempre lo regañaban por mi culpa— Rió por lo bajo—Un día estábamos en Napa, él tenía 5 años y yo 7, estábamos jugando entre los viñedos y me dijo que le había dado hambre, entonces por maldad le dije que tomara unas uvas y se las comiera, que nadie notaria nada, el tomo como 5 uvas y se las comió y en la noche tenía una fiebre altísima y un fuerte dolor de estómago— Empezó a reír—Las uvas aun no estaban maduras y le hicieron daño, además de que no las lavo claro, tenían como una semana de que las habían roseado de un "te" especial, que las protege del sol y bueno pues le hicieron mucho daño.

— ¿Enserio hiciste eso?—Dijo riendo.

—Si, me castigaron como 1 año entero.

—Eres malo Sasuke—No paraba de reír.

—Me encanta hacerlo enojar, molestarlo. También una vez ya cuando el tenía 17 años y yo 19, a él le gustaba mucho una chica de la preparatoria, un día se animó a invitarla a salir, salieron y como te decía él siempre ha sido más tranquilo, más tímido o más respetuoso, pues ese día no la beso ni nada por el estilo, así que le dije a la chica que Itachi era gay y que por eso no la beso.

—No te creo—Dijo sorprendida con una sonrisa en la cara.

—La chica fue y le reclamo que solo la quería usar para esconder lo que en realidad era, le dio un golpe que le dejo un moretón en el ojo. Itachi se enteró y bueno se enojó tanto que no me hablo en meses.

Sasuke le platico a Sakura más anécdotas, ella reía divertida y él amaba hacerla reír, escuchar su risa para él era una de las cosas más maravillosas en el mundo, después de unas horas salieron de la habitación de Itachi y se fueron a las suyas. Una semana más paso y a Sakura ya le habían entregado los planos, quedo encantada de como el arquitecto había diseñado el lugar, ella dio la orden de que iniciaran de inmediato con la construcción. Al llegar subió a ver a Itachi, le leyó un rato y después se acostó a su lado y tomo su mano entre la suya.

—No sabes lo feliz que me siento, sé que tu no me apoyabas, pero sé que cuando despiertes todo lo veras diferente. Tienes que despertar para cuando la inaugure, todo habría sido tan diferente si me hubieras apoyado desde el principio, ¿Por qué Itachi, porque te enojaba la idea de que yo cumpliera mi sueño?—Ella lo beso en la mejilla y en ese instante Itachi movió sus dedos.

—Itachi—Dijo sorprendida—Dios mío Itachi moviste los dedos, ¿Puedes escucharme?

Itachi no se movió más y ella corrió a buscar a Kimi, quien estaba en la cocina con Hikari.

—Kimi… Kimi—Gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo y en eso entro Sasuke quien iba llegando de la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Sasuke preocupado al verla gritar y correr.

—Itachi—Dijo agitada— movió los dedos.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo Sasuke y corrió a la habitación de Itachi.

—Kimi… Kimi.— Volvió a gritar.

— ¿Qué pasa señora?—Dijo Kimi que venía de prisa junto con Hikari.

—Itachi se movió, movió los dedos.

Las 3 corrieron a la habitación de Itachi, ahí estaba Sasuke lo tenía tomado de la mano y le hablaba.

—Itachi, ¿Me escuchas?—Le decía Sasuke.

Kimi se colocó el estetoscopio, lo reviso y le tomo el pulso y la presión, con una linternita le abrió un ojo y lo reviso.

— ¿Qué pasa Kimi?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Me temo que todo sigue igual.

—Pero movió los dedos, yo tenía su mano en la mía y movió los dedos.

—Esto es normal, solo fue un reflejo, pero por desgracia él no ha salido del coma.

—No puede ser—Dijo Sakura apenas audible, se tiró de rodillas en la alfombra y empezó a llorar, Sasuke de inmediato se levantó y se colocó a su lado, la abrazo y coloco su boca en su cabeza.

—Tranquila, esto es buen indicio, veras que pronto va a despertar—Le decía tratando de consolarla.

—Con permiso—Se disculparon Kimi y Hikari, pues creyeron que era mejor que se quedaran solos.

—Llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar.

Ella se aferró a él, el sentir que Itachi movió los dedos, fue algo que la lleno de ilusión, y el saber que todo seguía normal fue como un balde de agua fría para ella.

Sasuke la acariciaba y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza, poco a poco ella se fue calmando y las lágrimas cesaban, se alejó un poco de Sasuke y lo miro, ambos clavaron su mirada en los ojos del otro, el la miraba con una ternura que a ella le estremecía, Itachi nunca la había mirado así. El subió su mano y con mucha delicadeza retiro las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en las mejillas, poco a poco se fueron acercando y sus labios se unieron en un beso, el hundió su mano en su largo cabello y la acerco más a él tomándola de la nuca, ella mordía sus labios, era indescriptible lo que ambos sentían en esos momentos, se olvidaron de todo, olvidaron que estaban en la habitación de Itachi y que él estaba a solo unos metros de ellos. Al separarse ella mordió y estiro por última vez su labio inferior y poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos, se miraron unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?—Logro decir el.

—No lo sé.

—Esto no debió haber pasado ¿Cierto?—Dijo el con la mirada baja.

—Cierto.

Él se levantó y la ayudo a ella

. —Vamos a cenar ¿Si?—Le dijo ella. —Claro vamos.

Bajaron a cenar y como siempre su plática era muy amena, platicaban de cómo había sido su día y sacaban algún tema y discutían al respecto, cada día se conocían más y era inevitable quererse más, eran el uno para el otro y cada día se daban cuenta de eso, pero tenían que hacerse a la idea de que solo podían ser amigos, tenían que hacerse a la idea de que no podían aspirar a nada más.

Al día siguiente ella estaba viendo un catálogo de muebles, hacia llamadas a algunas agencias, comparaba precios, veía salas, jacuzzis con hidromasaje, camas de masaje, todo para el spa que quería agregar, incluso veía algunas mesas y sillas ya que pensaba agregar un pequeña cafetería para que las clientas esperaran más cómodas.

—Señora la buscan—Dijo Hikari entrando al estudio.

— ¿Quién?—Pregunto extrañada, pues no tenía amistades o conocidos como para recibir visitas.

—Soy yo Sakura—Entro Sasori detrás de Hikari.

—Oh Sasori, que sorpresa verte por acá—Se levanto del escritorio y se quitó los lentes de lectura. Se acerco a él y el la saludo de nuevo con un beso en la mano.

—Espero no ser inoportuno.

—No para nada, eres bienvenido cuando gustes—Le dedico una amable sonrisa—¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Un vaso con agua, gracias.

—Por favor Hikari—Le sonrió y Hikari salió de ahí— Siéntate, y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno pues vine a ver a Itachi, y claro a saber si tu estas bien.. ¿Alguna novedad?

—No—Suspiro—Todo sigue igual y bueno yo pues estoy bien…. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Bueno solo hago lo que siento. Y ¿Como vas con lo de tu salón?

—Muy bien, ya está en construcción y bueno yo ya estoy viendo todo para la decoración y todo eso.

—Me alegro mucho, estoy seguro que será todo un éxito.

—Gracias espero que así sea—Hikari entro con el vaso de agua y se retiró—Y tu ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Estoy muy bien gracias, y mejor ¿De qué?

—Bueno aquella noche del cóctel, te sangro la nariz…

—Ah de eso, si estoy bien, no fue nada.

— Deberías ir al médico, el que sangres así de repente no es normal.

—No tranquila, me suele pasar a veces es normal.

—Bueno si ya te ha pasado otras veces, está bien supongo. ¿Quieres subir a ver a Itachi?

—Claro me encantaría—Dijo hipócritamente, él ya se había decidido a conquistar a Sakura a como dé lugar y si para eso tenía que fingir cariño y preocupación por Itachi, lo haría y sobre Sasuke bueno, de él pensaba encargarse según se vayan dando las cosas. Ambos subieron a la habitación de Itachi y Sasori se sentó en un sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—Es horrible verlo así—Dijo él.

—Si mucho, pero sé que pronto va a despertar.

—Yo sé que sí, pronto va a llegar ese día ya lo veras.

—¿Eran muy buenos amigos?

—Pues la verdad es que no, pero lo aprecio mucho, es una gran persona el que seamos de la competencia no signifique que tengamos que tener una mala relación.

—Tienes razón, me alegro que se lleven bien.

—Y ¿Qué paso? Me refiero a cómo es que sufrió el accidente.

—Pues estaba ebrio, venia hacia acá, quiso rebasar un auto en una curva pero no miro que en el otro carril venia un camión de frente, dio un volantazo para evitar el camión y callo en un barranco.

—Umm ya veo. Pero es extraño, me refiero a que él no bebe, bueno si pero nunca al grado de ponerse borracho.

—Pues no, bueno es que yo tengo la culpa de todo—Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada al piso. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que esa noche discutimos y el salió enojado de aquí, supongo que por eso bebió de más.

—Y puedo saber ¿Por qué discutieron?

—Pues le dije que pondría mi salón y a él no le pareció la idea.

—¿Por qué? Digo que tiene de malo que quieras tener tu propio negocio.

—Pues no me lo permitía, este salón es un sueño que tengo desde que tengo 15 años, y bueno él no me dejaba ponerlo, y esa noche me decidí a hacerlo con o sin su apoyo y bueno peleamos.

—Que mal que no te apoyara en tu proyecto y.. ¿Has pensado en que va a pasar cuando despierte y vea que ya tienes el salón?

—Si, a diario pienso en eso, pero bueno espero que no lo tome mal, o por lo menos se resigne a que ya está hecho y no le quede más que apoyarme.

—Si seguro eso pasara, estoy seguro que con todo esto el cambiara de opinión.

—Ojala.

—Bueno, yo debo volver a la oficina, solo me di una escapada para ver a Itachi y… también para verte a ti.

—Gracias Sasori, eres increíble.

—Por favor cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirme, quiero que me veas como a un amigo, estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que me sea posible.

— Gracias en serio, y si cualquier cosa yo te aviso.

—Bueno me voy, mira—Saco una tarjeta de la bolsa de dentro de su saco—es mi tarjeta ahí viene mi número.

—OK, te mantendré informado.

— Cuídate, hasta pronto.

—Tú también Sasori. —Él se acercó y la abrazo, ella sin dudar le respondió el gesto pues Sasori le parecía una estupenda persona y en verdad apreciaba su apoyo.

— ¡Tú qué haces aquí!—Dijo Sasuke con voz elevada.


	11. Capitulo Diez

Sakura y Sasori se separaron al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

—Sasori solo vino a ver a Itachi—Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, ya me iba—Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y se volvió hacia ella. —Nos vemos pronto, cuídate—Le dio una caricia fugas con el dedo indice a su barbilla, ese acto provoco que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre. Sasori camino hacia la puerta y miro cínicamente a Sasuke.

—Cuidate Sasuke—Sasori salio de la habitación. Sasuke entro bien a la habitación y se acerco a ella.

—¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien?—Le dijo ella preocupada al verlo tan tenso y molesto, se acerco a el y puso sus manos en su pecho, Sasuke al sentir sus manos y al mirarla a sus hermosos ojos jade se calmo.

—Estoy bien, ¿Y tu?—Instintivamente retiro un mechón de su cara y se lo hecho hacia atrás de su oreja, ella cerro sus ojos al sentir su mano en su rostro.

— También—Dijo suavemente.

—Vine para llevarte a comer fuera ¿Quieres?

—Claro—Dijo feliz.

—Vamos.

Salieron de casa y la llevo a comer comida mexicana, era un hermoso restaurante con fotografías de México, había una hermosa fuente en medio de este y el techo era un grueso domo, por el cual entraba la luz del sol.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no venia aquí—Dijo ella mirando el lugar.

—¿Enserio? Es de mis favoritos de Nueva York, ¿Porque no haz venido?

—Bueno pues ya sabes como era mi vida.

—Cierto, perdón.

—Descuida, lo importante es que ya esa Sakura quedo atrás.

—Me encanta que pienses así…

—Levanto su bola de cerveza— Brindemos.

—Ok… y ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por lo que nos depara el futuro, ya no pensemos en el pasado… Y por mi hermano.

—Me parece— Sonrió—Salud.

—Salud—Chocaron sus bolas.

—¿Y como va el proyecto?—Pregunto ella.

—Bien, aun no podemos avanzar mucho por que debemos esperar la cosecha, pero todo va perfecto.

—¡Que bueno! Me alegro tanto, pero prométeme una cosa.

—Lo que quieras.

—Quiero probarlo antes que nadie, bueno tu primero y luego yo.

—Prometido.

— Júralo con sangre.

—¿Quieres que me corte y te firme con ella?—Pregunto divertido.

—Si.. No mentira, mejor así—llevo la yema de su dedo pulgar a su boca y simulo cortar un pedazo de piel con su boca y lo estiro hacia Sasuke. El no evito sonreír, le pareció un acto muy tierno y gracioso, así que hizo lo mismo que ella y juntaron su dedo pulgar, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Que infantil ¿cierto?

—A mi me encanto esta forma de jurar, es mas de ahora en adelante así serán sellados nuestros juramentos.

—Me agrada esa idea. Ambos seguían riendo, el le contaba chistes que por cierto eran demasiado malos, pero los contaba de una manera tan graciosa que ella no podía evitar reír, incluso le dolía la barriga.

—Basta Sasuke, ya o me darán ganas de ir al baño y no prometo llegar a tiempo.

—A no, así no te subo a mi auto.

—Entonces ya no me hagas reír.

—Bueno ya reímos y todo pero tú no me has contado como va tu proyecto.

—Va perfecto, según mis cálculos, estaría listo para dentro de uno meses.

— ¿Ya tan pronto?

—Si te juro que estoy muy muy feliz, ya estoy trabajando en los muebles, la decoración y todo eso…

Sasuke solo miraba como hablaba, adoraba el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de su gran sueño, miraba el movimiento de sus labios, los movimientos que hacia con sus manos, simplemente adoraba verla, era perfecta, y entonces sin pensar mas se acerco a ella y la beso. La tomo de la nuca y la acerco mas a el, ella tomo su cara entre sus manos, lo quería y ese beso la estremecía, la hacia sentirse viva, amaba el sabor de sus labios, amaba su aroma, amaba la manera en que la hacia sentir, lo quería de una forma nunca antes conocida. Al separarse ella lo miro y no evito sonreír.

—Y eso ¿Por qué fue?

—Por que ya no puedo más Sakura. No puedo vivir sin tus besos, los necesito para seguir.

—Sasuke, esto no puede seguir y lo sabes, ademas mira donde estamos, ¿Te das cuenta de que alguien pudo vernos?

—Lo se lo se…—Dio un suspiro—Pero que hago, esto no fue planeado, solo paso.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde esa noche en Napa… nadie, nunca me ha hecho sentir como tu lo haces, tu solo con una hermosa y jade mirada me haces volar.

—¿E Itachi?

—El, no se merece esto, lo se—Dijo bajando la mirada.

—Sasuke, mírame… —El levanto su mirada y la clavo en la de ella—Tenemos que encontrar a una solución a esto, no puede seguir así, Itachi no se lo merece y tu tampoco, aquí el mas lastimado puedes ser tu… Sasuke, yo no voy a dejar a Itachi, no puedo dejarlo y mucho menos en esta situación.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco te pediría que lo dejaras, yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano.

—Eres increíble Sasuke, cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de ti…

—Pero yo no quiero a cualquier mujer, yo.. Te quiero a ti.

—Pero yo soy una mujer casada, casada con tu hermano.

—Te juro que tratare de olvidarme de todo esto ¿Si?

— Júralo con sangre—Ambos sonrieron e hicieron su pacto con sangre con su dedo pulgar.

Sasuke pidió la cuenta y la dejo en la casa y el fue hacia la oficina.. al llegar estaba Mike, el presidente de relaciones publicas, tenían que revisar unos papeles y hablar sobre una visita guiada que harían algunos miembros del consejo a sus viñedos en Napa Valley.

—¿Cómo vas con lo de la visita guiada?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Bien, ya nos dieron fecha, es para el próximo mes.

—Perfecto y ¿Ya sabes cuantos vinicultores van?

— Están invitados 5, ya están confirmados 4, aun falta uno.

—¿Quién?

—Sasori Nagano.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota esta en la visita?

— Así es, así lo pidió el consejo.

—Pues ya que, si no queda de otra.

— También me pidió el consejo que te dijera que tu y tu cuñada deben estar ahí.

—¿Por qué? —Suspiro—¿Es obligatorio?

—Lamento decirte que si, ustedes son los dueños y bueno Sakura pues como la esposa de tu hermano, debe estar ahí para recibir a los invitados.

—Esta bien, confirmales, yo hablo con ella esta noche, seguro que ira encantada, ama ese lugar—Dijo mientras sin querer mostraba una boba sonrisa.

—¿Tan especial es ese lugar para ella?

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Por la manera en la que sonreíste.

—Oh, bueno he si… Le gusta mucho, solo eso—Se puso nervioso y cambio de tema— Y ¿Y que mas hay que acordar?

—Pues por ahora es todo, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.

—OK, gracias Mike.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, dime.

—¿Cómo va tu hermano? ¿No saben si puede despertar pronto o algo?

—Desgraciadamente no… Sigue igual, no se sabe cuando puede reaccionar.

—Que lastima, no se que le paso antes del accidente, pero aquí llego hecho una furia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tu lo viste antes del accidente?

—Si, yo me quede hasta tarde trabajando, eran como las 9, yo salí del elevador allá abajo y el iba a entrar, estaba furioso, y solo le pregunte si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, y solo me dijo que quería estar solo, se subió al elevador y bueno ya no supe de el hasta que me dijeron del accidente.

—Entonces estuvo aquí antes del accidente, pero el iba ebrio cuando regresaba a casa… Bueno solo que después de aquí se aya ido a otro lado.

—Tal vez, yo no entendí porque regreso aquí, pero bueno seguro olvido algo o no se.

—Si puede ser—Se quedo pensativo.

—Bueno, me retiro, cualquier cosa te aviso.

Mike salio de la oficina de Sasuke, el cual quedo muy intrigado… ¿A que había regresado su hermano a la empresa después de discutir con Sakura? Sin duda, había cosas que no estaban muy claras.

Sakura estaba en una cafetería, Ino ya estaba en Nueva York y se habían citado ahí para verse… Tomando un café la esperaba, tenia tantas ganas de verla pues desde su boda no se habían visto mas que por vídeo llamadas.

—¡Frentona!—Escucho detrás de ella y de inmediato se levanto y volteo, vio a su amiga y solo se abrazaron.

—¡Cerda, por fin! —Después de abrazarse por un largo minuto, se separaron y se miraron de arriba abajo.

—Estas preciosa amiga, mírate nada mas—Le dijo Sakura a su amiga.

—No bueno, pero tu no te quedas atrás, estas divina.

—Ven vamos a sentarnos—Se sentaron y pidieron un capuchino helado— Cuéntame, ¿Como estuvo tu vuelo?

—Pues bien, no me quejo, pero ya por fin estoy aquí, moría por verte de nuevo.

—Hay yo igual, te he extrañado tanto.

—Bueno empecemos con lo mas feito de todo… ¿Cómo esta Itachi? ¿Alguna novedad? —Sakura suspiro.

—No, todo sigue igual, no sabemos cuando va a despertar.

—Que feo amiga, pero no pierdas la esperanza, ese cabeza dura es un necio, ¿Tu crees que se va a quedar así tanto tiempo? Obvio no.

—Tienes razón— Sonrió Sakura.

—¿Y tu cuñado que dice?

—Pues no pierde la esperanza tampoco, el pues sigue al frente de la empresa.

—¿Y con el te llevas bien? Y por favor no me digas que es igual de insoportable que Itachi.

—Tonta—Rieron—Si me llevo muy bien con el, y no, el es tan diferente a Itachi, Sasuke es mas relajado, mas divertido, mas bromista, mas impulsivo, mas comprensivo—Dijo con una mirada perdida pero dulce, Ino se dio cuenta del brillo especial en sus ojos al hablar de el, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto— De hecho el es el culpable de que me haya animado a arrancar con mi proyecto.

—¿Enserio? Definitivamente es un buen tipo.

— Demasiado, es increíble te juro que no se que seria de mi si no estuviera el a mi lado apoyándome.

—Debo conocerlo, pero de entrada puedo decirte que ya me agrada y mucho.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche? Y así lo conoces.

—Hoy no puedo, pero mañana estoy libre.

—Ok, igual nos hablamos

—Claro amiga… Pero bueno, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo va ese proyecto?

—Va increíblemente bien, ya esta en construcción,no sabes lo feliz que soy, mañana o el día que estés desocupada te llevo a que lo veas.

—Si si, quiero ver a donde vendré a que me consientan la próxima vez que venga a Nueva York.

—Tienes que venir a la inauguración, ¡he!

—Claro amiga, por nada del mundo me lo perdería. Si tengo que cancelar a la mismísima reina Isabel, lo haré— Sonrió feliz.

—OK, ya dijiste. Y bueno mejor ahora cuéntame tu ¿Qué tal las estrellas de cine?

—Um pues de todo un poco, unas mas exigentes y sangronas y otras mas sencillas y alivianadas.

—¿Quién ha sido la mas difícil?

—Delta Goodrem, uff no te juro que con nada le daba gusto. Es bien estirada.

—Es cantante ¿Cierto? Como que la llegue a escuchar una vez.

—Si. Y la mas linda fue Rachel McAdams, te juro amiga que es un amor. Oh también Natalie Portman, con mujeres como ellas, hermosas y talentosas y sobre todo tan lindas personas da gusto trabajar.

—Oww ¿De verdad? Me encantan ellas, son divinas.

—Si son un amor, cuando las vuelva a ver te consigo el autógrafo y la foto.

—Ok, me parece.

Sakura llego a casa ya casi al anochecer, al entrar vio en la mesa de entrada un enorme arreglo floral, Sasuke ya había llegado y estaba esperándola.

—Hola—Saludo a Sasuke.

—Hola.. ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, feliz me dio mucho gusto ver a mi amiga después de tanto tiempo.

—Que bueno.

—¿Y este arreglo florar?

—No lo se, ya estaba cuando llegue.

Sakura se acerco y tomo el sobre y saco la tarjeta que estaba en el, la leyó y después de unos segundos ella sonrió.

—¿Y?

—Son para mi, las envía Sasori.

—¿Qué? Y como porque motivo te envía flores—Dijo celoso.

—Bueno, en la tarjeta dice que es solo un detalle para animarme mas con toda esta situación.

—Infeliz—Dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto ya que no escucho.

—No nada, que esta bien.

El resto de la noche y el siguiente día transcurrieron normal, la hora de la cena llego y Ino llego.

—Esta hermosa tu casa amiga.

—Gracias, pero ven siéntate, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No gracias, espero hasta la cena.

—Mira Ino, ellas son Hikari es la encargada de la casa y ella es Kimi la enfermera de Itachi.

—Mucho gusto, díganme Ino—Las saludo Ino.

—Mucho gusto señorita, bienvenida—Dijo Hikari amablemente. Se retiraron dejando solas a Sakura y su amiga.

—Y ¿Cómo vas?

—Bien, ayer vi a 2 chicas que tenían una alfombra roja de no se que y bueno después de probarse varios vestidos elegimos el adecuado. ¿Y tu?

—Yo bien, hoy fui a ver unas tinas de hidromasaje y bueno en eso estoy.

Después de una corta platica Ino pidió ver a Itachi. Subieron y lo vio, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

—Es que es horrible verlo así, hay amiga que feo—Dijo Ino secando sus ojos.

—Si, lo se.

—Es que míralo, ahí como si solo estuviera dormidito, tan tierno hay no—Llevo sus manos al pecho y apretó la boca mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban— Osh Itachi, despierta cabeza dura, prefiero pasar un horrible día completo entero contigo que verte así.

Después de unos minutos, bajaron y Ino ya había parado de llorar. Iban bajando las escaleras cuando Sasuke llego.

—Hola—Saludo el.

—Hola Sasuke, que bueno que llegas… Mira ella es Ino mi mejor amiga.

—Mucho gusto Ino—Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.—Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto—Estiro su mano.

—Mucho gusto Sasuke—Le respondió el saludo—Ino Yamanaka.

— Así que tu eres la que le causaba dolores de cabeza a mi hermano—Dijo divertido, pues Sakura le platico a Sasuke sobre Ino, su amistad y la pésima relación entre ella e Itachi.

—Esa misma—Rieron los 3—Me alegra que no seas como el.

—Si, mis padres me hicieron con mas ganas—Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Sasuke subió a su habitación y ellas mientras pasaron al comedor.

—Dios mio Sakura ese hombre esta como quiere.

—Ino—Dijo riendo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad y no me digas que no lo has notado porque es imposible no ver a ese bombón.

—Pues si esta guapo—"Esta hermoso, una de las tantas cosas que me enamoro" pensaba Sakura pero debía mostrarse normal, nadie podía saber lo que en realidad ella sentía por el.

Sasuke entro al comedor y Hikari sirvió la cena, la cena fue bastante divertida, Sakura no paraba de reír, pues era imposible con las ocurrencias de Sasuke e Ino, ambos era una bomba que en un lugar de estallar para matarte estallaría solo para matarte pero de la risa.

—Y cuéntame Sasuke, ¿Tienes novia?

—Ino, eres una indiscreta—Le dijo riendo Sakura.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya entramos en confianza ¿Cierto Sasuke?

—Es cierto… Y no no tengo, estoy soltero.

—No te creo, ¿Enserio? Y no hay alguna chica por ahí, ¿Nada?

—Si de hecho hay una, es la mujer mas hermosa que tu pudieras conocer, tiene los ojos mas hermosos, los labios mas sensuales que te puedas imaginar, y no bueno sus besos me enloquecen, son como heroína para mi, es dulce, tierna, divertida, inteligente, es la única capaz de hacerme sentir la corriente eléctrica mas intensa correr por mis venas.

—Awww, ¿Viste Sakura? Habla de ella con un sentimiento. No Sasuke, sin duda te trae loco.

—Mucho no tienes una idea.

—¿Y luego? ¿Por qué no están juntos, que esperas para estar con ella?

—Por que lo nuestro no puede ser..—Dijo mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella es casada.

—No te creo, ¿Enserio? Hay no que feo… Pero que tal que no ama a su esposo, ¿Se lo haz preguntado?

—Se que ella siente lo mismo que yo, pero es complicado.

—No, no no, nada de complicado, cuando 2 personas se aman, tienen que estar juntas sin importar que… Aun así tengan que pelear contra todo y contra todos. ¿Cierto amiga?

—Con permiso—Sakura salio corriendo del comedor, llego al baño y las lágrimas salieron.

Todo lo que dijo Sasuke le llego al alma, a lo mas profundo de su ser, ella no puede sentir eso, no debe, tiene que arrancárselo del corazón, tiene que entender que ella solo puede amar a su esposo y a nadie mas.


	12. Capitulo Once

—Sakura ¿Estas bien?—Ino tocaba la puerta del baño.

—Si ya voy— Después de tranquilizarse, salio y miro a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa amiga porque te saliste así?

—Ya tenia que venir, me hicieron reír tanto que bueno, no pude aguantar mas.

—¿Segura?

—Totalmente, vamos regresemos.

Regresaron a la mesa y ahí estaba Sasuke, miro a Sakura, el sabia la verdadera razón de porque había salido de esa manera, pero estaba claro que no quería que ni su mejor amiga se enterara, y era lo mejor, nadie podía enterarse de eso.

—¿Quieren una copa de vino? Traje uno que me gusta mucho, bueno en realidad fue Sakura quien me lo recomendó—Sasuke saco una botella del mismo vino que tanto les gusto aquella noche en la cava.

—¿Tu lo recomendaste? No sabia que sabias de vinos.

—No bueno de hecho no se, es que bueno, Sasuke me enseñaba a catar y yo compre 2 botellas de vino y bueno, ese me gusto mucho.

—Wow que interesante.

Terminaron de cenar, disfrutaron de una copa del delicioso vino que Sasuke y Sakura descubrieron juntos. La pasaron increíble, Ino y Sasuke se agradaron mucho e incluso dijeron que debían verse de nuevo antes de que ella regresara a Los Angeles, ella se fue y Sakura estaba dispuesta a subir a su habitación, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—¿Me aceptas otra copa de vino antes de dormir?

Ella dudo pero al final acepto, ambos salieron con su copa en la mano al jardín, Sasuke se quito los zapatos, los calcetines y el saco, se aflojo la corbata y se arremango los pantalones y se sentó el pie de la alberca y metió los pies al agua, invito a Sakura a sentarse también. Se quito los tacones y se sentó metiendo los pies también.

—Es una noche hermosa ¿No crees?—Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo.

—Si, el cielo esta limpio y despejado.

—Tu amiga es muy agradable, ahora entiendo porque peleaba tanto con Itachi—Rio por lo bajo.

—Si es increíble, ella me hacia el día en la universidad, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

—Me imagino. Y bueno ya con la visita de tu amiga, no te pregunto lo de todos los días… ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, trabajando— Sonrió—¿Y tu?

—Bien, también trabajando. Por cierto lo olvide… Sabes, el consejo organizo una visita guiada a Napa, y bueno algunos vinicultores y exportadores van a pasar a nuestra hacienda, debemos ir para recibirlos.

—¿Debemos?

—Si, bueno el consejo cree que lo mejor es que estemos ahí, y bueno pues tu como—Hizo una pausa—la esposa de Itachi, debes estar ahí para recibir a los invitados.

—Oh entiendo, y ¿Para cuando seria esto?

—Dentro de un mes, aun no me confirman el día, pero sera un fin de semana, llegarían un viernes y se van el sábado en la tarde a otra hacienda.

—Entonces, seria solo un fin de semana… Que bueno, no quisiera dejar tanto tiempo a Itachi.

—Si solo un fin, nos vamos el viernes temprano y regresamos el domingo temprano.

—Ok, sera lindo volver a Napa, sabes que amo ese lugar.

—Si—Hubo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el volvió a hablar—Y.. ¿No nadas? Lo digo porque ya casi cumplo 3 meses aquí y nunca te he visto nadar.

—Pues hace mucho no lo hago, como siempre estaba sola pues como que no se antoja.

—¿Enserio? Entonces te gusta nadar acompañada..

—Si, sola como que no, no se porque— Sonrió.

—Bueno pues entonces—La tomo rápidamente de la cintura y salto a la alberca con ella, se hundieron hasta abajo y salieron.

—¡Sasuke!— Decía con algo de trabajo, pues estaba tomando aire. Sasuke salio y empezó a reír—Mi vestido.

—Te compro otro no pasa nada—Dijo divertido.

—Eres malo—Se acerco a el y empezaron a chapotear, reían divertidos—Amaba este vestido—Lo regaño.

—Estoy seguro de que te puedo comprar uno mucho mas hermoso.

—Si claro, solo si lo elijo yo.

—Aunque no lo creas, se decir si un vestido es lindo o no.

—Habrá que verlo.

—Cuando quieras.

Empezaron a nadar, competían para ver quien llegaba primero al otro extremo de la alberca y se aventaban agua, en una de sus carreras Sasuke se detuvo y empezó a gritar.

—Un calambre— empezó a hundirse pero luchaba por tratar de subir a tomar aire, ella preocupada nado hasta el y trataba de ayudarlo.

—Sasuke, tranquilo, agárrate de mi.

—Me duele— Decía mientras se hundía en el agua.

—Tranquilo, yo te voy a ayudar—Desesperada trata de ayudarlo para llevarlo a la orilla y entonces el empezó a reír.

— Deberías haber visto tu cara de susto— Decía riendo.

—Muy gracioso—Dijo molesta.

—Vamos no te enojes, solo fue una pequeña broma.

—Pues de muy mal gusto tu broma, tonto, me asuste mucho—Quiso nadar a la orilla para salir de la alberca, pero en no la dejo y la tomo del brazo.

—Ven no te vayas, solo fue una broma, perdóname— Decía con una sonrisa, ella lo miro enojada—Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas—La miro embobado.

—Osh, me largo—Quiso nadar pero Sasuke no la dejo— Suéltame, quítate— Empezó a golpearlo y a aventarle agua, el ágilmente la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, sus rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia, el subió una de sus manos y tomándola de la mejilla la beso, ella de inmediato rodeo su cuello con sus manos, este beso fue mas apasionado, se mordían y jugaban con sus lenguas, necesitaban sentirse, y debían aceptarlo, aunque trataran de no sentir lo que sentían era imposible, no podían estar lejos el uno del otro, no podían vivir sin sus caricias y sin sus besos. Ella rodeo sus piernas en sus caderas, el subió su mano de su cintura a su espalda y la apretaba mas a el, su otra mano acaricio su cabello mojado y la atraía mas a su rostro, ella con una mano peinaba su cabello mojado y con la otra se aferraba a su cuello, al quedarse sin aliento se separaron solo se acariciaban sus narices, podían sentir su respiración el uno del otro.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, ya no puedo Sakura.

—Sasuke—Susurro ella acercándose a el y lo beso de nuevo—No puedo Sasuke, no podemos… no debemos.

—Entonces dime que hago.

— Olvídate de mi, es lo mejor.

—¿Y como Sakura? Tu dime como—Se alejo de ella y elevo la voz.

—No lo se Sasuke, pero debes hacerlo esto ya no puede seguir y esta vez es enserio.

—Esta bien, es lo que quieres lo vas a tener…—Nado a la orilla y salio de la alberca, pero antes de caminar se volvió a ella—Daría todo porque Itachi despertara ahora mismo para yo poder largarme a Londres y no volver a verte nunca—Salio de ahí enojado y dolido, dejando a Sakura en la alberca, aturdida, le dolieron las palabras de Sasuke, pero ella sabia que esa seria la mejor solución a todo esto.

—Por que Dios mio… porque—Susurro entre lagrimas.

Una semana mas paso y la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura cambio por completo. Ya no platicaban, incluso Sasuke ya no iba a comer, quería evitarla lo mas posible, solo se veían en las mañanas pero cuando Sakura entraba al comedor, el decía haber terminado y salia a la oficina, por las noches la hora de la cena era tensa, pues solo se preguntaban como estaban y como había estado su día, Sasuke trataba de terminar su cena lo mas rápido posible y salia de ahí, no podía tenerla cerca le dolía y mucho, sabia que era lo mejor y en cierta parte se sentía un desgraciado por comportarse así con ella, pero era un sacrificio, debía arrancarla de su corazón a como diera lugar. Ino debía volver a Los Angeles, después de aquella cena en casa de Sakura, solo hablaban por teléfono pues sus horarios no coincidían, Sakura la invito a comer para verse antes de que ella se fuera y a Ino le sorprendió no ver a Sasuke.

—¿Y Sasuke?

—En la oficina supongo.

—Pero me dijiste que el siempre come aquí contigo.

—Si, pero supongo que se le presento algo y no pudo venir.

—Te noto algo rara… no se así como triste, ¿Estas bien?

—Si estoy bien— Soltó una sonrisa fingida.

—Amiga te conozco, dime que te pasa—Tomo su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Enserio estoy bien, es solo cansancio ayer no dormí muy bien es todo.

—Umm esta bien, haré de cuenta que te creo. Terminaban el postre y estaban por salir al jardín y platicar un rato mas cuando llego Sasuke.

—Ino, que bueno que te alcance—La saludo de beso en la mejilla.

—Hay que bueno que viniste, así no me fui sin despedirte. Creí que comerías con nosotras—Miro a Sasuke y luego a Sakura, y noto la tensión entre ellos pues Sakura no le sostenía la mirada y volteaba a otro lado.

—Si, es que emm, ya sabes salio un problemita en la oficina y bueno, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Bueno eso es lo importante.

—Si verdad.. Emm yo debo volver, solo vine a despedirte.. Que tengas un buen viaje y me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

—Gracias Sasuke, a mi también—Se abrazaron—Nos veremos pronto ¿Cierto?

—Claro espero pronto puedas venir o igual si tengo que ir a Los Angeles.

—Ok, cuídate mucho y sobre la mujer de la que estas enamorado… lucha por ella Sasuke, apenas te conozco pero puedo ver en tu mirada todo ese cariño que le tienes.

—Bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado, solo fue un error un momento de confusión, pero gracias—Esas palabras fueron como una daga clavada en el corazón de Sakura, ¿Un error?. Ino noto la expresión de su amiga, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Que mal, pero bueno no te entretengo mas.

Sasuke e Ino se despidieron y Sasuke se fue de vuelta a la oficina, ellas salieron al jardín y se sentaron en un pequeño columpio que ahí había.

—No te olvides avisarme con tiempo el día de la inauguración de tu salón he.

—Claro que no, yo te aviso—Dijo aun con expresión melancólica.

—Ok ya Sakura suéltalo— Exigió Ino.

—No se a que te refieres—Se dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

—Mira amiga, te conozco muy muy bien y…—Suspiro—Ya lo se todo, pero prefiero que me lo platiques y si no me lo dices tu, te lo digo yo.

—Ino estas loca, no se de que me hablas.

—Bien te lo digo yo—Se levanto del columpio, se puso frente a ella y cruzo los brazos.—Eres una tonta.

—¿Qué?

—Eso lo que oíste eres una tonta, ya se que la mujer de la que hablaba Sasuke eres tu, lo supe desde esa noche en que me lo dijo en la cena, desde esa noche supe que tanto tu como el están muertos el uno por el otro.

—No se de que me hablas Ino, creo que te has vuelto completamente loca.

— También se que por eso estas así, no se que paso entre ustedes, pero se que se han distanciado y esa es la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke no viene a comer. Y se también que te dolió en el alma lo que me dijo hace un rato.

Sakura solo se quedo callada, le impresiono que su amiga supiera todo con solo observar… ¿Tan obvio es todo?

—Esta bien, sigues sin hablar… Pues sigo hablando yo. Amiga yo estuve a tu lado prácticamente todo tu noviazgo con Itachi y jamas te vi ese brillo en los ojos, ok si lo amabas mucho pero no de la forma en la que se ahora amas a Sasuke, te veía por vídeo llamadas y siempre tenias la mirada triste, y bueno eso es obvio con el cabeza dura de tu esposo, pero todo eso apago el amor que sentías por el Sakura, y no te diste cuanta hasta que llego Sasuke a tu vida y es obvio ya que Sasuke es un bombón, y no solo eso es todo lo que no es Itachi, te escucha, te apoya, te comprende, te alienta, te cuida, te procura etc etc etc… —Dio un gran suspiro y noto que los ojos de Sakura ya estaban cristalizados, se agacho en cuclillas y la miro a los ojos— Amiga, ¿De verdad vas a dejar ir al hombre que te devolvió al sonrisa? ¿Al hombre responsable de que por fin reaccionaras y lucharas por lo que tanto soñaste?

Sakura no pudo retener mas sus lagrimas y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Sakura no dejes que la felicidad se te escape de las manos.

—No puedo Ino—Dijo sollozando—No puedo ¿Es que no vez? Es Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi Uchiha mi esposo.

—Pues así de raro es el corazón amiga, tu no puedes decidir de quien enamorarte y a ustedes les paso, se que es raro y es una situación difícil y mas por el estado en el que esta Itachi, pero debes luchar por el amor de tu vida.

—Es que no Ino, ¿Te imaginas como me vería todo mundo? La mujerzuela que tiene al esposo en coma pero se consuela con su hermano… Agh!

—¿Osea que si Itachi nunca despierta, tu te vas a quedar como estúpida toda la vida?

—No digas eso Ino…

—No… respondeme Sakura.

—Pues si, es mi deber como su esposa.

—No amiga—Le dijo exasperada—Todo tu matrimonio te las haz pasado pensando solo en el y en lo que el quiere y en lo que a el le hace feliz.. ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en ti Sakura?

—Yo puedo hacerle esto a Itachi Ino, y si ya no lo amo, lo deje de amar hace tiempo pero a pesar de todo el no se merece esto.

—Lo se amiga, pero piensa en ti por favor… Tu quieres a Sasuke, quieres estar con el, pues hazlo, por ahora disfruta de tu amor con el… Ya después planean como decirle a Itachi todo después de que el despierte pero juntos amiga. Haber dime ¿Por qué están distanciados ahora?

—Esa noche que viniste a cenar, nos tomamos una copa de vino en la alberca el me aventó y jugamos un rato luego nos besamos y le dije que esto no podía seguir y le pedí que se olvidara de mi.

—Y desde entonces el levanto la guardia y trata de evitarte ¿No?

—Definitivamente eres una bruja— Sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Y de la buenas—Rieron—Mira amiga, la vida te dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿No te haz preguntado porque paso todo esto? Las cosas siempre pasan por algo y el destino así lo quiso, todo esto fue para que Sasuke y tu se encontraran, ustedes son el uno para el otro amiga… Date la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz a lado del hombre que amas—Miro su reloj—Demonios ya debo irme, pero por favor piensa mucho lo que te dije ¿Si? Prometémelo.

—Esta bien, te lo prometo.

—Ven acá tontina—Se levantaron y se dieron un fuerte y gran abrazo. Sakura la acompaño a la puerta y se despidieron.

—Se feliz amiga, ya te lo mereces, dios te puso a Sasuke en tu camino por una razón no desperdicies la oportunidad de amar con todo el corazón.

—Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho.

—Yo mas—Ino subió al auto y se fue. Sakura entro y subió a la habitación de Itachi, se sentó frente a el y por varios minutos lo miro.

— Perdóname Itachi. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, si tan solo me hubieras apoyado mas, si te hubieras dado el tiempo de estar conmigo… ¿Por qué Itachi? Por que nunca me escuchabas, siempre me hiciste sentir que valía menos que un contrato, yo te di todo, yo te ame tanto, nos fallamos y —Suspiro—Ya no te amo Itachi, pero aquí voy a estar a tu lado para cuando despiertes—Le beso la frente y salio de la habitación aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

2 semanas mas tarde Sasuke estaba en la oficina y Mike entro.

—Sasuke ya esta todo listo, dentro de 1 semana es la visita guiada… serán 7 personas, el consejo añadió a 2 exportadores que vienen de Latinoamérica y Sasori Nagano ya confirmo.

—No puedo creer que ese imbécil valla a ir.

—Pues nada se puede hacer.

—Si que mal… ¿Cuando y a que hora llegan a la hacienda?

—Llegan el viernes de la próxima semana a las 7 de la noche.

—Llamare a Greg para que tenga todo listo y bueno que preparen una cena especial para los invitados.

—Que vigilen el plato de Sasori, no le vallas a querer poner algo por ahí—Ambos rieron.

—No me des ideas Mike.

—Y el consejo me pidió de nuevo que le digas a tu cuñada.

—Si amm, ya le había comentado esta noche le confirmo bien.

—Bien, bueno me retiro.

Mike salio de la oficina de Sasuke y el se quedo pensando en Sakura, le gustaba estar en la oficina pues mantenía ocupada su mente en otros asuntos. Miro la foto de ella que había en el escritorio, pues Itachi la tenia ahí, todos los días la tomaba en sus manos y delineaba su contorno suavemente deseando que fuera ella en realidad.

—Llevo semanas tratando de evitarte y sigues aquí tan dentro de mi.

En casa Sakura llego del salón, cada día iba tomando mas forma y eso le emocionaba mucho. Su relación con Sasuke seguía siendo fría lo cual le dolía, pero seguía con dudas y temores, día a día las palabras de Ino retumbaban en su mente, "¿De verdad vas a dejar ir al hombre que te devolvió la sonrisa?" quería quitarse las dudas y el miedo y estaba trabajando en ello, solo esperaba que Sasuke siguiera sintiendo lo mismo.

—Que bueno que llego señora—Le dijo Hikari—La están esperando.

—¿Quién?

—El joven Sasori, esta en el estudio.

—Ok, voy a verlo gracias Hikari. —Sakura fue a encontrarse con Sasori.

—¡Sasori! Que sorpresa— Sonrió y lo saludo.

—Que gusto volver a verte, y cada día estas mas hermosa.

—Gracias, ¿Y dime a que debo tu visita?

—Bueno decidí venir porque, tu no me haz llamado y saber si recibiste mis flores.

—Si claro que las recibí, estaban preciosas gracias… Y perdón por no llamarte es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que la verdad lo olvide.

—Esta bien, te perdono— Sonrió—Y cuéntame ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien gracias ¿Y tu?

—Muy bien gracias ¿Y el salón?

—Justo vengo de verlo, ya empieza a tomar mas forma—Dijo entusiasmada.

—Que bueno, ya muero por verlo terminado.

—Hay imagínate yo— Sonrió—Cada día me pongo mas nerviosa.

—Es normal pero ya veras que todo saldrá muy bien… Por cierto cambiando de tema, el viernes de la próxima semana estaré en la hacienda de tu esposo.

—¿De verdad?

—Si habrá una visita guiada por Napa y bueno la hacienda Uchiha forma parte del tour.

—Oh es verdad, ya Sasuke me había comentado pero no sabia que seria ya el próximo viernes.

—Si vas a estar ahí ¿Cierto?

—Si, bueno no se… Sasuke me comento y me dijo que debía ir para recibir a los invitados pero ya no hemos tocado el tema.

—Tienes que estar ahí, tu eres la esposa de Itachi y ademas mejor anfitriona que tu no creo que haya.

—Gracias Sasori— Sonrió.

—Sera un excelente fin de semana si estas tu ahí, casi todos los que van son personas mas grandes. Y bueno contigo ahí, sera mas divertido—Rieron—Y bueno ¿Itachi como esta?

—Pues podría decir que bien, pero bueno no se puede estar bien al 100% si estas en coma ¿No?

—Cierto, pero bueno sigo creyendo que pronto va a despertar.

—Si yo también.

—Perdón pero ¿El joven se queda a comer?—Pregunto Hikari.

—Oh, gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea sabes que Sasuke y yo no tenemos una muy buena relación y no quiero molestar.

—Oh no pero Sasuke no viene a comer, anda quédate así no como sola.

—Entonces me quedo— Sonrió—No puedo dejar comer sola a una mujer tan bella.

—Bueno vamos entonces.

Sasori se quedo a comer y después tomaron un café con galletas como sobremesa, el debía irse y al salir se despidió de Sakura y un carro se estaciono fuer a dela casa, era Sasuke quien llego temprano de la oficina.

—Justo a tiempo—Dijo mirando el auto de Sasuke—Bueno me voy y muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa.

—De nada al contrario gracias a ti por acompañarme.

Sasuke llego a la puerta donde estaban ellos, estaba tenso y rígido detestaba a Sasori pero sobre todo detestaba que estuviera tan cerca de Sakura.

—Nos vemos en Napa Sakura.

—Claro, cuídate— Sonrió y el volteo hacia Sasuke quien los miraba serio.

—Sasuke—Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo subió a su auto y arranco y Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron ahí hasta que el auto desapareció.


	13. Capitulo Doce

—¿Qué hacia el aquí?—Logro decir Sasuke mientras entraban.

—Vino a visitarme y bueno lo invite a comer—Suspiro— Me dijo que ya el próximo viernes es la visita guiada a Napa.

—Si, te dijo bien.

—Ok… Bueno yo estoy algo cansada voy a recostarme un rato.

Subió a su habitación y Sasuke fue a la cocina, aun no comía, Hikari le sirvió y comió ahí en la mesada mientras platicaba con ella.

—Disculpa mi niño pero, ese Sasori ¿Quién es?—Pregunto Hikari mientras secaba los trastes limpios.

—Es Sasori Nagano, el de "The Wine Nagano".

—Ese muchacho no me gusta nada.

—Es un idiota.

—No se porque siento que el va a traer muchos problemas—Dijo Hikari.

—Mas le vale que no, no lo quiero cerca de Sakura es un maldito hipócrita.

—Y ¿Por que no le dice a la señora que se aleje de el?

—Sasori es un manipulador, prefiero que ella se de cuenta sola de la basura que es.

—Si supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Quiere conquistarla cierto?

—Si y el muy infeliz se hace el preocupado por mi hermano.

—Espero la señora se de cuenta pronto. Por cierto ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Sasuke se atraganto con la comida y empezó a toser, a que se refería Hikari exactamente con ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Sabrá algo? Fue lo que primero que pensó el.

—¿Esta bien joven?—Se acerco Hikari preocupada y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Si—Dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración—Si estoy bien…¿ A que te refieres exactamente?

—Bueno es que los he visto muy distantes, ¿Discutieron?

—No, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo nada mas.

— Así comenzó su hermano Itachi.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que así de repente el empezó a ausentarse de la casa, poco a poco se alejaba mas de la señora, hasta que terminaron en lo que terminaron.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, estaba actuando al igual que su hermano pero a diferencia de Itachi el lo hacia porque quería evitarla y no por el trabajo, pero pensó que esto no era justo para ella, ya se sintió sola durante mucho tiempo y ahora el era el único apoyo que ella tenia y no podía seguir alejado de ella, el pensar que su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada ilusionada podría desaparecer le dio un gran escalofrió, el no podía permitir eso.

—No tranquila, solo han sido semanas de mucho trabajo pero ya me desocupe mírame hoy llegue temprano.

—Y me alegro.

La noche llego y Sakura no salio mas de su habitación era la hora de la cena. Sasuke se preocupo y decidió ir a verla, llego y toco a su habitación, volvió a tocar pero nadie contesto, entonces decidió entrar y la vio ahí tirada a mitad de la habitación, sintió como si el mundo le cayera encima, corrió a ella y solo sabia que si a ella algo le pasara seria un dolor muy grande para el.

—Sakura... Sakura, molestia por favor respondeme—La levanto en sus piernas y la aferro a su regazo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. —¡Hikari! ¡Kimi! Vengan rápido—Gritaba desesperado, Kimi entro primero.

—Señor ¿Qué a pasado?—Dijo mientras se agachaba junto a ella.

—No se estaba tirada, ¿Qué tiene Kimi? Dime que le pasa—Dijo reteniendo las lagrimas y desesperado.

Kimi tomo su mano y mirando su reloj le tomo el pulso y después le toco la frente.

—Solo es un desmayo, subala a la cama llamare a mi tío—Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la acostó suavemente en la cama, Kimi tomo el teléfono y llamo a su tío para que fuera a ver a Sakura. Hikari llego y se asusto mucho.

—¿Qué sucede? Señora… ¿Qué le paso?

Sasuke se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo tiernamente.

—Yo entre y estaba ahí tirada, dice Kimi que solo es un desmayo.

—Mi tío ya viene, estará aquí en 15 minutos. ¿Hikari puedes traerme un balde con agua y una toalla?

—Claro—Entro Hikari al baño.

—Necesito alcohol—Dijo Kimi.

— Acá hay en el baño—Hikari tomo el alcohol del botiquín junto con algodón y se lo dio a Kimi. Ella mojo el algodón y lo acerco a la nariz de Sakura, poco a poco ella empezaba a reaccionar.

—Sakura, ¿Molestia me escuchas?— Decía Sasuke acariciando suavemente su mejilla, Hikari llego con el balde y la pequeña toalla, Kimi la mojo, la doblo y la coloco en la frente de Sakura.

—¿Qué me paso?—Logro decir ella con trabajo.

—Te desmayaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mi cabeza— Frunció el ceño y llevo su mano a la cabeza.

—Su pulso comienza a normalizar—Dijo Kimi.

—Hay señora, ¿Desde a que hora habrá estado desmayada?

—Yo podría decir que desde hace ya como 1 hora—Dijo Kimi

—¿Recuerdas algo?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Solo… Yo entre al baño y cuando salí mi cabeza me dio vueltas y no recuerdo nada mas.

El timbre sonó y Hikari bajo, era el doctor y de inmediato subió y reviso a Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Por qué se desmayo?—Pregunto Hikari preocupada.

—Sakura, ¿No haz comido muy bien las ultimas semanas cierto?

—Si, he comido bien.

—No doctor, últimamente ha comido menos—Afirmo Hikari.

—No eso no es verdad, yo como bien, como hasta que quedo satisfecha no me he quedado con hambre—Replico Sakura.

—Bueno pero a comparación de la cantidad que comía antes.

—Entonces haz perdido el apetito—Dijo el doctor—Te daré unas vitaminas para que tu apetito regrese, de lo contrario si continuas así puedes sufrir anemia—Le entrego la receta a Sasuke—Que las tome 3 veces al día antes de cada comida.

—Claro doctor y muchas gracias—Le dio la mano al doctor, se despidió y Hikari lo acompaño a la puerta y Kimi salio de la habitación.

—Bien, ya escuchaste… Yo me voy a encargar de que tomes tus vitaminas y de que comas bien—Se recostó a un lado de ella.

—Tampoco necesito que me estén cuidando como a una niña chiquita.

—No me importa…. Para mi eres mi hermosa niña chiquita—La miro directo a los ojos y ella no evito sonrojarse y agacho la mirada.

—¿Qué hora es ya?

—Ya son las 8:30 lo mejor es que descanses, yo voy a comprar las medicinas y cuando vuelva te tomas una y cenas algo—Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

—Sasuke.

—¿Dime?—Dijo el antes de abrir la puerta.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hoy me di cuenta de que si algo llegara a pasarte yo… —Se interrumpió apretó los labios y salio de ahí, el se había prometido a si mismo ya no hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, era lo mejor y no podía presionarla de esa forma.

El fin de semana llego y Sasuke y Sakura tenían una mejor relación, platicaban y reían y el siempre estaba ahí para que tomara sus vitaminas, el hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hablarle de lo que sentía, para no tocarla y para no besarla, sin duda, esa era lo mas difícil que el había tenido que hacer jamas.

—Ya llame a Magda para ponernos de acuerdo para lo de la cena de bienvenida—Dijo mientras miraba su portátil.

—Gracias por encargarte de eso— Sonrió Sasuke quien leía el periódico.

—De nada, lo hago con gusto.

—Oye, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy?

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa.

—Algo ¿Cómo que?

—No se… es sábado y pues como que quedarnos todo el día en casa...

—Pues si tienes razón… ¿Que te parece ir a patinar sobre hielo?

—Yo estaba pensando en ir al boliche.

—¿Y que tal Boliche y pista de hielo?

—Me gusta como piensas… Bueno voy a mi habitación por mi cartera y nos vamos—Se levanto de la mesa y Sakura subió tras el para ir a la habitación de Itachi.

Después de unos minutos se encontraron en la entrada y salieron, primero fueron al boliche, tras ponerse los zapatos adecuados estaban dispuestos a empezar el juego.

—Sasuke...

—Si dime—Dijo mientras tomaba una bola.

—Bueno es que nunca he jugado boliche.

—¿De verdad?—La miro incrédulo.

—Si es raro lo se pero bueno, no se jugar.

—Bueno pues empecemos con tus clases.

Sasuke le dio una bola a Sakura, pero al pasarla acariciaron sus dedos levemente, la electricidad que sintieron fue algo hermoso para ellos, se miraron unos segundos y después ella jalo la bola y aparato la mirada de la de el.

—Ok ven párate aquí—Ella obedeció, el tomo otra bola y empezó la explicación.

—Ahora toma la bola así… Ok, esta es la distancia adecuada para que tomes vuelo y la bola salga con mas potencia.

—Ok—Dijo concentrada.

—Deja que la mayor parte del peso de la bola descanse sobre la mano que no utilizas para jugar. Esto relajará los músculos de tu otro brazo y te dará un péndulo más libre y consistente… ¿Voy bien?

—Si si todo bien… ¿Y ahora?

— Cuando empujes la bola adelante y abajo en el primer paso para comenzar el péndulo, inclina un poco tu tronco hacia delante desde la cintura y sigue la bola hacia abajo para preparar un péndulo libre desde el hombro y procura tener un buen acompañamiento. Procura mantener tu pie derecho en el suelo mientras te deslizas hacia la línea de foul en el último paso, si lo levantas puedes perder el equilibrio y bueno ya sabes.

—OK ya entendí— Sonrió—¿ Podrías tirar primero para darme mas confianza?

—Claro—Le guiño el ojo y ella se hizo a un lado, Sasuke tomo su distancia y tiro haciendo una chuza.

—Tiraste todos que increíble—Dijo sorprendida.

—Años de práctica, me encanta el boliche así que… Bueno ahora es tu turno.

—OK… —Sakura hizo todo lo que Sasuke le enseño tiro pero olvido lo que le dijo sobre el pie y entonces se empezó a tambalear pero Sasuke por la espalda la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el. No pudo evitar hundir su cara en su cabello, lleno sus pulmones de ese hermoso aroma a fresas que tanto le gustaba, ella al sentir la respiración de Sasuke en la nuca solo cerro los ojos por el placer que este le ofrecía.

Capitulo22

Después de jugar boliche pasaron a un Burger King, pues ella tenia antojo de una hamburguesa con papas y a Sasuke le encantaba ese lugar así que la llevo.

—¿Te divertiste?—Pregunto el.

—Si y mucho, tengo que jugar mas seguido y así algún día poder ganarte.

—Uuuh, eso lo veremos cuñada.

Ella se sorprendió por que el ya aya vuelto a llamar cuñada, hacia tanto que no se lo decía, desde que se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían. ¿Sera que ya no siente lo mismo por mi? Se preguntaba ella, sin duda el que la llamara así de nuevo le dolió un poco.

—Ya veras que si—Trato de disimular su desconcierto.

—Juego boliche desde que tengo 15 años, ademas como te pudiste dar cuenta soy muy bueno… por cierto podrías agregar eso a mi larga lista de virtudes. Gracias.— Sonrió y ella estallo en risas.

—Eres muy egocéntrico ¿No crees?

—¿Yo? Para nada solo soy realista.

Ambos rieron y bromearon un rato.

—Hoy son 4 meses desde que Itachi entro en coma—Dijo en un triste suspiro.

—Si ya… se pasa muy rápido el tiempo.

—Es verdad, pero bueno sigamos siendo positivos.

—Si, el pronto va a despertar.

En la pista de hielo la pasaron muy bien, incluso en algunas ocasiones se tomaban de la mano, todo salia con una naturalidad increíble, al primer contacto de sus manos los 2 se sonrojaron y se soltaron pero a como pasaba el tiempo no evitaban reír y mirarse con ternura, se querían y por desgracia según ellos no podían hacer nada.

Después de tomar una botella de agua, entraron de nuevo a la pista y se tomaron de la mano y patinaron en círculos mientras el fingía estar por caer, o decía sus típicos malos chistes, ella solo reía, jamas había sido tan feliz en compañía de alguien.

—¡Me vas a tirar Sasuke!—Dijo divertida.

—Te estoy agarrando bien, no tienes por que caer.

—Si pero si caes tu caigo yo… Ya deja de hacer como que te caes porque en una si sera de verdad.

—Hay pero miren que hermosa pareja—Escucharon ambos por detrás.

—¡Karin!—Dijo Sakura nerviosa y poco a poco soltó la mano de Sasuke.

—Hola Karin—Saludo Sasuke, tratando de verse lo mas tranquilo posible.

—No sabia que tuvieran una relación… tan cercana—Dijo cínicamente.

—Pues somos familia y ademas buenos amigos— Respondió Sasuke.

—Si claro es taaan lógico.

—¿Y vienes sola?—Pregunto Sakura para cambiar de tema.

—No, vengo con 2 amigas. ¿E Itachi? ¿Cómo sigue?

—Igual .

—Oh pobre, el en una cama durmiendo y ustedes aquí patinando de los mas felices.

—Bueno tampoco es para quedarnos encerrados lamentándonos ¿No crees?—Dijo Sasuke elevando la voz.

—Mmm pues si tienes razón. Y con Sasori ¿También te diviertes así Sakura?—Dijo con un cinismo aun mayor, sin duda quería molestar, pues Karin quedo muy resentida que Sasuke terminara todo con ella y verlo ahí con Sakura tomados de la mano la hizo pensar si seria ella la verdadera razón.

—¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? A Sasori lo he visto un par de veces nada mas.

—Bueno eso no es lo que dicen.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente Karin?—Sasuke ya empezaba a exasperarse.

—Bueno no se hay rumores de que Sasori y Sakura se han vuelto muy cercanos.

—Pues esos rumores son falsos Karin deberías informarte mejor de todo antes de atar cabos.

—Si tienes razón querido.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos, que estés bien Karin—Dijo Sakura.

— Cuídense mucho y me alegro de verte tan repuesta—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa—Nos vemos Sasuke aunque no lo creas espero que algún día me llames para no se vernos un rato, cuídate.

Se acerco a el y lo beso en la comisura de los labios, Sakura no evito sentir mucha rabia y Karin lo noto lo cual la hizo mas feliz, los miro y con su sonrisa cínica patino lejos de ellos. Sasuke y Sakura salieron y subieron al auto… Sakura estaba muy seria, estaba enojada, le molesto cada palabra que les dijo y sobre todo le molesto el beso que le dio a Sasuke, ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo de ella y Sasori? ¿A que rumores se refería?

El camino fue solo silencio llegaron a casa y ella fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se recargo en el espaldarte, recogió sus piernas y las abrazo… Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta, era el, con su hermosa y tierna mirada, se acerco a ella y se recostó a un lado y poso su mano sobre la de ella

—Tranquila, no le hagas caso.

—¿Qué pretende? Jamas me he metido con ella.

—Esta loca, no vale la pena que te pongas así por lo que dijo, solo lo hizo para molestar.

—Es que—Suspiro.

—Escucha, Karin es una persona que solo piensa en ella misma… Y si te sirve de consuelo eso de los rumores es mentira, yo ya habría escuchado algo, ademas no hay razones para que los haya tu solo haz visto a Sasor veces desde el accidente.

—Si tienes razón. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro dime.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de Karin? Me refiero a que ¿Por qué terminaste con lo que tenían?

—Bueno en realidad yo nunca tuve nada con Karin, eso solo fue pasajero, un poco de diversión, solo nos buscábamos para… satisfacernos tu entiendes—Se sonrojo— Y bueno decidí ya no seguir con eso pues porque… algo en mi cambio.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno ya no podía acostarme con ella o cualquier otra mujer porque… me enamore.

—¡Oh!—Quiso decirle algo pero no supo que pues sabia que ella era la mujer de la que el se había enamorado la cual por sorpresa de ella la hizo sentir... feliz.

—¿Sabes jugar poker?—Pregunto el para cambiar de tema.

—Si.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—Ok si claro… Déjame voy por las cartas—Sakura se levanto y fue por las cartas minutos mas tarde volvió y empezaron a jugar.

— Cuéntame de ti… de tu infancia, tu familia lo que sea—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Ok…. Yo soy hija única y vivía con mi mama y mi abuela, a mi padre no lo conocí ya que dejo a mi madre cuando se entero de que yo venia en camino, ¡ja! Es un cobarde… Siempre estábamos las 3 juntas nos llevábamos muy bien, pero un día mi madre venia de la oficina y en un semáforo 3 tipos la bajaron de la camioneta, fue horrible ella se asusto mucho y le dio un ataque al corazón, la gente que vio quiso ayudarla pero no pudieron hacer nada… murió al instante.

—Lo siento mucho.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y siguió con su plática.

—Fue uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de mi vida definitivamente.

—Lo se, es horrible perder a tus padres, bueno en tu caso a tu madre.

—Si.. y bueno los años pasaron hasta que entre en la universidad y de hecho justo cuando empece mi relación con Dai mi abuela murió, así que me quede sin familia, Ino y Dai eran todo lo que tenia. Y bueno cuando termine la universidad prácticamente me case de inmediato.

—Se que tu matrimonio con mi hermano no siempre fue… malo, ¿Cómo era antes?

—Pues nuestro primer año de casados fue lindo, el estaba mas tiempo en casa, platicábamos de cualquier cosa pero eso si nunca de su trabajo desde el principio me decía que no le veía caso a contarme ya que era aburrido, que ahora gracias a ti me di cuenta de que no es así—Sonrío— Incluso hicimos un viaje en verano, fuimos a Cuba y la pasamos increíble. Itachi siempre fue reservado con su trabajo y su vida, es por eso que te pedí me platicaras sobre el, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, y aunque siempre me decía que me amaba tuvo muy pocos detalles conmigo. Yo cada noche le hacia la cena, siempre me gustaba sorprenderlo, veía canales de cocina y compraba revistas pero poco a poco dejo de venir y mi comida se quedaba ahí hasta que no se supongo que me canse y ya no lo hice mas.

A Sasuke le conmovía esto pues no podía entender como teniendo a la mujer perfecta prefería otras cosas, jamas se imagino que Itachi fuera así con ella y ahora estaba confirmado para el su hermano fue muy tonto y estaba mas seguro que el daría todo por tener a una mujer como ella, no, mas bien tenerla a ella a su lado.

—Nuestro primer aniversario me llevo a cenar y fuimos a bailar pero el segundo solo me dio un abrazo junto con una gargantilla y a los 30 minutos estaba rumbo al aeropuerto pues debía ir a Los Angeles—Agacho la mirada—Le pedí que retrasara un día su viaje pero no quiso, y una vez mas el trabajo fue lo mas importante.

—Te juro que jamas pensé que su matrimonio fuera así, cuando le preguntaba me decía que iban de maravilla que era muy feliz y obviamente me imaginaba que eran la pareja perfecta, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, el era feliz pero no tu.

—Ino muchas veces me dijo que me divorciara pero no se, tenia la ilusión de que el se diera cuenta de todo pero la noche del accidente que lo enfrente me di cuenta de que eso no pasaría nunca, el cree que con darme regalos, dinero y todo lo material es suficiente. Dejo de alimentar el amor y muchas veces me sentí como si yo fuera un mueble mas y a eso sumale que no me apoyaba con lo de mi salón.

—No se que decirte sinceramente bueno solo una cosa… Mi hermano es un idiota—Ambos rieron levemente.

—Y tu cuéntame ¿Cómo era tu vida en Londres? Me has contado de tu niñez y esas cosas pero de Londres nada.

—Bueno pues no hay mucho en realidad, termine de estudiar allá y luego cuando murieron mis padres me quede con la empresa de allá y bueno pues tengo algunos amigos sobre todo Sai y pues trabajo y me divierto trato de equilibrar todo. Así que es todo en general, nada importante.

—Mujeriego.

—Si mucho—Se sonrojo—Pero eso ya quedo en el olvido.

La plática continuo, era increíble para ellos conocerse mas aunque a ella le entristecía un poco el hecho de que Sasuke la conociera mas aun que su propio esposo, pero por el otro lado le agradaba.

Era un hombre maravilloso la apoyaba, la entendía, la escuchaba, tenían tantas cosas en común y sin duda había aprendido nuevas cosas gracias a el. El por su parte la amaba cada día mas, ella era la mujer perfecta, era dulce, atenta, inteligente, hermosa, todo lo que nunca creyó encontrar en una mujer, y ahí estaba ella enterrada en lo mas profundo de sus ser.

De un momento a otro entraron en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta de que durmieron abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro como si no quisiesen que nadie ni nada los separara nunca mas.


	14. Capitulo Trece

—¿Qué hacia el aquí?—Logro decir Sasuke mientras entraban.

—Vino a visitarme y bueno lo invite a comer—Suspiro— Me dijo que ya el próximo viernes es la visita guiada a Napa.

—Si, te dijo bien.

—Ok… Bueno yo estoy algo cansada voy a recostarme un rato.

Subió a su habitación y Sasuke fue a la cocina, aun no comía, Hikari le sirvió y comió ahí en la mesada mientras platicaba con ella.

—Disculpa mi niño pero, ese Sasori ¿Quién es?—Pregunto Hikari mientras secaba los trastes limpios.

—Es Sasori Nagano, el de "The Wine Nagano".

—Ese muchacho no me gusta nada.

—Es un idiota.

—No se porque siento que el va a traer muchos problemas—Dijo Hikari.

—Mas le vale que no, no lo quiero cerca de Sakura es un maldito hipócrita.

—Y ¿Por que no le dice a la señora que se aleje de el?

—Sasori es un manipulador, prefiero que ella se de cuenta sola de la basura que es.

—Si supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Quiere conquistarla cierto?

—Si y el muy infeliz se hace el preocupado por mi hermano.

—Espero la señora se de cuenta pronto. Por cierto ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Sasuke se atraganto con la comida y empezó a toser, a que se refería Hikari exactamente con ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Sabrá algo? Fue lo que primero que pensó el.

—¿Esta bien joven?—Se acerco Hikari preocupada y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Si—Dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración—Si estoy bien…¿ A que te refieres exactamente?

—Bueno es que los he visto muy distantes, ¿Discutieron?

—No, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo nada mas.

— Así comenzó su hermano Itachi.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que así de repente el empezó a ausentarse de la casa, poco a poco se alejaba mas de la señora, hasta que terminaron en lo que terminaron.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, estaba actuando al igual que su hermano pero a diferencia de Itachi el lo hacia porque quería evitarla y no por el trabajo, pero pensó que esto no era justo para ella, ya se sintió sola durante mucho tiempo y ahora el era el único apoyo que ella tenia y no podía seguir alejado de ella, el pensar que su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada ilusionada podría desaparecer le dio un gran escalofrió, el no podía permitir eso.

—No tranquila, solo han sido semanas de mucho trabajo pero ya me desocupe mírame hoy llegue temprano.

—Y me alegro.

La noche llego y Sakura no salio mas de su habitación era la hora de la cena. Sasuke se preocupo y decidió ir a verla, llego y toco a su habitación, volvió a tocar pero nadie contesto, entonces decidió entrar y la vio ahí tirada a mitad de la habitación, sintió como si el mundo le cayera encima, corrió a ella y solo sabia que si a ella algo le pasara seria un dolor muy grande para el.

—Sakura... Sakura, molestia por favor respondeme—La levanto en sus piernas y la aferro a su regazo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. —¡Hikari! ¡Kimi! Vengan rápido—Gritaba desesperado, Kimi entro primero.

—Señor ¿Qué a pasado?—Dijo mientras se agachaba junto a ella.

—No se estaba tirada, ¿Qué tiene Kimi? Dime que le pasa—Dijo reteniendo las lagrimas y desesperado.

Kimi tomo su mano y mirando su reloj le tomo el pulso y después le toco la frente.

—Solo es un desmayo, subala a la cama llamare a mi tío—Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la acostó suavemente en la cama, Kimi tomo el teléfono y llamo a su tío para que fuera a ver a Sakura. Hikari llego y se asusto mucho.

—¿Qué sucede? Señora… ¿Qué le paso?

Sasuke se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo tiernamente.

—Yo entre y estaba ahí tirada, dice Kimi que solo es un desmayo.

—Mi tío ya viene, estará aquí en 15 minutos. ¿Hikari puedes traerme un balde con agua y una toalla?

—Claro—Entro Hikari al baño.

—Necesito alcohol—Dijo Kimi.

— Acá hay en el baño—Hikari tomo el alcohol del botiquín junto con algodón y se lo dio a Kimi. Ella mojo el algodón y lo acerco a la nariz de Sakura, poco a poco ella empezaba a reaccionar.

—Sakura, ¿Molestia me escuchas?— Decía Sasuke acariciando suavemente su mejilla, Hikari llego con el balde y la pequeña toalla, Kimi la mojo, la doblo y la coloco en la frente de Sakura.

—¿Qué me paso?—Logro decir ella con trabajo.

—Te desmayaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mi cabeza— Frunció el ceño y llevo su mano a la cabeza.

—Su pulso comienza a normalizar—Dijo Kimi.

—Hay señora, ¿Desde a que hora habrá estado desmayada?

—Yo podría decir que desde hace ya como 1 hora—Dijo Kimi

—¿Recuerdas algo?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Solo… Yo entre al baño y cuando salí mi cabeza me dio vueltas y no recuerdo nada mas.

El timbre sonó y Hikari bajo, era el doctor y de inmediato subió y reviso a Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Por qué se desmayo?—Pregunto Hikari preocupada.

—Sakura, ¿No haz comido muy bien las ultimas semanas cierto?

—Si, he comido bien.

—No doctor, últimamente ha comido menos—Afirmo Hikari.

—No eso no es verdad, yo como bien, como hasta que quedo satisfecha no me he quedado con hambre—Replico Sakura.

—Bueno pero a comparación de la cantidad que comía antes.

—Entonces haz perdido el apetito—Dijo el doctor—Te daré unas vitaminas para que tu apetito regrese, de lo contrario si continuas así puedes sufrir anemia—Le entrego la receta a Sasuke—Que las tome 3 veces al día antes de cada comida.

—Claro doctor y muchas gracias—Le dio la mano al doctor, se despidió y Hikari lo acompaño a la puerta y Kimi salio de la habitación.

—Bien, ya escuchaste… Yo me voy a encargar de que tomes tus vitaminas y de que comas bien—Se recostó a un lado de ella.

—Tampoco necesito que me estén cuidando como a una niña chiquita.

—No me importa…. Para mi eres mi hermosa niña chiquita—La miro directo a los ojos y ella no evito sonrojarse y agacho la mirada.

—¿Qué hora es ya?

—Ya son las 8:30 lo mejor es que descanses, yo voy a comprar las medicinas y cuando vuelva te tomas una y cenas algo—Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

—Sasuke.

—¿Dime?—Dijo el antes de abrir la puerta.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hoy me di cuenta de que si algo llegara a pasarte yo… —Se interrumpió apretó los labios y salio de ahí, el se había prometido a si mismo ya no hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, era lo mejor y no podía presionarla de esa forma.

El fin de semana llego y Sasuke y Sakura tenían una mejor relación, platicaban y reían y el siempre estaba ahí para que tomara sus vitaminas, el hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hablarle de lo que sentía, para no tocarla y para no besarla, sin duda, esa era lo mas difícil que el había tenido que hacer jamas.

—Ya llame a Magda para ponernos de acuerdo para lo de la cena de bienvenida—Dijo mientras miraba su portátil.

—Gracias por encargarte de eso— Sonrió Sasuke quien leía el periódico.

—De nada, lo hago con gusto.

—Oye, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy?

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa.

—Algo ¿Cómo que?

—No se… es sábado y pues como que quedarnos todo el día en casa...

—Pues si tienes razón… ¿Que te parece ir a patinar sobre hielo?

—Yo estaba pensando en ir al boliche.

—¿Y que tal Boliche y pista de hielo?

—Me gusta como piensas… Bueno voy a mi habitación por mi cartera y nos vamos—Se levanto de la mesa y Sakura subió tras el para ir a la habitación de Itachi.

Después de unos minutos se encontraron en la entrada y salieron, primero fueron al boliche, tras ponerse los zapatos adecuados estaban dispuestos a empezar el juego.

—Sasuke...

—Si dime—Dijo mientras tomaba una bola.

—Bueno es que nunca he jugado boliche.

—¿De verdad?—La miro incrédulo.

—Si es raro lo se pero bueno, no se jugar.

—Bueno pues empecemos con tus clases.

Sasuke le dio una bola a Sakura, pero al pasarla acariciaron sus dedos levemente, la electricidad que sintieron fue algo hermoso para ellos, se miraron unos segundos y después ella jalo la bola y aparato la mirada de la de el.

—Ok ven párate aquí—Ella obedeció, el tomo otra bola y empezó la explicación.

—Ahora toma la bola así… Ok, esta es la distancia adecuada para que tomes vuelo y la bola salga con mas potencia.

—Ok—Dijo concentrada.

—Deja que la mayor parte del peso de la bola descanse sobre la mano que no utilizas para jugar. Esto relajará los músculos de tu otro brazo y te dará un péndulo más libre y consistente… ¿Voy bien?

—Si si todo bien… ¿Y ahora?

— Cuando empujes la bola adelante y abajo en el primer paso para comenzar el péndulo, inclina un poco tu tronco hacia delante desde la cintura y sigue la bola hacia abajo para preparar un péndulo libre desde el hombro y procura tener un buen acompañamiento. Procura mantener tu pie derecho en el suelo mientras te deslizas hacia la línea de foul en el último paso, si lo levantas puedes perder el equilibrio y bueno ya sabes.

—OK ya entendí— Sonrió—¿ Podrías tirar primero para darme mas confianza?

—Claro—Le guiño el ojo y ella se hizo a un lado, Sasuke tomo su distancia y tiro haciendo una chuza.

—Tiraste todos que increíble—Dijo sorprendida.

—Años de práctica, me encanta el boliche así que… Bueno ahora es tu turno.

—OK… —Sakura hizo todo lo que Sasuke le enseño tiro pero olvido lo que le dijo sobre el pie y entonces se empezó a tambalear pero Sasuke por la espalda la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el. No pudo evitar hundir su cara en su cabello, lleno sus pulmones de ese hermoso aroma a fresas que tanto le gustaba, ella al sentir la respiración de Sasuke en la nuca solo cerro los ojos por el placer que este le ofrecía.

Capitulo22

Después de jugar boliche pasaron a un Burger King, pues ella tenia antojo de una hamburguesa con papas y a Sasuke le encantaba ese lugar así que la llevo.

—¿Te divertiste?—Pregunto el.

—Si y mucho, tengo que jugar mas seguido y así algún día poder ganarte.

—Uuuh, eso lo veremos cuñada.

Ella se sorprendió por que el ya aya vuelto a llamar cuñada, hacia tanto que no se lo decía, desde que se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían. ¿Sera que ya no siente lo mismo por mi? Se preguntaba ella, sin duda el que la llamara así de nuevo le dolió un poco.

—Ya veras que si—Trato de disimular su desconcierto.

—Juego boliche desde que tengo 15 años, ademas como te pudiste dar cuenta soy muy bueno… por cierto podrías agregar eso a mi larga lista de virtudes. Gracias.— Sonrió y ella estallo en risas.

—Eres muy egocéntrico ¿No crees?

—¿Yo? Para nada solo soy realista.

Ambos rieron y bromearon un rato.

—Hoy son 4 meses desde que Itachi entro en coma—Dijo en un triste suspiro.

—Si ya… se pasa muy rápido el tiempo.

—Es verdad, pero bueno sigamos siendo positivos.

—Si, el pronto va a despertar.

En la pista de hielo la pasaron muy bien, incluso en algunas ocasiones se tomaban de la mano, todo salia con una naturalidad increíble, al primer contacto de sus manos los 2 se sonrojaron y se soltaron pero a como pasaba el tiempo no evitaban reír y mirarse con ternura, se querían y por desgracia según ellos no podían hacer nada.

Después de tomar una botella de agua, entraron de nuevo a la pista y se tomaron de la mano y patinaron en círculos mientras el fingía estar por caer, o decía sus típicos malos chistes, ella solo reía, jamas había sido tan feliz en compañía de alguien.

—¡Me vas a tirar Sasuke!—Dijo divertida.

—Te estoy agarrando bien, no tienes por que caer.

—Si pero si caes tu caigo yo… Ya deja de hacer como que te caes porque en una si sera de verdad.

—Hay pero miren que hermosa pareja—Escucharon ambos por detrás.

—¡Karin!—Dijo Sakura nerviosa y poco a poco soltó la mano de Sasuke.

—Hola Karin—Saludo Sasuke, tratando de verse lo mas tranquilo posible.

—No sabia que tuvieran una relación… tan cercana—Dijo cínicamente.

—Pues somos familia y ademas buenos amigos— Respondió Sasuke.

—Si claro es taaan lógico.

—¿Y vienes sola?—Pregunto Sakura para cambiar de tema.

—No, vengo con 2 amigas. ¿E Itachi? ¿Cómo sigue?

—Igual .

—Oh pobre, el en una cama durmiendo y ustedes aquí patinando de los mas felices.

—Bueno tampoco es para quedarnos encerrados lamentándonos ¿No crees?—Dijo Sasuke elevando la voz.

—Mmm pues si tienes razón. Y con Sasori ¿También te diviertes así Sakura?—Dijo con un cinismo aun mayor, sin duda quería molestar, pues Karin quedo muy resentida que Sasuke terminara todo con ella y verlo ahí con Sakura tomados de la mano la hizo pensar si seria ella la verdadera razón.

—¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? A Sasori lo he visto un par de veces nada mas.

—Bueno eso no es lo que dicen.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente Karin?—Sasuke ya empezaba a exasperarse.

—Bueno no se hay rumores de que Sasori y Sakura se han vuelto muy cercanos.

—Pues esos rumores son falsos Karin deberías informarte mejor de todo antes de atar cabos.

—Si tienes razón querido.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos, que estés bien Karin—Dijo Sakura.

— Cuídense mucho y me alegro de verte tan repuesta—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa—Nos vemos Sasuke aunque no lo creas espero que algún día me llames para no se vernos un rato, cuídate.

Se acerco a el y lo beso en la comisura de los labios, Sakura no evito sentir mucha rabia y Karin lo noto lo cual la hizo mas feliz, los miro y con su sonrisa cínica patino lejos de ellos. Sasuke y Sakura salieron y subieron al auto… Sakura estaba muy seria, estaba enojada, le molesto cada palabra que les dijo y sobre todo le molesto el beso que le dio a Sasuke, ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo de ella y Sasori? ¿A que rumores se refería?

El camino fue solo silencio llegaron a casa y ella fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se recargo en el espaldarte, recogió sus piernas y las abrazo… Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta, era el, con su hermosa y tierna mirada, se acerco a ella y se recostó a un lado y poso su mano sobre la de ella

—Tranquila, no le hagas caso.

—¿Qué pretende? Jamas me he metido con ella.

—Esta loca, no vale la pena que te pongas así por lo que dijo, solo lo hizo para molestar.

—Es que—Suspiro.

—Escucha, Karin es una persona que solo piensa en ella misma… Y si te sirve de consuelo eso de los rumores es mentira, yo ya habría escuchado algo, ademas no hay razones para que los haya tu solo haz visto a Sasor veces desde el accidente.

—Si tienes razón. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro dime.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de Karin? Me refiero a que ¿Por qué terminaste con lo que tenían?

—Bueno en realidad yo nunca tuve nada con Karin, eso solo fue pasajero, un poco de diversión, solo nos buscábamos para… satisfacernos tu entiendes—Se sonrojo— Y bueno decidí ya no seguir con eso pues porque… algo en mi cambio.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno ya no podía acostarme con ella o cualquier otra mujer porque… me enamore.

—¡Oh!—Quiso decirle algo pero no supo que pues sabia que ella era la mujer de la que el se había enamorado la cual por sorpresa de ella la hizo sentir... feliz.

—¿Sabes jugar poker?—Pregunto el para cambiar de tema.

—Si.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—Ok si claro… Déjame voy por las cartas—Sakura se levanto y fue por las cartas minutos mas tarde volvió y empezaron a jugar.

— Cuéntame de ti… de tu infancia, tu familia lo que sea—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Ok…. Yo soy hija única y vivía con mi mama y mi abuela, a mi padre no lo conocí ya que dejo a mi madre cuando se entero de que yo venia en camino, ¡ja! Es un cobarde… Siempre estábamos las 3 juntas nos llevábamos muy bien, pero un día mi madre venia de la oficina y en un semáforo 3 tipos la bajaron de la camioneta, fue horrible ella se asusto mucho y le dio un ataque al corazón, la gente que vio quiso ayudarla pero no pudieron hacer nada… murió al instante.

—Lo siento mucho.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y siguió con su plática.

—Fue uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de mi vida definitivamente.

—Lo se, es horrible perder a tus padres, bueno en tu caso a tu madre.

—Si.. y bueno los años pasaron hasta que entre en la universidad y de hecho justo cuando empece mi relación con Dai mi abuela murió, así que me quede sin familia, Ino y Dai eran todo lo que tenia. Y bueno cuando termine la universidad prácticamente me case de inmediato.

—Se que tu matrimonio con mi hermano no siempre fue… malo, ¿Cómo era antes?

—Pues nuestro primer año de casados fue lindo, el estaba mas tiempo en casa, platicábamos de cualquier cosa pero eso si nunca de su trabajo desde el principio me decía que no le veía caso a contarme ya que era aburrido, que ahora gracias a ti me di cuenta de que no es así—Sonrío— Incluso hicimos un viaje en verano, fuimos a Cuba y la pasamos increíble. Itachi siempre fue reservado con su trabajo y su vida, es por eso que te pedí me platicaras sobre el, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, y aunque siempre me decía que me amaba tuvo muy pocos detalles conmigo. Yo cada noche le hacia la cena, siempre me gustaba sorprenderlo, veía canales de cocina y compraba revistas pero poco a poco dejo de venir y mi comida se quedaba ahí hasta que no se supongo que me canse y ya no lo hice mas.

A Sasuke le conmovía esto pues no podía entender como teniendo a la mujer perfecta prefería otras cosas, jamas se imagino que Itachi fuera así con ella y ahora estaba confirmado para el su hermano fue muy tonto y estaba mas seguro que el daría todo por tener a una mujer como ella, no, mas bien tenerla a ella a su lado.

—Nuestro primer aniversario me llevo a cenar y fuimos a bailar pero el segundo solo me dio un abrazo junto con una gargantilla y a los 30 minutos estaba rumbo al aeropuerto pues debía ir a Los Angeles—Agacho la mirada—Le pedí que retrasara un día su viaje pero no quiso, y una vez mas el trabajo fue lo mas importante.

—Te juro que jamas pensé que su matrimonio fuera así, cuando le preguntaba me decía que iban de maravilla que era muy feliz y obviamente me imaginaba que eran la pareja perfecta, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, el era feliz pero no tu.

—Ino muchas veces me dijo que me divorciara pero no se, tenia la ilusión de que el se diera cuenta de todo pero la noche del accidente que lo enfrente me di cuenta de que eso no pasaría nunca, el cree que con darme regalos, dinero y todo lo material es suficiente. Dejo de alimentar el amor y muchas veces me sentí como si yo fuera un mueble mas y a eso sumale que no me apoyaba con lo de mi salón.

—No se que decirte sinceramente bueno solo una cosa… Mi hermano es un idiota—Ambos rieron levemente.

—Y tu cuéntame ¿Cómo era tu vida en Londres? Me has contado de tu niñez y esas cosas pero de Londres nada.

—Bueno pues no hay mucho en realidad, termine de estudiar allá y luego cuando murieron mis padres me quede con la empresa de allá y bueno pues tengo algunos amigos sobre todo Sai y pues trabajo y me divierto trato de equilibrar todo. Así que es todo en general, nada importante.

—Mujeriego.

—Si mucho—Se sonrojo—Pero eso ya quedo en el olvido.

La plática continuo, era increíble para ellos conocerse mas aunque a ella le entristecía un poco el hecho de que Sasuke la conociera mas aun que su propio esposo, pero por el otro lado le agradaba.

Era un hombre maravilloso la apoyaba, la entendía, la escuchaba, tenían tantas cosas en común y sin duda había aprendido nuevas cosas gracias a el. El por su parte la amaba cada día mas, ella era la mujer perfecta, era dulce, atenta, inteligente, hermosa, todo lo que nunca creyó encontrar en una mujer, y ahí estaba ella enterrada en lo mas profundo de sus ser.

De un momento a otro entraron en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta de que durmieron abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro como si no quisiesen que nadie ni nada los separara nunca mas.


	15. Capitulo Catorce

Después del desayuno todos fueron a hacer el paseo por los viñedos, Sasuke y las personas del consejo hablaban de la uva, y el tiempo que aun les faltaba para madurar y lo bien que se veían, sin duda iba a ser una gran cosecha, los invitados estaban maravillados.

—Es increíble que la uva ayude a la prevención de los signos de la edad—Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—La uva roja posee resveratrol que contiene antioxidantes.

—Ahora menos que nunca dejare de tomar vino—Dijo bromeando.

—A ti no te hace falta, estas preciosa—Dijo una de las mujeres amablemente.

—Gracias.

—Es solo la verdad, tu esposo es muy afortunado, ademas de que cocinas delicioso. ¿Qué mas puede pedir ese hombre?

—Yo siempre le dije que era el hombre con mas suerte del mundo, ya quisiéramos muchos encontrar a una mujer como tu Sakura—Dijo Sasori.

—Mi hermano lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Cuidado debería tener, no valla a ser que llegue alguien y quiera intentar algo contigo—Le dijo Sasori a Sakura.

—Eso no va a pasar te lo aseguro—Dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda lo cual noto Sasuke.

—Desgraciadamente hay mucho hipócrita por ahí pero mi cuñada es muy inteligente y sabe cuando la gente solo quiere sacar provecho de algo.

—Estoy seguro de que es así—Dijo Sasori sonriendo.

—Sasuke… Tengo entendido que tu hermano tenia planes de lanzar su propio vino con parte de esta cosecha… ¿Qué ha pasado con eso, después de lo que lamentablemente le sucedió?—Pregunto uno de los hombres cambiando el tema pues la tensión entre Sasuke y Sasori era muy obvia.

—Yo estoy siguiendo el proyecto, todo en honor a el, aunque claro, tenemos la esperanza de que el despierte pronto.

— Así sera estoy seguro—Dijo el hombre amablemente.

—Y Sakura ¿A que te dedicas?—Pregunto una de las mujeres.

—Soy diseñadora de imagen, y estoy por poner mi salón.

—Suena interesante, no olvides avisarnos cuando lo abras, me gustaría ir a hacerme un cambio de look.

—Claro, yo les envió la invitación para la inauguración.

Siguieron con el recorrido y Sasori se acerco a Sakura.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunto el.

—Bien, la estoy pasando increíble.

—Me alegro mucho verte así sonreír.

—Si la verdad es que este lugar es tan relajante.

—Me encantaría que conocieras mis viñedos, están como a 30 minutos de aquí… ¿Te gustaría?

—Claro, seria increíble.

—Ademas hay un hermoso vivero, mi abuela ama las plantas y todo tipo de flores ¿Te gustan a ti?

—Bueno la verdad es que no conozco mucho sobre eso, pero si me gusta verlas.

—Mi abuela es experta, te podría enseñar mucho sobre ellas. ¿Cuáles podrías decir que son tus favoritas?

—Las margaritas y las rosas blancas me encantan.

—Mi abuela tiene un enorme jardín lleno de rosas blancas, también son sus favoritas.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunto maravillada.

—Si, ella vive aquí en Napa y bueno que mejor lugar para sus flores… ¿Te parece si te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

—Ponerse de acuerdo ¿Sobre que?—Pregunto Sasuke, mientras los demás invitados se adelantaban en el recorrido.

—Sasori me ha invitado a su casa aquí en Napa, quiere que conozca sus viñedos…

—¿Y que les ves? Son iguales que los de aquí—Dijo interrumpiendo a Sakura.

—Te equivocas Sasuke, aunque no lo creas, los viñedos también tienen su propia esencia y los míos son diferentes a los tuyos—Replico Sasori.

—Ademas me estaba hablando de su abuela, dice que tiene viveros y un enorme jardín de puras rosas blancas.

—Tu también estas invitado cuando quieras Sasuke—Dijo Sasori hipócritamente.

—Si gracias—Dijo sin ánimos y entre dientes.

Después de los viñedos, fueron a las bodegas y al finalizar regresaron e hicieron las costillas y las brochetas que Sakura había planeado, todo quedo delicioso, después de una agradable platica era hora de que los invitados salieran a su próximo destino. Los trabajadores bajaron las maletas y las subieron a la camioneta que los esperaba.

—Fue un verdadero placer estar aquí con ustedes, la hemos pasado increíble.

—Gracias por todo, mejores anfitriones no creo que aya.

—Lo mejor sin duda fue la comida y el vino, Sakura eres magnifica—Dijo una de las invitadas.

—Gracias, la verdad es que fue un gusto tenerlos aquí— Respondió Sakura feliz.

—Fue un honor que hayan elegido nuestros viñedos como parte de su recorrido—Dijo Sasuke.

—Son maravillosos, hubiera sido un error no haber pasado por aquí.

—Y no lo olvides linda, esperamos la invitación para la inauguración de tu salón—Dijo una de las mujeres.

—Para nada, serán las primeras en recibirla— Sonrió.

—Bueno debemos irnos, y gracias de nuevo por todo.

—De nada, gracias a ustedes que tengan un excelente recorrido—Los despidió Sasuke.

Los invitados subieron a la camioneta y Sasori antes se acerco a Sakura.

—Fue un placer estar contigo Sakura, gracias y espero verte pronto.

—Claro Sasori, nos estamos viendo, cuídate mucho me alegro que hayas disfrutado tu estancia aquí.

—Contigo aquí, seria imposible no haberla disfrutado—Le tomo la mano y la beso delicadamente, Sasuke solo lo miraba con furia, quería que ya se montara en esa camioneta y se fuera de una vez por todas de ahí.

—Sasuke— Asintió con la cabeza y se retiro. Los invitados se fueron.

—Todo salio perfecto y gracias a ti—Dijo feliz y la cargo y dio unas vueltas con ella, ambos reían.

—Claro que no, tu hiciste mucho—Dijo ella, mientras el la dejaba en el piso de nuevo.

—Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

—Me encantaría… Voy a darme un baño.

—Yo haré lo mismo, te veo aquí en una hora.

Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones y tomaron un baño. Ella se puso un vestido de tirantes holgado color coral, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, su cabello suelto y unas sandalias de piso color café, que hacia juego con su pequeña cartera que colgaba cruzada hasta sus caderas. El la esperaba en la sala con unos jeans color rojo y una playera blanca con cuello en V que dejaba ver su bien trabajado pecho y sus musculosos brazos.

Subieron a la camioneta y salieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad, un pequeño y hermoso pueblo, donde había muchos restaurantes, cantinas, bares y puestos de recuerdos y comida chatarra. Después de estacionar la camioneta, caminaron por el jardín central mientras disfrutaban un helado, miraron la gran iglesia que estaba iluminada con luces color blanco. Después de recorrer el centro entraron a un pequeño bar.

—Tengo antojo de un tequila.. ¿Tu quieres?—Dijo el sonriendo.

—Nunca lo he probado, dicen que es fuerte.

—Mucho si— Sonrió—Lo pruebas y si te gusta pedimos otro, pero solo tomaremos 2 caballitos, ya que no queremos emborracharnos ¿Cierto?

—Definitivamente.

El mesero les dio un caballito a cada uno junto con limones y sal.

—Toma un limón y ponle un poco de sal, chupalo y toma un pequeño trago—Le indico el. Ella obedeció y chupo el limón y le dio un pequeño trago al tequila.

—Oh por dios— Abrió la boca—Quema.

—Es fuerte—No evito reír, pues la cara de ella era muy graciosa.

—No te burles Sasuke—Dijo uniéndose a sus risas.

—Hubieras visto tu cara.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Te gusto?

—Si, pero definitivamente solo tomare este, creo que con el segundo terminare tirada en el piso—Se burlo de si misma.

—OK—Ambos tomaron otro trago y ella siguió haciendo caras graciosas y el no evitaba reír, justo en eso "Fortunate son" de la banda "The creedence" comenzó a sonar.

—Amo esa canción—Dijeron los 2 al unisono y sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar.

—Some folks are born to wave the flag,

ooh, they're red, white and blue.

and when the band plays "hail to the chief",

ooh, they point the cannon at you, lord,

It ain't me, it ain't me, i ain't no senator's son, son.

it ain't me, it ain't me; i ain't no fortunate one, no,

yeah!

Some folks are born silver spoon in hand,

lord, don't they help themselves, oh.

but when the taxman comes to the door,

lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yes,

It ain't me, it ain't me, i ain't no millionaire's son, no.

it ain't me, it ain't me; i ain't no fortunate one, no.

Seguían tomando su tequila y movían la cabeza y las manos bailando la canción. Continuaron haciendo caras graciosas como si estuvieran cantándose el uno al otro.

—Some folks inherit star spangled eyes,

ooh, they send you down to war, lord,

and when you ask them, "how much should we give?"

ooh, they only answer more! more! more! yoh,

It ain't me, it ain't me, i ain't no military son, son.

it ain't me, it ain't me; i ain't no fortunate one, one.

it ain't me, it ain't me, i ain't no fortunate one, no no no,

it ain't me, it ain't me, i ain't no fortunate son, no no no.

—Amo esa banda es la mejor en toda la historia de la música—Dijo ella contenta.

—Te doy toda la razón, es mi banda favorita y justo esa canción es de mis favoritas.

—Oww la mía también, es buenisima.

—Esa y la de…

—Green River—Dijo ella junto con el.

—¿De verdad es de tus favoritas?—Dijo el sorprendido y feliz.

—Claro, es fantástica… Seria un grave error que no te guste esa canción.

—Bueno que no te guste la banda en si ya debería ser considerado uno gravisimo.

—Cierto— Rió divertida. Una vez mas se dieron cuenta de la infinidad de cosas que tenían en común, era como si la vida insistiera en decirles que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sasuke y Sakura subieron a la camioneta, ya eran mas de las 9 de la noche y los tequilas les hicieron un poco de efecto, no estaban borrachos pero si algo mas alegres de lo común.

—Eras increíble, un travieso de lo peor.

—Y lo sigo siendo, cuando conozcas a Sai podrás preguntarle todas las bromas que le he hecho.

—Me imagino pobre de el.

—Mira que tengo por aquí—Dijo mientras sacaba un disco de la guantera.

—The creedence—Dijo feliz—Ponlo ponlo— Sasuke lo hizo y empezaron a escuchar las canciones mientras el manejaba, ambos movían la cabeza y reían. Después de 3 canciones empezó "It came out of the sky".

—¡Uuuhh! Esa también es buenísima subele—Dijo el. Y ella así lo hizo y ambos empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón y a bailar sentados.

— Oh, it came out of the sky, landed just a little South of Moline.

Jody fell out of his tractor, couldn't b'lieve what he seen.

Laid on the ground and shook fearin' for his life.

Then he ran all the way to town screamin' it came out of the sky.

Well, a crowd gathered round and a scientish said it was marsh gas.

Spiro came and made a speed about raising the Mars tax.

The Vatican said, woe, the Lord has come, Hollywood rushed out an epic film

And Ronnie the Popular said it was a communist plot

—Amo esa canción—Dijo ella maravillada.

—Es excelente—Dijo el.

Continuaron cantando la segunda parte de la canción mientras reían, pues en ocasiones desafinaban y les era imposible no reír.

Llegaron a casa y Sasuke llevaba un botella de vino que compro.

—Vamos a pasear por los viñedos, nunca lo he hecho de noche—Propuso ella.

—Excelente idea, vamos.. Ademas mira, tenemos un delicioso vino—Levanto el vino.

—Eso lo hará mejor— Sonrió y se estremeció por un leve viento frió.

—Mmm frió... Acá en la camioneta hay una cobija, la vi hace rato, déjame ver si no la bajaron— Abrió la camioneta y la saco, eran 2, eran delgadas pero de una tela muy cálida—Perfecto, son 2 una para ti y una para mi.

Empezaron a caminar entre los viñedos mientras se preguntaban cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Sasuke abrió la botella y le dio un trago y se la dio a ella.

—Lo siento no traemos copas.

—Esta bien, de la botella sabe mejor—La tomo y le dio un trago.

—Hermosa noche ¿No crees?—Miro el cielo en una de sus manos llevaba las cobijas abrazadas y la otra la metió a la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Si… aquí se pueden apreciar mejor las estrellas, aquí todo el aire es mas limpio mas puro.

Caminaron y mientras platicaban sobre música, libros, películas etc. Sin duda tenían gustos similares. Después de un largo caminar, se detuvieron y el extendió una cobija—¿Te quieres sentar?

—Ok... El ultimo trago—Dijo ella mostrando la botella aun de pie—Todo tuyo.

—Gracias—El sonrió y tomo, una gota de vino resbalo por un lado de su boca y ella lo limpio con su dedo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Eres hermosa—Esas palabras escaparon de su boca.

—Gracias—Se sonrojo.

—Eres especial ¿Sabes?... No se que tienes que le agradas a la gente, tu misma lo viste con los invitados.

—No creo que sea especial… yo solo soy como soy y ya.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano se enamoro de ti—Agacho la mirada.

—Y yo no entiendo porque me enamore de el—Aseguro ella.

—No entiendo—Levanto la mirada y la miro extrañado.

—Itachi y yo tenemos muy pocas cosas en común, somos muy diferentes, el no es el hombre que yo soñé.

—Es diferente si… ¿Y como es el hombre que siempre soñaste?

—Tierno, comprensivo, divertido, que sepa escucharme, que me aliente, que me apoye, que me enamore cada día mas—El asintió y hubo un momento de silencio—¡Tu!—Dijo finalmente y el la miro con un brillo especial. —Tu eres el hombre que yo siempre soñé Sasuke—Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El se quedo sin habla, ella por fin le hablo de lo que sentía, sin ningún rodeo, todo directamente.

—Yo... yo jamas soñé con la mujer ideal, pero ¿Sabes que? Estoy seguro de que esa mujer no te haría justicia… Tu eres simplemente perfecta, para mi… para cualquier hombre—A ella se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Quiero ser feliz Sasuke y se que tu eres mi felicidad.

—Jamas podría haberme imaginado a una mujer como tu Sakura, eres única, eres perfecta… Yo te quiero conmigo siempre, quiero mirarte toda la vida, quiero besarte toda mi vida…

—Entonces hazlo Sasuke, quédate conmigo toda tu vida, besame toda tu vida… Solo hazlo—Una lagrima resbalo por fin y el tiro la otra cobija y se acerco a ella y la tomo de su rostro.

—Tu ya eres toda mi vida—La beso suavemente, sus labios se movían perfectamente, como si fueran solo unos, como si llevaran besándose toda la vida, ella tiro la botella ya vacía y se colgó de su cuello, lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a ser feliz con el pese a todo y pese a todos. El bajo sus manos a su cintura y la atrajo mas a el, el corazón parecía que iba a estallar, el se sentía en un sueño, aun no podía creer que ella le aya dicho esas cosas, jamas pensó que ella hablaría de sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaban, su aroma y el sabor de sus labios eran la prueba de que era real y que ella quería ser feliz con el y supo que no habría nada que no hiciera por ella.

Ella jugaba con su cabello y el le acariciaba el rostro y la cintura, el se alejo un poco de ella y empezó a besar sus mejillas, borraba las lagrimas que los ojos de ella brotaban, esas lagrimas llenas de felicidad. Con suaves y tiernos besos bajo por su mentón y su cuello, sus respiraciones se agitaban mas y mas cada segundo que pasaba, el bajo el tirante de su vestido y beso tiernamente su hombro, ella sentía que flotaba, sus piernas temblaban, era increíble que una persona le hiciera sentir tantas cosas. Ella bajo una de sus manos y la metió por debajo de su playera y acaricio su cálida piel, el bajo el cierre de su vestido y callo hasta sus pies, se alejo un poco, con tan solo unas pequeñas braguitas y un brasiere sin tirantes la miro de arriba a abajo, su hermosa piel y su perfecta figura le fascinaron.

—Eres preciosa—Susurro el mientras volvía a capturar sus labios en un dulce pero mas apasionado beso, ella le quito la playera y lo observo, era perfecto sin duda debía ser un delito ser tan guapo y sensual, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba lentamente su pecho desnudo, dibujaba cada musculo bien marcado, levanto su mirada y se cruzo con la de el, quien no dejaba de acariciarle sus pequeños brazos.

El levanto una de sus manos y acariciaba su rostro, ella cerro los ojos y disfrutaba ese momento al máximo, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, bajo por la nariz y luego jugo con ella un poco con la suya, sus respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros, su aroma era embriagante para cada uno. Juntaron sus frentes y se acariciaban con los ojos cerrados

—Por favor dime que no estoy soñando—Dijo el.

—No Sasuke, esto no es un sueño— Sonrió ella.

Sasuke la beso de nuevo, hundió su mano en su cabello y con la otra en su cintura desnuda la atraía mas a el, poco a poco se fueron hincando sobre la cobija, la tiro completamente y se acostó a un lado de ella, no dejaba de besarla, acariciaba su vientre plano y rodeaba su ombligo con su dedo indice.

Ella desabrocho agilmente su pantalón y se lo quito, el bajaba con sus besos lentamente, beso su cuello, y le daba pequeños mordiscos, ella gimió, continuo su camino hasta sus pechos y fácilmente desabrocho su brasiere y se lo quito por completo, los acaricio delicadamente y llevo uno de ellos a su boca, haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia el, el placer que el le hacia sentir era indescriptible. Después de besar y jugar con su pecho, fue con el otro, con su lengua dibujaba su pezón ya hinchado y endurecido, ella tomo de su cabello y lo jalo un poco, temblaba y lo necesitaba lo necesitaba ya. El continuo su camino por su estomago hasta llegar a su vientre, de ahí salto hasta sus suaves piernas, las acariciaba y las besaba, la miro y ella estaba muy agitada, no podía siquiera abrir los ojos del pacer que sentía, con suaves caricias tomo sus braguitas y las deslizo hacia abajo deshaciéndose de ellas, hizo lo mismo con sus boxers y con besos subió de nuevo hasta su cuello y su rostro, la beso salvajemente pero con ese toque de dulzura tan única de el. Con su mano separo las piernas de Sakura y ella las abrió dándole paso al cuerpo de Sasuke, sintió en su parte intima el miembro endurecido de Sasuke. No evito gemir.

—Te necesito Sasuke—Logro decir jadeante—Por… favor.

—Sakura, eres única—Dijo el besando su rostro y entonces de una embestida entro en ella.

—¡Ah!—Gritaron ambos llenos de placer. El se movía lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, ella se arqueaba hacia el, quería mas, quería sentirlo lo mas dentro de sus ser. El besaba tiernamente su cuello y bajo hasta sus pechos, saboreo cada uno de ellos, ella era tan suave que solo eso lo estremecía, ella encajo sus uñas en su espalda, el placer era inmenso, solo el era el único que podía llenarla de esa manera, acariciaba suavemente su espalda y se aferraba a el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Sasuke—Susurraba ella una y otra vez. Sasuke entrelazo sus manos en las de ella y se las llevo por encima de su cabeza, una de cada lado, entraba y salia de ella cada vez mas fuerte y rápidamente. Levanto el rostro y la miro, noto que lagrimas resbalaban por sus ruborizadas mejillas. Se acerco a ella nuevamente y sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella, beso secando esas lagrimas, se acerco a su oído y mordió levemente su lóbulo.

—Te amo Sakura... Te amo hermosa—Susurro el. Ella apretó sus manos, y jadeo, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, era feliz, estaba ahí con el hombre de su vida haciendo el amor a la luz de la luna entre los viñedos y acababa de decirle por primera vez que la amaba.

—Te amo Sasuke, Te amo tanto.

Él comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, profundas embestidas que la hacían gemir de placer, Sakura se enganchó a los hombros de Sasuke y se movió con él debajo suyo. Podía notar como Sakura se contraía a su alrededor, abrazándolo, y apretó los dientes para no alcanzar el orgasmo en ese momento.

—Sakura—Susurraba el, todo esto era nuevo para el y sin duda los movimientos que ella hacia con sus caderas lo hacían temblar. Poco a poco bajo el ritmo y entraba y salia de ella despacio pero con fuerza a la vez, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de ella, Sakura noto que los ojos de Sasuke también estaban humedecidos, la felicidad los embargaba a los 2 por igual.

—Te amo como jamas pensé amar a nadie—Dijo el, y con una ultima y gran embestida los 2 llegaron al clímax, el cayo rendido sobre ella delicadamente y escondió su cara en su cuello, el cual acariciaba con su afilada nariz. Ella también acariciaba su espalda mientras con besos recorría su musculoso brazo y su hombro.

Cuando lograron calmar sus agitadas respiraciones el se bajo de ella y se acostó a un lado, pero antes tomo la otra cobija y cobijo sus cuerpos sudados y desnudos. Ella se levanto un poco y el paso su brazo por debajo de ella, ella poso su cabeza en su pecho y con su mano lo acariciaba tiernamente. El besaba su frente y acariciaba su brazo, su otra mano se encontró con la que ella le acariciaba el pecho y la entrelazaron, ella levanto su rostro y se miraron, sonrieron y el la beso suave y lentamente. Sin duda esta era una experiencia diferente para ambos, pero sobre todo para el ya que después de acostarse con muchas mujeres, sabia y sentía que por primera vez había hecho el amor con alguien, la amaba y eso era lo único que les importaba. No la dejaría ir nunca, se dio cuenta de la necesidad que siempre tuvo de amarla, besarla y hacerle el amor a cada hora del día. Ahora estaban ahí los 2, acostados, desnudos, amándose y con la luna, la tierra y los viñedos como únicos testigos.


	16. Capitulo Quince

Aferrados aun el uno al otro, no dejaban de acariciarse y besarse.

—Te amo—Dijo el.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke.

—Sabes, desde que cometí aquella equivocación he deseado tanto esta noche.

—La verdad es que yo también.

—¿Y entonces porque me hiciste sufrir tanto?

—Por que no quería aceptarlo, para mi era malo desearte y amarte como te amo.

—¿Y ya no lo es?—Ella levanto su rostro y lo miro a los ojos y mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

—No ya no, amarte con toda el alma no puede ser malo—Le dio un fugaz beso.

—Yo siempre dije, que nunca me enamoraría de nadie, que toda mi vida seria soltero para disfrutar de mi vida como me diera la gana. Pero llegaste a mi vida y estoy completamente enamorado como un imbécil de ti—La beso rápidamente.

—¿Y ahora que va a pasar Sasuke?

—Pues no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil… Quiero estar contigo hoy, mañana y siempre.

—Y yo no quiero que me dejes ir, también quiero estar contigo siempre, ya nada ni nadie me importa, solo tu y yo nada mas.

—Lo mejor sera que por ahora mantengamos todo en secreto.

—Tienes razón, dejemos que pase el tiempo y ya vemos como se van dando las cosas.

—¿E Itachi?—Pregunto el con amargura.

—Pues por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo no perder la esperanza de que despierte, y si un día así pasa… Dejaremos que se recupere y le diremos la verdad.

—Eso va a ser muy difícil.

—Lo se, pero yo no podría seguir casada con el yo ya no lo amo.

—Bueno mira, lo mejor es que ahora disfrutemos de nosotros, de esto que sentimos y ya cuando llegue ese momento, pensaremos que hacer. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece— Sonrió y lo beso.

—Solo hay algo que si debo decirte ahora.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No quiero al idiota de Sasori Nagano cerca de ti.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué eres así?

—Mi amor no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que ese idiota muere por ti.

—Como crees.

—Es enserio, de verdad no puedo creer que no lo ayas notado. Ese tipo solo se ha acercado a ti porque siempre le has gustado, que bueno no lo culpo eres preciosa pero…

—Sasuke me estas diciendo esto enserio o solo lo estas inventando para que me aleje de el.

—Te lo juro mi amor… ¿De verdad no haz visto como te mira?

—Pues no la verdad es que no. Pero bueno igual no habría logrado nada, yo jamas le he dado motivos para que piense que entre nosotros puede haber algo… ademas, mi corazón ya tiene dueño—Lo miro y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Te amo hermosa te amo mucho—Dijo mientras se levantaba sobre su codo y la miraba hacia abajo.

—Yo te amo mas—Levanto sus brazos y rodeo su cuello, lo acerco a ella y lo beso mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su nuca.

El beso se intensifico, el lentamente bajo su mano recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ella, levanto su pierna e hizo que rodeara su cadera, ella acariciaba su nuca, su espalda y su fuerte brazo. El agilmente la subió sobre el y ella coloco sus rodillas cada una a un lado de el, ella se agacho sobre el y lo besaba con pasión y deseo.

El acariciaba su trasero y subía sus manos por su espalda y la llevo hasta su pecho, el cual ya tenia su pezón endurecido, le daba leves pellizcos.

—Me encanta como me tocas—Dijo ella demasiado excitada.

—Y a mi me encanta tocarte.

Ella sintió su miembro endurecido y no pudo esperar mas, entro en el suavemente haciendo que el se llenara de placer.

Empezó a entrar y salir de el con leves movimientos, se sentó bien en sus piernas y meneaba las caderas lentamente, el hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba la manera en que ella lo llenaba. Con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos, el se incorporo y llevo uno de ellos a su boca, jugaba con su lengua sobre el, ella simplemente no podía evitar gemir. Sasuke fue a su otro pecho para disfrutar de el, ella jalaba su cabello mientras no dejaba de moverse sobre el. Con un rápido movimiento y sin salir de ella giro y quedando ahora el arriba, empezó a entrar y salir una y otra vez, ella solo recogía mas las piernas, quería tenerlo lo mas adentro que le fuera posible.

—Sakura— Gemía una y otra vez.

—Te amo—Dijo ella agitadamente.

Después de algunos minutos mas disfrutándose, amándose los 2 llegaron al climax y descansaron un rato mas ahí bajo la hermosa noche, con el viento con aroma a uva y amor… mucho amor.

Sakura bajo a tomar el desayuno pero no vio a Sasuke.

—Buenos días Magda… ¿Y Sasuke?

—Buenos días señora. La esta esperando frente a la alberca, el dijo que quería que tomaran el desayuno ahí.

—Ah, muy bien gracias—Salio a encontrarse con Sasuke quien leía el periódico.

—Buenos días—Saludo ella y el se estremeció al escuchar su voz, sin duda ambos tenían una mirada diferente, se amaban y lo sabían, sin duda la noche anterior fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

—Buenos días— Respondió y ella se sentó frente a el—¿Cómo dormiste?

— Increíblemente bien—Dijo muy sonriente—¿Y tu?

—Mejor que nunca, ayer hice el amor con la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta.

—¡Shh! Te pueden escuchar.

—No dije nombres.

—Si pero casualmente tu y yo llegamos a la casa casi a las 2 de la mañana.

—Esta bien , ya no diré nada.

—Claro que puedes decirlo pero solo cuando estemos solos.

—Vamos mi amor, la adrenalina es un buen ingrediente.

—Tal vez— Sonrió y sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Morder tu labio.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que me dan ganas de morderlo yo.

Magda llego con el desayuno y se retiro.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a montar antes de irnos?—Propuso el.

—Hace mucho que no monto, seria increíble.

—Podemos ir juntos en mi caballo si no te sientes segura. Ademas así te tengo cerca de mi.

—Mmm suena tentador, pero no, prefiero montar ademas, bien dicen por ahí que lo que bien se aprende jamas se olvida y quiero ver si es verdad eso.

—Esta bien, al fin tendré todo el tiempo en el avión para estar cerca de ti.

Después de tomar el desayuno, fueron a ver a los caballos, Sakura se acerco a una hermosa yegua color blanco y comenzó a acariciarla, de inmediato hicieron química lo cual le facilito mas.

—¿Ves que tengo razón? A todos les agradas, hasta a los caballos.

—Solo hay que tratarlos con respeto y mucho cariño—Dijo mientras seguía acariciando a la hermosa yegua. Greg los ensillo y los preparo para que Sasuke y Sakura montaran. Se subieron sobre ellos y tal como lo había dicho ella, lo que bien se aprende jamas se olvida, pues lo hizo muy bien.

—Lista… ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos—Dijo el mirándola tiernamente.

Avanzaron despacio unos 2 kilómetros y empezaron a ir mas rápido. Compitieron por ver quien era mas rápido y después de algunos kilómetros mas entre los viñedos, ella gano.

—Lo bueno es que hace mucho no montabas, ya me imagino si lo hicieras a menudo—Dijo el riendo.

—Cuando quieras te doy una clases—Dijo burlona.

—¿Ahora me estas diciendo que no se montar?—Dijo ofendido.

—Mas o menos—Ambos rieron y se miraron fijamente, sus miradas estaban llenas de amor, los recuerdos de la noche anterior los invadían.

—Te amo—Dijo el.

—Te amo mas… Dame un beso o moriré te lo juro—El sonrió ante su petición y acerco su caballo al de ella dejándolos a una distancia cercana, se inclino hacia ella y la beso tiernamente.

Esa corriente eléctrica recorrer sus venas estaban presentes cada que se tocaban, cada que se besaban.

—Gracias por llegar a mi vida—Dijo ella.

—Las gracias debo dártelas yo… me la haz cambiado por completo.

—Sabes, yo me sentía como… muerta en vida y tu llegaste a revivirme, te amo.

—No hay nada, nada que yo no hiciera por verte sonreír. Jamas voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te lastime— Prometió el.

—Lo se y créeme que yo haría lo mismo—El se inclino de nuevo hacia ella y la beso, el penetro su lengua en la boca de ella, disfrutaban el sabor de sus labios. Poco a poco se alejaron el uno del otro.

—Te veo en casa—Dijo ella y salio de allí sobre su yegua a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué? No espera…. Quiero otro beso—Dijo y salio de allí para tratar de alcanzarla.

Al llegar, Greg ya tenia las maletas en la camioneta, el seria el encargado de llevarlos al aeropuerto. Ambos entraron riendo y discutiendo.

—Claro que eres una tramposa, si saliéramos al mismo tiempo yo te ganaría.

—Hay aja— Rió divertida—Eres un mal perdedor y un envidioso.

—¿Envidioso?

—Si, no quieres aceptar que yo monto mejor que tu.

—No puedo aceptar algo que no es verdad.

—Si lo que digas perdedor—levanto la mano a la altura de su cara— Háblale a la mano…

—Tramposa—Dijo el de nuevo por lo bajo— ¿Ya esta todo listo Greg?

—Si ya solo los esperaba a ustedes.

—Bueno pues vámonos.

Subieron a la camioneta y fueron al aeropuerto, después de todo lo necesario, subieron al avión y se sentaron en sus lugares.

—La pase increíble.

—Yo también, ahora esos viñedos significan mucho mas para mi.

—Y para mi también, son los únicos que saben nuestro secreto— Sonrió.

—Son buenos confidentes—Dijo bromeando—Si esta iba a ser una buena cosecha, ahora sera perfecta.

—Estoy segura de eso.

—Ahora el vino llevara tu esencia, tu aroma… toda nuestra pasión.

—El ingrediente secreto, me encanta—El sonrió. Se levanto y miro a todas direcciones, después de dar un vistazo se volvió a sentar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo me aseguraba de algo.

—¿De que?

—De que podía hacer esto sin ningún problema—Se acerco a ella y la beso, con sus manos acariciaba sus mejillas tiernamente—Ya necesitaba un beso tuyo.

—Mmm… Por lo que veo no había ningún problema.

—Ninguno, todo esta bajo control.

—Entonces besame de nuevo—Le pidió ella, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sakura y Sasuke entraron en la casa, el jalaba las maletas.

—Por fin llegaron—Dijo Hikari contenta.

—Hikari, te extrañe—Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

—Y yo a ustedes.

—Hola Hikari… ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien gracias.

—¿Y Itachi? ¿Alguna novedad?—Pregunto Sakura.

—No, todo sigue igual.

—¿Y Kimi?

—Esta con el señor Itachi. Veo que les fue bien.

—Si de hecho si, ¿Por qué lo dices?—Dijo Sasuke.

—Si ¿Cómo sabes?

—Por la enorme sonrisa que tienen los 2, incluso tienen una mirada mas iluminada.

—Ah, bueno si es que… Si nos fue muy bien, los invitados se fueron felices—Dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso, pues ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual ambos estaban así.

—Me alegro mucho. Subiré las maletas.

—No Hikari, yo las subo gracias.

—Ok. Les estoy preparando congas.

—Mmmm quiero—Dijo ella.

—En un momento se las llevo—Salio de ahí.

—Vamos a ver a Itachi—Dijo Sakura, Sasuke asintió y subió con las maletas y las dejo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Después entraron a la habitación de Itachi, ahí estaba Kimi terminando de hacer los chequeos de rutina.

—Hola Kimi—Saludo ella.

—Hola, me alegra que estén de regreso.

—Gracias.

—Bienvenidos… Los dejo, permiso.

—Gracias Kimi—Dijo Sasuke mientras ella salia de la habitación.

—Sabes, ahora que lo veo pienso en lo que pasara cuando despierte—Dijo ella.

—Sera algo difícil.

—Pero bueno, ya dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso mas.

—Pero es extraño ¿No? Digo, si se siente un poco de culpa.

—Tienes razón… Pero yo ya tengo muy claros mis sentimientos, y si pudiera ahora mismo le diría todo. Siempre lo voy a querer y mucho.

—Ven—Estiro su mano y ella la tomo y la acerco a el—Ya no pensemos en eso ¿si? Aunque puede ser un poco egoísta, lo primordial somo tu y yo, no dejemos de pedir que el despierte pronto, pero lo que sentimos no puede esperar.

—Lo se—Se abrazaron y en eso entro Hikari, al escuchar ellos se separaron de inmediato.

—Aquí están sus bebidas—Les dio ella una a cada uno, pero los miraba curiosa.

—Gracias.

—Deliciosas como siempre Hikari.

—La cena esta casi lista.

—Nos avisas por favor.

—Claro, con permiso—Hikari salio.

Después de un rato ellos salieron de la habitación de Itachi. Cada uno se fue a la suya a tomar un baño, pues se sentían cansados.

El estaba enjuagando su cabello cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos recorrer su espalda y luego lo abrazaron por la cintura, se tallo los ojos y volteo, la vio ahí desnuda, no evito recorrer su hermoso cuerpo con su mirada.

—¿No me invitas a bañarme contigo?—Pregunto Sakura coquetamente. Sin duda Sasuke era capaz de hacerle sacar su lado mas pasional y mas salvaje.

—Por supuesto— Sonrió, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero y lo apretó fuerte hacia el, ella sintió su miembro que ya estaba mas que listo para cualquier cosa. La beso salvajemente, y al mismo tiempo la levanto haciendo que ella rodeara su cadera con sus piernas, de inmediato la acorralo en la pared, ella jadeo al sentir la fría porcelana en su espalda, el besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, subió de nuevo por su mentón, su mejilla y llego a su oído.

—Te amo—Dijo el mientras la penetraba. Ella grito de placer, la caída del agua ahogaba los gritos de ambos, entraba en ella una y otra vez.

—Sasuke— Gimió. Ella subía y bajaba sobre el, haciendo que el se excitara cada vez mas. Era increíble que después de haber estado con tantas mujeres ninguna lo haya excitado como solo ella era capaz, pero solo tenia una respuesta para eso, amor. Ahora sabían perfectamente que no solo habían descubierto lo que era el verdadero amor, si no que también, descubrieron esa pasión desbordada de la que ambos carecían, pues en el caso de Sasuke, hacia que sus amantes tuvieran el mejor sexo de sus vidas, pero siempre era a lo que iban y ya. Sakura era la mujer que cualquier hombre podía desear, pero ella era de el, sola y completamente de el.

Salieron de bañarse entre risas y muestras de cariño.

—Bueno debo ir a mi habitación a cambiarme—Dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

—Esta bien, pero espera—Se adelanto a ella, abrió la puerta y salio a asegurarse que no estuviera Kimi o Hikari por ahí—Puedes salir—Dijo en voz baja. Ella salio y lo tomo del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso a mitad del pasillo.

—Te amo—Dijo y se metió a su habitación.

Una semana mas paso y Sakura y Sasuke estaban felices, cada que tenían oportunidad aprovechaban para amarse con locura. Por otro lado el salón ya estaba casi listo y Sakura ya estaba trabajando junto con una diseñadora de interiores para ver como iban a decorarlo, Sasuke por su lado seguía con el proyecto de Itachi entre otras cosas de la oficina.

Sakura llego de verse con Maggie, la decoradora.

—¿Cómo va todo señora?—Pregunto Hikari mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

—Muy bien, te juro que ya no aguanto por ver todo terminado.

—Exijo ser la primera clienta.

—Dalo por hecho— Sonrió.

—Ha por cierto señora, le llego un arreglo floral y lo subí a su habitación.

—Ok gracias, ahora voy a verlo.

Sakura subió y miro un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas.

—Es hermoso—Se dijo a si misma, tomo la tarjeta y vio que eran de Sasori y solo decía que ojala le hayan gustado. Recordó lo que le dijo Sasuke, pero para ella Sasori era una buena persona y pensó en llamarlo para agradecerle.

—Hola Sasori.

—¡Sakura! Que hermosa sorpresa.

—Llamaba para agradecerte por el detalle de las rosas.

—¿Te gustaron?

—Mucho, sabes que son de mis favoritas.

—Las vi y pensé en ti y dije ¿Por qué no?

—Gracias Sasori no te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia. Ahora estoy por entrar a una junta, te llamo luego ¿Si?

—Claro esta bien, solo hablaba para agradecerte, que estés bien.

—Igualmente, cuídate un beso.

Termino la llamada y olio las rosas.

—¿Quién te mando eso?—Escucho la voz de Sasuke desde su puerta.

—¿Hola?—Dijo ofendida.

—Perdón cariño—Se acerco a ella y la beso—Hola— Sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura.

—Te extrañe.

—No mas que yo—Le dio un rápido beso— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir, quien te las mando?

—Sasori—El bufo.

— Deberías de regresárselas.

—Claro que no Sasuke, eso seria una grosería, de hecho ya le agradecí.

—Ese tipo no tiene ningún derecho de enviarte flores.

—¿Cuándo me vas a decir porque no lo soportas?

—No me gusta hablar de la gente cariño… mejor dejemoslo así.

—Esta bien… Mejor dime ¿Cómo te fue en la oficina?—Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

—Bien, tuve una reunión con Takuma… Por cierto, estamos invitados al lanzamiento del vino de Mark Thompson.

—¿Para cuando?

—Para dentro de 2 semanas pero ¿Sabes que es lo malo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tendré que estar muchas horas sin poder besarte—Beso—Y sin poder acariciarte—Le acaricio la cintura y la espalda.

—Creo que son mas horas las que estamos sin besarnos y sin acariciarnos, cuando estas en la oficina.

—Y es una tortura… Deberías de ir a visitarme a diario.

—¿Ir a visitarte? Yo no conozco la empresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has ido?

—No… Se lo pedí algunas veces a Itachi, pero siempre me decía que yo no tenia nada que hacer allá, que me iba a aburrir.

—Bueno pues divertido no es— Sonrió—Pero a mi me encantaría que supieras, donde y como trabajo, que te conozcan los empleados, creo que solo te conocen Mike y Ryan oh e Irie—Ryan es el vicepresidente de la compañía en New York.

—Si solo a ellos, y eso porque siempre están en las cenas y cócteles, si no ni a ellos.

—Bueno pues hay que cambiar eso… Mañana te veo ahí al medio día y luego nos venimos juntos a comer, ¿Te parece?

—Me parece—Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un dulce beso. Sakura cada día se enamoraba mas de Sasuke, sin duda la manera en la que la involucraba en su vida era increíble para ella, Itachi jamas se había portado así con ella, para el ella solo era la esposa que esperaba a que el llegara del trabajo.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad a todos!


	17. Capitulo Dieciséis

Sakura bajo del taxi frente al enorme edificio. Era grandísimo y muy imponente, entro y se dirijo al elevador, subió al ultimo piso y vio una enorme y elegante recepción. Había una gran sala y algunas oficinas alrededor, ella fue con la recepcionista, una joven de unos 27 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era muy guapa.

—Hola buenas tardes. ¿Podría indicarme donde esta la oficina de Sasuke, por favor?—Pregunto amablemente.

—Buenas tardes—Le dijo seriamente—¿Tiene cita?

—Si y no… Quiero decir que ya habíamos acordado en que yo vendría a verlo a esta hora.

—Lo siento, pero si no tiene una cita oficial—Dijo haciendo énfasis en oficial—no puedo dejarla pasar, el señor Uchiha esta muy ocupado— Volvió a hacer énfasis, pues al parecer no le agrado que Sakura lo tuteara.

—¿Ah enserio? Bueno la verdad es que no te pregunte si estaba ocupado o no, solo pregunte cual es su oficina—Dijo con el mismo tono que ella uso.

—Le pido de favor se retire y regrese cuando logre obtener una cita con el señor Uchiha—Dijo levantándose de su silla.

—Tu no tienes ningún derecho en pedirme que me retire. Y si no eres capaz de decirme cual es la oficina de Sasuke, la busco yo—Dijo enojada, ¿Quién se cree esa mujer para tratarla así? Pensaba.

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí y las secretarias que estaban en sus escritorios miraban entretenidos la escena. Comenzó a caminar dispuesta a buscar la oficina de Sasuke, cuando sintió que la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron con brusquedad.

—Usted no puede pasar—Dijo la recepcionista también molesta.

— Suéltame—Se zafo de ella—No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima.

—Se va o llamo a seguridad.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Que esta pasando aquí?—Dijo Sasuke en voz alta, a un lado de el estaba Ryan.

—Señor Uchiha, la señorita no tiene cita y se quiso pasar a buscarlo—Dijo de inmediato la joven.

—Señorita Adams… permitame presentarle a Sakura Uchiha, la esposa de mi hermano Itachi—Dijo Sasuke, Ryan miraba divertido. La joven se puso pálida al saber quien era esa mujer a la que trato tan mal.

—Dios mio… Señora por favor perdóneme de verdad que yo no sabia—Dijo muy avergonzada. Sakura ya mas calmada la miro unos segundos.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes—Dijo seriamente.

—Hola Sakura—Saludo Ryan.

—Hola Ryan, ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien gracias. ¿Y tu?

— También gracias.

—Me alegro—Giro a ver a Sasuke—Bueno Sasuke, en cuanto me lleguen los documentos que quedo Sai de enviar, te los paso. Nos vemos Sakura—Se alejo Ryan.

— Cuídate—Dijo ella. Sasuke poso su mano en la espalda de Sakura invitándola a caminar, mientras miro seriamente a la joven que seguía muy apenada.

—Que no se repita por favor.

—Jamas señor.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la oficina, Irie le ofreció algo de tomar a Sakura, ella se negó y salio dejándolos solos.

—Así que mi pequeña salvaje estaba por arrancarle el cabello a mi recepcionista hee—Dijo Sasuke divertido mientras la abrazaba por detrás aferrándose a ella de su cintura.

—Bueno ella empezó—Acaricio los brazos de Sasuke.

—Hablare con ella mas tarde, pero ella tampoco tiene la culpa de que no supiera quien eres.

—¿La estas defendiendo Sasuke Uchiha?

—No te pongas celosa cariño.

—No estoy celosa.

—¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste de acariciar mis brazos?

—Nada mas.

—Vamos mi amor—La giro para que quedaran de frente—No la estoy defendiendo, solo creo que no sabia quien eras es todo.

—Le gustas.

—¿Qué cosas dices?— Rió divertido.

—Es la verdad, mi sexto sentido me lo dice.

—Bueno tienes razón.

—¿Ya lo sabias?

—Si, lo supe hace tiempo, se ponía furica cuando venia o me llamaba Karin.

—¿Que también quería sacarla con seguridad?

—No podía hacerlo pero supongo que no le faltaban ganas. La primera vez que Karin vino aquí llego conmigo, de ahí cada que venia o llamaba se ponía muy seria y la miraba de arriba abajo.

—De mi no tiene porque ponerse celosa… bueno si, pero no lo sabe— Rió por lo bajo.

—Te amo—Dijo y la beso.

—Yo también te amo—Siguieron con su beso hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta y tuvieron que separarse.

—Señor, necesito que me firme estos papeles—Dijo Irie con una carpeta en las manos. Sasuke fue a su escritorio y empezó a revisarlos, Sakura empezó a mirar toda la oficina, ¿Cómo es posible que después de 2 años de matrimonio nunca conoció este lugar? Se acerco al gran ventanal de la oficina, era del tamaño de la pared y se podía apreciar la hermosa ciudad. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke le entrego la carpeta a Irie y ella salio, Sakura se acerco y se sentó en las piernas de el, de inmediato la abrazo tiernamente por la cintura.

—Me gusta tu oficina.

—Si es increíble. ¿Quieres que vayamos a que conozcas todo el edificio?

—Si—Observo que en el escritorio había un porta retrato con una foto de ella—¿Tu la pusiste aquí?—Dijo mientras la tomaba.

—No, ya estaba cuando llegue. La puso Itachi.

—No sabia que tuviera una foto mía aquí.

—Pues ya vez que si—Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—¿Y no te han preguntado que porque no la haz quitado?

—No, no he cambiado nada, todo esta como lo dejo mi hermano… Y mejor, no quiero quitarla, así te extraño un poquito menos cuando estoy aquí—Se dieron un fugaz beso.

—¿Vamos?—Dijo ella y puso el retrato en su lugar.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura a conocer todo el edificio y le presentaba a algunos empleados. Después volvieron a subir a la oficina, Sasuke tomo su saco y salieron del edificio, subieron al auto de Sasuke y partieron a casa.

—¿Y que te pareció?—Dijo mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo.

—Bien, tenias razón no es divertido— Rió—Pero me gusto mucho conocer la empresa.

—Me alegro mucho—Le acaricio la mejilla.

—¿Puedo venir a visitarte pronto?

—Claro que si, nada me gustaría mas que vinieras a verme.

— Algún día te daré la sorpresa.

—Esperare ansioso—Se inclino hacia ella sin quitar una mano del volante y la besa tiernamente olvidándose por completo de todo a su alrededor.

A Sakura ya le habían dado la noticia de que estaba terminado el salón, de inmediato fue a ver a Maggie y escogieron la pintura y tapicería para empezar con la decoración, de inmediato los trabajadores empezaron, ella y Maggie estaban en una muebleria encargando todo para amueblar. Todo lo del Spa ya estaba instalado, incluso también ya había comprado algunos productos de belleza por internet, cremas, shampoos, tintes, pomadas y mas… Compro todo de la mejor calidad, pues quería que todo fuera perfecto.

—Yo creo que estará todo listo dentro de 2 semanas—Dijo Maggie.

—¿De verdad? Dios que felicidad—Dijo encantada.

—Si, todo va a quedar increíble tienes muy buen gusto, jamas había trabajado tan cómodamente con algún cliente.

—Es que siempre soñé con esto y justo así lo había imaginado, aunque claro también me gusta escuchar opciones y las tuyas fueron muy buenas.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo va tu esposo? Me entere por una revista.

—¿Una revista?

—Si, mi hermano compra esas revistas donde hablan de puras empresas y negocios y un día la estaba hojeando y vi una foto donde estabas tu a lado de tu esposo y leí la nota. Lo siento mucho, debe ser algo muy difícil.

—Si, lo es y sobre tu pregunta pues esta bien pero sigue sin despertar.

—¿Ya cuanto lleva así?

—Ya esta por cumplir los 5 meses.

—Wow es mucho tiempo ya.

—Si, pero bueno no hay que perder la esperanza.

—Tienes razón. Estoy segura que cuando despierte y vea tu salón se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti.

—Eso espero—Dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Por que lo dices así?

—El nunca me apoyo con esto, no quería que pusiera mi salón.

—¿De verdad? Pero… ¿Por qué?

—No lo se, Itachi era… no se… algo raro.

—Oh ya veo, pero bueno tal vez con lo que le paso cambie ¿No crees?

—Puede ser.

Sakura y Maggie siguieron su recorrido buscando los muebles. La noche siguiente ella estaba en el estudio de su casa hablando por teléfono, estaba enojada pues le avisaron que debían retrasar una semana mas la entrega de los muebles pues habían tenido problemas en la fabrica.

—¿Qué? Es como que una semana mas… eso no puede ser—Dijo gritando.

—Yo ya tenia mis planes, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto—Caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el estudio, parecía león enjaulado.

—No, es que a mi vale un pepino… ¿Sabe cuanto dinero esta de por medio?

—Pues no parece, prácticamente les hice el mes con mi compra— Decía exasperada.

—¿Siempre pasa eso con ustedes? Si es así para encargarme de decirle a medio mundo lo incompetentes que son.

Sasuke entro en el despacho con una botella de vino y 2 copas, solo escuchaba los gritos de Sakura, en verdad estaba furiosa.

—Si pues que mas me queda. Pero escúcheme bien señor, si después de esta semana que están pidiendo, me vuelven a quedar mal, le juro por mi vida que cancelo la compra y hablare directamente con el dueño para que sepa todo el dinero que perdió por culpa de sus empleados.

—Una semana ¿Me escucho? Adiós— Colgó y aventó el teléfono en el sofá—¡Ush!

—¿Problemas?—Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, dándole espacio para que se tranquilizara.

—Yo contaba con que tendría los muebles para el fin de semana y ahora resulta que no se que paso en la fabrica y no pueden entregarlos.

—Tienes toda la razón para estar así, pero lo mejor es que te calmes, te relajes… Ya con enojarte no ganas nada—Dejo la botella y las copas en la mesita de centro y se acerco a ella que seguía parada, se puso detrás de ella, la tomo de los hombros y empezó a darle un masaje que al instante la relajo.

—Justo lo que necesitaba—Dijo ella cerrando los ojos. El la llevo hasta el sillón para que estuviera mas cómoda.

—Amor estas muy tensa.

—Todo esto me tiene como loca, no se que haría sin ti.

—Ya te lo he dicho pero te lo vuelvo a repetir—Se agacho y le hablo al oído—No hay nada que yo no haría por ti— Empezó a besar su mejilla y bajo hasta su cuello, ella solo disfrutaba en verdad el era el único capaz de lograr que ella olvidara todo.

—Te amo—Dijo ella.

—Yo te amo mas hermosa—Dejo de masajaerla y se sentó frente a ella y sirvió el vino. Ambos dieron un sorbo.

—Esta delicioso.

—Nada mejor para que te relajes.

—Gracias— Se recorrió al filo del sillón y se acerco a el, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke y lo beso—Mmmm, amo tus besos y mas con sabor a vino.

—Mmm ¿Enserio?

—Si mucho mucho—Acariciaba su nariz con la de ella.

—Ven aquí pequeña—Sasuke se levanto y la cargo, ella se acurruco en su pecho. La llevo al sillón mas grande y la acostó suavemente, le quito los zapatos y le dio pequeños masajes. Se incorporo y se acostó a un lado de ella pero se apoyo en su brazo para besarla, mirarla y acariciarla mejor.

—Mujer y vino… Perfecta combinación—Dijo el rosando sus labios.

—Una mujer y un vaso de vino curan todo mal, y el que no bebe y no besa, está peor que muerto—Dijo ella y ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios con un beso.

Sakura le quito la corbata y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, el sin dejar de besarla acariciaba por debajo de su blusa, le desabrocho el pantalón y empezó a bajarlo, ella lo ayudo levantando sus caderas, ella logro deshacerse de su camisa y admiraba su hermoso torso desnudo, el le quito la blusa dejándola solo en ropa interior. Suave y tiernamente dibujaba con su dedo indice cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

—Eres hermosa—Dijo mirándola embobado.

—Y tu eres perfecto—Tomo de su nuca y lo acerco a ella para besarlo con pasión, jugaban con sus lenguas y mordían sus labios deliciosamente. Sakura desabrocho el pantalón de el y se lo quito dejándolo solo en boxers.

—Me encanta como te vez en boxers—Dijo ella sensualmente. El sonrió y volvió a capturar sus labios, con la palma de su mano masajeaba su vientre y poco a poco bajo su mano hasta llegar a su panti, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino por debajo de ella hasta llegar a su húmeda feminidad. Acaricio lentamente, ella solo jadeaba entre besos, hasta que su dedo indice penetro en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer, entraba y salia lentamente, con su dedo pulgar jugaba con su perla, era tanto el placer que ella sentía que no podía evitar mover las caderas. Sakura se aferraba a la espalda de Sasuke y mordía sus hombros, el bajo hasta sus pechos y con los dientes bajo el brasiere para de inmediato saborear cada uno de ellos, ella bajo una de sus manos y la metió por debajo de sus boxers apretando su trasero, lo acariciaba tiernamente para después apretarlo fuertemente haciendo que el jadeara. Con su lengua jugaba con sus endurecidos e hinchados pezones, y mientras ella poco a poco se deshacía de sus boxers dejando que saliera su miembro, el cual empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo, y con su dedo indice dibujaba la punta llenando a Sasuke de un placer incontenible.

—Hazme tuya Sasuke—Logro decir ella, el de inmediato le quito su panty y su brasiere y se subió sobre ella dándose paso entre sus piernas, ella de inmediato rodeo sus caderas con ellas y lo apretaba hacia ella exigiéndole que hiciera contacto, y de una fuerte enbestida entro al mismo tiempo que gemía su nombre.

—Te amo Sakura, te amo—Le decía entre pequeños besos en su oído.

—Sasuke, te amo.

Sasuke entraba y salia de ella cada vez mas rápido, acariciaba y besaba sus hombros, su cuello y sus senos, no se iba a permitir dejar un solo centímetro de su piel sin disfrutar. Entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y las llevo sobre su cabeza, y sin dejar de embestirla la miro a los ojos.

—Te amo hermosa, eres mía.

—Solo tuya Sasuke—Y con esto dicho, ambos llegaron a lo mas alto, el cayo rendido sobre ella y hundió su cara en su cabello, no dejaban de acariciarse, el salio de ella lentamente y se acostó, ella se levanto y se acostó sobre su pecho con sus piernas entrelazadas.

—Eres deliciosa—Dijo el mientras besaba y acariciaba su cabello.

—Y tu todo un dios griego—Levanto su cara y lo miro— Júrame que nunca nos vamos a separar.

—Te lo juro mi amor, yo no podría vivir estando lejos de ti.

— Júralo con sangre—El sonrió y levo su dedo pulgar a su boca e hizo el juramento único de ellos.

—Te lo juro mi vida—Ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo y juntaron sus pulgares.

Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron platicando por horas hasta que dio la media noche, y ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

—¿No me invitas a dormir contigo?—Dijo el en su nuca inhalando el delicioso aroma a fresas de su cabello.

—Lo siento hermoso, pero ya seria arriesgarnos mucho.

—Amor acabamos de hacer el amor en el estudio a solo unos metros de las habitaciones de Hikari y de Kimi.

—Lo se, pero sabes que Hikari entra temprano a recoger y ordenar la habitación.

—Esta bien, pero no me rendiré, algún día aceptaras dormir conmigo… Te amo descansa.

—Tu también… sueña conmigo.

—Siempre.

—Te amo… Hasta mañana.

Cada uno entro a su habitación. Al acostarse, los 2 recordaban con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros todas las veces en que se habían entregado, la sensación cada que se tocaban era única y cada día mas fuerte.

El salón ya estaba pintado y decorado, esa misma tarde llevarían los muebles, también ya estaban colocadas las puertas y ventanas.

—Estoy feliz y estoy nerviosa.

—Es normal—Dijo Maggie.

—Mañana empiezo ya con las entrevistas para contratar al personal.

—¿Serán muchas personas?

—No, por ahora solo necesito a una buena estilista, una manicurista y pedicurista, una masajista, y una recepcionista. Ya dependiendo de como vayamos avanzando pondré mas personal.

—Estoy segura de que te ira muy bien, no hay lugares así como este aquí en Nueva York, así que seguro sera una éxito.

—Ojala, ha también necesito a alguien que se encargue de tener limpio.

—Sabes, la señora que me ayuda con la limpieza en mi casa es muy buena, como vivo sola no ensucio mucho así que solo va los sábados, creo que este trabajo le iría muy bien, claro si te interesa.

—Si claro, coméntale y si le interesa dile que venga a verme mañana, aquí estaré todo el día.

—Claro yo le aviso.

Mas tarde todos los muebles llegaron y los pusieron donde ellas les iban indicando. La entrada eran 2 puertas de cristal, seguida de una pequeña recepción y siguiendo derecho había 2 escalones para entrar a la oficina. Frente a la recepción estaba el gran salón, había 5 espejos con sus pequeños tocadores y sus sillones giratorios, de tras no había una sala de espera como se esperaría, en lugar de eso Sakura opto por poner una mini cafetería, que contaba con 5 pequeñas mesas redondas con 2 sillas altas cada una, tras el mostrador, estaba 1 refrigerador que tendría agua embotellada, jugos y refrescos, una pequeña vitrina donde habría pasteles y panes, también venderían flanes y cócteles de fruta.

Al fondo había otra puerta de cristal que conducía al pequeño Spa, que consistía de 1 sauna, 2 habitaciones de masajes y una enorme habitación con 3 tinas de hidromasaje con espacio para 2 personas. Un vestidor y los baños.

—Todo como lo soñé—Susurro Sakura.

—Quedo hermoso, en verdad este lugar es un sueño, sin duda vendré a consentirme aquí.

—Hay quiero llorar te lo juro—Dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

—Aww Sakura, este es tu sueño y verlo hecho realidad es una de las satisfacciones mas grandes. Yo estaba igual que tu el día que abrí mi estudio.

Todo quedo en su lugar, pero bien envueltos en plástico, Sakura no se los quitaría hasta el día de la inauguración.

—Mañana vienen a poner los logos en las puertas y todos los cuadros que tu pediste.

—OK, bueno pues ha sido un día duro, lo mejor es ir a descansar que mañana tengo un día de mucho trabajo.

—Si yo también, pues vamos.

Sakura llego a casa y ya estaba Sasuke ahí esperándola para cenar.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Muy bien… Quiero llorar—Se le corto la voz y se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso?—Se acerco Sasuke a ella preocupado.

—Señora ¿Esta bien?—Pregunto Hikari.

—Si estoy bien, muy bien de hecho estoy feliz. Es que todo esta como lo había soñado y les juro que se ve divino.

—Sakura—Dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba—Te lo mereces, en serio que me siento tan feliz por ti.

—Es lo que usted siempre soñó señora, me alegro que todo valla como usted siempre lo quiso.

—Hay soy tan feliz—Abrazo fuerte a Sasuke—Si así estoy ahora, ya me imagino el día de la inauguración.

—Se que sera el mejor día de tu vida—Le beso la frente.

—Gracias a los 2 de verdad, me han apoyado y alentado mucho.

—Usted es una gran persona señora, yo le tengo mucho cariño.

—Yo también te quiero Hikari. Pero bueno ya basta de llorar—Dijo mientras se limpiaba las mejillas.

—Voy a servir la cena—Se retiro Hikari, y al estar solos Sasuke tomo a Sakura de las mejillas y le daba besos en ellas para terminar en sus labios.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte feliz. Te amo hermosa y todo esto que estas viviendo te lo mereces.

—Gracias mi amor, si no fuera por ti todo esto no estaría pasando—Lo abrazo fuertemente.

—No pequeña, no tienes nada que agradecer.

—Te amo Sasuke, eres el hombre de mi vida.

—Yo también te amo amor.

Se dieron un tierno y suave beso.

—Ven vamos a cenar ¿Si?—Ella asintió y se fueron al comedor.

Al día siguiente Sakura realizo algunas entrevistas y selecciono a las 5 chicas que serian parte de su trabajo. Shina seria la manicurista, Junko la estilista, Miyo la recepcionista, Chou la Masajista y Rose la mas grande de ellas seria la de limpieza, la señora que fue recomendada por Maggie. Todas estaban en la oficina.

—Bueno chicas, como ya les dije mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha, y a partir de hoy somos un equipo, quiero que por favor cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia la aclaren conmigo, espero que de verdad nos llevemos muy bien y pronto llegar a ser mas que compañeras. Por ahora pues vamos empezando pero yo tengo fe en que todo va a salir increíble y vamos a crecer poco a poco, por ahora solo seremos nosotras 6 y como ya pudieron notarlo hay una cafetería, en ella vamos a trabajar todas, y ya en un tiempo si todo marcha como se espera ya se contratara a una persona que se encargue de ella. Quiero que todas nos ayudemos en lo que nos sea posible, lo de su sueldo ya lo platique con cada una de ustedes y con el tiempo si tenemos éxito pues se les dará un aumento. Recuerden nuestras clientas vendrán aquí por un cambio, para consentirse y para que se sientan mucho mejor con ellas mismas, yo se hacer de todo un poco, así que yo las ayudare también, aquí todas somos iguales así que por favor no me vean solo como la jefa. Bueno pues por ahora es todo, aquí nos vemos mañana para ver bien todo lo de su material de trabajo y en fin muchas cosas mas para estar listas.

Todas se presentaron y platicaron un poco para empezar a conocerse, todas eran muy agradables y Sakura se sentía muy cómoda y satisfecha por su elección. Después de un día un poco agitado llego a casa y Sasuke ya estaba ahí acompañado de William, abogado de la empresa, un señor muy apuesto de unos 45 años.

—Hola, buenas noches—Saludo ella.

—Buenas noches— Respondió William

—Hola, ¿Como te fue?— Respondió Sasuke.

—Muy bien gracias. William que milagro verte por acá.

—Vengo con buenas noticias… Traigo todos los papeles del salón, ya tienes luz verde para abrir en cuanto lo desees.

—¿De verdad?—Dijo feliz y corrió a abrazarlo—Muchas muchas gracias Will de verdad.

—No es nada, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto.

—Bueno pues entonces ¿Para cuando la inauguración?—Pregunto Sasuke, estaba encantado con la noticia y nada lo hacia mas feliz que verla sonreír y brincar de alegría.

—Hay no lo se, de tanta felicidad no puedo pensar se los juro—Todos rieron.

—¿William te quedas a cenar?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Lo siento pero voy a cenar con mis mujeres, les prometí llevarlas a cenar fuera.

—¿Por que no vienen a cenar la próxima semana? Me encantaría conocer a tu esposa y a tus hijas—Lo invito Sakura.

—Oh seria un placer.

—Bueno pues no se diga mas, aquí los esperamos en una semana—Dijo Sasuke.

—Perfecto. Hasta pronto Sakura gracias.

—De nada al contrario gracias a ti, hasta pronto.

William se fue, Sasuke y Sakura cenaron mientras se platicaban todo lo que les ocurrió durante el día, después de eso ambos subieron y en la habitación de ella se entregaron y se amaron una vez mas en cuerpo y alma.


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete

Llego el viernes y era el evento del lanzamiento de vino de Mark Thompson, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al lugar y de inmediato acapararon las miradas, pues ella llevaba un hermoso vestido largo color rojo, el vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, sin duda era la mas hermosa de la noche. Sasuke orgulloso de tener a esa hermosa mujer a su lado, usaba un fino traje color negro, como siempre se veía muy elegante, guapo y muy varonil. Sasuke sin duda al ver a Sakura antes de salir de casa, se quedo prácticamente sin aliento y tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

—Sasuke, Sakura me alegro que hayan llegado—Los saludo Takuma.

—Hola Takuma ¿Cómo estas?—Saludo ella.

—Muy bien gracias—En eso se acerco Fumiko la esposa de Takuma y Karin.

—Hola chicos buenas noches… hace tanto tiempo que nos los veía.

—Desde el homenaje a mi abuelo— Recordó Sasuke—¿Como has estado Fumiko?

—Muy bien ¿Y ustedes? Por cierto Sakura te ves hermosa, me encanta tu vestido.

—Gracias Fumiko— Sonrió Sakura—Y estamos bien gracias.

—Hola Sasuke—Saludo coquetamente Karin.

—Que tal Karin, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien gracias—Se mordía el labio tratando de seducirlo, pero lo que no sabia es que Sasuke solo tenia ojos para Sakura la cual era ahora la mujer de su vida.

—Me alegro. Si nos disculpan, iremos a saludar y a felicitar a Mark—Dijo Sasuke

—Claro vayan.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron para seguir saludando y para llegar a Mark.

—Es una coqueta—Dijo en voz baja Sakura.

—No le hagas caso hermosa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Igual me molesta que sea una resbalosa contigo.

—Te ves tan sexy cuando te pones celosa.

—No me cambies el tema Sasuke.

—Mi amor no te estoy cambiando el tema… Buenas Noches—Saludo a unas personas asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo estas haciendo.

—¡Sakura!—Saludo Sasori—Estas preciosa esta noche.

—Hola Sasori, gracias—Saludo ella, el tomo su mano y la beso, Sasuke solo giro los ojos.

—Buenas noches Uchiha.

—Buenas noches Nagano.

—¿Cómo has estado Sakura? ¿Cómo vas con tu salón?

—Bien y bien— Sonrió—Ya todo listo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

—Si nos permites Sasori, vamos a saludar a Mark… Con permiso—Dijo Sasuke seriamente, el simple hecho de tener a Sasori cerca lo enfermaba.

—Claro pasen, te veo luego Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura siguieron su camino.

—Es un cabrón descarado—Dijo el en voz baja.

—No le hagas caso hermoso, yo solo tengo ojos para ti—Dijo imitándolo.

—¿Me estas imitando?—Dijo el sin evitar sonreír.

—Te vez tan sexy cuando te pones celoso— Volvió a imitarlo.

—Malvada— Sonrió. Después de unos pasos mas llegaron con Mark.

—Buenas noches Mark.

—Sasuke, me alegra tanto verte por acá, gracias por venir.

—Es un placer, gracias a ti por invitarnos… ¿Recuerdas a Sakura?

—Si claro, buenas noches Sakura.

—Buenas noches Mark.

—Siento mucho lo de Itachi.

—Oh, gracias.

—Espero pronto este por acá, ¿Ya cuanto tiempo lleva así?

—5 meses ya.

—Wow es mucho tiempo ya. De nuevo gracias por venir.

—Muchas felicidades Mark, espero tu vino sea todo un éxito.

—Gracias Sasuke, trabaje mucho así que espero que si.

—Bueno te dejamos que sigas atendiendo a tus invitados.

Después de cenar, Sasuke saco a bailar a Sakura, en el salón había música en vivo muy tranquila.

—¿Ya te dije que estas preciosa esta noche?—Le dijo en voz baja al oído, pues la cercanía al bailar les permitía hablar tranquilamente.

—Varias veces, pero me encanta que me lo digas.

—No sabes la tortura… Necesito besarte, no te imaginas la sed que tengo de ti.

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa haces conmigo lo que se te plazca.

—Mmmm, no me digas esas cosas cariño, que soy capaz de llevarte arrastrando a la casa.

Karin miraba con coraje y seriamente como Sasuke y Sakura bailaban, platicaban y reían, no podía evitar sentir celos algo en su interior le decía que ahí había algo mas que una relación de cuñados, pensaba en cual seria la verdadera razón por la que el rompió todo lazo con ella, recordaba el día que los vio patinar tomados de la mano y ahora estaban ahí muy cerca bailando, las miradas que intercambiaban eran diferentes, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban. Algo pasaba ahí y estaba dispuesta a todo para averiguarlo, tras mirarlos unos minutos sintió a alguien acercarse a ella

—¿No te gusta verlos juntos cierto?–Dijo el, ella volteo y lo miro unos segundos. Era Sasori.

—No, no me gusta.

—¿Crees que pase algo entre ellos?

—No lo se, trato de averiguarlo…

—Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

—¿Te gusta Sakura cierto?

—Mucho.

—¿E Itachi?

—Itachi esta dormidito en su casa, Sakura necesita un hombre y yo quiero ser ese hombre.

—Eres muy directo.

—No me gusta andarme con rodeos.

—¿Y Sasuke lo sabe?

—Si y no me quiere cerca de ella, el dice que es por su hermano pero se que hay otra cosa de por medio. ¿Y que paso entre tu y Sasuke? Pensé que tenían algo.

—Tu lo haz dicho, teníamos, ¿Recuerdas el día del cóctel hace unos meses?

—Si como olvidarlo. —Ese día el idiota de Sasuke le dio un puñetazo, recordó.

—Pues ese día me dijo que ya no podía haber nada entre nosotros y no se porque presiento que ella tiene mucho que ver.

—Y porque no vas ahora con el.

—No me dirige ni la mirada, esta tan…. Cambiado. Ademas no se despega de ella.

—Yo te daré una mano, observa y aprovecha—Sasori se levanto, se acerco a Sakura y a Sasuke y con un leve golpecito en el hombro de Sasuke, el volteo.

—Perdón interrumpirlos, pero ¿ Podría bailar una pieza con Sakura?—Sasuke lo miro serio y miro a Sakura, ella le tenia mucho aprecio a Sasori, pero sabia que a Sasuke le molestaba. Sorprendentemente para ella Sasuke asintió y se retiro. Sasori la tomo de la mano y la cintura y la acerco a el.

—Todos comentan lo hermosa que luces esta noche—Dijo el.

—Imposible, todas las mujeres aquí presentes lucen divinas.

—Pero tu eres la mas divina. ¿Cómo la estas pasando?

—Muy bien, la comida estuvo deliciosa, la música todo me ha encantado.

—¿Y ya tienes fecha para la inauguración de tu salón?

—Si, de hecho ya mande a hacer las invitaciones, sera para dentro de 2 semanas.

—Me alegro tanto por ti, recuerdo cuando me platicaste que estabas en planes apenas.

—Si, pasa rapidísimo el tiempo. ¿Estarás ahí verdad?

—Por supuesto que si, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—En cuanto me las entreguen te enviare la tuya.

—La esperare con ansia.

Sakura y Sasori seguían bailando, Sasuke miraba seriamente con una copa de champan en la mano, cuando sintió unos manos pasar por sus hombros suavemente.

—¿Por qué tan serio?—Pregunto Karin, mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Karin, ¿Qué haces?—Se alejo de ella.

—¿Qué tan repulsiva te parezco?

—Claro que no pero…

—¿Pero que Sasuke? ¿Acaso no me extrañas?

—Karin, ya hablamos hace tiempo, por favor no volvamos a lo mismo.

—Solo una noche Sasuke. No quiero nada mas.

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que no Karin.

—Eso no es una respuesta Sasuke. ¿Qué te paso?

—No lo se, por favor yo te dije que solo podríamos ser amigos.

—Seamos amigos, pero solo quiero una noche mas Sasuke, quiero estar contigo. Te extraño.

—No puedo Karin, no hagas esto mas grande ¿Si?

—Todo esto es por una mujer ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no.

—No mientas.

—Esta bien, si… Si hay alguien.

—¿Quién?

—No la conoces.

—¿Cómo sabes? Tal vez la haya visto en algún momento, conozco mucha gente.

—Ella no es de aquí, por eso estoy seguro que no la conoces.

—¿De donde es?

Piensa rápido Uchiha, se dijo así mismo—De Londres.

—Según se, desde que tu hermano tuvo aquel accidente tu no haz vuelto a Londres.

Diablos, esa mujer era terca, pensaba Sasuke.

—Ella es la que viene de vez en cuando, la conozco hace tiempo y bueno ella vino a pasar unos días a Nueva York y se dieron las cosas, mantenemos comunicación por video llamadas, mails, teléfono.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

—Solo quiero saber Sasuke, por una extraña razón siento que me estas mintiendo.

—Emma, se llama Emma—Dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

—Bueno pues ya que dices que ella viene seguido, me encantaría conocerla.

—Karin ¿Para que quieres conocerla?—Dijo ya empezando a exasperarse.

—Quiero felicitarla.

—¿Felicitarla?—Pregunto confundido.

—Claro, por haber logrado cambiarte, antes ibas de mujer en mujer, créeme Sasuke siempre supe que yo no era la única con la que te acostabas, pero mírate ahora eres hombre de una sola mujer.

— Así es el amor.

—Amor… Vaya, así que estas enamorado.

—Mucho Karin, la amo con toda mi vida, con todo mi ser, ella es todo.

—Umm ya veo. Te pego el amor y fuerte.

— Así es, espero entiendas Karin.

—Claro entiendo, te deseo lo mejor a lado de Emma.

—Gracias, yo espero encuentres a un hombre que te quiera… Bueno es tarde y mi cuñada y yo debemos volver, cuídate.

Sasuke se alejo de ella, por fin logre quitármela de encima, pensó. Sasori y Sakura seguían bailando y platicando, Sasuke llego a ellos y los interrumpió del mismo modo en que Sasori lo hizo.

—Perdón Sasori, pero mi cuñada y yo debemos irnos—Tomo a Sakura de la mano y salieron de ahí rápidamente.

—¿Qué paso?—Dijo extrañada mientras salían del lugar.

—Ya no puedo mas, muero por besarte… Emma.

— Así que ahora soy Emma—Dice Sakura divertida, abrazada a Sasuke. El le platico todo lo que paso con Karin, al llegar a casa subieron a la habitación de ella e hicieron el amor como nunca, ella se veía tan hermosa que hubiera sido imperdonable no haberle hecho el amor esa noche, moría de ganas de tomarla de la mano en aquella fiesta, quería besarla, abrazarla gritarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que era para el, pero no podía, era agotador fingir ante todo mundo que no eran mas que familia, que sacio sus ganas, su amor de todas las maneras posibles.

—Si— Sonrió—Te juro que parecía policía con tanta pregunta, solo le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Enserio crees que se quede así tan tranquila?

—Pues parece que si, o al menos eso espero.

— Creí que ella solo te veía así como… para pasar el rato y ya. No pensé que se enamoraría de ti.

—No es amor en absoluto, Karin es algo caprichosa y cuando quiere algo lo tiene que tener, solo quería una noche según ella.

—Umm lastima la noche la conseguí yo—Levanto su rostro y lo beso.

—Todas mis noches son tuyas amor, toda mi vida te pertenece a ti.

—Te amo.

—No mas que yo.

—Mentira, yo te amo mucho mas.

—¿Quieres pelear?

—Igual yo te amo mas.

—Eso lo veremos—Con un ágil movimiento subió encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas y a darle besos por todo el cuello, ella no paraba de reír.

Sakura estaba en el estudio ya lista para tener una vídeo llamada con su amiga Ino, con quien no hablaba desde hace ya algunas semanas.

—Hola frentona, ¿Cómo estas? Te he extrañado tanto.

—Hola amiga, muy bien, yo también te he extrañado. Es que he andado trabajando mucho

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo va ese salón?

— Increíble amiga ya esta todo listo, de hecho me acaban de llegar las invitaciones para la inauguración, hoy mismo envió la tuya.

—¡Aaahh! No te creo ¿Enserio? Amiga que felicidad.

—Te espero aquí dentro de 2 semanas, no me importa si tienes que cancelarle a quien sea ¿Me oíste?

—Por supuesto que si amiga, te dije que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, tengo que estar allá. Es mas desde hoy empezare a recomendar el lugar.

—Gracias eso me ayudaría mucho.

—Debes hacer tarjetas y enviármelas para yo entregarlas.

—Ya también mande a hacer unas, me llego todo junto.

—Bien pues me envías unas cuantas que yo las reparto.

—Gracias amiga te haz ganado el cielo.

—Lo se soy un pan—Ambas rieron—Pero haber dime, que mas te pasa… Estas muuuuy diferente, se que esto te alegra y mucho pero tus ojos te brillan de una forma especial, aun por cam puedo notarlo.

—Pues si es que hay algo mas.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?—Dijo con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo como una niña chiquita que espera ver su regalo.

—Pues ya paso lo que tanto querías que pasara.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes Ino—Le lanzo una mirada coqueta.

—¡Nooooooooo!—Llevo sus manos a su boca— Tu y Sasuke ya…..— Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Si amiga, ya.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Lo sabia, tu y Sasuke ya están juntos.. ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!—Dijo gritando de emoción, Sakura bajo el volumen.

—¡Shhh! ¡Shh! Ino te puede escuchar Hikari o Kimi.

—Hay perdón amiga pero es que… Aww que felicidad de verdad.

—Tu eres la única que sabe esto, así que prohibido hablarlo con alguien, es mas ni a tu gato le puedes decir.

—Oww pero si Pitchi es de confianza—Dijo mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a su gato, Ino lo trataba como a su hijo.

—No se los gatos son traicioneros.

—¡Shh! Sakura eres mala, como lo dices así frente a el, es súper sensible no quiero que su autoestima quede por los suelos. ¿Verdad corazón?—Le dijo con voz infantil—Pero bueno sígueme contando, ¿Como paso todo? Quiero detalles.

—Pues todo paso en Napa, estuvimos allá un fin de semana porque iban a ir unas personas, en fin, pues el sábado, fuimos a un bar al centro, estuvimos platicando, bromeando hasta cantando… ¿Sabias que su banda favorita es The Creedence?

—Awww amiga igual que la nuestra.

—Si, lo supe porque en el bar pusieron "Fortunate Son" y de ahí salio todo.

—Uff temazo.

—Obvio… Bueno y pues ya compro una botella de vino, y regresamos a casa, dimos un paseo por los viñedos, platicábamos, tomábamos vino hasta que le dije que Itachi no era el hombre que yo siempre había soñado.

—¿Y luego? ¿Y luego?

—Pues me pregunto que como era el hombre de mis sueños… Y, solo lo describí a el, y al final le dije que era el.

—¡Aaaahhh! Que emoción… Sigue sigue.

—Pues me dijo que yo era la mujer que todo hombre podía soñar.

—Owww que tierno.

—Y me dijo que no quería alejarse de mi, que quiera besarme toda su vida… Yo solo le dije que lo hiciera, que se quedara conmigo, que me besara que solo quería ser feliz con el.

—Aww Dios mio.

—Y me beso y bueno… hicimos el amor ahí entre los viñedos a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Voy morir—Ino estaba demasiado emocionada.

—Y bueno pues ya eso fue todo, no te voy a contar con detalle todo lo que hicimos.

—Y eso si no me interesa saberlo amiga la verdad.

—Eso es todo, desde ese día nosotros pues estamos juntos.

—Hay que hermoso y que romántico, entre los viñedos wow eso es nuevo.. Que bello.

—Ino te juro que soy tan feliz, el es un sueño te lo juro.

—Te lo dije, ademas de que el también te adora se le nota demasiado.

—Si el me ama, yo lo amo soy muy muy feliz.

—Que bueno que por fin te decidiste amiga.

—Si, pero ¿sabes algo? Es inevitable sentirme un poco mal por Itachi, bueno a los 2 nos pasa igual. Se escucha hipócrita, me siento hipócrita pero…

—Sakura es normal, mira tu pues sigues casada con el y bueno en su estado pues es difícil, pero no pueden hacer nada, pero ya despertara y podrás hablar con el.. Por cierto, ¿Han pensado en como le van a decir cuando ese momento llegue?

—No, hemos decidido no hacerlo ya hasta que llegue el momento sabremos que hacer, por ahora queremos disfrutarnos, aunque es difícil estar con la demás gente fingiendo que nada pasa.

—Me imagino, seguro solo quieren andarse tocando y besando pervertidos.

—Ino—La regaño.

—Hay ¿Me lo vas a negar?

—Bueno no pero…

—Pero nada—Rieron—De verdad amiga te felicito, es increíble que por fin ayas decidido ser feliz, y todo va increíble mira el cambio que dio tu vida, estas cumpliendo tu sueño, estas con un hombre increíble que te ama, te apoya… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

—Lo se, solo quiero disfrutar esto lo mas que pueda.

— Así debe de ser.

Después de minutos platicando Sakura fue por las invitaciones y tomo algunas, iba a ver a Sasuke a la oficina pues necesitaba la dirección de Fumiko, de Jazmin la esposa de William y de las señoras que fueron a Napa. La de Sasori ya la tenia lista pero decidió enviarlas todas juntas. Antes de llegar a la empresa, paso a una mensajería para enviar la de Ino.

Sakura llego a la oficina y le pidió a Irie todos los datos que necesitaba, Irie amablemente se los proporciono y entro a la oficina de Sasuke, el cual estaba muy entretenido con la computadora revisando unos documentos.

—Hola… ¿No interrumpo?—Saludo ella.

—Hola amor—Levanto la vista y al instante su corazón se acelero, le brillaron los ojos, ella seguía causando el mismo efecto en el—No para nada al contrario… Que linda sorpresa—Se quito los lentes de lectura y se levanto, se sentó al filo del escritorio, la tomo por la cintura la acerco a el, la beso suavemente. —¿Ya me extrañabas?—Pregunto el con voz ronca.

—Ummm un poquito si.

—¿Cómo un poquito?

—Claro que no, sabes que siempre te extraño montones—Le dio un fugaz beso—Pero la verdad hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Ah si? Y ¿Cuál?

—Mira esto—Saco una de las invitaciones de su bolso y se la mostró a Sasuke.

—Hey quedaron muy bien, me gusta.

—Ay lo se son geniales.

—¿Viniste a entregarme la mía?

—No… A ti te la doy en la noche—Le dijo sensualmente al oído.

—Mmmm esa idea me gusta… me gusta mucho. Y entonces ¿Esa invitación de quien es?

—De hecho traigo varias. Quiero los datos de Fumiko, de Jazmin y de las señoras que fueron a Napa y… Quería pedirte un favor.. así chiquito.

—Claro hermosa, el que quieras.

— Quería saber si puedes prestarme a tu mensajero para enviarlas.

—Mi mensajero es el tuyo.

—Gracias—Beso—Gracias—Beso—Te amo.

—Si así me agradeces, pídeme favores mas seguido.

Sakura tenia una letra muy linda, así que escribió los nombres para cada invitación y las entrego al mensajero junto con las direcciones. Irie entro a la oficina.

—Señor voy a salir a comer fuera ¿Necesita algo antes de irme?

—No Irie ve tranquila, provecho.

—Gracias, con permiso—Dijo y salio de la oficina.

—¿Nos vamos a comer?—Dijo Sakura.

—Si, pero antes quiero comer pero no comida precisamente—Cerro la puerta con seguro.

—Sasuke ¿Aquí?

—Aquí y ahora—Se acerco a ella y la beso lenta pero provocativamente—No puedo esperar hasta en la noche.

—Eres muy desesperado ¿Sabias?

—Te amo, te deseo, me encantas, me provocas… tu eres la única culpable aquí—Dijo entre besos que descendían por su cuello.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke… te amo te deseo tanto.

Sasuke la tomo del trasero y la sentó en el escritorio, ella llevaba una falda lo cual hizo mas fácil todo, entro entre sus piernas y ella de inmediato rodeo su cintura con ellas, le quito la corbata y la camisa, entre besos y jadeos, el le quito su panty, mientras acariciaba su trasero y sus piernas.

—Eres tan suave—Dijo el mientras lamia su oído, ella solo se aferraba a su espalda dándole pequeñas caricias y pellizcos. Desabrocho el pantalón de Sasuke el cual de inmediato callo hasta sus pies y bajo levemente el boxer dejando al aire su ya endurecido miembro y de inmediato entro en ella. Ella gemía por el placer extraordinario que el le provocaba, amaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Sasuke—Grito, el de inmediato la beso para ahogarlos, pues aunque Irie no estaba afuera, había mas personas en el piso y no podían arriesgarse a que los escucharan. Tras minutos de amor y pasión ambos llegaron a la cima, ella lo abrazo en cuanto callo rendido sobre ella, por el peso ella puso su mano atrás para sostenerse y sin querer tiro un lapicero, ambos se exaltaron al escuchar el golpe, se miraron divertidos y empezaron a reír.

—Ino tenia razón.

—¿Sobre que?

—Somos unos pervertidos— Rió.

—Si lo somos—Se unió a su risa y acomodo su boxer—Unos pervertidos enamorados.


	19. Capitulo Diesiocho

Amaneció, era un Sábado precioso y ya por fin el día de la inauguración llego. Sakura estaba dormida cuando sintió unos labios posando leves y suaves besos en su rostro. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio al hombre de su vida, al hombre que tan feliz la hacia, ese hombre que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, de soñar, de amar.

—Buenos días cariño—Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Buenos días… Que rico despertar así— Sonrió, el se inclino hacia ella y le beso los labios tiernamente, ella se sentó y quedo de frente a el.

—¿Cómo durmió la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo?—Dijo sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y su cabello un poco alborotado.

—Muy bien, pensé que no dormiría de los nervios pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Que bueno pequeña… Hoy es un día muy especial y quiero consentirte—Se levanto de la cama y Sakura vio que en una pequeña mesa estaba una bandeja con el desayuno, eran unos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa, un plato de fruta picada, un vaso y jugo de naranja y otro con leche fría. Sasuke la tomo y lo puso sobre las piernas de Sakura.

—Hay mi amor gracias esto se ve delicioso.

—Yo lo prepare.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y Hikari?

—Le di el día libre para que estuviera lista para la inauguración, ella y Kimi fueron a comprarse algo para usar esta tarde.

—Oww que lindas… Pero mas lindo tu—Le dio un beso—¿Y tu vas a desayunar conmigo?

—Si, ahora bajo por mi bandeja—Se levanto y salio. Es el hombre perfecto, pensó Sakura, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a enamorar perdidamente de un hombre así, no lo hubiera creído pues simplemente Sasuke era un sueño, que ahora seguía siendo un sueño… pero un sueño hecho realidad. Se escucho el timbre y minutos después llego Sasuke con su bandeja.

—¿Quién llamo a la puerta?

—Era la enfermera que cuida hoy a Itachi.

—Ah… Sabes, ya termine de leerle 2 libros… ¿Crees que este bien que lo siga haciendo?

—Si, creo que es bueno que compartas un momento así con el, yo siempre le platico como va la empresa, incluso a veces le pongo música.

—No sabia que le pusieras música, eso es increíble.

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de ella y desayunaron juntos sobre la cama entre platicas, risas y muchos cariños. Después de pasar toda la mañana platicando, Sakura fue a ver a Itachi y después de leerle empezó a platicarle lo de su salón, y como se sentía con todo eso.

—Ya hoy inauguro mi salón y no sabes lo feliz que me siento. Siempre soñé con este día, como quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado apoyándome, te quiero mucho Itachi, se que muy en el fondo me escuchas y espero de verdad que el día que despiertes te alegres tanto por mi—Se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la frente—Ahora debo ir a prepararme, te quiero nunca lo olvides.

Sakura salio y fue a su habitación, decidió tomar un baño en el jacuzzy para estar mas tranquila y relajada pues conforme pasaban las horas se ponía mas nerviosa, prendió unas velas aromatizantes y se recostó cerrando sus ojos, puso música en su Ipod el cual lo conecto a unas bocinas. Después de unos minutos de relajarse sintió la mirada de alguien, abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta mirándola tiernamente, con ese brillo en los ojos que solo aparecía cuando la miraba a ella, pero no solo eso, el llevaba un hermoso ramo de margaritas y rosas blancas.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—Pregunto ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Nunca me cansare de mirarte… eres hermosa.

—Por que no vienes aquí—Lo invito y Sasuke cerro la puerta, se acerco, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le dio las flores.

—Para ti.

—Son preciosas amor… mis favoritas—Dijo feliz mientras la tomaba.

—Lo se, te amo.

—Yo mas bebe—Lo beso—Entra —le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. El tomo las flores y las puso a un lado del Ipod y volvió a ella, se quito la ropa y se metió a espaldas de ella, la abrazo por detrás y ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro, el besaba tiernamente su nuca e inhalaba su aroma.

—Te amo ¿Ya te lo había dicho?—Le dijo ella, mientras acariciaba sus musculosas piernas por debajo del agua.

—Si ya pero no dejes de hacerlo.. Y yo mas… mucho mas— Sonrió—¿Estas nerviosa?

—Si mucho.

—Todo va a salir muy bien, te lo aseguro, te lo mereces.

—Ojala que si… Gracias por estar a mi lado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Te amo tanto Sakura... ¿Qué me haz hecho?

—Lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi supongo—Volteo un poco y lo beso en los labios—Por cierto, debo advertirte que Ino seguro te hará mil preguntas sobre lo nuestro.

—Yo tengo que agradecerle, si no fuera por ella tal vez no estaríamos aquí.

—Es un amor, le caíste muy bien ademas de que se dio cuenta de inmediato, de lo que sentimos.

—A mi también me agrado mucho, algo loca pero agradable. Sabes me alegra que la única persona que sabe lo nuestro lo apoye y lo entienda, eso nos da esperanza de que todo salga mejor en un futuro ¿No crees?

—Si es como quitarte un peso de encima, así me siento… Ojala todos lo entiendan como ella algún día.

—Ya veras que si cariño, el amor todo lo puede—Sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado beso, ella acariciaba sus piernas mientras el acariciaba su vientre y poco a poco subió sus manos hasta su pechos, dándole pequeños masajes que a ella la dejaban sin aliento, una vez mas hicieron el amor, se entregaron y se amaron dejando ahí hasta la ultima partícula de su ser.

Sakura estaba retocando su maquillaje, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco estilo griego, llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, se veía hermosa.

Se miro al espejo unos segundos y empezó a hablar con ella misma.

—Esto es lo que siempre soñaste y mírate, todo va a salir bien, el salón quedo como siempre lo quisiste, sera un éxito lo sabes, y tienes al mejor hombre a tu lado. Se feliz, se muy feliz.

Siguió mirándose y llamaron a la puerta, era Sasuke quien al verla se quedo sin aire, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, era hermosa, se veía espectacular, después de mirarla por unos segundos como idiota enamorado logro hablar.

—Sakura... Te ves… pre.. preciosa.

—Gracias— Sonrió nerviosa—Estoy muy nerviosa.

—No tienes porque, todo va a salir de maravilla— Seguía en la puerta con las manos atrás.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas ahí como escondiéndote en la puerta?

—Cierra los ojos.

—Ok—Sakura obedeció y sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a ella, se puso detrás de ella y sintió que le coloco algo en el cuello.

— Ábrelos—Y así lo hizo, al instante miro en el espejo que Sasuke le había puesto una hermosa gargantilla dorada, era hermosa y lo primero que hizo fue acariciarla con sus dedos.

—Sasuke esta preciosa.

—Es por tu fuerza, por tu lucha por este sueño. Te amo cariño, no dejes de soñar y de luchar por lo que quieres.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos de felicidad y volteo para besarlo suavemente, ¿Acaso algún día Sasuke dejaría de hacer algo para que no se enamore cada día mas de el? Al parecer no, y eso irónicamente la enamoraba como loca.

—Gracias, te amo Sasuke… Gracias— Dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo y volvió a besarlo.

—Ya no llores amor, no queremos que se te hinchen los ojos—Dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas delicadamente.

—Tienes razón, tengo que retocarme de nuevo— Rió por lo bajo.

—Esas flores se ven hermosas en tu habitación—Dijo señalando el florero con las flores que el le dio hace unas horas—¿Quién te las dio?—Dijo divertido.

—El hombre mas guapo, mas hermoso… el amor de mi vida.

—Umm… tiene mucha suerte ese hombre.

—Lo se— Sonrió—Lista, ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos—Se acerco a ella y le ofreció su brazo, ella metió su mano y tomo su cartera. Salieron y abajo estaban Hikari y Kimi esperándolos junto con la otra enfermera.

—Señora se ve preciosa—Dijo Hikari.

— Muchísimo, definitivamente es su noche—Dijo Kimi.

—Gracias— Sonrió feliz Sakura.

—Bien vamos o se hará tarde—Dijo Sasuke—Por favor, cualquier cosa llámenos, no llegaremos muy tarde—Le dijo a la enfermera.

—Claro, vayan sin pendiente y diviértanse.

Llegaron al salón, ya había mucha gente entre ellas las empleadas que lucían felices también, vio a Ino su mejor amiga en primera fila, incluso había un reportero con su fotógrafo quienes publicarían una nota del salón en el periódico del día siguiente. Había otro que ella contrato para tener un álbum de recuerdo.

Sakura bajo del auto y apretó el brazo de Sasuke y suspiro.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien—Acaricio su mano.

Sakura saludo a algunos. Después ella y las 5 empleadas se acercaron a la puerta donde estaba un hermoso listón rojo. Ella dijo unas palabras.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí, de verdad esto significa mucho para mi. Este es mi sueño de toda la vida y es una felicidad enorme verlo cumplirse, y el que pueda compartirlo con ustedes es lo mejor, sin duda es el mejor día de mi existencia. Gracias de nuevo.

Sakura tomo las tijeras y dijo unas palabras en voz baja y corto el listón, todos aplaudieron y las 6 chicas que ahora eran un equipo se abrazaron.

—Bienvenidos a "Haruno Style"—Grito ella feliz. Entraron seguidas por todos los invitados quienes veían maravillados el lugar, sobre todo las mujeres, sin duda era un lugar de ensueño y sabían que seria increíble consentirse ahí. Todos fueron acercándose a Sakura y la felicitaban y le deseaban lo mejor, ella les agradecía su presencia, su apoyo y les daba la bienvenida.

—¡Amigaaa!—Grito Ino quien la abrazo fuertemente—Felicidades frentona, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti… voy a llorar—Dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

—Gracias Ino, gracias por estar aquí, por tu apoyo siempre, te amo, te amo amiga–Volvieron a abrazarse y ambas soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas.

—Hay ya no debemos llorar… Ademas te vas a arruinar le maquillaje y esta noche tienes que brillar—Dijo Ino secando las lagrimas de su amiga y luego las de ella.

—Bueno dejo que sigas atendiendo a tus invitados, te veo en un rato. Te quiero.

—Gracias, yo mas— Sonrió y de inmediato las 3 mujeres que fueron a Napa la saludaron y felicitaron, estaba encantadas y le pidieron que ya las considerara sus mas fieles clientas. Después se acercaron Hikari, Kimi y Sasuke.

—Señora quedo hermoso su salón—Dijo Hikari.

—¿Si les gusta?

—Mucho, esta increíble—Aseguro Kimi.

—Si fuera mujer aquí vendría sin dudarlo, tienes muy buen gusto, te felicito Sakura—Dijo Sasuke quien la miraba tiernamente, quería besarla y abrazarla pero debía contenerse.

—Gracias de verdad ustedes han sido un apoyo muy grande para mi.

—Ya era justo señora, se lo merece.

—Gracias Hikari.

—Aquí estaré muy seguido señora, no lo dude—Dijo Kimi.

—Va a ser un placer atenderte— Sonrió.

Ambas se alejaron dejando solos a Sasuke y a Sakura.

—Te amo—Dijo el en voz baja.

—Yo mas Sasuke—Se miraban directo a los ojos, con ese amor enorme que ambos sentían, hasta que el flash de la cámara los interrumpió.

—¡Sakura!—Dijo Fumiko quien venia con Takuma y Karin.

—Fumiko, que gusto que ayas venido—La abrazo—Takuma, Karin bienvenidos gracias por estar aquí—Sasuke saludo a los 3 aunque algo incomodo al saludar a Karin quien lo miraba coquetamente.

—Felicidades Sakura y ahora no sacare de aquí a Fumiko—Dijo Takuma divertido.

—Hay es que me ha encantado, sin duda aquí estaré muy seguido.

—Cuando gustes.

—Felicidades Sakura, me gusta mucho el lugar—Dijo Karin.

—Gracias Karin.

Se alejaron y después también saludaron a William, Jazmin y a sus gemelas de 15 años a quienes ya conocía después de la cena a la que Sakura los invito.

—Felicidades Sakura, esta divino—Dijo Jazmin.

—¿Nosotras también podemos venir verdad Sakura?—Pregunto una de las gemelas.

—Claro que si lindas, aquí es para mujeres de todas las edades— Sonrió.

La velada continuaba, todo iba excelente, sin duda ese lugar era algo nuevo para las mujeres de esa ciudad. Después de un rato Sasori llego con un enorme arreglo de flores.

—Muchas felicidades Sakura... Un pequeño detalle—Le dio las flores— Perdón por llegar ahora, tuve un problema en la oficina y no podía esperar.

—Gracias Sasori, están hermosas— Sonrió—Y no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí.

—Estas hermosa y el salón esta increíble me gusta mucho.

—Gracias… ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Claro, es increíble, debo traer a mi mama y a mi abuela.

—Aquí las esperare.

Sakura se alejo para seguir atendiendo a los invitados, había contratado a 3 meseros que ofrecían bocadillos y champan. Sasuke se acerco a Sasori.

—Vaya, creí que me harías el favor de no venir—Dijo Sasuke.

—Lo siento amigo pero yo estoy aquí por Sakura, ella me invito y no podía fallarle— Sonrió cínicamente.

—¿De verdad crees que Sakura te va a hacer caso?

—No pierdo la esperanza, ademas me gustan las cosas que me cuestan tiempo.

—Pues te aconsejo que te olvides de eso, ella no tiene interés en ti.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Se lo haz preguntado?

—No hace falta, se nota—Sasori rió por lo bajo.

—No estés tan seguro Sasuke, ademas ya son mas de 5 meses que tu hermanito esta dormido y dudo que lo espere toda la vida.

—Se nota demasiado que no la conoces, si ella llegara a interesarse en otra persona créeme que no serias tu.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo en quien podría interesarse? En alguien como…. ¿Tu?

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Sasori?

—Lo mismo que te dije en Napa… Pones una cara de pendejo cada que la vez.

—Eres un idiota, no sabes lo que dices.

—Tal vez, pero bueno me gustaría seguir disfrutando de este día tan especial, así que si me disculpas—Se alejo de Sasuke. Al instante Karin se acerco a el.

—¿Cómo vas?—Dijo ella.

—Yo muy bien gracias… ¿Y tu?

—Um no me quejo. Sigo esperando una llamada tuya.

—Karin…

—Si ya esta bien, ya no diré nada. ¿Se le ve feliz a Sakura no?

—Mucho—Al decirlo poso su mirada en ella, quien hablaba con Ino, era preciosa pensaba Sasuke, amaba como movía las manos al hablar, como movía la boca, sus expresiones… todo. Karin noto como la miraba lo cual la lleno de coraje.

—Bueno Sasuke y dime ¿Dónde esta Emma?

—Ah emm… En Londres obvio—Dijo nervioso.

— Pensé que estaría aquí, tengo tantas de conocerla.

—Tal vez algún día— Sonrió nervioso.

—Bueno voy a dar un vuelta por ahí… Te veo mas tarde—Karin dejo solo a Sasuke y el se acerco a Sakura y a Ino.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola Sasuke… ¿Cómo ves a mi amiga?

—Hermosa, feliz…. Perfecta—Le dijo en voz baja y Sakura se sonrojo.

—Aww que tierno… Son tan adorables juntos.

—Lo se, pero ya cambiemos de tema no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarla y besarla… Mejor tu dime ¿Qué te parece el salón?

—Me encanta, justo eso le decía ¿Cierto amiga?

—Si, ha todo mundo le ha gustado y eso me hace feliz de verdad.

—Es que es perfecto amiga, un lugar de ensueño para toda mujer.

—¿No aceptas hombres aquí?—Pregunto Sasuke divertido.

—Umm no… Pero podría hacer una excepción contigo.

—Si claro las influencias—Dijo Ino.

—Hey algún privilegio debo tener ¿No?

—Solo no te nos quieras voltear… Sabes de lo que te hablo.

—Ino—Regaño Sakura a la rubia, mientras Sasuke reía.

—¿Qué? Estando aquí le puede gustar—Se defendió Ino.

—Tranquila Ino eso no va a pasar, soy muy hombresito… Si no pregúntale a Sakura—Le dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

—Sasuke—Ahora Sakura lo regaño a el.

—¿Qué? ¿O no es verdad? Dile como te hago…

—Basta basta no sigas— Interrumpió tapando sus oídos riendo—Ustedes son imposibles cuando están juntos, unos sucios, mal pensado ush… Los dejo pelear a gusto—Se alejo de ahí divertida.

Sasuke e Ino seguían bromeando, Sakura platicaba con cada uno de los invitados para atenderlos a todos.

Mas tarde todos empezaron a marcharse, no sin antes volver a felicitar a Sakura y desearle la mayor de las suertes. Solo quedaron las chicas que trabajarían ahí, Hikari, Kimi, Ino, Sasori, Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasori llamo a Sakura quien ya pensaba despedirse y se retiraron un poco, las chicas hablaban entre ellas y Sasuke platicaba con Hikari, Kimi e Ino.

—Es tarde y debo irme—Dijo Sasori.

—Esta bien, muchas gracias por venir Sasori.

—No tienes porque, yo estoy encantado de estar aquí en este día tan especial para ti.

—Demasiado especial diría yo— Sonrió.

—Antes de irme Sakura yo quería decirte algo.

—Claro ¿De que se trata?

—Por favor quiero que no me digas nada hasta que yo haya terminado.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando—Dijo preocupada.

—No es nada malo, al menos no para mi. Escucha—Suspiro—No sabes lo feliz que me hace haberte conocido mucho mas en este tiempo, eres una mujer increíble de verdad y todo esto te lo mereces—Se detuvo y la miraba nervioso.

—Gracias Sasori eres muy lindo.

—Aun hay mas… Siempre me has parecido una mujer hermosa, siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi del brazo de Itachi, y ahora que te he tratado que te he conocido yo… yo he notado algunos cambios en mi.

—¿Cambios?

—Si, yo no dejo de pensarte Sakura.

—Sasori…

—Por favor déjame terminar—Le pidió y ella asintió.—Eres increíble y me fue imposible, yo me enamore de ti Sakura. Te pienso, te sueño… Eres la mujer perfecta y se tu situación se que estas casada y se el estado de… el—Suspiro—Pero no me importa, bueno si me importa pero lo que siento es mas fuerte y quiero que me mires igual que como yo te miro, es mas se que te gusto, y te agrado y eso puede convertirse en amor, solo te pido que lo pienses… Yo te amo.

—Sasori—Dijo enternecida pero apenada—Sasori yo lo siento, yo no quería que tu… que tu sintieras esto de verdad, eres un hombre guapisimo y una persona increíble de verdad pero yo solo te quiero como amigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por que lo se Sasori, yo estoy segura de que te quiero solo como a un amigo, de verdad, tu me has apoyado muchisimo y en verdad estoy muy agradecida… Pero, yo no… te amo—Agacho la mirada.

— Podrías amarme Sakura.

—Sasori no te lastimes.

—No me voy a rendir.

—Sasori…

—Te amo y no voy a renunciar a ti, se que puedes amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti.

—Yo..

—¡Shh!—Le acaricio el rostro—No me digas nada—Ella asintió levemente.

—Bueno debo irme, felicidades nuevamente y suerte.

—Gracias.

—Te amo—Se acerco a ella para despedirse, ella giro para darle un beso en la mejilla, el delicadamente tomo su rostro y la giro de nuevo para tenerla de frente y sin darle tiempo a nada la beso, ella de inmediato puso sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo pero con la otra mano la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se alejara después la soltó y ella lo empujo con un poco mas de fuerza.

—¡Sasori!—Le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, estaba un poco molesta pero sorprendida.

—¡La vuelves a tocar y te mato idiota!—Gruño Sasuke empujándolo con mas fuerza y poniéndose frente a ella.


	20. Capitulo Diecinueve

Sakura tomo a Sasuke del brazo con fuerza impidiendo que se acercara mas a Sasori, no quería que pelearan. Ino tomo a Sasuke por el otro brazo y miraba extrañada a Sasori, ella no sabia que había pasado, solo vio cuando Sasuke se aparto de ellas rápidamente. Todas las chicas miraban atentamente la escena, Sasuke estaba furioso, el ver a Sasori besar a Sakura fue como si le hubiesen escupido en la cara y eso no lo pensaba dejar así.

—¡No Sasuke!—Dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba del brazo—Por favor vete Sasori—Le pido con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Perdón Sakura... pero yo Te amo.

—¡Maldito infeliz!—Gruño Sasuke queriendo abalanzarse sobre Sasori pero Ino y Sakura lo detuvieron.

—Basta Sasori… Vete—Dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Esta bien, pero esto que siento no va a cambiar nunca—Dio media vuelta y salio del salón, dejando a todos sorprendidos, Sasuke tenia mucho coraje y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que encajo sus uñas en sus palmas. Sakura se puso frente a el y con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba su pecho.

—Sasuke—Lo llamaba pero el seguía mirando furioso a la entrada—Sasuke… Mírame por favor—Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo giro para que la mirara.—Tranquilo—Le dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, el al ver esa mirada temerosa se tranquilizo al instante, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Te amo—Le dijo el al oído con voz muy baja.

Al llegar a casa Hikari y Kimi fueron a dormir y Sakura y Sasuke fueron a la cava, a aquel balconcillo donde se dieron su primer beso sabiendo a quien besaban.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino?—Le ofreció el.

—Por favor.

Sirvió 2 copas y le dieron un sorbo, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mirando el oscuro jardín.

— Perdón—Dijo el.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que paso, estuve a punto de arruinarte la noche por completo.

—No mi amor tu no tienes la culpa de nada—Levanto su mano para acariciar su rostro.

—No sabes la rabia, los celos que sentí al ver que ese idiota te beso—Dijo entre dientes.

—Olvidemos eso ¿Si?

—Te juro que si lo vuelve a hacer…

—Sasuke por favor, olvidemos todo.

—Esta bien—Dijo en un suspiro, y acaricio los labios de Sakura con su dedo pulgar— Te amo tanto.

— También te amo… Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, gracias por estar conmigo—Lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma tan delicioso de el.

—Gracias a ti por compartir algo tan importante conmigo—Besaba tiernamente su cabeza, ella levanto el rostro y unieron sus labios en un hermoso beso, ella abrió mas su boca para que el pudiera hundir su lengua dentro, al unirse con la de ella bailaban, ella mordió su labio inferior y jalo suavemente haciendo que el gimiera, volvió a capturar sus labios besándolos y saboreándolos como nunca.

—Hazme el amor—Le pidió ella sobre sus labios.

El la jalo mas hacia el y de un brinco se colgó de el rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, caminando a ciegas y tropezando un poco la llevo hasta uno de los 2 sillones individuales que ahí había. Se sentó dejándola sobre el, ella poyo sus rodillas en el sillón y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, al estar abierta acariciaba lentamente su pecho hasta sus hombros, le quito la camisa y el saco al mismo tiempo. El acariciaba su suave rostro, sus hombros desnudos y bajo la mano hacia su espalda y despacio bajo el cierre del vestido, le desabrocho el cinturón, antes de quitarle el vestido acariciaba tiernamente sus piernas por debajo de este, subió lentamente su manos hasta su trasero, después subió sus manos por su cintura hasta sus costillas y le quito el vestido por arriba. Y ahí estaba ella semidesnuda para el, amaba verla, contemplarla, era hermosa y su hermosa piel sedosa y brillante lo invitaba a tocarla, hundió su rostro en su pequeño cuello y lo besaba descendiendo hasta sus hombros para así llegar a sus pechos que besaba sobre el brasiere. Ella por su lado no dejaba de acariciar su pecho, su espalda, sus hombros, dios era tan fuerte que quería morderlo, besarlo, devorarlo, ese hombre era un sueño, era su vida y ahí estaba con ella amándola y haciéndola sentir la mujer mas afortunada del universo. Desabrocho su pantalón y el levanto la cadera para que ella pudiera bajarlo junto con sus boxers dejando su miembro ya listo liberado. Ella solo llevaba un pequeña tanga, así que solo la hizo a un lado y ella de un sentón entro en el haciendo que los 2 gritaran de placer, entraba y salia, entraba y salia una y otra vez con pequeños sentones, el estaba inmóvil de placer, disfrutándola, sintiéndola, llevo sus manos a su pequeña espalda y desabrocho su brasiere dejando libres sus pechos ya endurecidos, hundió en rostro en ellos, los acaricio con la nariz, daba pequeños besos que a ella la llenaban de placer, levanto el rostro y la miro a los ojos.

—Te amo Sakura—Le dijo y de inmediato tomo uno de sus pechos y lo llevo a su boca.

—S…Sa… Sasuke—Logro decir ella excitada sin dejar de entrar y salir de el. Sasuke besaba y mordisqueaba sus pechos, subió por sus hombros hasta su cuello, la tomo del rostro y busco sus labios, la beso lleno de pasión, dejando el alma en ese beso, ella acelero su ritmo, el bajo sus manos al trasero de ella y con las manos los apretó haciéndola gemir, entraba y salia mas rápido aun.

—¡Ah!... Sasuke—Grito y luego susurro su nombre al llegar al climax. El la levanto y rápidamente la recostó en la alfombra quedando el arriba de ella, empezó a entrar y salir de ella con rápidas embestidas profundas, buscando así el su total placer.

—Sakura— Gimió su nombre al tiempo que la llenaba de su cálido jugo. Con sus respiraciones agitadas ella acariciaba su cabello y el le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, tiernamente el beso sus parpados haciendo que ella los abriera.

—Te amo—Dijeron los 2 al unisono y rieron, y así abrazados los 2 recobraban la respiración, después de tan apasionada entrega.

Al día siguiente Sakura bajo a desayunar y ahí estaba Sasuke leyendo el periódico, mientras que Hikari servia café.

—Buenos Días—Saludo ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días—Respondieron Hikari y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura debes ver esto—Le dijo Sasuke mientras le pasaba el periódico, ella ya sentada lo tomo y miro un articulo donde hablaban de su salón y daban una critica excelente sobre el lugar.

—No puede ser—Dijo ella feliz.

—Dicen que el sueño de toda mujer llego a Nueva York… Te das cuenta, mañana tendrás una fila de clientas—Dijo Sasuke emocionado.

—Si… Wow… Es maravilloso—Dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Y en la foto salen muy bien—Dijo Hikari, una de las fotos era de Sasuke y Sakura mirándose el uno al otro, y ellos lo recordaban, fue después de que ambos se dijeron que se amaban en voz demasiado baja para que nadie los escuchara. Las otras 4 fotos eran excelentes también, una de ellas era del salón por fuera, 2 del salón por dentro, una del salón principal y la otra de las tinas de hidromasaje, y la ultima era de Sakura sola, sonriendo feliz a la cámara.

—Las invitadas de ayer quedaron encantadas y ahora con este articulo seguro que toda la ciudad querrá conocerlo, así que prepárate que mañana tendrás mucho trabajo—Dijo Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Wow si… Dios que emoción y que nervios—En el desayuno hablaban de la inauguración y todos los detalles del salón.

—Hoy es domingo, y sobre todo tu debes estar muy relajada para mañana el primer día—Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa, Hikari sonrió al ver esto—¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

—Hay lo había olvidado… Ino nos invita a comer, nos dijo que nosotros escogiéramos el lugar, pero quiere que comamos los 3 juntos, ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Ah me parece perfecto… ¿A dónde se te antoja ir?

—No lo se a un lugar tranquilo, relajado.

—Ummm…—Sasuke pensaba a donde podrían ir— ¿Por qué no vamos al "Olimpia"?, es muy agradable, la comida es deliciosa.

—Si, me parece perfecto ahí… Llamare a Ino para avisarle.

Después del desayuno Sakura llamo a Ino y subió a la habitación de Itachi para leerle como ya era costumbre, y le platico todo sobre la inauguración. Sasuke decidió ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio y al llegar se fue directo al estudio para hablar con su amigo Sai.

—Hermano me tienes muy abandonado. Desde que te fuiste solo hablamos por cuestiones de trabajo y una que otra cosa fuera de ese tema ¿Qué ya no me quieres Sasuke?—Dijo burlón esto ultimo.

—¡Payaso!— Sonrió—Perdón pero es que he estado ocupado.

—¿Ocupado tu? Por favor eso no funciona conmigo, yo se que tu odias eso de estar metido en el trabajo a toda hora. Vamos cuéntame como vas, que has hecho y sobre todo y lo mas importante… ¿Cuántas nenas han caído a tus pies?

—Ok pues voy bien, que he hecho pues trabajar y divertirme, tienes razón lo mio no es trabajar todo el tiempo y sobre tu pregunta mas importante… Ninguna.

—¿Qué?—Grito preocupado y sorprendido a la vez—Como que ninguna… ¿Es una broma verdad?

—No no es ninguna broma.

—Sasuke Uchiha, me puede dar un paro cardíaco en este momento y llevaras mi muerte sobre tu conciencia… Por favor hermano deja de jugar conmigo.

—Sai no estoy jugando deja de ser tan… tan exagerado.

—¿Qué le paso a mi Sasuke? ¿Eres un alíen? ¿Haz venido de otro planeta? ¿Donde esta mi hijo de puta que no puede vivir sin sexo?—Sasuke estallo en risas.

—Estas loco Sai y la verdad es que hace tiempo que no tengo sexo con nadie.

—No me jodas—Dijo pasándose la mano por la cara desesperado—Sasuke sin sexo… Definitivamente es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué te paso?

—Cambie amigo, mi vida cambio.

—No de eso ya me dio cuenta pero—Suspiro—¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Que te cambio?

—El amor amigo… El amor— Sai empezó a reír sin parar incluso lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos.

—¿Amor—Sigue riendo—Ya enserio hermano ¿Que te paso? Dime la verdad.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me enamore completa y perdidamente—Dijo Sasuke, seriamente haciendo que Sai parara de reír poco a poco… Mierda este cabrón habla enserio, pensó Sai aun sin creerlo.

—Ok déjame ver si entendí… Tu Sasuke Uchiha te enamoraste y hace meses que no tienes sexo ¿Voy bien?

—Muy bien.

—Mierda… ¿Dónde quedo ese Sasuke que decía que seria soltero toda su vida para poder disfrutar a todas la mujeres que le diera la gana?

—Quedo en el pasado Sai, ahora estoy enamorado de la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta, y quiero estar solo con ella, con nadie mas, no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea ella.

—Madre mía… Espera dame un minuto en lo que lo asimilo— Sai se levanto de ahí y después de unos segundos apareció de nuevo con una botella de whisky—Necesito un trago—Sasuke solo sonreía al ver a su amigo de esa manera, y era de esperarse pues si a el le hubieran dicho el cambio que daría su vida con respecto al amor, el se habría puesto igual o peor.

—Ok… Ya…—Suspiro—Ahora si cuéntame todo… ¿Cómo?

—Bueno eso es difícil de decir porque el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, solo se que de repente sabes y sientes que estas enamorado y no recuerdas en que momento y como.

—Ok… ahora la pregunta mas importante… ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?—Sasuke lo miro unos segundos, quería contárselo, Sai era su amigo de toda la vida, le tenia confianza pero temía lo que le pudiera decir.

—Es una mujer increíble Sai, ella es hermosa, es inteligente, dulce, tierna, divertida, apasionada, sincera—Suspira—Es perfecta.

—No pues si que te trae pendejo… ¿Cómo se llama? Sin duda quiero conocerla, oye si ella fue capaz de cambiarte tanto, de enamorarte… Dios mio, debe ser una chica.. Wow… Mierda ni siquiera me la imagino.

—Sai, te voy a decir algo que no se como vayas a tomar, no se que puedas opinar pero… pero debo decírtelo, se que debo eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero y bueno me sentiría mal de no decírtelo.

—Amigo me estas asustando… Sabes que cuentas conmigo, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea—Le dijo animándolo a decirle.

—Sai… ¿Qué opinas de los amores prohibidos?

—Bueno no se… Sinceramente nunca lo he pensado. ¿A que te refieres con prohibido exactamente Sasuke? ¿Qué tan… prohibido es ese amor?

—Yo…yo me enamore de una mujer casada Sai.

—Wow… ya veo…. Bueno pues, primero respondeme esto ¿Ella siente lo mismo que tu?

—Si, ella me ama tanto como la amo yo.

—Ok, bueno entonces si te ama, quiere decir que no ama a su esposo ¿Por qué sigue con el?

—Su esposo esta pasando una situación difícil y no puede dejarlo ahora.

—¿Cuál es esa situación difícil?—Sasuke suspiro y pensó unos segundos que responder.

—Su esposo… su esposo esta en coma Sai— Sai frunció el ceño confundido hasta que lo entendió, entendió de quien le estaba hablando Sasuke. Levanto las cejas y abrió la boca.

—Mierda Sasuke—Tapo su boca con sus manos—Necesito otro trago—Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y de un trago se lo termino—Sasuke… ¿Te enamoraste de tu cuñada?

—Si Sai, la amo con locura.

—Dios—Dijo en un suspiro, aun no podía creerlo—Sasuke es la mujer de tu hermano… El esposo de ella, ese esposo que esta en coma es tu hermano.

—Lo se, lo se Sai pero solo paso, sin darme cuenta… Sin darnos cuenta— Soltó un suspiro— Nos amamos Sai, ella es el amor de mi vida yo la necesito, yo no podría vivir sin ella— Sai apoyo sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas.

—Ok… Madre mía—Hubo silencio por un instante—Dime algo Sasuke ¿Tu y ella ya? Tu sabes…

—Ya Sai.

—Puta madre Sasuke, te cogiste a la mujer de tu hermano… ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?—Se sirvió otro trago de whisky y de un trago volvió a terminarlo.

—¡Sai!—Lo regaño—No me la… cogí, yo la amo, ¿Tu crees que no intentamos olvidarnos de esto? Pensábamos que era una locura que debíamos olvidar todo pero, no pudimos, el amor fue mas fuerte… No pudimos.

—¿Desde cuando ustedes… están juntos?

—Ya hace casi 2 meses.

—Ok— Sai se quedo pensativo, aun estaba asimilando la situación de su amigo.

—Dime algo, regañame, felicítame no se pero dime algo.

—Amigo esta situación es muy complicada, pero no te voy a regañar, he escuchado por ahí que dicen que al corazón no se le manda y bueno no fue decisión tuya enamorarte de Sakura así se llama ¿Cierto?

—Si Sakura, así se llama.

—Dime una cosa ¿Estas dispuesto a luchar por ella incluso contra tu propio hermano?

—Contra el mundo entero… Por ella doy todo.

—Bien, bueno pues te apoyo hermano, cuenta conmigo… Sakura debe ser una mujer increíble, es hermosisima la conozco por fotos— Sai no conocía a Sakura en persona, pues aunque estuvo invitado a la boda de Itachi y Sakura el no pudo asistir—Hermano si te cambio, si te robo el corazón, si estas dispuesto a darlo todo por ese amor… Entonces vale la pena, no cualquier mujer hubiera logrado eso.

—Lo se Sai, ella es perfecta…

—Y… ¿Ya pensaron en que van a hacer cuando Itachi despierte?

—Si y no… Pensamos decirle todo pero no sabemos como, ni cuando. No queremos pensar en eso ahora, queremos disfrutarnos, amarnos y ya cuando llegue el momento se vera que se hace.

—Eso esta… bien, creo. Hay amigo, ahora que te veo detenidamente puedo notar en tu mirada lo mucho que la amas, suerte hermano, se feliz y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias amigo… Sabia que podía contar contigo, sabia que lo entenderías.

—Para eso estamos los amigos ¿No?

Sasuke y Sai siguieron platicando, Sai le contó lo que el ha hecho en todo este tiempo, después de eso, Sasuke fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se encontró a Hikari.

—Hola Hikari.

—Hola mi niño— Sonrió Hikari—¿Todo bien?

—Si, todo increíble.

—Sabe, hace tiempo lo veo mas feliz, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¿Enserio?—Dice Sasuke sonriendo.

—Si, ¿Se puede saber a que se debe?

—No lo se, yo me siento igual que siempre.

—Bueno si usted lo dice—En eso el timbre se escucha y Kimi grita que ella atendía, después de unos minutos aparece con un pequeño ramo de flores junto con una pequeña bolsa roja.

—Llego esto para la señora—Dijo Kimi.

—¿Quién lo envía?—Pregunto Sasuke celoso.

—No lo se, lo trajo un repartidor—Sasuke toma la bolsa y ve un sobresito pegado en ella que decía De: Sasori Para: Sakura. De inmediato siente que la sangre le hierve y su corazón bombea con fuerza .

—Es de ese cabrón.

—¿Del joven Sasori? —Pregunta Hikari.

—Si de ese…—Suspira enfadado.

—Voy a entregárselos—Dice Kimi y sale de la cocina.

—Aun no puedo creer que se aya atrevido a besarla ahí.

—Te juro que quiero partirle la cara—Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—Ahora me gusta menos ese muchacho, espero que después de lo de ayer la señora se aleje de el.

—Tiene que alejarse de el—Gruñe Sasuke saliendo de la cocina molesto. Hikari sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Hay mi niño, te estas muriendo de los celos— Sonríe divertida y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke espera a Sakura para irse a la comida que tenían con Ino, ella baja por fin luciendo unos jeans, unas alpargatas, una camisa metida dentro del pantalón y una cartera a juego con las sandalias.

—Lista— Sonríe.

—¿Qué te envió ese idiota?—Pregunta serio.

—¿Disculpa?

— Perdón—Suspiro—Es que me da mucho coraje.

—Esta bien te perdono—Se acerco y beso la comisura de sus labios.

—Te vez hermosa—Dijo mientras echaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias, tu te ves muy sexy.

—Eso ya es parte de mi personalidad.

—¡Ja! Claro.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te envió ese tipo?

—Osh, eres imposible—Puso los ojos en blanco y salio de la casa.

—Solo quiero saber… ¿Acaso esta mal?—Dijo siguiéndola, ella estaba por abrir el auto pero el puso la mano impidiéndoselo.

—¡Sasuke!— Advirtió.

—¿Qué te envió? Y ¿Para que?

—¿Si te digo nos vamos ya?

—Hecho.

—Me envió un collar y unas flores para disculparse por lo de ayer. ¿Contento?

—¡No!

—Osh


	21. Capitulo Veinte

En el auto ambos iban callados, el con sus manos tensos al volante y molesto con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Sakura, iba cruzada de brazos mirando por la ventana. Al llegar al

restaurante entraron aun sin decirse nada, Ino ya estaba esperándolos y los saludo con una enorme sonrisa, se sentaron y ella noto que algo pasaba entre ambos.

—OK ya díganme ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada!—Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

—Aja. Y ustedes creen que yo nací ayer ¿No?—Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron callados—Exijo que me digan que les pasa—Los miro a los 2 y después poso su mirada en Sasuke—¿Sasuke?—No dijo nada—¿Sakura?

—Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es un exagerado.

—¿Exagerado yo? ¡Ja!

—Si eso es lo que eres… Un exagerado y celoso de lo peor.

—Por que no mejor aceptas que te encanta que ese idiota te mande regalitos y te hable bonito.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Uchiha?

—¡Ah! Ahora soy Uchiha ¿No? Claro pero no fuera Sasori porque… ¡Agh!.

—¡Te odio!

—Yo mas

—Haber, haber, haber… Basta los 2—Dijo Ino ya exasperada—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Lo que pasa es que el idiota de Sasori Nagano le envió floresitas y un collar a tu amiguita, según el para disculparse por lo que paso ayer.

—Regresale sus regalos—Dijo Ino firmemente.

—¡Gracias!—Dijo Sasuke levantando las manos al cielo.

—¡Ino!—La regaño Sakura.

—Sakura ese tipo es un cabrón, no tienes porque aceptarle sus regalos.

—Lo mismo digo yo… Demonios Ino eres como la hermana que nunca tuve—Dijo Sasuke.

—Si lo se soy genial.

—Eso seria una grosería y lo sabes Ino.

—¿Y lo que hizo el ayer no lo es?

—Pues tal vez, pero esta arrepentido.

—¡Ja! ¿Arrepentido? Ese tipo no esta arrepentido, es mas lo volvería a hacer.

—Tu que sabes—Dijo Sakura.

—Lo conozco por eso se…—Suspiro—Mira yo no quería decirte nada porque no me gusta hablar de la gente, pensé que seria mejor que tu sola te dieras cuenta de la clase de persona que es Sasori, pero es el una basura.

—Yo me di cuenta desde que te beso—Dijo Ino—Pero tu Sakura eres muy… buena.

—Haber Sasuke… ¿Qué tienes que decirme de Sasori?

—Mira lo único que te voy a decir es que el… nunca fue amigo de Itachi, es mas se detestaban pero convenientemente para el sucedió esto y se acerco a ti haciéndote creer que lo lamentaba y le dolía.

—No estas hablando enserio ¿Cierto?—Dijo Sakura incrédula.

—Muy en serio… Mira amor—La tomo de la mano—Me revienta que ese tipo se te acerque porque lo único que quiere es conquistarte, y si me dan celos muchos celos, pero es porque te amo con toda el alma.

—¡Aww!—Dijo Ino enternecida— Ya Sakura no seas tonta, mira lo mejor es que le marques muy bien tu distancia a ese tipo.

—Esta bien… Perdón amor soy una tonta orgullosa.

—No perdóname tu a mi, debí hablar contigo y no ponerme así.

—Hay ya bueno… Por si no lo recuerdan estoy aquí, ademas cuidado que alguien puede verlos… Aww son tan hermosos juntos de verdad, soy feliz.

Un mes paso y Sakura estaba feliz. Su relación con Sasuke iba estupenda, cada día se amaban mas, se necesitaban mas y con el pasar de los días se daban cuenta de que habían nacido para estar juntos. El salón iba mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba, el reportaje en el periódico le ayudo mucho pues el primer día tuvo muchas mujeres ahí dispuestas a mejoras su imagen y a relajarse y consentirse, quedaban encantadas y recomendaban ampliamente el lugar, todo iba tan bien que Sakura tuvo que contratar mas personal desde la primera semana pues no se daban abasto. A su equipo se unieron 5 chicas mas las cuales parecían encantadas con el trabajo, una de ellas era la administradora pues Sakura necesitaba ayuda para tener el control del dinero y de la mercancía. Todas tenían una relación increíble, se llevaban bien, bromeaban y se platicaban y aconsejaban.

—Sakura ¿Tienes tiempo?—Dijo desde la puerta de la oficina Paris la administradora del salón.

—Claro Paris pasa—Paris entro y se sentó.

—Necesito que veamos lo de los productos que hay que encargar desde Francia.

—Ah si, lo había olvidado… ¿Aun quedan algunos?

—Mira aquí esta la lista de lo que queda, ya es muy poco.

—Cierto—Dijo mirando la lista—Hay que meter el pedido hoy mismo para que este aquí para la próxima semana.

Sakura y Paris veían lo que hacia falta, el producto que encargaban de Francia era el mas costoso y el mas fino, a las clientas les encantaba y no podían darse el lujo de quedarse sin el. Después de media hora Sakura miro por la pared de su oficina a Fumiko. La pared era de cristal esmerilado con el logo del salón, esto con el fin de que ella pudiera ver todo desde su oficina.

—¿Esta Sakura?

—Claro señora Fumiko— Respondió amablemente Miyola recepcionista.

—¡Fumiko!—Saludo Sakura mientras bajaba los 2 escalones de su oficina.

—Sakura ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien, bienvenida.

—Necesito de ti urgentemente.

—Claro ven pasa—Miro a Miyo—Yo me encargo Miyo gracias.

—Ok de nada.

—¿Qué pasa Fumiko? Te veo triste

— Discutí con Takuma.

—Oh… Lo siento tanto.

—Es un viejo gruñón, me saca de quicio… Por eso vine, quiero relajarme incluso quiero un cambio, no se un nuevo corte, un nuevo color… No se lo que sea me pongo en tus manos.

—En mejores no estas te lo aseguro— Sonrió.

—Y bien ¿Por donde empezamos?

—Primero a que te relajes…. Chou, ¿Podrías preparar una tina y un cuarto de masaje por favor?

—Claro ya me encargo—Dijo Chou y salio al área de spa.

—Ven vamos por un café en lo que preparan todo—Llevo a Fumiko a la pequeña cafetería y se sentó con ella, Fumiko pidió un capuchino y Anzu la chica encargada de la cafetería la atendió amablemente.

5 minutos mas tarde Chou llego y les aviso que todo estaba listo. Sakura llevo a Fumiko a los vestidores a que se pusiera una bata, ya lista la llevo a la tina.

— Relájate, disfruta, Chou estará para lo que necesites, yo te veo después para tu cambio.

—Gracias Sakura, eres un amor.

Sakura salio de ahí mientras Fumiko se relajaba en la tina. Mientras tanto en la oficina Sasuke debía hablar con Sai.

—Irie comunícame con Sai en Londres por favor—Le pidió Sasuke por el teléfono. Minutos después Irie le paso la llamada.

—Sai… ¿Cómo estas hermano?

—Muy bien ¿Y tu?

—Bien.

—Y ¿Cómo vas con tu pequeña?

—Excelente, cada día me enamoro mas, ademas de que esta feliz con su negocio, creo que esta en un gran momento de su vida y eso me hace feliz a mi.

—Te juro que cada que me hablas de ella me dan mas ganas de conocerla… Debe ser una bruja para que haya cambiado al Sasuke que yo conocía.

—Es el amor Sai, algún día lo vas a conocer.

—No yo paso. Pero pensándolo bien mejor no hablo, podría terminar como tu y no quiero que te des el gusto de decirme "Te lo dije".

—Y muy pronto la vas a conocer… Te llamaba para avisarte que tienes que estar aquí dentro de 1 mes.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué hay o que?

— Abra una serie de conferencias para los vinicultores y exportadores. Todas las empresas del gremio deben estar y tu como la cabeza de Londres debes estar aquí.

—¿Y cuanto va a durar?

—1 semana. Te aviso ya para que compres tu boleto de avión, no quiero que no encuentres vuelo.

—Hoy mismo lo compro para que estés tranquilo, y bueno tal vez me de otra semana de vacaciones, ya me hace falta y hace tanto que no voy a Nueva York, podría aprovechar.

—Buena idea, bueno tengo una junta, hablamos luego.

—Hasta pronto hermano y salúdame a la mujer de tu vida.

—De tu parte.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en el salón, estaba entretenida mirando unos papeles sobre unos pedidos que hizo las ultimas 2 semanas.

—Hola Sakura, ¿Puedo pasar?—Sakura levanto la mirada y la vio ahí muy sonriente.

—¡Karin!

—Pasa Karin… Que agradable sorpresa— Sonrió tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Gracias—Paso y se sentó—Me encanta tu salón, de verdad.

—Me alegro gracias. ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

—Bueno es que ayer en la noche fui a ver a mi madre y simplemente me encanto como la dejaste, quedo preciosa, entonces me dije "Tengo que venir".

—Ah bueno pues gracias y me alegra que te hayas animado a venir.

—Me gustaría un masaje.

—Claro ahora mismo pido que preparen todo—Sakura salio de ahí a buscar a Chou, después de unos minutos regreso y llevo a Karin a los vestidores y después a la tina.

—¿Gusta tomar algo mientras disfruta la tina?—Pregunto Chou.

—Si claro, una limonada por favor—Dijo mientras se sentaba en la tina, Chou salio de ahí—Wow que delicioso es esto.

— Después Chou te llevara al cuarto de masaje.

—Gracias Sakura, es un lugar divino de verdad.

— Disfrútalo, te veo mas tarde.

—Espera Sakura, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Claro—Se sentó a un lado de la tina—¿Qué pasa?

—No se por donde empezar— Sonrió, Chou llego con la limonada se la dio a Karin y salio de ahí—Tu sabes que hace algunos meses Sasuke y yo… tuvimos algo.

—Ah… emm, si lo recuerdo.

—Bueno pues me paso algo que no pensé que pasaría.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me enamore de el Sakura—Sakura se sorprendió pero no evito sentir celos, pero por fortuna pudo disimularlos.

—Wow am, no... sabia.

—¿Tu sabes si el siente algo por mi?

—No, es decir no se, nunca le he preguntado o así.

—¿Tu conoces a Emma?

—¿Emma?—Pregunto confundida, pero recordó de inmediato—A si Emma... Si, si la conozco, no muy bien ella esta muy lejos pero un poco si.

—¡Ah! Y… ¿Si la quiere?

—Si mucho, ella es muy especial para el, Sasuke jamas había sentido algo como lo que siente por ella—Dijo feliz pues estaba hablando de si misma.

—¿Y ella como es?

—Bueno pues, es muy linda… Lo quiere muchisimo, lo ama demasiado.

—Pero Emma esta muy lejos, y una relación de lejos pues es muy difícil de mantener. Necesito de tu ayuda Sakura.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Si… Ayúdame a acércame a el, ayúdame a que el se olvide de Emma y se enamore de mi, Sakura yo lo amo y lo quiero conmigo.

—Bueno Karin, sabes la verdad es que yo… Yo no puedo hacer nada, yo no puedo hacer que Sasuke deje de querer a alguien para querer a otra.

—Entonces háblale de mi, ayúdame a acercarme a el, para que me conozca mas, tengo ventaja sobre Emma, ella esta al otro lado del mundo y yo estoy aquí, se que puedo lograr algo.

—El la adora Karin mucho, muchisimo y no la va a dejar de amar así como si nada, el esta dispuesto a dar todo por ella… No tienes idea del amor que le tiene—Dijo ya un poco mas molesta.

—Pero yo le gusto, lo se me doy cuenta cuando me mira, y no voy a renunciar, se que el puede llegar a quererme y así va a ser.

Sakura sintió coraje, rabia y celos muchos celos ¿Cómo la mira? Esta loca Sasuke no la mira de ninguna forma ¿O si? No no, Disimula Sakura disimula, se decía a si misma.

—Bueno pues haz lo que creas conveniente—¿Qué? Se regaño—Pero sinceramente creo que podrías salir lastimada y no te lo mereces, Sasuke esta muy enamorado y eso no va a cambiar.

—Tal vez, pero yo lo amo y bueno nada pierdo con intentar. Quiero que recordemos juntos esas noches en las que…

—Karin, creo que esos detalles no tienes porque dármelos—Dijo celosa muy celosa— Tengo que revisar unos productos, te veo mas tarde ¿Si? —No quería seguir con esa platica podría descubrirse ella sola.

—Ok, gracias por escucharme Sakura— Sonrió y Sakura salio de ahí.

La luz de la luna entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Sakura. Sasuke y ella acababan de hacer el amor llenos de pasión, de ternura, tenían que saciar su sed por el otro, pues a pesar de que hacían el amor casi a diario, incluso hasta 2 veces, seguían queriendo mas, se necesitaban y simplemente el sentirse y el amarse de esa forma era como una necesidad diaria, como una droga imposible de dejar.

Sasuke miraba al techo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Sakura, quien estaba boca abajo recostada en su pecho, ella le daba suaves caricias.

—¿Quién crees que fue hoy al salón?

—¿Quién amor?

—Karin.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y que paso?

— Quería un cambio, y relajarse un poco… Pero eso no es todo.

—Ya se me hacia raro… ¿Qué quería?

—Hablar conmigo, quería que la ayudara contigo—Levanto su rostro y sobre su mano apoyo su mentón.

—¿Conmigo?

—Si, me dijo que te ama y quería que la ayudara a conquistarte—Dijo celosa.

—Esta loca, no le hagas caso— Sonrió divertido.

—Lo se, pero ¿Sabes como me sentí? Me dijo que la mirabas de una forma especial, que te gusta y no se que mas—Sasuke empezó a reír.

—Amor, ni siquiera la miro, definitivamente esta loca… Ademas ¿Tu crees que voy a ver a otra mujer teniendo a la mas hermosa?

—Me dio mucho coraje—Hizo pucheros—Me pregunto por Emma—Ambos rieron.

—¿Y que le dijiste?

—Pues que tu la amabas mucho mucho—Dijo mientras besaba su pecho y subía poco a poco por su cuello, su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios—Y que no la ibas a dejar por estar con ella.

—Mmm… Te falto decirle que me trae loco, que daría todo por ella, que la amo mas que mucho, la amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma—Dijo mientras acariciaba con una mano su espalda y con la otra echaba hacia atrás su cabello para poder besar mejor su rostro.

—Lo que esa perra no sabe es que yo no te pienso dejar nunca—Sasuke detuvo su lluvia de besos y la miro divertido.

—¿Esa perra?

—Si es lo que es una perra.

—Sakura Haruno de Uchiha no conocía esa parte de ti hee.

—Puedo ser mala si me lo propongo… También puedo jugar sucio ¡Arg!— Rugió sensualmente en su oído.

—Toda una salvaje, me encanta—Tomo su rostro y la beso apasionadamente. Agilmente giro quedando sobre ella—Mi pequeña fieresita… Te amo.

—No mas que yo.

—No, yo te amo mas.

—¿Quieres pelear Uchiha? Ya te dije que puedo ser muy, muy peligrosa.

—Eso quiero verlo— Rugió sensualmente también y empezó a llenarla de besos y cosquillas. Después de una batalla de amor, sus cuerpos volvieron a convertirse en uno mismo.

Sasuke llego de la oficina y fue a la cava donde le dijo Hikari estaba Sakura. Al entrar la vio sentada en uno de los sillones, tenia la mirada perdida, en una mano sostenía una copa de vino y con la otra dibujaba la boca de la misma.

—Hola—Dijo el, y ella lo miro y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Hola amor.

—¿Qué tienes?—Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, recargando sus brazos en las rodillas de Sakura.

—Mi primer gran problema en el salón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?—Le quito la copa y la puso en la pequeña mesita—Ven aquí hermosa—Se levanto y la levanto de la silla, se sentó el y la sentó en sus piernas—Ahora si cuéntame.

—Desaparecieron varios productos.

—¿Qué?

—Si, apenas hace 2 días llego mercancía, Paris y yo hemos llevado un excelente corte, sabemos lo que tenemos lo que no, todo lo tenemos bajo control. Hoy en la mañana que llegue me dijo que faltaban algunos shampoos y unas cremas de masaje.

—¿Y tienen alguna idea de quien puede ser?

—Pues no, se me hace difícil pensar en alguna, llevamos poco tiempo trabajando juntas y aun así se que son buenas chicas.

—Bueno pues al parecer una no lo es, o varias pueden haber 2 cómplices o algo así.

—Pues si, pero no se…

—Hay amor—La abrazo con fuerza y le beso la mejilla—¿Y que dice Paris?

—Pues esta igual que yo, no tenemos idea de quien sea.

—¿Pero de que les podrían servir esos productos?

—Son productos profesionales y de muy buena calidad, si los vendes por fuera te dan buen dinero.

—Vaya… No se ni que decirte, debes estar mas alerta.

—Si pues vamos a estar mas al pendiente, igual Paris y yo decidimos no informar a las chicas, así no las pondremos sobre aviso.

—Eso me parece bien. Tranquila amor ya veras que todo esto pasara rápido.

—Eso espero—Se acurruco en su pecho y el la apretó mas a el. Así quedaron unos minutos hasta que fueron a cenar.

Sentados en la mesa, platicaban sobre su día de ambos hasta que sonó el teléfono y Hikari entro al comedor.

—Señora la llama la señorita Ino.

—Aww Gracias Hikari—Tomo el teléfono y contesto.

—Hola cerda.

—Hola amiga ¿Cómo estas?

—Pues bien.

—No te escucho muy convencida. ¿Qué pasa?

—Un problema en el salón pero luego te cuento… ¿Cómo estas tu?

—Yo muy bien, te llamo para decirte que me daré 2 semanas de vacaciones y estaré 1 aya en Nueva York.

—¿De verdad? Que emoción… ¿Cuando llegas?

—Dentro de 1 semana.

—Ay amiga aquí te veo entonces… ¡Qué emoción! Iremos de compras, a pasear… Dios haremos todo lo que no hacemos desde hace años.

—Lo se, las únicas veces que fui fue por trabajo o de rápido pero ahora si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Si, hay me alegro tanto de verdad amiga, te extraño tanto.

—Yo mas…

— Salúdala de mi parte—Dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke te manda saludos.

—Aww dile que yo también, dile que ahora si tendrá que soportar de verdad a Ino Yamanaka.

—Claro yo le digo.

—Bueno debo irme, solo llame para eso… Te veo en una semana.

—Aquí te espero amiga, te quiero cuídate.

—Yo mas besos bye.

Sakura colgó.

—¿Y que dice Ino?

—Se tomara unas vacaciones y estará acá ¿Qué genial no?

—Hey si que bueno, me alegro mucho… Por lo que dijiste tienes muchas cosas que hacer con ella.

—Demasiadas, hace tanto que no dormimos juntas, que no platicamos hasta la madrugada, que no vamos de compras, en fin tantas cosas.

—Me alegro que valla a venir, para que te diviertas con ella, te distraigas… Haz trabajado mucho desde que abriste el salón.

—Si, pero eso me gusta… Ese salón es mi vida.

—Oh ahora que recuerdo, yo tampoco estaré tan solo esos días.

—¿Por qué?

—Viene Sai, después de ya casi 7 meses sin vernos, bueno por video llamadas nada mas. Muere por conocerte.

—Yo también quiero conocerlo… Nuestros amigos son los mejores.

—Lo se, deberíamos hacer algo los 4.

—Si me encanta la idea—Dijo Sakura feliz. Sin duda la idea de que su amiga fuera a pasar unos días en Nueva York, le ilusiono mucho.


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno

Sasuke fue a recibir a Sai al aeropuerto, el se quedaría esas 2 semanas en casa de ellos. Sakura estaba en el salón durante esta semana el problema de los productos desaparecidos había quedado por finalizado pues ya no volvió a pasar, aun así Paris y Sakura han estado muy pendientes de la bodega pues están conscientes de que puede volver a suceder.

Sakura llego temprano pues preparo una cena especial para recibir a Sai, tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo, pues ademas de ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke, sabia todo sobre sus sentimientos y su relación con el y los apoyaba.

—¿Tu conoces a Sai?—Le pregunto Sakura a Hikari, mientras revisaba el horno, pues preparo un pollo a la naranja.

—Si, desde pequeño también… Es un buen muchacho.

—Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de el… Se quieren como hermanos.

—Si crecieron juntos, eran inseparables por eso se fueron juntos a Londres, les hará bien verse después de tantos meses.

—Si Sasuke esta emocionado. Por cierto en una semana es su cumpleaños tengo que planear algo con Sai para sorprender a Sasuke.

—Usted se encariño mucho con el joven Sasuke ¿Verdad?

—Amm si, es una gran persona, me a apoyado mucho—Dijo nerviosa.

—Si lo se, la ayudado mucho y siempre estaré agradecida con el por ello. Yo la quiero mucho señora y me alegra que usted y el joven Sasuke tengan una buena relación—Buenisima pensó Sakura, sin duda que Hikari le dijera esas cosas la puso nerviosa.

—Ya esta el pollo—Dijo Sakura cambiando de tema, pero Hikari era muy observadora y noto su nerviosismo.

— También la ensalada y la crema.

Minutos después Sasuke entro con Sai a la casa, venían riendo y platicando, pues Sai le contaba cosas de sus amigos en Londres.

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentas de Sai—Dijo Sasuke entre risas.

—De verdad hermano hizo el ridículo de su vida pero ya sabes como es.

—Si, eso le pasa por impulsivo.

—Hey que hermosa la casa de tu hermano—Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Si, es linda.

—Y luego que ya la bautizaste completa seguro.

—¡Sai cállate!—Le dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

—¿Qué? Hay era broma, que sentido me saliste.

Hikari entro con un vaso de su famosa conga.

—¡Hikari! Cuanto tiempo—Dijo feliz Sai y la abrazo.

—Hace tanto, mírese joven esta guapisimo.

—Gracias, pero mírate tu, estas igualita… No me digas que es esa conga que tanto me gustaba.

—Esa misma— Sai la tomo y le dio un trago.

—Deliciosa como siempre, ya hasta había olvidado su sabor.

—Hikari ¿Y Sakura?

—Esta terminando de hacer el postre.

—¿Cocina?—Pregunto Sai.

—Si y delicioso.

—Es verdad, le gusta la cocina y tiene muy buen sazón.

—Definitivamente la mujer perfecta Sasuke—Esas palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca, Sasuke golpeo su estomago con fuerza haciendo que Sai se ahogara con la conga.

—Hay Sai que cosas dices—Dijo Sasuke riendo nervioso. Hikari sonreía divertida, apretaba los labios para no estallar en risas.

—Hola Buenas Noches—Saludo Sakura mientras entraba con una hermosa sonrisa. Sai la miro detenidamente, era hermosa mas hermosa aun que en fotos.

—Buenas Noches— Sonrió torpemente Sai.

— Sai te presento a Sakura... Mi cuñada—Dijo haciendo énfasis en mi cuñada, para que Sai no olvidara que Hikari estaba presente.

—Mucho gusto Sakura—Estiro su mano, ella de inmediato la tomo y lo saludo de beso en la mejilla.

—Mucho gusto Sai… Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte, Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti—Dijo con su perfecta sonrisa.

—A mi también me ha hablado mucho de ti, te conocía por fotos nada mas.

—Si igual yo… Les parece si cenamos, debes tener hambre.

—Muchisima, odio la comida de avión.

—¡Agh! Es horrible—Afirmo ella—¿Hikari me ayudas a poner la mesa?

—Claro señora vamos.

—Los veo en el comedor—Dijo Sakura y salio de ahí con Hikari.

—Hermano por dios… Ahora entiendo todo esta buenisima, hasta yo pecaría.

—¡Hey!—Golpeo su nuca.

—¿Qué? Siempre nos decimos lo que pensamos de nuestras conquistas.

—Sakura no es una conquista, es el amor de mi vida.

—Hay bueno perdón… Pero la verdad es que las fotos no le hacen justicia, esta preciosa.

—Lo se, así como es hermosa por fuera lo es también por dentro. Bueno ya vamos a cenar, muero de hambre, ademas deja que pruebes su comida.

Los 3 se sentaron a cenar y claro como Sasuke le había dicho, Sai quedo encantado con la comida de Sakura.

—Sakura esta delicioso todo.

—Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado— Sonrió.

—Te dije que cocinaba delicioso.

—¿Puedo repetir verdad? No me perdonaría si no lo hago.

—Claro Sai, puedes repetir las veces que quieras.

—Gracias… Bueno y ahora que estamos los 3 solos, dime Sakura ¿Cómo te trata mi amigo?

—Pues ahí mas o menos.

—¿Qué? Como que mas o menos señorita Haruno—Ella empezó a reír.

—No la verdad es que me trata increíble, es un amor, lo adoro.

—Si te hace algo avísame que yo lo pongo en cintura.

—¿Tu a mi?—Dijo divertido Sasuke.

—Claro yo a ti.

—¡Ja! Si claro.

Ambos seguían discutiendo, peleando sobre quien tenia mas fuerza, incluso le platicaban a Sakura las veces que llegaron a pelear entre ellos, así como una vez que Sasuke se metió en problemas con un tipo en un bar y terminaron peleando todos contra todos.

—Estuvimos detenidos 24 horas, por culpa de tu adorado Sasuke.

—Ese tipo se sentía el dueño del lugar, odio a la gente así.

—No puedo creer que tu Sasuke Uchiha hayas estado detenido—Dijo entre risas.

—Pues lo estuve por una injusticia, ese tipo quería pasarse de listo con unas chicas que estaban ahí y yo no podía permitirlo.

—Claro, super Sasuke al rescate, seguro estabas queriendo conquistar a esas mujeres.

—Si de hecho si—Intervino Sai.

—Gracias por ayudarme amigo—Dijo pronunciando lentamente la palabra amigo—Pero aunque no hubiese sido así, las hubiera ayudado igual, no tolero que alguien le falte el respeto a una mujer—Se defendió Sasuke.

—Si claro.

—De verdad, te pones así porque te dan celos.

—Claro que no.

—Si claro—La imito.

Seguían discutiendo cuando sonó el timbre y después de un rato entro Ino.

—¡Amiga!—Grito Ino.

—¡Ino!—Se levanto y corrió a abrazarla—No sabia que llegabas hoy.

—Se supone que llegaría mañana pero adelante mi vuelo. Llegue hace unas horas y vine por ti para irnos por ahí.

—Hey Hey Hey—Se levanto Sasuke—No voy a permitir que sonsaques a mi Sakura.

—¡Sasuke!— Corrió a el y lo saludo—Para tu información, no la sonsaco solo quiero que vayamos por ahí a tomar algo.

—Amiga deja te presento al amigo de Sasuke… Ino el es Sai, Sai ella es mi mejor amiga Ino.

—Hola Sai ¿Qué tal?—Estiro su mano Ino, Sai la miraba embobado, y al levantarse para tomar su mano se tiro encima la copa de vino, Todos sonrieron divertidos, sobre todo Sasuke pues se dio cuenta que a Sai le gusto Ino.

—Mierda—Dijo Sai al sentir el vino en sus pantalones—Perdón… Mucho gusto Ino—Tomo su mano apenado, totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

—Ve a cambiarte hermano—Dijo Sasuke intentando no soltar en risas.

—Si emm, yo… Ahora vuelvo—Salio Sai de ahí diciendo mil groserías en voz baja. Cuando se fue empezaron a reír los 3.

—Es divertido tu amigo—Dijo Ino.

—Si es algo torpe a veces.

—Y ¿Por qué no vamos los 4 a tomar algo por ahí?

—Ay si que buena idea, vamos Sasuke—Dijo Sakura.

—Por mi esta bien, voy a decirle a Sai sirve que veo a que habitación se metió, no le dije donde se quedaría—Salio Sasuke a buscar a Sai.

—Me encanto—Dijo Ino.

—¿Sai?

—No Sasuke… Pues obvio que Sai mensa. Ojala que si quiera salir esta noche.

—Bueno si no quiere nos vamos tu y yo. ¿Y que dijeron tus papás de que estarás acá unos días?

— Están felices de tenerme en casa, de hecho están pensando en que vayamos por ahí de vacaciones la próxima semana.

—Que buena idea, así pasas tiempo con tu familia, desde que te fuiste a vivir a Los Angeles no haz tenido un momento así con ellos.

—Si, la verdad es que si me gustaría irme con ellos por ahí.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke y Sai bajaron y salieron los 4 a un bar de la ciudad. Los 4 disfrutaron de unos tragos acompañados por una amena platica entre risas y viejas anécdotas, Sai e Ino tenían muchas en común e intercambiaban miradas coquetas.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte—Dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

—¿Y porque no lo haces?—Dijo Ino.

—Amiga creí que estabas platicando con Sai…. Metiche— Sonrió Sakura.

—Pues estaba pero no pude evitar escuchar—Se defendió Ino.

—Yo tengo que preguntar lo mismo… Hazlo Sasuke o ¿Qué pasa?

—Sai, alguien nos puede ver, nunca sabes quien te conoce… Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que nuestra relación no es como cualquier otra.

—Oh cierto—Dijo Sai—Pues entonces tendrán que aguantarse.

—No queda de otra—Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero y viendo a Sasuke.

—Pero ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa—Le dijo Sasuke guiñando el ojo.

—Demonios no me dejaran dormir—Dijo Sai y todos rieron a su comentario pero Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

—Mejor ven vamos al baño—Dijo Sasuke dándole un leve golpe a Sai en la espalda.

—Claro, ahora volvemos—Dijo Sai y los 2 salieron de ahí. Empezaron a caminar por las mesas y entre uno que otro comentario escucharon a sus espaldas.

—¡Señor Uchiha!

Sasuke y Sai voltearon.

—Irie… ¿Que haces aquí?—Dijo Sasuke extrañado.

—Pasando el rato— Rió, Sasuke noto de inmediato que Irie estaba tomada.

—Irie te presento a Sai… Sai ella es Irie mi secretaria.

—Hay usted es el de la empresa en Londres.

—Ese mismo— Sonrió—Un gusto Irie.

—Igual.

—Bueno Irie que sigas disfrutando tu noche—Dijo Sasuke.

—Gracias ustedes también—Sasuke y Sai estaban dispuestos a seguir su camino al baño pero Irie los detuvo.

—Señor antes… ¿Cómo sigue Itachi? Digo el señor Itachi—Dijo tambaleándose un poco.

—Igual Irie—Miro extrañado a Sai.

—No tiene idea de lo mal que me siento con todo esto—Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas—Yo lo extraño mucho.

—Si, todos lo extrañamos—Dijo Sasuke extrañado.

—Es que porque el… Por que mi Itachi… Yo no debí dejarlo ir así esa noche—Dijo sollozando, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto sorprendido y extrañado.

—Yo soy la única culpable de todo.

—Irie... Vamos tenemos que volver a casa—Dijo una chica casi de la misma edad de Irie que iba con un chico.

—Mira Stephanie… El es mi jefe el señor Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de mi antiguo jefe.

—Mucho gusto señor Uchiha, yo soy Stephanie, la hermana mayor de Irie, y el es mi esposo George.

—Mucho gusto Stephanie… George—Lo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Vamos Irie ya es hora de volver a casa.

—Nos vemos el lunes señor Uchiha, señor Sai mucho gusto—Dijo Irie.

— Llámame Sai e igualmente Irie.

— Cuídate Irie.. Hasta el lunes.

Irie salio de ahí con su hermana y su cuñado, Sasuke y Sai fueron al baño y después de hacer sus necesidades lavaron sus manos y tomaron unas toallitas de papel para secarse.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Sai al notar que Sasuke estaba muy pensativo.

—Es que… no se estoy confundido. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Irie?

—¿Sobre Itachi?

—Si, eso de que lo extraña y que no debió dejarlo ir así esa noche.

—Y que tal eso de mi Itachi.

—No entiendo nada… ¿Qué paso esa noche?

—Tu me dijiste que Itachi y Sakura discutieron ¿No?

—Si, pero que paso después de eso. Sabes hace unos meses Mike me dijo que Itachi estuvo en la oficina y ahora esto.

—Umm pues si todo esta muy raro… Deberías hablar con Irie.

—¿Crees que me diga algo? Lo que dijo hoy fue porque estaba… tomada.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón. Cuando uno esta tomado tiene mas valor para decir las cosas.

— Veré si logro sacarle algo el lunes en la oficina.

—O esperar a que despierte Itachi y diga que paso exactamente.

—Pues si.

—Vamos deja de pensar en eso y regresemos con las chicas.

— Ningún comentario de esto a Sakura.

—Descuida hermano, yo no diré nada.

Sasuke y Sai volvieron a la mesa con Ino y Sakura, después de un rato mas se fueron a casa de Sakura y de ahí Ino se fue a casa de sus padres en su auto. Sai se fue a su habitación y Sakura y Sasuke entraron en la habitación de el.

—¿Sasuke estas bien?

—Si amor ¿Por?

—No se te noto raro… ¿Paso algo en el bar?

—No cariño todo esta bien, solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Si quieres me voy a mi habitación y te dejo descansar.

—No para nada… Tu te quedas aquí conmigo hermosa—Dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acerco a el, beso tiernamente su boca y poco a poco bajo a su cuello.

—Te amo mucho—Dijo el entre besos.

—Yo mas.

Entre besos y caricias se deshicieron de su ropa e hicieron el amor, entregándose por completo el uno al otro, saboreándose y estremeciéndose al contacto de sus cuerpos. Esa noche por primera vez Sakura y Sasuke durmieron juntos toda la noche.

El domingo volvieron a salir los 4, pasaron el día recorriendo la ciudad, visitaron museos, plazas, Central Park entro otros lugares. El lunes llego y Sasuke y Sai fueron a la oficina, en la tarde debían ir a las conferencias, Sakura estuvo todo el día en su salón ya que Ino quedo de hacer unas compras con su mama. Y así la semana paso rápido, llego el viernes y Sakura estaba en el salón cuando llego Ino.

—Vengo a que me consientan—Dijo Ino.

—Me alegra que hayas venido por fin… Ya fuimos de compras, ya dormimos juntas hace 2 noches, solo faltaba que vinieras a mi salón.

—No puedo irme sin antes haber estado aquí. Quiero relajarme, manicura, pedicura, corte, ¡Todo!

—Estas en el lugar indicado… Por cierto hoy en la noche habrá una cena e iré con Sasuke.

—Oh si ya se cual.. Yo también iré.

—¿Tu?

—Si… Me invito Sai a ir con el—Dijo presumidamente divertida.

—Esa es una gran noticia, así no estaré yo sola con toda esa gente.

—¿No te agradan?

—Solo tengo buena relación con Fumiko y Takuma de ahí nadie… Todos me ven como con lastima por lo de Itachi y eso me desespera.

—Um me imagino, ademas de seguro es de esa gente que sonríe hipocritamente para quedar bien ante la sociedad.

—Exacto… Sasuke y yo odiamos eso pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada.

—Pues si. Sai y yo estamos planeando ir mañana a un Karaoke, parece que es nuevo o eso me dijo mi hermano. ¿Quieres ir?

—Suena bien.

La noche llego y Sakura llego el brazo de Sasuke e Ino del brazo de Sai. Todos los saludaban y como era costumbre preguntaban por Itachi. Para mala suerte de Sasuke les toco compartir mesa con Sasori quien iba acompañado de una chica muy guapa.

—Sai tanto tiempo sin verte, me da gusto—Dijo Sasori con su sonrisa cínica de siempre.

—Si lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo—Dijo Sai.

—Siempre con tu sentido del humor Sai— Rió por lo bajo.

—Veo que traes una amiga, ¿No nos la vas a presentar?—Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Claro, ella es Tracy una vieja amiga—Sasori la presento con todos y al llegar con Sakura la miro fijamente—Y ella es Sakura una amiga muy especial.

—Hola Tracy—Dijo Sakura y miro a otro lado esquivando la mirada penetrante de Sasori, Sasuke solo lo miraba con coraje.

Después de la cena bailaron un rato, en toda la noche Sasori no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sakura, incluso bebió de mas, Sasori llego al punto de la desesperación, quería a Sakura con el a como diera lugar y debía conseguirlo aun así tuviera que pasar sobre Sasuke. El bailaba con su amiga pero estaba al pendiente de Sakura, solo necesitaba una oportunidad, en ese momento Sakura bailaba con Sai e Ino con Sasuke. De pronto vio que Sakura se alejo de el y se fue rumbo a los baños, los cuales quedaban al final de un largo pasillo, ella entro y al salir después de unos minutos sintió unas manos que la jalaron bruscamente.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?—Dijo ella molesta, levanto la mirada y vio a Sasori—¿Sasori cual es tu problema?

—Tu eres mi problema… Acaso no comprendes que yo te quiero, que te necesito, que te deseo—Ella percibió el olor a alcohol.

—Sasori creo que estas muy tomado… Hablamos luego ¿Si?— Quiso alejarse de el, pero Sasori la acorralo en la pared y la encerró con sus brazos sobre la pared.

—Yo se que necesitas a un hombre… No tienes porque negarlo conmigo, yo puedo saciar esas ganas que se que tienes dentro de ti.

—¿De que estas hablando? Sasori estas diciendo incoherencias— Quiso salir de ahí pero Sasori se lo impedía.

—Dime Sakura ¿Hace cuanto no haces el amor? ¿Hace cuanto no te tocan? Itachi ha estado indispuesto por ya casi 8 meses… El no se tiene porque enterar—Se acerco a sus labios y quiso besarla pero ella giro su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Lo empujo y le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo girar el rostro, así lo dejo unos segundos y volvió a mirarla.

—Me encanta que me traten mal—Dijo y la tomo fuertemente del rostro y comenzó a besarla y salvajemente, empezó a bajar por su cuello.

—¡Suéltame!—Gritaba ella desesperada y enojada, no podía creer que ese hombre al que ella consideraba una gran persona estuviera haciendo eso, incluso después de que Sasuke le dijera que nunca tuvo una buena relación con Itachi, pensó que quizá no se conocían lo suficiente, con ella se portaba de una manera respetuosa y siempre la hacia sentir bien, incluso le había tomado cariño.


	23. Capitulo Veintidos

—Basta Sasori me lastimas—Dijo ella furiosa entre lagrimas.

—Te amo, te deseo aquí y ahora Sakura—Dijo mientras seguía besándola y acariciándola salvajemente hasta que con un rodillazo logro darle en su parte mas frágil, el de inmediato se doblo del dolor y se quejo, rápidamente ella salio corriendo de ahí, al entrar al salón todos la miraron preocupados, pues iba llorando, llego a la mesa.

—¡Sasuke vamonos ya por favor!—Dijo entre lagrimas.

—¿Sakura que te paso?—Dijo tomándola del rostro, sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla así.

—Vamos por favor te lo ruego—Dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Amiga—Dijo Ino preocupada, Sai se acerco también.

—¿Qué paso?

—¿Sakura quien te hizo esto?—Pregunto Ino entre preocupada y enojada.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sasuke.

—Esto—Le mostró el cuello de Sakura que estaba rojo.

—Mi amor dime quien te toco… ¡Dímelo!—Levanto un poco la voz.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—Pregunto Takuma quien llego junto con Fumiko.

—Sakura mírame—Dijo Sasuke, ella seguía llorando, estaba en shock—¿Quién te hizo esto? Necesito saberlo por favor.

—Vamonos por favor—Logro decir.

—¡Por dios Sakura tu cuello!—Dijo Fumiko—A esta niña la atacaron.

—¿Quién dime quien?—Dijo Sasukedesesperado, no soportaba verla así, alguien quiso abusar de ella, esas marcas en su cuello se lo decían—Por favor Sakura dime algo—Grito Sasuke mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo hermano—Dijo Sai se puso entre el y Sakuray la sentó en una silla y le dio un vaso con agua.—Por favor Sakura dinos quien te hizo esto.

—Señor nadie ajeno al evento a entrado o salido—Dijo a Takuma un hombre de seguridad, pues al ver a Sakura entrar corriendo y llorando de inmediato mando a preguntar a los de seguridad. Ino le ayudaba a tomar agua, estaba temblando, no paraba de llorar, Sasuke simplemente sentía que le dolía el corazón ¿Qué demonios paso? Se preguntaba, estaba desesperado quería saberlo ya. Se agacho en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella.

— Sakura, por favor necesito que me digas que paso… Te lo ruego— Sakura lo miro y vio que estaba apunto de llorar también, vio el dolor y la desesperación en aquellas profundidades negras.

—iba sa.. saliendo del ba..baño— Empezó a decir por fin—Y me… me jalaron—Sasuke sentía con cada palabra que su alma se desvanecía—Me empezó a… a besar—Mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos— Yo lo..logre golpearlo entre sus… sus piernas y sa.. sali corriendo.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?—Dijo Sasuke entre dientes furioso, mientras las primeras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Amiga por favor dinos quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto—Dijo Ino tranquilamente.

—Fue… Fue Sasori.

Esas ultimas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sasuke, sintió como la sangre le hervía, una corriente de adrenalina corrió por todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

—Maldito hijo de puta—Dijo Sasuke entre dientes y salio de ahí con paso apresurado.

—¡Sasuke!—Lo llamo Sakura—¡Espera Sasuke!

—Sasuke—Grito Sai.

—Ve… Ve Sai por favor... Va a hacer una locura—Dijo Sakura desesperada.

—Sai y Takuma salieron tras Sasuke pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando salieron del lugar vieron a Sasuke arrancar en el auto.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito Sai—Demonios.

—Ve tras el… yo llevo a Sakura y su amiga a su casa. Llámame cualquier cosa por favor.

—Claro—Sai subió a su auto y salio tras Sasuke, Takuma regreso al salón, todos los presentes miraban pues no comprendían nada.

—¿Dónde esta Sasuke?—Dijo Sakura entre lagrimas.

—No lo alcanzamos, Sai fue a seguirlo. Vamos yo las llevo a casa—Ino y Sakura salieron con Takuma y Fumiko y las llevaron a casa, por otro lado Sasuke iba a toda velocidad incluso se pasaba los semáforos en rojo, solo tenia una cosa en mente llegar a casa de Sasori y darle su merecido, no le iba a perdonar nunca que la aya tocado, que la aya forzado de esa manera. Lo maldecía lo único que quería era tenerlo ya en frente y sacar toda esa rabia que tenia dentro.

Sasuke llego y se bajo enseguida, era un enorme edificio, entro y subió al elevador, marco el piso 5, Sai entro corriendo y miro en que piso se había bajado para poder subir. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sasuke salio y llamo a la puerta del departamento de Sasori.

—Ya van—Escucho lo voz de Sasori. Abrió y Sasori solo sintió un golpe fuerte en la nariz y callo de inmediato.

—Maldito infeliz—Dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba con fuerza, la nariz de Sasori sangraba, lo acerco a el y lo miro fijamente con furia—Te dije que no te quería cerca de ella, te dije que si volvías a ponerle un dedo encima te mataba.

Sasuke volvió a golpear a Sasori y volvió a tirarlo, esta vez se monto sobre el y empezó a golpear su rostro una y otra vez, en cada golpe sacaba ese coraje que sentía, recordaba el rostro de Sakura lleno de lagrimas, de miedo, recordó su cuello rojo por los besos salvajes que le dio y sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, quería matarlo.

—Sabes Sasuke ella es preciosa, siempre me ha gustado y mucho, y bueno ahora que tu hermano esta fuera de la jugada pues no veo el problema. Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y pronto volverás a saber de mi Uchiha, tu cuñada me encanta y no voy a descansar hasta tenerla conmigo, por mi tu y tu hermano pueden irse al demonio.

—Iba sa.. saliendo del ba..baño… Y me… me jalaron… Me empezó a… a besar… Yo lo..logre golpearlo entre sus… sus piernas y sa.. Salí corriendo.

—Fue… Fue Sasori.

Cada recuerdo pasaba por su mente en ese momento como una película, recordaba cada palabra de Sasori, cada palabra de Sakura. Ahora no había mas satisfacción para el que golpearlo.

—¡Basta Sasuke!—Escucho y sintió una manos agarrarlo por los hombros y levantándolo con fuerza para alejarlo de Sasori quien ya se encontraba casi inconsciente.

— Déjame—Dijo entre dientes e intentando zafarse de Sai.

—¡Basta Sasuke lo vas a matar!

—Es lo que quiero, es lo que se merece.

—¡Vamonos Basta!—Lo cargo y lo saco del departamento. Una vecina que escucho el alboroto salio y vio a Sasori tirado sangrando casi inconsciente.

—Dios mio que paso.

—Ya sabe cosas de jóvenes—Dijo Sai y a empujones llevo a Sasuke al elevador para salir de ahí.

—Estas loco casi lo matas.

—Eso se merece ese infeliz—Dijo golpeando la pared del elevador.

— Cálmate hermano ya sacaste tu coraje.

—No no del todo, por mi regreso aya arriba y lo saco de verdad todo.

Las puertas del elevador abrieron y Sai saco de ahí a Sasuke. Después de unos minutos Sasuke ya estaba un poco mas relajado y subieron a sus autos rumbo a casa.

Al llegar ahí estaban Hikari, Kimi, Takuma, Fumiko e Ino.

—Mi niño mire como viene—Dijo Hikari, pues Sasuke venia con la camisa manchada de sangre.

—Sasuke ¿Qué hiciste?—Pregunto Takuma.

—Puse en su lugar a ese mal nacido.

—Llegue justo a tiempo, casi lo mata.

—Señor debo curarle sus manos, las tiene muy lastimadas—Dijo Kimi y salio en busca del botiquín.

—¿Dónde esta Sakura?—Pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

—Ya se durmió, le dimos un te para que se tranquilizara y la lleve a su habitación—Dijo Ino.

Llego Kimi y empezó a curar las manos de Sasuke.

—Aun no puedo creer que Sasori haya hecho lo que hizo—Dijo Fumiko aun sorprendida.

—Ya estaba muy tomado… Pero mañana a primera hora voy a ir a verlo, ahora espero no quiera hacer nada contra ti legalmente— Inquirió Takuma.

—Que haga lo que quiera. Yo podría hacer lo mismo, quiso abusar de ella maldita sea.

—No quiero escándalos, mañana hablare con el… Bueno nosotros nos vamos y haber que pasa. Cuídense, cualquier cosa me avisan—Dijo Takuma, el y Fumiko salieron de la casa y Kimi termino de curar a Sasuke.

—Yo llevare a Ino a su casa, vuelvo en un rato.

—Por favor Sasuke, cuídala se durmió muy nerviosa, lo que sea avísame ¿Si?

—Claro Ino, ve tranquila—Sai e Ino salieron de ahí, Kimi y Hikari también fueron a sus habitaciones. Sasuke decidió quedarse ahí un rato, necesitaba un trago, quería relajarse mas. Fue a la pequeña cantina y se sirvio un vaso de Whisky, se lo tomo de un trago y se sirvio otro.

—¿Sasuke?—La escucho con voz temerosa, volteo y la vio en la entrada de la sala, ella al verlo corrio y se lanzo en sus brazos—Dios mio Sasuke.

—Mi amor—La abrazo fuerte. Ella empezo a llorar entre sus brazos—No llores hermosa, me parte el alma verte asi.

—Mira tu camisa… Porfavor dime que no hiciste una locura.

—Tranquila pequeña… todo esta bien.

—Sasuke—Solloso y volvio a aferrarse a el. El la apretaba fuerte y acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

—Te juro hermosa que si alguien sea quien sea se atreve a tocarte lo mato. No me importa nada nadie volvera a ponerte una mano ensima ¿Lo oyes? Te amo, te amo demasiado.

—Yo también te amo mucho Sasuke, no tienes idea de cuanto… eres mi vida entera.

—Hermosa… amor de mi vida, te adoro.

Sasuke y Sakura durmieron juntos una vez mas, ella aun estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado y le pidió a Sasuke se quedara con ella, durmieron abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro.

Takuma llamo a Sasuke y dijo que hablo con Sasori, por fortuna no haría el lió mas grande y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así. Sasori le dijo a Takuma que estaba muy avergonzado por lo que hizo y en cierta parte sentía que la golpiza que Sasuke le había propinado se la merecía. Por supuesto Sasuke no creyó ninguna de sus palabras, pero con Takuma se mostró conforme. Sakura ya estaba mejor, la noche llego y como ya habían acordado fueron al Karaoke, Sakura quería salir, y distraerse solo así podría olvidar mas rápido el mal momento de la noche anterior.

Platicaban y disfrutaban de unos tragos, Ino y Sai cada día se llevaban mejor incluso ya se habían dado su primer beso, se gustaban, tenían cosas en común, se hacían reír, estaban dispuestos a llevar su relación hasta donde llegara, aunque una enorme distancia los separara.

Ino y Sasuke fueron quienes se animaron a cantar, Sai y Sakura eran mas tímidos como para hacer eso frente a tanta gente, pues el lugar estaba lleno. Ya pasaban de las 12 am y ya era Domingo el cumpleaños de Sasuke, en el karaoke todos le cantaron el "Feliz cumpleaños", incluso otros presentes le dedicaron canciones y le bailaban graciosamente. Dieron las 2 de la madrugada cuando salieron de ahí.

—Me encanto este lugar—Dijo Ino.

—A mi también pero definitivamente no nacieron para cantar—Dijo divertido Sai.

—Envidioso, si ya hasta nos vamos a lanzar profesionalmente ¿Verdad Ino?

—Obvio, ¿Que no vieron como nos aplaudían?

—Por lo gracioso que cantaron—Dijo Sakura.

—Sin contar las caras que hacían—Dijo Sai y todos rieron.

—El día que seamos famosos, ni nos hablen—Dijo Ino.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo—Dijo Sasuke—Por que no vamos a ver el amanecer. Nos vamos por carretera, y ya donde no haya nada ni nadie nos detenemos a disfrutar de la soledad.

—Me encanta la idea… Pasamos al minisuper por algo de tomar unas frituras y listo—Apoyo Sai.

—Pues vamos—Dijo Ino y todos miraron a Sakura.

—¿Qué me miran?— Sonrió—Vamos que para luego es tarde.

Todos subieron al auto dispuestos a salir de la ciudad, con música de "The Creedence" "Coldplay" y "The beatles" iban cantando todos a todo pulmón. Después de 1 hora de camino se orillaron a un lado de la carretera, bajaron del auto, todo estaba oscuro aun pero no les importo, cantaban, bebían y comían.

—Brindo por el festejado—Dijo Sai levantando su vaso de refresco.

—Por el festejado— Gritaron todos y chocaron sus vasos.

—Ya eres un año mas viejo amor, ¿Qué se siente?

—Toda una vida llena de experiencias pequeños.

—Cuando crezca quiero ser como tu—Dijo Sai.

—Que chistoso—Lo golpeo en la cabeza y empezaron a pelear.

—Ay parecen niños chiquitos—Dijo Ino.

—Oww mejor di que quieres jugar con nosotros—Dijo Sai mientras cargaba a Ino y empezó a darle vueltas.

—No basta bájame— Decía entre risas. Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda la vida.

—¿Enserio?

—Si. Estoy contigo, con nuestros amigos… ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

—¿Qué tal un beso?

—Mmm me encanta esa idea—Sakura tomo del rostro a Sasuke y lo beso suavemente, llevo una de sus manos a su nuca hundiendo sus dedos entre su cabello para atraerlo mas a ella.

—Ya ya me empalagan—Dijo Sai.

—¿Acaso no pueden esperar a llegar a casa? O también existen hoteles.

—Ino—La regaño Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Solo es un beso, mejor vayan ustedes para que no les moleste tanto—Dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a besar a Sakura.

—¡Agh!

Dieron las 6:00 de la mañana y empezaba a amanecer, era hermoso el cielo, Sai abrazaba a Ino y Sasuke a Sakura, miraban al horizonte maravillados. Ino saco su cámara y comenzaron a tomar fotos, posaron en parejas y los 4 juntos, hacían caras y poses graciosas. Decidieron regresar pues ya tenían sueño. Durmieron hasta la tarde, Sai salio con Ino y en casa Hikari hizo una comida especial para Sasuke, incluso le preparo un pastel.

—Muchas felicidades mi niño—Lo abrazo.

—Gracias Hikari.

—Felicidades Sasuke—Dijo Sakura con una mirada llena de amor.

—Gracias Sakura—Se dieron un abrazo.

—Te compre esto, espero te guste—Le dio un pequeño paquete.

—Gracias… No te hubieras molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia. Ábrelo—Sasuke abrió el paquete, eran 2 vídeo juegos para Xbox.

—No puede ser…. Son los nuevos, esos ni siquiera los venden aquí—Dijo Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tengo mis influencias en Europa—Dijo Sakura con orgullo—Espero te gusten.

—Me encantan me fascinan, seguro soy primero en los Estados Unidos que los tiene… Dios mio Gracias—La abrazo y la cargo para dar 2 vueltas con ella, la bajo e instintivamente le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla—Gracias.

—Me alegra que te gustaran—Dijo ella entre risas.

—Ahora que les parece si partimos el pastel—Dijo Hikari.

—Claro, muero por mi pastel de chocolate… Gracias Hikari sabes que amo este pastel.

Después de la comida y el pastel, Sasukey Sakura jugaron con los vídeo juegos que ella le regalo. En la noche llego Sai y le regalo una chamarra de la marca favorita de Sasuke. Al día siguiente Sai volvió a Londres e Ino se fue de vacaciones con su familia a Cancún México.

Era miércoles mitad de semana y Sakura estaba atendiendo a una clienta que tenia problemas con su imagen, no sabia que ropa era la adecuada para ella, cuando termino, París entro a su oficina.

— Volvió a pasar Sakura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nos faltan productos y esta vez son mas.

—¿Qué?

—Desaparecieron casi el doble de los que faltaban la primera vez.

—No puede ser—Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo se—Dijo en un suspiro—Es que ¿Por qué? Te juro que pienso en cada una de las chicas y no me imagino quien pueda ser.

—Ni yo, es que todas están como si nada.

—Vamos a dejar todo así, la tercera es la vencida, si vemos que continua ya tomaremos medidas mas drásticas.

—Si esta bien. Bueno voy a ver a una clienta, te veo mas tarde.

—Ok… puedes decirle a Anzu que me prepare un te de tila… Lo necesito urgentemente.. Por favor.

—Claro.

Paris salio de ahí, Sakura hundió su cabeza en sus brazos sobre el escritorio, también que iba todo pensaba ella. Después de unos minutos sintió la presencia de alguien.

—Ponme el te ahí Anzu, gracias… No sabes lo bien que me va a hacer.

—¿Te sientes mal?—Escucho su voz preocupada, al instante levanto su rostro.

—¡Sasuke!— Se levanto, se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa hermosa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, estoy bien es solo que—Suspiro y lo soltó pues recordó donde estaban—Toma asiento—Sasuke se sentó y Sakura volvió a su sillón.

—¿Qué pasa?

— Volvió a pasar… Faltan productos— Anzu entro con el te y se lo entrego— Gracias Anzu— Ella salio de ahi.

—¿Qué? Pensé que ya todo había quedado atrás

—Yo pensé lo mismo pero ya vez que no.

—Y no tienes idea de quien es ¿Cierto?

—No no se… Te juro que las veo y digo "Nadie es capaz de hacer algo así"—Tomo su te y le dio un sorbo.

—Pues hay que hacer algo… ¿Por qué no hablas con todas?

—No quiero ponerlas sobre aviso… pienso dejar todo así, tengo que pensar en algo para descubrir a la ladrona… Ay perdón amor, ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—No estoy bien gracias— Sonrió.

—¿Y a que debo su visita Sr. Uchiha?

—Estaba en la oficina y estaba pensando en ti como siempre, mire tu foto y recordé que nunca he venido a verte, así que dije ¿Por qué no hoy? Y aquí me tienes, ademas ya es hora de comer y pase por ti para irnos juntos.

—Me encanta la idea, vamos.

Sasuke y Sakura fueron juntos a casa, llegaron pero no veían a Hikari en ningún lado.

—¿Abra salido?

—Tal vez—Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, la comida esta, así que yo sirvo… ¿Me pasas los platos por favor?—Sasuke le dio los platos y Sakura sirvió.

—Eres sexy en la cocina.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad—Se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura, ella inclino su cabeza hacia un lado para que el besara libremente su cuello, al terminar de servir ella volteo y quedaron de frente.

—¿Acaso no tienes hambre? No me dejas servir tranquila.

—Si si tengo hambre… pero no de comida.

—Pervertido.

—No soy pervertido… Tu eres la culpable, quien te mando a ser tan condenadamente sensual, hermosa ¿Eh?—Se acerco a ella poco a poco, jugo con su nariz un poco antes de besarla.

—Perdón yo est…—Escucharon y de inmediato se separaron, miraron a Hikari quien los veía muy sorprendida.


	24. Capitulo Veintitres

—Hikari… Creímos que no estabas—Dijo Sasuke nervioso, Sakura giro dándole la espalda a Hikari con el pretexto de seguir sirviendo.

—Si, estaba en el... baño. ¿Todo bien?

—Si todo bien— Sonrió nervioso. Hikari los miro y noto lo nerviosos que estaban y cruzo los brazos.

—Perdón pero ¿hay algo que yo deba saber?—Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Claro que no Hikari… ¿Qué cosa podríamos nosotros… emm..?—Dijo Sakura.

—¿Qué estaba pasando antes de que yo… entrara aquí?

—Nada— Sonrió Sasuke, ambos sentían querer que la tierra los tragara, Hikari preguntaba parecía que se dio cuenta perfecto de que estaban a punto de besarse.

—¿Estaban por besarse?—Sasuke y Sakura estallaron en risas, risas nerviosas.

—Ay Hikari eres tan graciosa… ¿Cómo crees?—Dijo Sakura.

—Lo que pasaba era que… Sakura tenia una basurita en el ojo y yo le estaba soplando y… ya.

—Si eso es cierto—Dijo Sakura y tallo su ojo.

—Claro la excusa de la basurita...Ya lo se todo, solo quiero que me lo digan—Dijo Hikari firmemente, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a abrir demasiado los ojos y se miraron unos segundos y luego miraron a Hikari.

—Hikari no pienses mal de verdad mira yo….—Dijo Sakura mas que nerviosa.

—No es lo que estas pensando… bueno si pero no—Dijo Sasuke levantando las manos como deteniendo a Hikari.

—Se que esto esta raro… No se si esta bien o esta mal pero… yo los apoyo.

—¿Qué?—Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

—Ya se que ustedes se aman y mucho.

—¿Desde cuando... lo sabes?—Pregunto Sakura apenada.

—Desde el día que… me di cuenta que entre ustedes había algo especial, luego el día que el joven Sasori le envió flores y el obsequio, note de inmediato los celos que usted sintió, puedo verlo cuando se miran, cuando se hablan, el día que usted se desmayo, el día que lloro porque su salón estaba listo, tantas cosas que me hicieron sospechar pero todo lo confirme hasta la noche en que paso lo del joven Sasori.

—¿Lo confirmaste?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Si, después de que Kimi y yo regresamos a nuestras habitaciones, yo volví a salir y los vi en la sala abrazados diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban… y bueno ahora esto— Sonrió.

—¿Y que opinas entonces Hikari?

—Bueno creo que esta mal por que usted es casada y porque casualmente su esposo esta alla arriba en coma y es su hermano el que esta aquí… Pero esta bien porque el amor es el amor, lo encuentras donde y con quien menos lo esperas, señora… hace tanto que no la veía así, feliz, tan llena de vida con esa mirada llena de amor, admiración, usted nunca miro así al joven Dai. Y usted mi niño… todo un Don Juan, pero ahora lo veo y tan cambiado, la forma en que la mira, creo que sin duda a toda mujer nos gustaría que nos miraran así— Rió por lo bajo—Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y sin duda las cosas pasan por algo… Tal vez dios y la vida decidieron que lo del joven Itachi pasara para que ustedes se conocieran, para que ustedes conocieran lo que en verdad es el amor. Al amor hay que alimentarlo y aunque se escuche feo, el joven Itachi jamas lo hizo y bueno usted tiene derecho a ser feliz con alguien que la haga sentir amada, que la apoye, que la aliente y sin duda mi niño es ese alguien.

—Wow… Hikari gracias, es hermoso todo lo que nos dices—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerda cuando le di las gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a la señora?

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Pues le doy la gracias de nuevo, usted la lleno de amor, de vida, le devolvió las ganas de soñar y usted señora gracias por enseñarle que el amor existe. Sean felices yo los apoyo completamente, pero si les voy a pedir que si el joven Itachi despierta, sean sinceros con el.

—Claro que si, eso lo haremos tenlo por seguro… Aun no sabemos como pero así sera.

—Bueno pues felicidades… hacen una hermosa pareja.

—Gracias Hikari de verdad, eres increíble—Se acerco Sakura y la abrazo—No sabes el peso que nos quitas de encima.

—Ahora que tu, Ino y Sai saben todo y que nos apoyan… Nos da esperanza para que todos puedan entenderlo.

—Es difícil… pero hay que analizar bien las cosas y no juzgar nada más. Ademas pase por algo parecido.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi hermana… ella se enamoro del hermano de su prometido, ella es mi mejor amiga y todo me contaba, por desgracia todo salio a la luz y la familia de el se fue a otro país para alejarlos y bueno, mi hermana hasta la fecha no ha vuelto a saber de el… se que lo sigue la vi llorar, la vi sufrir tal vez por eso los entiendo un poco mejor.

—Que lindo y que feo… digo que mal que no están juntos.

—Si es una lastima, el también quería mucho a mi hermana pero su familia fue muy dura con ellos. Sean felices, ustedes que pueden.

—Gracias de nuevo—Dijo Sasuke y ahora la abrazo el.

Después de la comida Sasuke llevo a Sakura al salón y el regreso a la oficina. De inmediato llamo a Sai y le contó lo que sucedió con Hikari, le sorprendió mucho que lo entendiera pero le dio mucho gusto que así fuera, al terminar su llamada Irie entro a la oficina con unos papeles que Sasuke debía firmar, entonces recordó lo que paso aquella noche en el bar y las cosas que le dijo Irie.

—Irie…

— Dígame señor.

— Siéntate me gustaría platicar contigo.

—Claro—Se sentó y miro atenta a Sasuke, no tenia idea de que pudiera el hablar con ella.

—Irie… ¿Recuerdas la noche que nos encontramos en aquel bar hace 2 semanas?

—Ah hee si—Bajo la mirada apenada—Perdón yo estaba muy tomada, que vergüenza que usted me hubiera visto en ese estado.

—Tranquila, es normal que uno se pase de copas de vez en cuando— Sonrió.

—Si es verdad.

—Esa noche tu me dijiste algo que me dejo muy… intrigado.

—¿Qué cosa? Perdón pero solo recuerdo que lo vi, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a mi casa.

—Bueno tu me dijiste que te sentías culpable por lo que le paso a Itachi. ¿Por qué?—Irie se sorprendió y agacho la mirada de nuevo.

—Yo… bueno, no se porque lo dije.

— También dijiste que no debiste haberlo dejado irse así esa noche.

—Perdón pero no se porque dije esas cosas—Dijo nerviosa—No le haga caso a cosas de una persona que estaba borracha, le digo que ni siquiera se como llegue ami casa.

—¿De verdad no tienes nada que contarme sobre esa noche?

—No señor nada, de verdad—Agacho su mirada.

—Esta bien Irie, es todo puedes retirarte—Dijo Sasuke no muy convencido, por alguna razón el sentía que ella algo ocultaba sobre aquella noche. Irie salio de ahí nerviosa, ¿Qué paso esa noche después de la discusión entre Itachi y Sakura? Irie al parecer no diría nada así que solo quedaba esperar a que algún día Itachi despertara y contara lo que sucedió.

El fin de semana llego y Sasuke tenia planeada una sorpresa para Sakura, ahora con Hikari de su lado todo era mas fácil. El sábado por la noche Sakura estaba lista, usaba un lindo vestido corto ajustado, aun no sabia a donde irían pero Sasuke le pidió se pusiera aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Hikari dime de que se trata todo esto.

—Lo siento señora pero tengo estrictamente prohibido decirle una sola palabra.

—Por favor Hikari.

—No no.

—¿Ya estas lista hermosa?—Pregunto Sasuke desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

—Si— Sonrió, tomo su bolso y se acerco a Sasuke, lo abrazo por la cintura para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla—Lista.

—Te ves presiona.

—Gracias.

—Bueno yo me llevo a esta señorita… Gracias por todo Hikari—Le guiño el ojo.

—De nada, y pásenla muy bien.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de casa, caminaban rumbo al auto hasta que el se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto ella.

—Antes de que subas al auto… Permiteme—Saco un pañuelo de la bolsa interna de su saco y le vendo los ojos.

—Como ¿No podre ver a donde vamos?

—No—Termino de vendarle los ojos—Ahora debes confiar en mi por completo— Abrió la puerta del auto y le ayudo a subir, Sakura no podía evitar sonreír de emoción y de nervios. Sasuke subió al auto y lo encendió.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

Sasuke arranco, ella empezó a escuchar que de fondo sonaba "Fix you" de Coldplay y empezó a cantar, ella estaba muy nerviosa, amaba esa banda y por ende la canción pero solo podía pensar en porque tanto misterio. Después de minutos sintió como Sasuke apagaba el auto, el se bajo y segundos después abrió su puerta y la ayudo a bajar.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto pero Sasuke no contesto.

—Sasuke respondeme me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa—Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Ella trato de concentrarse y escucho agua mucha agua, era el mar sin duda estaban en la costa de Nueva York. El la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar, el la guiaba hasta que se detuvieron y sintió como el la levantaba en sus brazos, subió unos cuantos escalones y entonces la bajo.

—Sasuke….¿Donde estamos?

—Eres muy preguntona ¿Sabes?

—Es que has estado callado, no me dices nada empiezo a asustarme.

—No tienes porque asustarte—La abrazo por la cintura y le beso los labios suavemente—¿Mas tranquila?

—Un poco… ¿Ya puedo quitarme el pañuelo?

—No aun no.

—Pero ya llegamos ¿No?

—No todavía no…. Eres una chica muy impaciente. Espera unos minutos mas y veras.

—Pero solo estamos aquí parados.

—Eso es lo que tu crees.

—¿Qué?

—Amor… Confías en mi ¿Cierto?

—Si.

—Entonces relájate que ya pronto sabrás de que se trata todo esto… Mientras besame—La tomo del rostro delicadamente y volvió a besarla, ella solo podía sentirlo, la aferraba a el, sentía sus manos acariciar su rostro y saboreaba esos labios que a ella tanto le encantaban. Después de un largo y tierno beso solo se abrazaron, hasta que la espera termino.

—Te voy a quitar el pañuelo.

—Ok— Sonrió ya quería saber donde estaban y que era lo que el le había preparado. Sintió las manos de Sasuke tratando de desatar el nudo del pañuelo hasta que lo quito, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y vio una hermosa mesa para 2 con velas encendidas, había una hielera con una botella de champan y tras todo esto le hermosa vista del mar el puente y la ciudad de Manhattan, la estatua de la libertad, estaban en un yate, el cual estaba alumbrado con poca luz Sasuke le preparo una cena romántica a mitad del mar y con una vista bellisima.

—Dios mio…. Es precioso.

—¿Te gusta?—Dijo rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos.

—Me encanta, la ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí, el mar—Volteo para verlo a los ojos—Es maravilloso, gracias.

—Esta noche es nuestra, disfrútala.

—Te amo Sasuke—Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, capturo sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente y llena de amor, de un amor que cada día iba en aumento. Se acercaron a la mesa y el jalo la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, el sirvió champan en 2 copas y le dio una a Sakura.

—Por nosotros—Dijo el elevando su copa.

—Por nosotros—Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, chocaron sus copas y dieron un trago.

—Para la cena tenemos lasagna de pollo en salsa blanca y crema de elote—Dijo el antes de servir.

—Suena delicioso… ¿La preparaste tu?

—Me encantaría decirte que si pero no… Aquí fue donde Hikari me ayudo.

—Esa condenada no me quiso decir nada.

—Si te decía ya no hubiera sido sorpresa— Empezó a servir, pues el se haría cargo de todo, no quería a nadie ahí mas que al capitán. Quería estar completamente a solas con ella para poder disfrutar su velada al máximo. Después de la cena Sasuke y Sakura bailaban abrazados a la luz de la luna y las velas.

—Es increíble como una persona es capaz de hacerte sentir tanto amor… Sasuke gracias por mostrarme lo que es el amor verdadero, no tienes idea de lo mucho que cambiaste mi vida—Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto le encantaban.

—¿Sabes? He pensado lo que nos dijo Hikari hace unos días… Eso de que por algo pasan las cosas, cada dia estoy mas seguro de que tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos, la vida hizo que tu y yo nos conociéramos de una forma… muy peculiar y míranos ahora, aquí juntos amándonos con el alma.

—Yo también pienso en eso pero aun me siento un poco mal por… Itachi.

—Lo se y créeme que te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo… A veces me siento la basura mas asquerosa en la tierra pero te veo y todo eso desaparece yo… yo te amo y no me importa todo lo que tenga que enfrentar.

—Y yo voy a luchar a tu lado… Te amo— Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, sus labios se saboreaban lentamente mientras sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de la música, con un leve mordisco se separaron unos centímetros y pegaron sus frentes disfrutando de su aliento.

—Eres una malvada, el solo verte me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... Compadécete de mi, ¿Qué me hiciste? Eres la persona en la que confío, a la que amo y deseo.

—Lo único que hago es amarte, sentirte… Sasuke yo me sentía muerta en vida y después llegaste tu a iluminar mi vida, jamas nadie me había hecho sentirme tan viva. Contigo me siento protegida, amada, deseada… Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido porque eres el corazón que late en mi cuerpo, eres los pies que me ayudan a caminar y eres la persona a la que más he amado, a la que más amo y a la que más amare—Dijo ella con los ojos húmedos, ¿Qué mas podría decirle a ese hombre que simplemente la rescato, a ese hombre que le devolvió la vida?

—Mi niña hermosa—La tomo del rostro y le dio un suave y fugas beso, después la abrazo fuertemente y unos segundos mas tarde se separaron y el la miro fijamente— Te garantizo que tendremos momentos difíciles, te garantizo que tarde o temprano uno de los dos va querer escapar del otro. Pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mía, me voy arrepentir por el resto de la vida, porque en el fondo de mi corazón, se que tu eres el única mujer para mí—Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron mas, el metió su mano a la bolsa interior de su saco y saco una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió rápidamente, tomo la mano de Sakura y la puso sobre la de ella— Cásate conmigo hermosa mujer.

Las lágrimas resbalaron de inmediato por sus mejillas, miro el anillo dentro de la cajita, era un precioso anillo de diamante rosa en forma cuadrada, el aro era delgado y de oro, la piedra preciosa brillaba esperando a ser colocada en su dedo.

—¡Sasuke!—Dijo en un susurro.

—Se que tal vez esto es un poco apresurado y de verdad mi intensión no es presionarte, se que la situación es complicada pero yo solo…

— Cállate y besame—Lo interrumpió ella y lo beso tiernamente, el la apretaba con mas fuerza a el, no quería dejarla ir por ningún motivo, sus corazones latían enérgicamente el uno sobre el otro, sus caricias estaban llenas de amor, de dulzura, la corriente eléctrica que siempre sentían cada que se tocaban paseaba entre sus cuerpos de una manera incontrolable.

—Si quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tuya por el resto de mi vida—Le dijo rosando sus labios, el sonrió feliz y volvió a besarla por un largo minuto. Se alejo de ella y tomo el anillo de la cajita y se lo coloco en su dedo anular.

—Te amo—Dijo el mientras se lo colocaba.

—Te amo Sasuke… Es hermoso—Lo abrazo con fuerza y sus labios volvieron a unirse en un tierno y romántico beso. El la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al camarote, el camino estaba alumbrado por pequeñas velas, al llegar Sakura observo que estaba alumbrado con velas y en la cama había un enorme corazón de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, la llevo hasta la cama y la acostó suavemente sobre ella, tomo una rosa blanca de un florero que estaba en la mesita de noche y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, luego el cuello, los hombros hasta bajar al escote de su vestido. Ella miraba sus ojos, esos ojos que recorrían su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, el subió sus caricias con la rosa de nuevo a su rostro y se acerco a sus labios para besarla sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas con la rosa aun en su mano, detuvo el beso, bajo y le quito los zapatos, empezó a dar pequeños besos en el empeine de su pie, subía lentamente con besos tiernos pero con pasión al llegar al vestido la acaricio sobre el hasta llegar arriba, paso sus manos por debajo de ella y bajo el cierre para poder quitárselo. Ella también hizo lo suyo, desabotono su camisa y luego su pantalón, y ahí estaban los 2 en ropa interior, mirándose con deseo con amor, a pesar de que cada uno conocía el cuerpo del otro a la perfección, nunca se cansaban de verlo, de tocarlo. Entre besos y caricias se deshicieron del resto de su ropa que era como una barrera que no los dejaba disfrutarse completamente.

—Te amo amor mio—Dijo el mirandola a los ojos y entro en ella lentamente. Ella gimió de placer, el ardor que el le causaba era excitante, era delicioso lo quería tener hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, ella flexionaba mas sus rodillas con cada envestida, se aferraba a su musculosa espalda y llenaba de besos sus hombros, su mentón, sus labios.

—Sasuke—Susurro ella agitada—Eres único, eres mi vida entera—El se estremeció ante sus palabras y busco sus labios, los beso salvajemente pero con un toque de dulzura, acelero su ritmo haciéndola gritar de placer. Salio de ella y agilmente la volteo boca abajo, el la tomo de su cintura y levanto levemente sus caderas, con su rodilla separo sus piernas y entro de nuevo en ella, suavemente masajeaba su trasero y se inclino sobre ella para tatuar su espalda de besos ardientes que a ella le quemaban la piel, entraba y salia a un paso firme y suave mientras besaba cada centímetro de su pequeña espalda, su cabello caía sobre ella y con una mano lo quito hacia un lado para poder disfrutar también de su cuello y su oído.

Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban en el aire, con sus manos busco las de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos, el las arrastro sobre la cama a la altura de las almohadas, en cada envestida el les daba unos ligeros apretones, acelero el ritmo haciendo que los 2 alcanzaran el clímax, el callo sobre su espalda hundiendo su cara en su cabello, inhalo con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones de su delicioso aroma a fresas, que aunque el tenia ese olor presente a todas horas, para el nunca era suficiente. Besaba su cuello y con las yemas de sus dedos dibujaba sobre su suave piel desnuda.

—Mmm es delicioso—Dijo ella ya con la respiración normalizada.

—Tú eres deliciosa… Te amo—Le dijo al oído.

—No más que yo.

—Eres mi camino para conocer la felicidad Sakura, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, eres mi dueña a partir de ahora puedes hacer con mi vida lo que te plazca—Dijo el mientras con su nariz acariciaba su cuello, ella giro y quedo frente a frente con el.

— Ámame toda la vida Sasuke.

—Tus palabras son ordenes para mi—La beso dulcemente.

—Te amo—Beso tiernamente la punta de su nariz.

—¿Cuanto?

—Muchisisisimo, de aquí al cielo—Dijo ella levantando su manos.

—Pues yo de aquí al infinito—Replico el.

—Pues yo te amo tanto tanto que no hay palabras para describirlo.

—¿A si? Pues yo te amo más allá de cualquier límite que cualquier hombre se haya imaginado.

—Osh, pues yo te amo siempre mas que tu y ya punto final.

—Tramposa—Dijo el mientras le hacia cosquillas con la boca en el cuello, ella empezó a reír divertida.

—Gracias por esta noche Sasuke… sin duda la segunda mejor noche de mi vida.

—¿Y cual fue la primera?

—El día que hicimos el amor por primera vez, entre los viñedos a la luz de la luna.

— También fue la mejor noche de mi vida, esta es la segunda… Y gracias a ti, gracias por ser como eres, gracias por respirar, gracias por existir, te amo mi vida.

— ¡Sasuke!—Dijo mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, lo abrazo fuertemente y se aferro a el unos minutos—Te amo… te amo… te amo—Le dijo entre besos—Nunca me dejes amor, yo no sabría vivir sin ti.

—No pequeña, eso nunca va a pasar ¿Entiendes? Ese día simplemente me arrancaría el corazón, para mi no tendría sentido tenerlo porque simplemente sin ti no late. El día que yo te deje sera solo porque yo estaré muerto, de ninguna otra manera podría yo alejarme de ti.

—¿Lo prometes?—Dijo levantando su pulgar.

—Lo prometo—Dijo mientras juntaban sus dedos.


	25. Capitulo Veinticuatro

Llegaron las fiestas navideñas, ya 10 meses desde el accidente de Itachi, con el todo seguía igual no había algún indicio de que fuera a despertar pronto. El doctor fue a ver a Itachi para un chequeo de rutina, ahí se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, tenían la esperanza de que esta vez les diera alguna buena noticia.

—¿Cómo va todo doctor?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Lamento decirles que todo esta igual.

—Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar?—Pregunto ella.

—No lo se—Hizo una pausa—Miren tienen que saber que en cuanto más tarda un paciente en recuperar su consciencia, más difícil es que lo hagan.

—¿Qué quiere decir con esto exactamente?—Dijo Sasuke con curiosidad y miedo.

—Cuando una persona en coma dura en ese estado más de un año, es mas probable que no despierte nunca.

—Osea que… ya no va a despertar—Dijo Sakura en un susurro, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Solamente 1 de cada 4 pacientes en coma logra recuperar la conciencia después de un año en este estado. Son pocas las probabilidades pero las hay, no queda más que tener fe.

—No puede ser—Dijo Sasuke también con la mirada cristalina—Doctor… Si Itachi lograra despertar ¿ Tendría secuelas?

—Bueno, esto puede variar depende del tiempo en que dure en este estado. Muchas veces despiertan y no recuerdan nada sufren de lagunas mentales. Hubo un caso de un señor que sufrió un accidente y despertó después de 9 años.

—¿9 años?—Pregunto Sakura con sorpresa, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros, el sabia como se sentía, compartían el mismo dolor.

— Así es, este señor no recordaba nada, tuvo que aprender a caminar, a manejar, todo era nuevo para el, un año después regreso al hospital a agradecer a los médicos que lo atendieron y entonces los recuerdos empezaron a llegar al escuchar a las enfermeras que cuidaron de el. Es algo extraño ellos pueden llegar a recordar también alguna situación que haya sucedido en su entorno mientras dormían.

—Osea que… si Itachi despierta ¿No va a recordar nada?—Pregunta Sakura.

—No exactamente, hay muchos factores, el golpe, el tiempo que duren en este estado, entre menos duren así es mejor, pero si es mas difícil que despierten después de un año, pero no imposible.

—En 2 meses cumple un año ya—Dijo Sasuke con tristeza.

—Esperemos que reaccione antes— Sakura soltó un fuerte suspiro y con el las lagrimas brotaron. No podía creer que pudiera ser tan complicado, ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba después de 9 años como aquel señor? ¿Qué pasaba si no recordaba nada? Esto era muy doloroso. Sasuke la aferro a su pecho y lloro junto con ella, le dolía verla así, le dolía ver a su hermano así, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que decirle pues el estaba igual, sin duda era una situación muy difícil.

El doctor se fue y Sakura y Sasuke fueron a la habitación de ella y se acostaron en la cama, no dijeron nada, solo se miraban y lloraban juntos, abrazados los 2 quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta el día siguiente, ambos aun sentían tristeza por lo que les dijo el doctor, les aterraba que Itachi no despertara en muchos años o peor aun, nunca. En el desayuno no dijeron nada, todo fue puro silencio.

—Bueno yo tengo que irme—Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Ok… Que te vaya bien, yo también debo irme al salón—Lo miro y le dedico una leve sonrisa, el se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano para hacer que se levantara, la abrazo y la miro a los ojos, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso tierna y dulcemente.

—Todo va a estar bien… Te amo—Dijo el y ella con una débil sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también te amo.

—Trata de pensar en otras cosas, relájate, seamos positivos ¿Si?

—Si tienes razón, todo va a estar bien.

— Así es— Volvió a darle un tierno y fugaz beso—Me voy, te veo mas tarde ¿Si?

—Ok… Te amo, te amo mucho.

Sasuke salio de casa rumbo a la oficina y Sakura hacia su salón, al llegar Paris la esperaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina.

—Hola, buenos días—Saludo Sakura mientras entraba.

—Que bueno que llegas.

—¿Qué pasa?

— Volvió a pasar y esta vez es mas grave.

—¿Qué?

—Se robaron los productos que nos acaban de llegar de Francia.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

—Pero que demonios… Son nuestros productos más caros.

—Se robaron mas de 5,000 dolares en productos Sakura.

—No esto no puede ser—Dijo Sakura furiosa y desesperada, se acerco a la puerta de su oficina y miro hacia el salón—¡LAS QUIERO A TODAS AQUÍ YA!—Grito enojada, todas se sorprendieron nunca la habían visto así y estaban desconcertadas pues no sabían que pasaba, todas se reunieron afuera de la oficina y Sakura junto con Paris estaban en la entrada 2 escalones mas arriba.

—Hace varios meses han estado pasando cosas muy desagradables pero ahora se salio de control y no pienso permitir que siga pasando.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto Miyo la recepcionista.

—Desde hace meses se han estado roban productos—Dijo Paris seriamente, todas se sorprendieron y se miraban entre ellas.

—Pero muy inteligente, robaba y dejaba pasar algunas semanas y volvía a hacerlo pero ahora volvió a pasar y lo peor es que son parte de los productos que nos acaban de llegar de Francia… ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?

—Son los productos más costosos que tenemos ¿Se dan cuenta de eso?—Intervino Paris.

—Es obvio que la responsable esta aquí ahora mismo… Así que exijo que en este momento de la cara—Dijo Sakura. Todas empezaron a mirarse extrañadas hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien… veo que la culpable no va a decir nada. Pero dejo la invitación abierta, si quieres venir a confesar con gusto escuchare lo que tengas que decir, tal vez me tomes de buenas y pueda decidir no involucrar a las autoridades—Dijo Sakura mirando a cada una de las empleadas del lugar.

—Es increíble… Sakura nos dio la confianza a todas, creíamos que eramos un gran equipo, que ya eramos amigas—Dijo Paris indignada.

—Por desgracia la gente hipócrita y falsa existe… Si alguien quiere decir algo estaré aquí—Dijo Sakura y entro a la oficina. Todas confundidas y sorprendidas empezaron a ir a sus lugares de trabajo.

Sakura tenía algunas citas con mujeres que necesitaban un cambio, después de que ella les diseñara una imagen, iban pasando con las estilistas para lograr el cambio, mas tarde Paris entro y cerró la puerta.

—Sabes, creo que la culpable no va a hablar.

—Tienes razón, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien pueda ser.

—Debemos hacer algo para saberlo… Pongamosle una trampa.

—¿Pero cual?

—Instalemos una cámara oculta en la bodega, debemos esconderla bien pero sin que nadie se entere, compraremos nuevos productos pero cuando estemos todas juntas como que sin querer hablamos de ellos y decimos lo mucho que valen y cosas así, al escuchar eso estará tentada a hacerlo y bueno ahí la agarramos.

—Me encanta… Hagamoslo.

—Mi hermano es técnico en una empresa de seguridad, voy a llamarlo ahora mismo, le pediré que la coloque hoy en la noche ya que no haya nadie.

—Perfecto, yo encargo los nuevos productos, pediré que me lo envíen en calidad de urgente para que esten aquí mañana mismo.

—Bien ahora lo llamo.

—Gracias Paris—Se levanto y se acerco a ella y compartieron un lindo y amistoso abrazo.

—Te quiero… Este es el mejor empleo que yo pudiera tener, te haz convertido en una gran amiga.

—Yo también te quiero Paris, gracias por todo.

Anochesio y Sasuke llego de la oficina, noto que Sakura aun no llegaba así que decidió esperar viendo la tele en la sala, después de 30 minutos ella no aparecía y empezó a preocuparse.

—Hikari estoy muy preocupado—Dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Si la señora ya tardo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—No… No digas eso—Dijo de inmediato—Yo me moriría si algo le pasa—El teléfono sonó y el de inmediato contesto.

—¿Hola?

—Hola hermoso ¿Cómo estas?

—Mi amor—Dijo en un suspiro—Estaba preocupado, ¿Dónde estas?

—Para eso llamaba. Sigo en el salón, tuve problemas y me van a instalar una cámara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, tranquilo estoy bien. Lo que paso fue que robaron mas de 5,000 dolares de mi producto más caro, y pondremos una cámara oculta en la bodega para saber de una vez por todas quien es la responsable.

—No puedo creerlo… eso es mucho.

—Lo se, pero bueno ya luego te platico todo. Voy a llegar tarde, el técnico aun no llega.

—De ninguna manera, ahora voy para alla, no quiero que estés sola tan tarde.

—Amor no es necesario, traigo el auto.

—No voy a discutir con usted señorita, ahora mismo salgo tomo un taxi y volvemos mas tarde en tu auto.

—Si señor— Sonrió—Aquí te espero, te amo.

Después de la llamada entre Sasuke y Sakura el llamo al servicio de taxis y en 5 minutos ya estaba afuera esperándolo. Salio de ahí y llego al salón de Sakura, quien estaba tomando un café junto con Paris en la pequeña cafetería.

—Hola—Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ellas, se acerco a Sakura y quiso besarla pero ella giro su cabeza para besarlo en la mejilla, por un momento Sasuke olvido por completo que Paris estaba ahí.

—Hola, gracias por venir. Ya conoces a Paris ¿Cierto?

—Si, hola Paris ¿Cómo estas?

—Hola Sasuke—Sonrio—Bien, con este problemita pero bien.

—¿Quieres un café o algo de tomar?—Le ofreció Sakura.

—Un café gracias—Dijo mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba en la mesa.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nos robaron varios productos de los que nos llegaron apenas ayer desde Francia—Dijo Sakura desde el mostrador de la cafetería.

—Es el mejor producto que manejamos, lo peor es que ya enfrentamos a todas, se les dio la oportunidad de que la culpable confesara pero no sirvió de nada—Dijo Paris.

—No es obvio que no iba a confesar. ¿Y tienen idea de quien pudiera ser?

—Eso es lo peor, que no, incluso cuando les dije las observe a todas y ninguna se mostró nerviosa o algo por estilo—Dijo Sakura mientras regresaba con el café a la mesa y se lo entrego a Sasuke.

—Y eso de la cámara, ¿De que se trata?

—Mi hermano es técnico en una empresa de seguridad, y le pedí que viniera a ponernos una cámara oculta en la bodega, y así ver quien es la ladrona.

—Mañana llega producto de Francia, se lo haremos saber a todas para que intenten algo.

—Y lo hacen a esta hora para que nadie sepa ¿Cierto?

— Así es—Dijo Sakura sonriente.

El celular de Paris sonó y miro, era un texto.

—Mi hermano ya esta aquí—Se levanto y fue a la entrada por el.

—Ahora si dame mi beso—Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

—Eres un hombre muy impaciente—Lo tomo del rostro dulcemente y le dio un corto beso.

—Pasar horas sin estos hermosos labios es algo muy duro—Dijo mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior tiernamente. Se separaron y segundos después Paris entro acompañada de su hermano, un chico muy atractivo de unos 27 años.

—Les presento a mi hermano Cameron, Cameron ella es Sakura la dueña de este hermoso lugar y el es Sasuke su cuñado.

—Hola mucho gusto Cameron—Dijo Sakura estirando su mano para saludarlo.

—El gusto es todo mio— Respondió el, la tomo de la mano y la jalo para saludarla de beso pues Cameron quedo embobado con Sakura, cosa que a Sasuke no le gusto nada—Mucho gusto Sasuke —estiro su mano para saludarlo, Sasuke lo miro seriamente pero lo saludo.

—Hola que tal— Respondió secamente.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer?—Pregunto Cameron.

—Necesitamos que nos pongas una cámara oculta en la bodega, vamos para que la veas ¿Si?—Dijo Sakura.

—Ok vamos—Los 4 se fueron a la bodega y Cameron revisaba cada rincón de ella, después de unos minutos supo donde seria conveniente colocarla y empezó a trabajar, Sakura, Paris y Sasuke volvieron a la cafetería, Paris iba constantemente a ver si todo iba bien, momentos que por supuesto Sasuke y Sakura aprovechaban para acariciarse y besarse. Después de una hora la cámara estaba lista y Cameron salio.

—Listo, la cámara esta conectada a la computadora de la oficina.

—Perfecto, ¿Me muestras como funciona por favor?—Dijo Sakura.

—Claro.

Se levantaron y fueron a la oficina, Sakura se sentó en el escritorio y Cameron se acerco a ella y empezó a explicarle como funcionaba. A Sasuke no le gusta lo cerca que Cameron estaba de Sakura mientras el le explicaba, solo quería que se alejara de ella, después de unos minutos terminaron y Cameron se alejo por fin, todos salieron a la pequeña recepción.

—Bueno entonces todo listo para mañana—Dijo Paris poniéndose su abrigo.

—Si, ojala ya pronto sepamos quien es la responsable.

—Sera nuestro regalo de navidad—Dijo Paris.

—Ojala— Sonrió Sakura.

—Bueno nos vemos mañana, cuídense mucho—Dijo Paris mientras se despedía de beso en la mejilla de Sakura y de Sasuke.

—Gracias por todo Cameron y aquí esta tu pago— Agradeció Sakura mientras le daba un cheque.

—No hay de que, gracias a ti—Le sonrió y la miro fijamente.

—Bueno se van con cuidado ¿Ok?—Dijo Sasuke después de aclarar su garganta, quería que Cameron dejara de mirarla.

— Adiós—Dijeron todos y los hermanos salieron de ahí. Sakura volteo y camino a la oficina.

—Solo apago la computadora y nos vamos— Empezó a apagar y a guardar unos documentos en una carpeta hasta que sintió los brazos de Sasuke pasar suavemente por su cintura de una manera muy sensual, ella se inmovilizo y disfruto de sus caricias, inclino su cabeza a un lado para que pudiera besar su cuello y así lo hizo, ella levanto su brazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, su nuca intensamente. Sasuke paso sus manos por debajo de su blusa y con caricias subió hasta acariciarle los pechos, Sakura apretó su cuerpo al de el, su trasero apretaba fuerte contra su miembro y entonces el no pudo mas y fuertemente la volteo, poso sus manos en su trasero y con fuerza la levanto, mientras sus labios se unían en un beso salvaje, ella rodeo con sus piernas sus caderas, el se inclino y con una mano tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio y la acostó sobre el. Rápida y desesperadamente se deshicieron de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el entro en ella de una fuerte envestida haciéndola gritar de placer, el entraba y salia de ella a un ritmo rápido y fuerte, ambos gritaban de placer, gemían palabras de amor, susurraban sus nombres una y otra vez hasta que los invadió un orgasmo explosivo.

—Eres una delicia—Le dijo el en voz baja y ronca.

—Y tu están tan bueno Sasuke—El empezó a reír por su comentario—No te rías es la verdad, eres mas antojable que una paleta de vainilla cubierta de chocolate.

—Mmmmm… Entonces soy muy pero muy antojable, nadie se resiste a una paleta bañada en chocolate—Le dijo son una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hay no, alimente el ego de Sasuke, gran error—Dijo divertida

—Ya vez, cuídame que te me voy— Sakura estallo en risas y el la miraba son una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Ah si? Bueno las puertas están abiertas puedes irte cuando gustes.

— Pensándolo bien no, no quieras cortarte las venas después.

—Si claro ¿Yo matarme por ti? Estas muy mal mi querido amigo.

—No podrías vivir sin mi—Dijo el mientras besaba su cuello.

—Mmmm tienes razón, no podría.

—Ni yo sin ti amor mio—Dijo el rosando sus labios con los de ella y empezó a jugar con su labio inferior. Para terminar atrapándolos por completo uniéndose en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, necesidad el uno por el otro.


	26. Capitulo Veinticinco

Sakura y Paris estaban en la cafetería del salón disfrutando de un café con galletas, pues ese día no tenían muchas citas y estaban algo libres, todas estaban ahí platicando sobre lo que harían para navidad pues ya solo faltaban 2 días. Fue entonces cuando el plan se puso en marcha, pues por fortuna el paquete desde Francia ya había llegado.

— Sakura voy a acomodar los nuevos productos—Dijo Paris mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Si claro, pero por favor con mucho cuidado que esos son más delicados que los anteriores.

—No hay problema—Paris se fue a la bodega y después de unos minutos salió, 2 chicas llegaron y entonces todas empezaron a trabajar. Sakura y Paris salieron del salón con el pretexto de que a Paris le había dado antojo de unas papitas, todo con la intención de que el salón quedara mas solo, todas estaban trabajando y seria más fácil para la ladrona.

Sakura después de pasar al mini super y comprar las papas, salieron y decidieron ir a dar un paseo por Central Park.

—Y cuéntame Sakura, como va todo ese asunto de tu esposo.

—Te juro que ya no se—Dijo suspirando.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya son 10 meses desde que el quedo en coma y el doctor dice que es más difícil que despierten cuando pasa más de 1 año… Me da miedo.

—Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser. De verdad te admiro, tú esposo está en un estado pues difícil y tú has seguido con tu vida, pusiste tu salón y mira es todo un éxito.

—Te juro que si no fuera por mi salón no se que seria de mi.

— También veo que tu y tu cuñado son buenos amigos, que lindo que te apoye mucho.

—Si el es increíble… ¿Sabes? El fue quien me alentó a poner el salón. A Itachi nunca le gusto esa idea, siempre pensó que yo debía dedicarme única y exclusivamente al hogar.

—Que feo. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome cuando despierte?

—No lo se, siempre pienso en eso. Diario voy y le platico como estuvo mi día, y le pido que no se enoje— Sonrió—Le pido que entienda que esto me hace feliz.

—Yo espero que así sea. Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Puedo?

—Claro.

—Si el llegara a durar mucho tiempo así, que obvio ojala que no sea así… ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de alguien mas? Es decir, tu tendrías derecho a rehacer tu vida ¿No?

—Amm, bueno, yo no… no he pensado en eso—Dijo nerviosa, si supiera que en realidad ya esta perdidamente enamorada de otro hombre, pero como siempre el problema no seria ese, si no quien es ese hombre.

—Bueno mejor no lo pienses, digo, si tu destino es enamorarte de alguien mas, así va a ser.

—¿Tu crees en eso del destino y las casualidades?

—Claro, siempre he dicho que las cosas pasan por algo, todo tiene una razón. Tal vez esto no sea un buen ejemplo pero tal vez esto que paso con tu esposo tenga una razón, quizá pronto despierte y sea distinto, quizá se de cuenta de todos los errores que cometió contigo y ahora si sea ese esposo que tu siempre deseaste.

Mierda, pensó Sakura, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿Qué pasaría si Itachi cambia y es todo lo que siempre Sakura quiso? Eso le complicaría mucho las cosas, ¿Tendría el valor de pedirle el divorcio para casarse con Sasuke, sabiendo que Itachi ha cambiado para mejorar su matrimonio?

Sakura y Paris volvieron al salón y de inmediato revisaron la grabación de la cámara, estuvieron varios minutos mirando hasta que vieron como Jazmin una de las masajistas entro a la bodega y empezó a guardar algunos de de los nuevos productos en una pequeña mochila.

—No puede ser—Dijo Sakura.

—Esa perra—Dijo Paris enojada—Es una maldita hipócrita, justo ayer después de que las enfrentaras me dijo que si necesitábamos algo para averiguar quien robaba, contáramos con ella.

—No eso ya es el colmo del cinismo.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Llamemos a la policía, esa tipa no se puede ir así como así— Sakura tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía.

30 minutos mas tarde una patrulla llego junto con un agente, todas vieron cuando entraron y uno de los policías se quedo en la puerta, el agente y otro oficial entraron con Sakura y Paris a la oficina y estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que salieron y Sakura llamo a todas.

—Como ayer les dije, nos han estado robando producto, le di la oportunidad a la culpable de que confesara para no hacer el problema mas grande pero no quiso asi que bueno, la policía ya esta aquí. Pero, como soy una persona de un corazón enorme, le daré otra oportunidad—Hubo silencio unos segundos—Ya se quien eres, solo pido que tengas un poco de dignidad y lo confieses.

Todas se miraban con cara de sorpresa, Sakura miraba a cada una detenidamente, después de segundos vio que Jazmin no hablaría, así que procedieron.

—Yo te di la confianza, te di el empleo no solo porque eres buena en lo que haces, si no porque me dijiste que lo necesitabas… y así me pagas— Sonrió decepcionada y giro a ver al agente—Pueden llevársela.

Los 2 oficiales se acercaron a Jazmin y la tomaron cada uno por ambos brazos, todas se sorprendieron al ver que ella era la culpable, pero sobre todo Chou la otra masajista pues con ella pasaba más tiempo. Jazmin miro a Sakura, de inmediato las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—¡No! Sakura por favor perdóname yo no quise…

—¡CÁLLATE, ERES UNA MALDITA HIPÓCRITA!—Grito Paris enojada.

—No, no por favor perdóname Sakura— Decía Jazmin llorando tratando de zafarse de los policías.

—Esta bien Jazmin, te perdono pero igual vas a pagar por lo que hiciste—Le dijo seriamente y miro al agente de nuevo— Sáquenla de aquí.

—¡No! Sakura por favor—Gritaba entre lagrimas mientras los policías la sacaban.

—Tal vez mañana las mande llamar para que declaren—Dijo el agente a Sakura y a Paris.

—Claro agente, gracias por todo.

—Hasta pronto… Con permiso—Salio, todas aun seguían sorprendidas y hablaban entre ellas, aun no podían creer lo que había pasado. Sakura y Paris se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron aliviadas.

—Bueno chicas, esto fue muy desagradable para todas pero tratemos de olvidarlo. Tómense el resto de la tarde libre, ya no tenemos citas, las veo mañana— Sonrió y fue a su oficina a recoger sus cosas, todas antes de irse se despidieron de ella y lamentaron lo ocurrido. Ella y Paris fueron las ultimas en salir y cerraron el lugar.

—Ya en 2 días es navidad—Dijo Paris feliz—¿Qué planes tienes?

—Si ya tan pronto, aun no lo se— Sonrió—Ese día también es mi cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? Hay que bello que cumplas años en navidad.

—Doble regalo—Dijo divertida.

—Hay si, que envidia.

—¿Y tu?

—Ya sabes todo el día con la familia, nada especial. Bueno me voy, aun debo hacer unas compras y quiero aprovechar.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana—Se dieron un abrazo y un beso y cada una subió a su auto.

Mientras tanto en la empresa Sasuke estaba con Ryan y Mike revisando unos documentos que debían enviar al consejo, el teléfono sonó y Sasuke contesto.

—Dime Irie.

—Señor Uchiha, lo busca la señorita Karin—Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

—Dile que pase— Colgó, Mike y Ryan se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Entonces yo me encargo de enviarlos—Dijo Mike.

—Y yo llamo a los inversionistas— Siguió Ryan.

—Cualquier cosa me avisan—Dijo Sasuke y los chicos salieron y Karin entro y los saludo.

—Hola chicos—Dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

—Hola Karin—Dijeron los 2 y la saludaron de beso en la mejilla y salieron.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estas?—Dijo coquetamente.

—Bien Karin ¿Y tu?

—¿Cómo me vez?

—Bien supongo— Sonrió y camino hasta la bufetera—¿Gustas un trago?

—Claro.

—Y cuéntame Karin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Dijo mientras servia 2 tragos.

—Bueno hace tiempo no se de ti y quise saber como estabas—Sasuke le dio el vaso con whisky y le dio un sorbo—Ya me resigne a que nunca vas a llamarme.

—Me alegra que ya lo hayas comprendido.

—Me ofreciste tu amistad y en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos buenos amigos.

—Cuenta con ello, gracias por entenderlo.

—De nada… Y cuéntame ¿Cómo vas?

—Perfecto… Todo bien y ¿A ti que tal?—Se sentó al filo del escritorio frente a Karin.

—Yo también muy bien… Ya estoy por empezar a trabajar.

—¿Enserio? Que bueno, me alegra mucho ¿Dónde?

—Con mi papá, ya sabes quiere que ya aprenda a manejar los negocios y eso—Dijo aburrida.

—No es tan malo, el mundo del vino es hermoso, cuando conozcas te va a encantar.

—¿Y tu podrías ayudarme a conocerlo mas?

—Puedo aclararte cualquier duda claro, pero tu padre tiene mas experiencia asi que dudo que te haga falta.

—Si verdad— Sonrió—Y bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo esta Emma?

—¿Emma?—Pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Si Emma— Sonrió triunfante.

—¿Cuál Emma?—No entendía de que le hablaba Karin.

—Lo sabia—Dijo riendo por lo bajo y entonces Joe recordó a "Emma" y abrió los ojos como platos maldiciéndose por dentro.

—Ah emm.. Emma si ella esta bien.

—Basta Sasuke, digas lo que digas ya salio la verdad.

—No. Lo que pasa es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que…—Karin empezó a reír fuertemente y se levanto de su silla para estar a la altura de Sasuke.

—Sabia que esa tal Emma no existía, lo supe desde el principio—Sasuke aclaro su garganta y lo miro apenado, ¿Ahora que le digo? Se preguntaba. Termino su whisky de un solo trago.

—Karin yo…

—Esta bien Sasuke, si querías darme celos… lo lograste, no sabes como odie a la tal Emma.

—Es que ella si existe solo que…

—Ya no hay nada ni nadie que me impida hacer esto—Tomo a Sasuke de la camisa y se acerco a el para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, le dio un apasionado beso, con un brazo rodeo su cuello y con la otra lo atrajo mas a el de la nuca.

—¡Gracias Irie…!—Sasuke la empujo levemente al escuchar la voz de Sakura, quien estaba ahí en el umbral de la puerta mirándolos con un gesto de sorpresa y dolor, una lagrima de inmediato rodó por su mejilla.

Sakura los miro por unos segundos, no podía creerlo, Sasuke y Karin juntos en su oficina besándose. Se sentía la mujer mas estúpida, ¿Como aquel hombre que tanto amaba fue capaz de engañarla de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando se reía el a sus espaldas? Pensaba ella.

—¡Sakura!—Susurro Sasuke, sorprendido y con la mirada le pedía escuchara lo que tenia que decir el.

—¡Hola Sakura!—Dijo Karin sonriendo cinicamente.

Sakura dio media vuelta y salio de ahí corriendo mientras un puñado de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡SAKURA ESPERA!—Grito Sasuke y quiso correr tras ella pero Karin lo detuvo.

—Sasuke déjala, ¿Por qué tienes que darle explicaciones de tu vida?—Dijo Karin tranquilamente.

—Mira Karin déjame en paz—Tomo su saco, sus llaves y su teléfono y salio de ahí dejando a Karin con coraje y muy confundida.

Sakura tomo el elevador y de inmediato se tiro de rodillas, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era enorme, tanto que sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Sasuke apretaba desesperado los botones del elevador pero no respondía así que salio corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia, bajaba de 2 en 2 brincaba por encima del barandal, tenia que llegar abajo rápido, tenia que verla, tenia que explicarle lo que paso.

Sakura llego abajo, se levanto y salio corriendo, choco con un hombre pero a ella no le importo y corrió más rápido, quería salir de ahí ya. El hombre la miro extrañado, pues la vio muy mal, la miro unos segundos y subió al elevador, llego a su auto y subió, lo prendió y escucho como unas manos golpearon la puerta del copiloto, era Sasuke.

—SAKURA ESPERA—Grito desesperado, ella arranco dejándolo ahí parado, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y miraba a Sakura alejarse a toda velocidad, reacciono y corrió a su auto, debía hablar con ella, eso era algo que no podía esperar. Salio de ahí a toda velocidad, tomo su celular y marcaba el numero de Sakura, tenia la esperanza de que le contestara, pero después de llamarla 3 veces seguidas ella apago su teléfono, era mas que obvio que no quería hablar con el.

Sakura llego a casa y corrió a la cantina, tomo una botella de Whisky junto con un vaso y se sirvió, estaba temblando y tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

—Señora—Dijo Hikari sorprendida—¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta así?—Pregunto preocupada, Sakura se acabo el whisky de su vaso de un solo trago, tomo de nuevo la botella y corrió escaleras arriba, Hikari la siguió hasta el pie de la escalera.

—Señora por favor… ¿Qué paso?— Sakura siguió su camino y Hikari la miro desde abajo hasta que la perdio de vista y segundos después escucho como cerro fuertemente la puerta de su habitación. Hikari estaba muy desconcertada, no entendía porque Sakura estaba así, nunca la había visto en ese estado, tomo el teléfono, pensó en llamar a Sasuke pero justo en eso lo vio entrar rápidamente.

—Mi niño que bueno que llega…

—¿Dónde esta Sakura?— Interrumpió Sasuke desesperado.

—Se encerró en su habitación, estaba muy mal…—Sasuke no la dejo terminar y corrió a la habitación de ella. Hikari decidió seguirlo, quería saber que estaba pasando.

— Sakura, mi amor por favor ábreme— Decía Sasuke tocando la puerta.

—¡LÁRGATE!—Grito ella desde adentro.

—Hermosa te juro que no es lo que tu piensas… Ábreme por favor.

—¡QUE TE LARGUES TE DIJE!

—Mi amor necesitamos hablar.

—No me interesa hablar contigo… ¡VETE!

—Por favor—Pego su frente en la puerta—Te juro que ella me beso, yo jamas te haría algo así.

Hikari se sorprendió, ahora sabia que habia pasado. Sasuke suspiro, Sakura ya no respondió y no se le veían intenciones de abrirle.

—Te amo, te amo, jamas te haría daño—Se quedo un minuto mas y no había respuesta por parte de Sakura—Esta bien, dejare que te calmes… Te amo—Se alejo de ahí con el semblante triste. Hikari lo miraba con duda.

—¿Con quien lo vio?—Pregunto ella.

—Con Karin… Pero te juro Hikari que ella me beso, yo jamas le haría algo así.

—¿Y que hacia usted con la señorita Karin?

—Fue a verme a la oficina, todo estaba bien platicamos de cosas insignificantes, pero… me beso y justo en ese maldito momento Sakura entro… Por favor Hikari dime que me crees—Hikari lo miro, Sasuke en verdad estaba dolido por lo que paso, lo que el menos quería era hacerle daño a Sakura.

—Si… si le creo.

—Gracias Hikari… Ahora solo espero que ella me crea, yo la amo más que a mi vida.

—Lo se joven, pero lo mejor es que la deje tranquila, ya mañana que este mas relajada habla con ella.

—Si es lo mejor—Dijo Sasuke sin ganas. Su celular suena y contesta.

—¿Diga?—Espero a que contestaran del otro lado de la linea—Cierto, lo olvide voy para alla Irie gracias— Colgó y suspiro.

—Tengo una junta y no puedo cancelarla, estaré aquí para la cena. Cualquier cosa llámame ¿Si?

—Claro valla tranquilo.

Sasuke salio rumbo a la oficina, estaba triste y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sakura que el jamas le haría algo así? Sasuke llego a la oficina cabizbajo, si por el fuera hubiera cancelado esa junta, pero no era posible así que trato de hacer un esfuerzo por lucir tranquilo. La junta para su fortuna no demoro, estuvo muy distraído por fortuna Ryan estaba ahí y logro sacarla sin ningún problema, al terminar el salio sin decir nada y regreso a casa.

Eran las 12 am y el no podía dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, se sentía un miserable, el se juro nunca hacerle daño. Se levanto y decidió tomar aire, se acerco al ventanal y la vio en el jardín estaba sentada en la mesa que estaba aun lado de la alberca, noto que estaba bebiendo y fumando un cigarro, la contemplo unos minutos y bajo.

—No sabia que fumabas—Dijo el a sus espaldas.

—Solo lo hago cuando necesito relajarme—Dijo tranquila pero sin mirarlo.

—Mi amor yo…

—¡Cállate! No me interesa lo que tengas que decir—Se levanto y lo miro, estaba ebria, seguía llorando, tenia los ojos hinchados y verla así le partió el alma.

—Solo necesito que me escuches.

—No me interesa nada de lo que tú me tengas que decir… Y ten—Se quito el anillo de compromiso que el le dio—Esto es una mentira, es la prueba de lo hipócrita que eres—Se lo aventó al pecho y el logro agarrarlo.

—No sabia que lo usabas—Dijo el.

—Claro que lo uso, solo cuando estoy en casa, seria raro que me vieran en otro lado con ese anillo ¿No?—Dijo irónica, tomo su vaso y se acabo el whisky de un trago.

—Deja de tomar.

—¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

—Mi amor te juro que ella me beso yo…

—Te dije que no me importa—El se acerco a ella y para evitarlo quiso salir de ahí pero la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el.

—¡Suéltame!—Quiso zafarse de el, pero el tenia mas fuerza.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches.

—¡No te quiero escuchar eres un maldito hipócrita…! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!— Empezó a golpear su pecho mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El solo la aferraba mas a el.

—Ódiame lo que quieras, yo te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida, jamas te haria daño, ella me beso te lo juro.

—¡Suéltame! Ya no me interesa escucharte ¡Suéltame!

—Ya te dije que no.

—¿Si te escucho me dejas en paz?

—Si.

—Habla—Le dijo secando sus lagrimas, Sasuke la soltó lentamente y ella retrocedió un poco.

—Karin fue a verme a la oficina a saludarme, yo la recibí por mera cortesía, hablamos de cosas insignificantes incluso me dijo que solo buscaba mi amistad, después me pregunto por Emma y yo fui un imbécil porque no me acordaba de Emma y entonces supo que no existía y me beso y justo en ese momento entraste tu… ¡Maldita sea!—Dijo exasperado— Sakura yo te amo, eres mi vida, antes de hacerte daño yo preferiría arrancarme el corazón, te lo juro, jamas te haría algo así. Perdóname yo jamas quise que esto pasara.

Sakura lo miraba sin expresión alguna, una lagrima rodó y ella rápidamente la seco. Sasuke la miraba esperanzado, quería que entendiera lo que había pasado, quería que lo perdonara, que le creyera.

—¿Eso es todo?—Pregunto por fin ella.

—Si es todo… Te amo.

—Hasta mañana—Dio un paso y el la detuvo, la rodeo con sus brazos y ella lo empujo, no quería que la tocara, al hacerlo dio un paso hacia atrás y se tambaleo, Sasuke la tomo de la mano pero no pudo evitarlo, ambos cayeron a la alberca, por suerte el agua estaba caliente, pues en esa época del año hacia demasiado frió.

Los 2 se hundieron hasta el fondo y al salir el empezó a reír.

—No te rías, esto es tu culpa—Dijo ella furiosa, cosa que a el le hizo reír mas pues con lo borracha que estaba pronunciaba algo gracioso.

—Eres la borrachita mas linda que he visto.

—Idiota—Se acerco a el y comenzó a golpearlo, haciendo que salpicara agua por todos lados—Te odio.

—Pues yo te amo—Le detuvo las manos y la acerco a el con fuerza y la beso, ella quiso zafarse pero el la tomo de su nuca para que ella no pudiera alejarse, mordió su labio haciendo que ella abriera mas la boca y pudiera hundir su lengua en la de ella, la saboreaba como si fuera el ultimo beso, se alejo de ella y la miro, en sus ojos jade había dolor, sorpresa y furia y entonces sin que el se diera cuenta sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla.

—Con que primero vas y besas a tu perra y luego vienes y me besas a mí… Eres un maldito descarado—El la miro sorprendido pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

—Te ves tan sexy cuando te pones celosa, ademas hueles delicioso whisky y tabaco mmm…—Ella gruño exasperada y quiso salir de la alberca, pero el la detuvo—Ven aquí.

—Suéltame por favor—Dijo a punto de llorar.

—No.. No llores hermosa me parte el alma. Te juro que yo jamas te haría algo malo, lo que viste fue algo que no debió pasar, pero te juro que yo no quise, tienes que creerme por favor.

Sakura lo miro unos segundos, esos ojos negros no podían mentirle, sabia que le hablaba con el corazón, sabia que la amaba y ella a el, entonces las dudas desaparecieron y lo beso apasionadamente, lo abrazo fuertemente, lo amaba, confiaba en el, no queria alejarse de el nunca. Entre besos, se deshicieron de su ropa e hicieron el amor, el vapor que destilaba el agua se mezclaba con el vapor que sus cuerpos emanaban, esa pasión y ese fuego que solo ellos eran capaces de provocar.


	27. Capitulo Veintiseis

Sentía pequeñas caricias en su espalda desnuda, poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo vio a un lado de ella admirándola con una mirada llena de amor, deseo y ternura. Ella levanto un poco su cabeza, pero de golpe la dejo caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, frunció el ceño y volteo para estar boca arriba, llevo una de sus manos a su sien.

—Mi cabeza me va a explotar—Se quejo con voz ronca. Sasuke solo sonrió divertido.

—Te acabaste 2 botellas de Whisky—Dijo divertido y se acerco para besarla en la mejilla.

—Dios mio, moriré.

—No estas acostumbrada a beber… Por eso te pego mas fuerte— Empezó a reír.

—No te rías, que todo es tu culpa—Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

— Perdóname mi amor, te juro que yo jamas quise lastimarte.

—Lo se… Te amo—Se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente.

—No más que yo hermosa.

—Necesito una pastilla y un jugo de naranja bien helado.

—Eres la borrachita mas hermosa, mas graciosa y mas sexy que he visto jamas— Volvió a reír.

—No me digas borrachita.

—Borrachita.

—Te aprovechas porque la cabeza me va a estallar y no puedo defenderme, pero deja que me sienta mejor.

—Mmmm quiero que llegue ese momento—Le dijo sensualmente al oído.

—Pervertido, no estoy hablando de eso… Mejor dime ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 11

—¡¿Qué?!—Se levanto de golpe y volvió a agarrarse la cabeza—Es tardísimo, debo irme ya. ¿Qué no debes ir tu también a la oficina?

—Si, pero llame y dije que llegaría tarde, quería estar aquí para cuando despertaras.

—Amor, me hubieras despertado es tardísimo debo estar en el salón.

— Relájate, nos damos un baño, desayunamos y nos vamos ¿Esta bien?

—Ok, esta bien, pero tu te bañas en tu baño y yo en el mio.

—¿Qué? No, yo espere para que nos bañaramos juntos.

—Si lo hacemos no salimos en todo el día.

—Pues nos quedamos aquí todo el día—Se levanto y empezó a besar su espalda desnuda.

—Mmmm, me encantaría pero tengo 2 clientas el día de hoy y no puedo faltar.

—Bueno, bañémonos juntos, te prometo que me porto bien… ¿Si?—Le hizo un puchero y cerraba y abría sus ojos tiernamente.

—Esta bien… Con esa carita como decir que no— Sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso. Se levanto de la cama y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, en la puerta del baño volteo y mordió su labio inferior sensualmente.

—Te espero, no tardes— Soltó la sabana dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo embobado, le encantaba verla desnuda, no se cansaría nunca, era la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta que había visto jamas.

—Diablos, sabia que no era buena idea Sasuke… Ya son las 12—Dijo Sakura mientras se cambiaba rápidamente.

—No me vas a negar que fue el baño más delicioso que has tenido. Ademas tu me provocaste— Se defendió.

—Si fue riquísimo pero mira la hora, debía estar en el salón desde hace rato.

—Nunca haz faltado, así que no pasa nada amor—Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba el cuello.

—Lo se pero…

—Pero, deja de quejarte amor ya en un rato estarás en el salón y no pasara nada— Seguía besándola en el cuello y su rostro.

—Tienes razón… Pero deja de besarme así que se me hará mas tarde ademas, ¿Qué no fue suficiente con lo que paso en el baño?

—Para mi nunca sera suficiente disfrutar de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tu cuerpo—Le decía entre besos ardientes y caricias llenas de amor.

—Mmmm me encanta como me besas, como me tocas—Dijo con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento pero reacciono—Basta, basta no caeré de nuevo en tus garras—Se alejo de el y Sasuke empezó a reír.

—¿En mis garras?

—Si… en tus garras león.

—¿Sabias que el león llega a tener sexo hasta 100 veces al día?

—¿En serio?

—Si, así que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… Soy un león, soy insaciable—Dijo sensualmente y ronroneo en su cuello, ella estallo en risas.

—Y vaya que eres insaciable—Dijo entre risas, se alejo de nuevo de el—Pero mantente lejos que ya debo irme—Tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta de la habitación—Te veo mas tarde león—Guiño un ojo y salio de ahí.

Sakura llego al salón corriendo, llego directo a la cafetería y Paris se acerco a ella.

—Perdón y mil veces perdón amiga se me hizo tardísimo—Se disculpo Sakura con Paris.

—Tranquila no pasa nada, ¿Todo bien?

—Si solo me desperté tardísimo—"He hice al amor con mi cuñado mil veces en la regadera" pensó Sakura y no evito sonreír—¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

—Bien, han venido ha hacerse algo para que mañana luzcan divinas.

—Me imagino… Anzu ¿Podrías prepararme un café bien cargado por favor? Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar—Dijo llevando sus manos a sus cienes.

—¿Por qué?

—Anoche fue mi primera borrachera imagínate.

—Uy se siente horrible— Sonrió Paris—¿Y porque bebiste?

—No lo se, solo se me antojo—Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Anzu le dio el café a Sakura y ella le dio un sorbo.

—Alguien te espera en la oficina—Dijo Paris sonriendo.

—¿Quién?—Ella volteo pero no vio a nadie.

—Mejor ve y sabrás— Sakura fue a la oficina y en su sillón vio un enorme y hermoso oso de peluche, era color café claro y entre sus manos tenia un corazón color rojo, en el llevaba una nota pegada.

—Es hermoso… ¿Quién lo mando?

—No lo se, lo trajeron hace un rato. Mira la nota y me cuentas quien te lo mando—Dijo curiosa. Sakura tomo la nota y la abrió.

"El perdón cae como lluvia suave desde el cielo a la tierra. Es dos veces bendito; bendice al que lo da y al que lo recibe. Tú eres mi único amor y eso que no te quede duda alguna, perdóname si te di motivos para desconfiar de mi, solo quiero estar contigo y nadie más. Te amo.

Sasuke"

A Sakura se le nublo la vista, pues lagrimas de felicidad se le acumularon en los ojos. Sasuke era un sueño, era increíble, lo amaba con todo su corazón, ahora entendía que el era su motor, era la razón por la cual seguía respirando, era en definitiva el hombre de su vida.

—¿Y? ¿Quién lo envió? Mira te pusiste feliz.

—Si, estoy muy muy feliz—Dijo Sakura secando sus ojos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero no me tengas con la duda… ¿Quién te lo envía?

—Mi amiga Ino, por navidad y mi cumpleaños—Dijo de inmediato y guardo la nota en su bolso.

—Bueno pues debió ponerte algo muy lindo para que te pusieras así.

—Si, es que ella me conoce de hace años y me puso algo muy lindo, muy de nosotras.

—Entiendo, la amistad es lo mas bello que existe—Dijo Paris y en eso Miyo entro.

— Sakura llego la señora Hicks.

—Gracias Miyo dile que pase.

—Bueno te dejo—Dijo Paris y salio de la oficina.

Irie estaba enviando unos mails cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a su escritorio.

—Buenas Tardes señorita Karin—Dijo sonriente.

—Hola Irie, ¿Puedes decirle a Sasuke que necesito verlo por favor?

—Claro—Levanto el teléfono y sonrió a Karin—Señor Uchiha la señorita Karin esta aquí y desea verlo—Se callo unos momentos mientras escuchaba a Sasuke—Claro señor— Colgó—Lo siento pero el Señor Uchiha esta muy ocupado y no puede atenderla.

—Si claro ¿De verdad esta ocupado o simplemente no quiere recibirme?

—No piense eso, el si esta muy ocupado tiene mucho trabajo.

—Pues no me importa, el me va a recibir—Camino hacia la puerta de la oficina e Irie de inmediato se interpuso en su camino.

—Lo siento señorita, pero ya le dije que el señor Uchiha no puede atenderla, no puedo dejarla pasar.

—¡Quítate Irie!—La hizo a un lado y entro bruscamente a la oficina, Sasuke estaba concentrado en la computadora y cuando miro a Karin puso los ojos en blanco y llevo sus manos a su rostro exasperado.

—¿Así que muy ocupado no?—Dijo Karin mientras se acercaba al escritorio, Irie iba detrás de ella.

—Lo siento señor, yo le dije que no podía atenderla pero se aferro y entro—Dijo Irie preocupada.

—Esta bien Irie, no te preocupes, déjanos solos—Miro seriamente a Karin, Irie asintió y salio cerrando la puerta, el se levanto de su silla.

—¿Qué quieres Karin? Estoy muy ocupado.

—Quiero saber porque me dejaste así ayer.

—¿Así como?

—Así como idiota, ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando nos vio tu cuñada?

—Por que no me gusta dar espectáculos en la oficina… ¿Contenta? Ahora si me haces el favor de irte, tengo mucho trabajo—Señalo la puerta con la mano.

—No me voy hasta que me aclares que diablos te pasa.

—Nada Karin, no me pasa nada entiéndelo de una vez por todas, solo ya no me interesa tener nada contigo.

—¿Por qué inventaste a la tal Emma?

—Creí que con eso me dejarías en paz.

—Es que no entiendo, si la tal Emma no existe no veo el problema en que tú y yo podamos tener algo… y luego ayer, saliste corriendo tras ella. Ademas aclárame algo ¿Por qué le afecto tanto a ella el vernos besándonos?

—No nos "besamos"… Tú me besaste que es muy diferente.

—Como sea… ¿Por qué se puso así?

—Por que… No…—Suspiro—Sabes que no tengo porque darte explicaciones… Vete por favor—Se sentó de nuevo y miro la computadora, Karin lo miraba sospechosa, confundida y enojada.

—Es ella ¿Cierto?—Puso sus manos en el escritorio y se inclino hacia el—Ella es "Emma", estas enamorado de tu cuñada—Sasuke la miro de inmediato nervioso.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido y nervioso a Karin, ¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de todo? ¿Tan obvio ya era?

—Claro—Se incorporo de nuevo—Ahora entiendo todo— Sonrió sorprendida y confusa—Tu y tu cuñada… No puede ser Sasuke.

—No digas tonterías—Le grito Sasuke levantándose de golpe de su silla.

—¿Tonterías Sasuke? Entonces porque se fue así ayer, ¿Viste su mirada? Por favor Sasuke estaba a punto de llorar, y luego tu sales corriendo como pendejo tras ella.

—Cállate y lárgate de aquí ya—Rodeo el escritorio y se puso frente a ella mirándola furioso.

—No lo puedo creer— Sonrió aun sorprendida—No cabe duda de que Sakura no es mas que una maldita perra.

—¡Cállate!—Le grito mientras la tomaba con fuerza por la manos—¡Callate! No te permito que la insultes.

—¡Suéltame!—Se zafo de el—Mira como la defiendes, no se porque te ofendes, ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a una tipa que se acuesta con su cuñado?

—¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices, no sabes nada… Lárgate de aquí y si quieres pensar eso no me importa ¿Entiendes?

—¿Qué se siente Sasuke? ¿Qué se siente meterte con la mujer de tu hermano?—Lo reto.

—¡Estas loca totalmente loca! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir decir algo así? No voy a permitir que la insultes porque simplemente no lo merece.

—Para que seguirlo negando Sasuke… Es más que obvio que tu y esa perra tienen algo.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡ CÁLLATE!—Volvio a tomarla de las manos y la sacudió fuertemente—Te juro que si no dejas de decir estupideces, me voy a olvidar de que eres mujer… Te lo juro—Dijo entre dientes, estaba enojado, demasiado enojado, no soportaba que Karin insultara a Sakura.

—¡Suéltame me lastimas!

—Entonces cállate y lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver—La soltó bruscamente y volvió a su escritorio, debía alejarse de ella o cometería una imprudencia.

—Esto no se va a quedar así te lo juro Sasuke… Tu y esa maldita me la van a pagar—Grito y salio furiosa de ahí. Sasuke apretaba sus puños con fuerza, necesitaba relajarse o seria capaz de golpear al primero que se le pusiera en frente. Fue al bufetero y se sirvió un trago, tenia que estar tranquilo para pensar, ahora Karin sabia todo, que aunque el se lo negó, ella estaba segura de que Sakura y Sasuke tenían algo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

En la cava, estaba sentado con un trago en la mano pensando en lo que había pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si Karin dice algo? Sin duda seria un escándalo, pero sin duda la mas perjudicada en esto seria Sakura y el no iba a permitir que ha ella le hicieran daño con insultos, con miradas acusadoras, ¿Por qué su amor tenia que ser así de complicado?

—Hola—Escucho su dulce voz desde la entrada, de inmediato la miro y le sonrió, solo ella era capaz de hacerlo olvidar todo. Cuando estaba con ella eran solo ellos 2 en su mundo.

—Hola… Ven aquí—Le pidió y palmeo sus piernas invitándola a sentarse en ellas. Ella entro y al sentarse se acurruco en su regazo.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el oso de peluche en mi salón… Fue un hermoso detalle.

—De nada mi amor—Le abrazo con mas fuerza—¿Te gusto?

—Mucho es divino, pero lo que mas me gusto fue la nota.

—¿Entonces ya me perdonaste por completo?—Ella levanto su rostro y lo miro.

—Amor, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, todo fue culpa de esa… tipa. Te amo mucho ¿Sabes?

—Si, lo se… yo también te amo muchísimo—Le dio un fugaz beso.

—De eso no me queda la menor duda— Volvió a acurrucarse en su regazo. Pasaron segundos de silencio.

—¿Qué pasa amor? Te noto muy pensativo—Dijo ella mientras con sus pequeños brazos abrazaba su torso.

—Hoy tuve una pelea muy fea en la oficina.

—¿Con quien? ¿Te golpearon?—Dijo preocupada mientras volvió a mirarlo, lo tomo del rostro.

—No, yo estoy bien, y no, no me golpearon.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé en no decirte nada pero creo que tienes derecho pues esto también te inmiscuye a ti.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Me estas preocupando— Frunció el ceño.

—Hoy fue Karin a la oficina— Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quería ahora?

—Saber porque ayer corrí tras de ti… Ella lo sabe todo— Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué? No pero ¿Cómo?

—Bueno no es que sepa todo con detalle, pero digamos que ella esta segura que entre tu y yo hay algo… Escucha, empezamos a discutir, incluso empezó a insultarte y eso a mi ya no me pareció y peleamos, le negué todo pero no le importo—Ella estaba muy sorprendida y confundida, estaba llena de temor.

—¿Y que va a pasar ahora Sasuke?

—No va a pasar nada, te lo juro—La abrazo y tiernamente beso su cabeza—Yo no lo voy a permitir, lo estuve pensando y no creo que diga algo, no tiene fundamentos para decirlo.

—¿Crees?—Lo miraba llena de miedo, no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar. Sin duda sabia que algún día ellos dirían todo, pero seria a su manera.

—Estoy seguro hermosa.

Se abrazaron y hablaron de la situación un largo rato, Sasuke logro calmar a Sakura, el estaba seguro de que Karin no hablaría, pero si pensaba en que podría hacer ella, pues antes de irse fue muy clara, ella haría algo contra Sasuke o peor aun, contra Sakura.

La navidad llego y fue un día muy especial para Sakura, pues ademas de abrir junto a Sasuke y Hikari los regalos, también festejo su cumpleaños de una manera muy especial. Sasuke le regalo un hermoso anillo de diamantes, su respectivo ramo de margaritas con rosas blancas, por la tarde la llevo a dar un paseo por yate, recordando la noche en que el le pidió matrimonio, sin duda pasaron un día increíble. Al día siguiente las chicas del salón le compraron un pastel para festejarla.

Ino y Sai les enviaron regalos de navidad, ellos pasarían Navidad juntos en Londres, pues decidieron empezar una relación, aunque vivieran demasiado lejos acordaron hacer todo por que la relación funcionara y tratarían de viajar para verse mas seguido. Por fortuna de ambos no volvieron a saber nada de Karin, a excepción de una noche a que fueron a una fiesta del consejo donde ella estaba presente, ella los miro toda la noche con la mirada seria y esperando ver algo que confirmara lo que ella decía, por fortuna Sakura y Sasuke supieron comportarse de una manera muy natural y eso lleno de mas coraje a Karin.

La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura iba mas que perfecta, cada día se enamoraban mas, su amor, su pasión crecía cada día, pasaban momentos tan únicos, tan especiales, tan llenos de amor, eran el uno para el otro, esos momentos que pasaban juntos eran los momentos mas felices de sus vidas, no querían separarse jamas y harían todo por luchar por ese amor tan único y tan especial.

Un año se cumplió desde el accidente de Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron no ir a trabajar pasaron el día con Itachi en su habitación.

—Ya un año… No puedo creerlo—Dijo con tristeza Sakura.

—Lo se… el tiempo pasa tan rápido. Aun recuerdo con tanta claridad el día en que me llamaste para decirme que había tenido el accidente.

—¿Sabes que es lo que mas me duele? Lo que nos dijo el doctor—Sus ojos se cristalizaron—Te das cuenta Sasuke… Itachi va a estar así por mucho más tiempo.

—Lo se… Ahora estoy consiente de que no va a despertar pronto, tenia la esperanza de que despertara antes de este día.

—¿Por qué la vida es así Sasuke? No entiendo porque pasan estas cosas… Pienso en el año que se le fue y es horrible. Te imaginas lo que se debe de sentir despertar y saber que un año de tu vida se fue a la basura.

—Debe ser muy difícil.

—Ahora imagina lo que sintió esa gente que duro así mas de 9 años—Suspiro y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, le dolía mucho la situación, se sentía muy mal por Itachi.

—A veces me pregunto que estará pagando Nick. Por que le paso esto a el.

—Yo también.

—Ven hermosa—La abrazo—Llora, saca todo lo que tienes dentro—Entonces Sakura lloro con mas fuerza, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba triste y enojada por lo que pasaba, pero también sentía culpa, aun se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba entre ella y Sasuke. A veces pensaba que era la peor persona en la tierra, pero por otro lado pensaba que ella no pidió que eso pasara, su corazón se enamoro sin pedir permiso, y lo que sentía por Sasuke era único. Tal vez ese lado solo la consolaba pero desde pequeña su madre siempre le enseño a seguir lo que le dictaba su corazón, y desde hace meses, le dicto amarlo, le dicto estar con el sin importar que, tenia derecho a ser feliz y Sasuke la hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Después de pasar todo el día con Itachi bajaron a cenar.

—Amor, dentro de 3 semanas tengo que viajar a Londres y me encantaría me acompañaras—Le dijo Sasuke mientras daba un sorbo a su vino.

—Me encantaría, hace años no voy a Londres.

—¿Cuántos?

—Mas de 10… yo tenia como 12 cuando fuimos.

—También estaba pensando que, bueno yo hace mucho no me tomo unas vacaciones… ¿Qué te parece si viajamos por toda Europa?

—Perfecto—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Después de Londres no vamos a Milan, Barcelona, París, Grecia…

—Muero por conocer Grecia, me gusta la cultura de es país.

—Entonces eso es… ¿Un si?

—¡Un si enorme!— Sonrió feliz, le emociono mucho la idea de irse de viaje por Europa—Pero no me has dicho a que tienes que ir a Londres.

—El consejo Europeo cada año hace una cena, el año pasado no pude ir por lo de Itachi, pero este año si quieren que este aya, aunque Sai esta al frente de la empresa, para el consejo yo sigo siendo el presidente. Ademas te tengo otra buena noticia.

—¿Cuál?

—Ino estará alla esos días, ella ira con Sai a la cena.

—¿De verdad? Que genial, volveré a ver a mi amiga después de tanto—Dijo feliz.


	28. Capitulo Veintisiete

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a Londres, Sai e Ino los recibieron en el aeropuerto, tardaron como 5 minutos saludándose pues tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, Ino y Sai los llevaron a comer al restaurante favorito de Sasuke.

—Extrañaba este lugar—Dijo Sasuke.

—Es muy lindo—Dijo Sakura mientras inspeccionaba el restaurante.

—Los chicos me preguntaron si vendrías, quieren que salgamos mañana en la noche—Dijo Sai.

—Claro que si, quiero verlos… Si iras conmigo ¿Cierto?—Le pregunto a Sakura.

—Obviamente, tu crees que te voy a dejar solo en un lugar con tanta mujer loca por ahí… Pues no—Sasuke sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

—Tu tampoco iras solo ¿Escuchaste?—Amenazo Ino a Sai.

—Como tu ordenes linda—La beso.

—Tanto que te burlaste cuando te dije que me había enamorado y mírate… Estas peor—Se burlo Sasuke.

—Bueno no sabía lo que era el amor… Pero esta presiosura me enseño.

—Amo estar aquí… Podemos estar libres—Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke mientras se inclinaba hacia el y lo besaba.

—Lo se, estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

—¿Vacaciones? ¿Piensan estar mas tiempo aquí?—Pregunto Ino.

—No, de aquí nos vamos a Milan, Barcelona, París y Grecia.

—Hay que romántico, un viaje por Europa.

—Lo se, serán unas semanas increíbles—Dijo Sakura—Y ustedes ¿Cómo van?

— Increíblemente bien, a pesar de la distancia, nuestra relación va de lo mejor—Dijo feliz Ino.

—Es cierto, igual ya le dije que se venga para acá conmigo y no quiere.

—Aun lo estoy pensando.

—Seria bueno, ya tienes prestigio aquí te iría igual de bien que en Los Angeles… Ademas tus clientas pueden viajar.

—Es lo que yo le digo pero no me hace caso.

—Es que no es fácil, dejar toda tu vida así—Intervino Sakura.

—Hay amiga te amo tu siempre me entiendes. Igual lo estoy pensando, si me gustaría vivir aquí, me encanta esta ciudad.

—El amor todo lo puede—Dijo Sasuke.

—Brindemos por eso—Sai levanto su copa para brindar.

Después de comer Sai e Ino llevaron a Sasuke y Sakura al departamento de Sasuke, la señora que trabajaba para el seguía haciéndose cargo de la limpieza y preparo el hogar para los días que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la cena, todos saludaban a Sasuke, muchos de ellos no lo veían desde hace mas de 1 año, el les presento a Sakura y le dedicaban palabras de aliento por la situación de Itachi.

Los 4 se sentaron en la misma mesa, Sasuke y Sai platicaban de asuntos relacionados con la empresa y los invitados y Sakura junto con Lisa platicaban cosas de chicas, de su trabajo, del amor hasta que ambas se levantaron de la mesa.

—¿A dónde van?—Pregunto Sai.

—Al tocador, ya volvemos—Dijo Ino y las 2 salieron rumbo al baño, después de un rato ahí volvieron a la mesa pero su camino fue interrumpido.

—¡Sakura!—Escucharon a sus espaldas y ambas voltearon.

—¡Sasori!—Dijo Sakura con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo. Después de lo ocurrido el no volvió a buscarla, ni se dejaba ver en los eventos sociales, al verlo recordó lo que paso hace unos meses, no evito empezar a temblar, le desconcertaba verlo después de tanto tiempo, le daba miedo, sentía que podría hacerle algo nuevamente.

—Amiga volvamos a la mesa—Dijo Ino, quien miraba a Sasori con enojo, tomo a Sakura por el brazo dispuesta a llevársela, pero Sakura estaba como en shock.

—No espera… Necesito que me escuches por favor.

—Ella no tiene nada que escucharte—Dijo Ino.

—¿Sakura?—Pregunto el. Sakura solo lo miraba con miedo hasta que logro hablar.

—No quiero escucharte—Dijo y dio media vuelta pero Sasori la tomo del brazo.

—Espera.

—¡No me toques!—Se zafo ella y dijo en voz un poco alta.

—Por favor solo escúchame… Yo te quiero pedir perdón, ese día estaba muy tomado y no sabia lo que hacia.

—¡Cállate! No me interesa escucharte.

—Aléjate de ella—Intervino Sasuke, de inmediato se puso frente a Sakura. Los ojos miel estaban llenos de rabia.

—De verdad te hablo de corazón Sakura. Perdóname.

—Te dije perfectamente que no te quería volver a ver cerca de ella—Dijo Sasuke entre dientes, apretaba los puños.

—Tranquilo hermano—Le dijo Sai a Sasuke con una mano en su hombro.

—No sabes lo mal que me siento por lo que paso, yo jamas quise lastimarte todo lo contrario yo te amo Sakura, te sigo amando y me odio tanto por lo que te hice. Yo solo espero que puedas olvidar lo que paso y ojala algún día tu y yo podamos ser amigos, ahora entiendo que es a lo único que aspiro contigo.

—Si ya terminaste de hablar puedes largarte—Dijo Sasuke muy tenso.

—Te amo Sakura, perdóname por favor… Pero esta bien si me quieres lejos de ti, no volveré a molestarte. Perdón—Dijo finalmente y se alejo de ellos, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos y poco a poco se tranquilizaba, giro y la vio temerosa, sin duda aun tenia muy presente lo que había pasado aquella noche. De inmediato la abrazo sin importar nada, verla así le dolió mucho.

—Tranquila hermosa ya paso.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza—Dijo Ino.

—Nosotros nos vamos, es lo mejor—Dijo Sasuke.

—Esta bien, mañana nos vemos para ir a donde quedamos.

—Yo te llamo… Vamos amor—Ella tomo su brazo y salieron de ahí.

Al llegar al departamento, Sakura ya estaba mas tranquila, se sentó en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, a Sasuke le encantaba tenerla prendida todo el tiempo pues calentaba mucho el departamento.

—No pensé que el fuera a estar ahí—Dijo confundida.

—Tiene una empresa en Milan, pero no pensé que el estaría hoy… Pero ya no pensemos en ese idiota.

—Tienes razón… de hecho tengo una mejor idea— Mordió su labio inferior.

—¿A si?—Pregunto divertido—¿Cuál?

—Dejare que adivines—Se subió sobre el y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, mordía sus labios y hundia su lengua de una manera muy provocativa.

—Hazme tuya Sasuke—Le dijo al oído sensualmente, cosa que a el lo prendió mas y de inmediato la tomo del trasero y la cargo para girar y quedar sobre de ella. Sediento le arranco la ropa y ella hacia lo mismo con la de el, entonces sin esperar entro en ella, el ardor que ambos sentían era indescriptible, ambos gritaban de placer, el calor de la chimenea no era nada comparado con el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos entregándose por completo.

—Soy tuya Sasuke… Solo tuya— Gimió ella.

—Te amo, te necesito así siempre—Dijo el mientras la embestía mas y mas rápido, con dulces y ardientes besos besaba su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos y saboreaba de ellos sediento, el placer era tal que ella se arqueaba hacia el, quería que la tomara toda. Con un ágil movimiento logro girar para quedar ella sobre de el, meneaba las caderas lentamente, el masajeaba su pechos con sus manos y tiraba de sus pezones con leves pellizcos, ella levantaba y bajaba suavemente sus caderas, Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, lo estaba volviendo loco, ella se movía cada vez mas lento dejándolo con ganas de mas.

—Por.. fa..vor— Pidió el, y entonces empezó a moverse mas rápido sobre de el, Sasuke gritaba lleno de placer—Dios mio eres única—Ella se inclino sobre el y lo beso salvajemente, ella seguía subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro, Sasuke giro quedando ahora el arriba y sin salir de ella, empezó a entrar y salir rápidamente hasta que por fin entre gritos de placer, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Ella lo llenaba de tiernos besos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

—Te amo Sasuke.

—Yo te amo más hermosa—Abrazados y con caricias terminaron su dia.

Su canción favorita lo despertó, poco a poco abrió los ojos y noto que Sakura no estaba a su lado, se levanto, salio de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina se encontró con algo hermoso, era Sakura, preparaba el desayuno y se veía demasiado sexy pues llevaba la camisa de el puesta, sus hermosas piernas lucían a la perfección, la llevaba abotonada solo a la mitad dejando al descubierto el valle de sus senos, la música a todo volumen, amaba esa canción "Green River" de The Creedence era su favorita, Sakura mientras batía los ingredientes bailaba y cantaba, aun no se percataba de la presencia de Sasuke, el cual la miraba fascinado.

— Well, take me back down where cool water flow, yeh.

let me remember things i love.

stoppin' at the log where catfish bite,

walkin' along the river road at night,

barefoot girls dancin' in the moonlight.

I can hear the bull frog callin' me.

wonder if my rope's still hangin' to the tree.

love to kick my feet way down the shallow water,

shoe fly, dragon fly, get back t your mother.

pick up a flat rock, skip it across green river.

Iba de un lado a otro bailando sensualmente, se veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida. Volteo y no evito gritar pues se espanto al verlo ahí parado mirándola con una linda sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura.

—Me espantaste—Dijo ella sonriendo y llevando una mano a su pecho. Entonces Sasuke sonrió divertido y empezó a bailar también, se acerco a ella y empezó a cantar también…

—Up at cody's camp i spent my days, oh,

with flat car riders and cross-tie walkers.

old cody, junior took me over,

said, you're gonna find the world is smould rin

an' if you get lost come on home to green river.

Ambos reían divertidos mientras bailaban juntos, al final de la canción el le dio una vuelta y la inclino sobre su brazo para besarla tiernamente.

—Buenos días—Dijo el después de levantarla.

—Buenos días.

—Que hermoso despertar y verte a ti bailar sensualmente mi canción favorita.

—También es la mía.

—Lo se, y por eso te amo tenemos tantas cosas en común—La beso fugazmente—Ademas de que te vea deliciosamente sexy con mi camisa.

—¿Enserio?

—Muy enserio… Me encantas, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor aquí en esta cocina ahora.

—¿Y que te lo impide?—Pregunto mordiendo su labio. Esas palabras fueron como la llave que enciende un auto, le hizo el amor ahí en la cocina, llenándola de placer, besando y acariciando en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a un antro, Sai e Ino ya los esperaban junto con otros 3 chicos quienes iban sin pareja, eran los amigos de Sasuke, les presento a Sakura como su prometida, fue una sensación hermosa para ambos pues ahí ellos sentían que no debían esconderse de nadie, se sentían libres y eso les ayudaba a disfrutar mucho su estadía en Londres, ademas de que sus amigos no tenían nada que ver con el mundo vinicola de Sasuke, así que podían estar tranquilos.

Sasuke y Sakura bailaban abrazados una canción lenta, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y el recargaba la suya sobre la de ella.

—Que rico estar así contigo—Dijo ella.

—Lo se es increíble… Te amo.

—Yo mas—Levanto su rostro y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

—¿Sabias que te ves mas hermosa aun con este anillo?—Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su mano con el anillo de compromiso que el le había dado.

—Gracias— Sonrió—Ya quería usarlo así fuera de casa… Solo me lo ponía cuando llegaba del salón— Rió divertida.

—Espero que pronto llegue el día en que pueda gritar a todo el mundo que eres mía, que eres el amor de mi vida, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

—Yo también quiero que llegue ese día.

—Te amo pequeña.

—No mas que yo—Se acerco a el para besarlo lentamente, era increíble el estar así rodeados de tanta gente y sin el temor de que alguien los viera… O al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron al departamento besandose y caminando a ciegas, al entrar Sasuke cerró la puerta con su pie sin dejar de besarla, caminaron hasta que tropezaron con el sillón y cayeron sobre el.

—Te amo—Dijo Sasuke entre besos, con su mano acariciaba su pierna y subía por debajo de su vestido.

—Me encantas Sasuke—Dijo ella mientras le desabotonaba la camisa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar pero lo ignoraron hasta que callo. Sasuke descendía con sus besos hasta el escote de su vestido, bajo el tirante mientras besaba su hombro desnudo. Sakura se deshizo de su camisa y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras el besaba su cuello ella besaba su oreja y mordía el lóbulo suavemente, el ruido del teléfono volvió a interrumpir entonces ella paro.

—No contestes—Dijo Sasuke entre besos.

—Si volvieron a insistir debe ser algo importante—Dijo ella con la respiración agitada, tomando el teléfono.

—No me importa, lo que sea puede esperar.

—Puede ser Sai o Ino, ¿Y si les paso algo?—Dijo ya preocupada, entonces contesto pero Sasuke siguió besándola por todo el cuerpo—¿Diga?—Espero la respuesta del otro lado de la linea—¡¿Cómo?!—Se levanto en seco, Sasuke la miro extrañado, Sakura estaba pálida y lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿Mi amor que pasa?—Pregunto Sasuke preocupado al ver su expresión.

—Esta bien—Logro decir y colgó… Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Amor me estas espantando ¿Qué paso?—Ella estaba como en trance, y Sasuke se preocupo mas—¿Le paso algo a Sai o a Ino?... Mi vida por favor háblame—Entonces ella lo miro y otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué pasa amor? Me estas asustando—La tomo del rostro y con un tierno beso seco sus lagrimas.

—Itachi despertó—Logro decir por fin.

El taxi los dejo frente a su casa, después del largo viaje estaban muy nerviosos, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Querían ver a Itachi, pero tenían miedo, sin duda su despertar los tomo por sorpresa pues ya habían perdido toda esperanza, sabían que algún día despertaría pero por lo que les dijo el medico pensaban que eso pasaría dentro de muchos años mas.

—Por fin están aquí—Los recibió Hikari mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Cómo esta?—Pregunto Sakura mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Bien, esta muy confundido y no deja de preguntar por usted, no ha dicho nada mas—Sakura y Sasuke se miraron unos segundos.

—¿Cómo fue que despertó?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Kimi iba a hacerle el chequeo de rutina, yo la acompañe, me senté a su lado y tome de su mano, yo la acariciaba y la miraba me perdí en ese momento, Kimi había terminado y entro al baño, de repente sentí que apretó mi mano y lo escuche, pregunto que donde estaba, llame a Kimi, y de inmediato llamo al doctor.

—¿Y que dijo el medico?

—Dijo que al parecer estaba bien, con algunas lagunas mentales pero nada grave, dice que con el tiempo podrá recordar bien todo pero que igual deben hacerle unos estudios. Me pidió que en cuanto llegaran se comunicaran con el.

—Primero quiero verlo—Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

—Claro yo… yo también quiero verlo. Vamos—Los 3 subieron y Kimi iba saliendo de la habitación.

—Señores que bueno que llegaron—Los saludo ella.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Si, ahora estaba por llamar a mi tío.

—Dile que en un rato mas le llamo ¿Si?

—Claro, con permiso—Kimi se retiro de ahí, Sakura tomo la perilla de la puerta pero aun no abría, estaba muy nerviosa, Sasuke la tomo de sus hombros y le beso la cabeza.

—Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien—La consoló, entonces abrió la puerta y lentamente entraron. Itachi estaba ahí acostado con la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado contrario con los ojos cerrados, lentamente se acercaron, los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lagrimas. Entonces el lentamente abrió los ojos y volteo, fijo su mirada en la de ella y la miro por unos segundos.

—¡Sakura!—Dijo el con voz ronca. Las lagrimas que Sakura contenía no aguantaron mas y salieron, era un momento muy intenso, después de un año volvía a ver sus ojos, volvía a escucharlo.

—Itachi—De inmediato se acerco a el, se sentó y tomo su mano entre las de ella.

—¡Sasuke!—Miro a su hermano.

—Hola hermano—Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Sasuke. Itachi volvió a mirar a su esposa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En Londres, pero ya estoy aquí—Dijo sollozando.

—¿Qué me paso?

—Tuviste un accidente automovilístico.

—¿No recuerdas nada de esa noche?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—No. ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

—Hace un año—Itachi frunció el ceño y los miro a los 2 confundido.

—¿Un año?—Sakura asintió con la cabeza—¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?—Sakura lo miro confundida y miro a Sasuke quien también estaba sorprendido por lo que Itachi acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo que no las sientes?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—No las siento—Intento moverse—No las puedo mover.

—Debo llamar al medico—Dijo Sasuke y de inmediato salio de la habitación.

—Tranquilo, todo esta bien, tu estas bien yo lo se—Trato de consolarlo Sakura.

—¿Qué hacías en Londres?

—Hubo un evento del consejo y yo acompañe a Sasuke.

—La empresa—Susurro—¿Qué paso con la empresa?

—Sasuke se a ocupado de ella, todo va perfecto, incluso tu proyecto.

—¿Mi proyecto?

—¿No recuerdas nada sobre tu proyecto?

—No.

—Estabas iniciando un proyecto, pero poco a poco lo recordaras—Sasuke entro de nuevo a la habitación.

—Una ambulancia viene para acá, se lo llevaran para hacerle unos estudios.

—¿Qué proyecto estaba iniciando Sasuke?

—Ibas a sacar tu propio vino—Itachi estaba muy confundido, había cosas que no las tenia muy claras—Tranquilo Itachi, no te esfuerces, pronto recordaras todo con claridad.

Una hora mas tarde la ambulancia llego y se llevaron a Itachi al hospital para hacerle una serie de estudios neurológicos. Sasuke y Sakura fueron también, en la sala de espera estaban los 2 muy callados, estaban pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke aclaro su garganta.

—¿Cómo estas?—Le pregunto por fin.

—Bien creo… ¿Y tu?

— También.

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

—No, no estoy bien—Se animo a decir Sakura con la voz entrecortada. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Yo tampoco estoy bien.

—Es que—Suspiro—Estoy feliz de que el haya despertado pero no se, yo me siento rara por alguna razón.

—Yo siento lo mismo—Le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, ella levanto su mirada y la poso sobre la de el.

—Es culpa ¿Cierto?—Pregunto temerosa.

—Creo que si—Ella soltó un fuerte sollozo y hundió su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Sasuke?

—No lo se amor mio… Mírame—Ella levanto su rostro—Lo mejor es que ahora solo nos enfoquemos en Itachi ¿Si? En su recuperación y en todo lo que haga falta.

—¿Y nosotros?—Sasuke la miro y la aferro a el con un fuerte abrazo, no sabia que responderle, sabia que quería estar con ella pero por alguna extraña razón, el ver de nuevo a Itachi lo hizo sentirse mal—Yo se lo que sientes Sasuke, siento lo mismo, pero yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo y muchísimo… Esperemos ¿Si? Esperemos a que el se recupere y cuando este bien, hacemos lo que tengamos que hacer ¿Te parece?

—Ok—Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de 1 hora una enfermera los llevo al consultorio del doctor pues necesitaba hablar con ellos.

— Díganos doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

—Le practicamos varios estudios neurológicos y le tomamos radiografías, afortunadamente Itachi esta muy bien— Sonrió.

—¿Por qué no siente las piernas? ¿Por qué no puede moverse?—Pregunto Sakura.

—Eso es normal, ha estado poco mas de un año acostado, sus músculos no responden, necesita terapias para que pueda moverse nuevamente.

—¿Y sobre lo que no recuerda?

—Igual es normal, pero poco a poco el ira recordando todo con detalle, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Itachi esta perfecto.

—¿Y en que consisten las terapias?

—Son ejercicios para estimular sus músculos, Kimi esta capacitada para eso.

—Gracias doctor, hablare con Kimi para que inicie con los ejercicios.

—Ok, cualquier cosa por favor, no duden en llamarme.

Sakura y Sasuke volvieron a casa, la ambulancia de nuevo traslado a Itachi, el doctor recomendó que no hiciera esfuerzos, que con los ejercicios era mas que suficiente para el y debía guardar reposo. Sakura ayudaba a Itachi a cambiarse después de haber tomado un baño, ya eran mas de las 10 pm y el debía descansar.

—Gracias por estar conmigo Sakura.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago de todo corazón.

—Lo se, eres una mujer increíble, por eso me case contigo—Sakura sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

—Sera mejor que descanses, mañana Sasuke ira a comprarte una silla para que puedas andar por la casa, ademas empiezas con tus ejercicios.

—Que bueno, ya quiero salir de aquí.

—Te dejo que duermas, hasta mañana—Se levanto pero Itachi la tomo con mas fuerza de la mano y la miro fijamente.

—Besame—Sakura se sorprendió por la petición de Itachi, no sabia que hacer, ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, por algún motivo sentía que si lo hacia estaría engañando a Sasuke aunque eso era ridículo pues Itachi es su esposo. Se volvió a sentar y Itachi la tomo de sus mejillas con delicadeza y la acerco a el hasta que sus labios chocaron, lentamente los labios de empezaron a moverse, ella en un principio no respondía pero pensó que seria algo injusto para Itachi y poco a poco abrió sus labios para entrelazarlos con los de el, ese beso la hizo sentir extraña era su primer beso después de un año y lo peor es que simplemente no le hacia sentir nada. El ruido de la puerta los hizo separarse, era Sasuke quien los miraba apenado por haber interrumpido pero sobre todo los miraba con tristeza.


	29. Capitulo Veintiocho

Sasuke sintió un enorme hueco en el pecho, ver ese beso entre su hermano y su cuñada fue algo muy doloroso para él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? era lógico que ellos se besaran, eran esposos, sin duda la situación cada día iba a empeorar.

—Perdón yo no quise…—Dijo Sasuke quien llevaba un vaso de leche para Itachi.

—Tranquilo hermano, pasa—Sakura bajo la mirada con tristeza le dolía hacer esto, se sentía la peor escoria, por un lado, hacia sufrir a Itachi quien, aunque no sabía nada, el besarlo sin sentir nada era algo muy feo y por el otro estaba Sasuke, sabía que el sufriría demasiado con esta situación. Itachi tomo el vaso de leche que Sasuke le ofreció.

—Bueno yo solo vine a dejarte la leche… Mañana tengo una junta muy temprano debo ir a dormir—Dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

—Si yo también te dejo descansar… Hasta mañana—Se levanto Sakura, pero Itachi volvió a detenerla.

—Espera—Dijo él y tanto Sasuke como Sakura voltearon a verlo— Quédate conmigo esta noche—Le pidió a Sakura, ella de inmediato miro a Sasuke, con la mirada le preguntaba qué hacer, y la miro con tristeza y asintió levemente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Está bien, voy a ponerme el pijama— Sonrió y salió de ahí, camino hacia su habitación, pero poso su mirada en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, le dieron unas enormes ganas de ir con él y besarlo, pero no, debía contenerse, su esposo estaba en la habitación de junto y consiente no podía arriesgarse.

Sakura volvió a la habitación de Itachi con su pequeño camisón de seda y se acostó a un lado de él, él la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Estas más hermosa que nunca.

—Gracias— Sonrió ante su comentario.

—Tu cabello está más largo, estas diferente pero igual al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, un año es bastante tiempo— Sonrió y se recostó bien.

—Ven aquí, abrázame—Le pidió Itachi, ella apago la luz y se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su pecho, Itachi beso su cabeza—Hasta mañana linda.

—Hasta mañana.

Itachi estaba profundamente dormido, eran las 3 am y Sakura no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Itachi y sobre todo en Sasuke, en su mirada triste al verla besar a Itachi, su mirada triste al escuchar que Itachi le pedía que durmiera con él. Sasuke no se merecía eso definitivamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Lentamente se levantó de la cama pues no quería despertar a Itachi, camino a hurtadillas y salió de la habitación, estaba frente a la habitación de Sasuke, quería entrar, pero algo la detenía, regreso a la habitación de Itachi, pero miro de nuevo la habitación de Sasuke y entonces sin pensar regreso y entro. Sasuke estaba dormido boca abajo, lentamente se metió a la cama junto a él, suavemente poso su mano en su espalda desnuda y empezó a acariciarla, Sasuke gimió dormido y lentamente volteo y abrió sus ojos.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo con voz ronca y adormilada.

—Te necesito Sasuke—Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el termino de abrir bien los ojos y entonces sin decir nada subió sobre ella y la beso con pasión, ella de inmediato abrió las piernas para darle paso a su cuerpo, él se alejó de ella y la miro.

—Te amo Sasuke. Quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí—Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y volvió a capturar sus labios, lentamente sus besos descendieron hasta su cuello y de ahí a sus hombros, con los dientes bajo los tirantes de su camisón hasta dejar al descubierto sus endurecidos pechos, tomo uno y lo saboreo haciéndola arquearse hacia el llena de placer, ella encajaba sus uñas en su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutaba de los besos y la lengua de Sasuke en su cuerpo. El apretó su miembro sobre su húmeda feminidad, con caricias sobre sus piernas retiro su panty y ella hizo lo mismo con su bóxer, entonces sin dudar la penetro haciendo que los 2 gritaran llenos de placer, el busco sus manos y las entrelazo con las de ella, las llevo sobre su cabeza y la miro a los ojos, ella tenía la boca entreabierta, la respiración de ambos era agitada, el entraba y salía de ella sin dejar de mirarla, ella empezó a mover las caderas haciendo que Sasuke cerrara los ojos por el placer que esto le producía, acelero su ritmo haciendo que ella gritara, él la beso para ahogar sus gemidos. Minutos después los 2 llegaron a un desgarrador orgasmo.

—Te amo—Dijo ella mientras se aferraba a su pecho desnudo.

—Ya también pequeña—La apretó a él con un tierno abrazo y le beso la cabeza.

— Perdóname.

—¿Perdonarte por qué? —Pregunto el confundido.

—Por lo que viste hace unas horas.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue doloroso y sin duda me sorprendió, pero—Hizo una pausa—Creo que tengo que acostumbrarme.

—No sé si podre con esto Sasuke, no lo sé.

—Se que es muy difícil, pero tenemos que hacerlo, al menos hasta que él se recupere.

—Y cuando este recuperado… ¿Qué sigue?

—Creo que lo mejor será hablar con él.

—Me da mucho miedo que llegue ese momento.

—A mí también, pero estaremos juntos ¿Ok? Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

Después de besos, caricias y una plática sobre el futuro Sakura volvió a la habitación de Itachi, entro lentamente y suavemente se metió a la cama, se acomodó dispuesta a dormir.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Escucho a Itachi decir seriamente, ella abrió los ojos como platos pues lo creyó dormido, ¿Abra escuchado algo? Se pregunto de inmediato.

—Creí que estabas dormido—Dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

—Me desperté y no te vi… ¿Dónde estabas? — Insistió.

—Fui a mi habitación a leer un poco, no podía dormir.

—¿Y porque no leíste aquí?

—No quería despertarte.

—Ok, ¿Y ya tienes sueño?

—Si ya, la lectura me canso los ojos.

—Bien, descansa entonces.

—Tu igual.

Una semana paso desde que Itachi despertó, Kimi a diario le ayudaba con sus ejercicios, Itachi ponía todo su empeño pues quería caminar lo antes posible, la silla le ayudaba de mucho pues ya comía en el comedor junto a Sakura y Sasuke. A diario Itachi le preguntaba a Sasuke por la empresa, quería estar al tanto de todo, quería estar listo pues en cuanto pudiera caminar seria lo primero que haría, volver a su oficina. Sakura y Sasuke por su lado han tenido encuentros fugaces por las madrugadas mientras Itachi duerme, pues durante el día les es imposible. Sakura no había ido a su salón, hablo con Paris y le explico la situación, ella accedió sin ningún problema, Sakura no quería decirle aun a Itachi sobre su salón, quería encontrar el momento adecuado y sobre todo las palabras adecuadas. Era medio día y Itachi estaba acostado en su habitación, Sakura entro con un vaso de jugo.

—¿Cómo te fue en tus ejercicios?

—Bien, cada día se me facilita un poco más.

—Me alegro mucho—Le dio el vaso de jugo y él lo bebió.

—Linda necesito que me traigas la computadora, después llamas a Sasuke y me lo comunicas.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero empezar a trabajar, ya me aburrí necesito hacer algo.

—Itachi el doctor dijo que…

—No me importa, no haré esfuerzo, solo trabajare desde aquí, extraño mi empresa necesito ver todo lo que ha pasado durante el año, Sasuke me ha explicado, pero quiero ver cifras, documentos, todo— Sakura dio un suspiro.

—Está bien, voy por la compu… Ya vuelvo.

Sakura salió de ahí, bajo a la cocina a dejar el vaso sucio, abrió el refrigerador y saco una manzana y le dio un mordisco junto con un suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo señora?

—Ya no se Hikari.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que Itachi solo habla de la empresa? Solo quiere recuperarse para volver a la empresa… Sigue siendo el mismo de antes.

—Si lo he notado, la empresa es el tema de conversación en el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

—Eso me molesta sabes, pensé que cuando despertara el vería las cosas de otra manera.

—Él le tiene mucho amor a la empresa, desde pequeño él estaba muy interesado en los negocios, le encantaba ir con su padre a la oficina. Lo único que no aprendió del señor Fugaku fue el saber separar la vida personal de la profesional.

—Cierto, mi suegro siempre pasaba tiempo con Mikoto, les gustaba viajar, salir… Recuerdo que Itachi siempre les decía que parecían adolescentes— Rio—Les gustaba ir a bares, a bailar, tenían una hermosa relación.

—Si, eran muy felices.

—Lástima que Itachi no se da cuenta de todo esto—Suspiro—Bueno voy por la computadora, quiere empezar a trabajar desde casa.

—Ya se había tardado de hecho— Sakura sonrió y salió de la cocina. Después de haber pasado por la computadora al estudio volvió a la habitación de Itachi.

—Aquí la tienes—La puso sobre sus piernas y el de inmediato la abrió y la prendió.

—Gracias linda… Llama a Sasuke y me lo comunicas por favor—"Si señor" pensó Sakura, se sentía como su secretaria, cosa que no le agrado nada, pero no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

Sakura tomo el teléfono y llamo, espero a que contestaran.

—Hola Irie

—¡Ah! —Se quejo Itachi por un dolor de cabeza y de inmediato llevo sus manos a sus cienes.

Itachi apretó los ojos mientras masajeaba sus cienes.

—Permíteme—Dijo Sakura preocupada y se quitó el teléfono—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Si… Si estoy bien, solo... me dolió un poco la cabeza—Dijo muy pensativo.

—Ok— Sakura lo miraba extrañada y volvió al teléfono— Perdón Irie…—Se detuvo pues Irie la interrumpió—Si aquí esta— Sonrió—Claro de tu parte, gracias. Me comunicas con Sasuke ¿Por favor? Gracias—Espero un momento en lo que Sasuke le contesto.

—Hola— Sonrió y se estremeció al escuchar su voz—Si todo bien, lo que pasa es que Itachi quiere hablar contigo… Te lo comunico— Sonrió bobamente pues él le dijo que la amaba, por desgracia no pudo responder de la misma manera—Bye—Le dio el teléfono a Itachi.

—Sasuke… Necesito que me envíes los reportes del último año, embarques, exportaciones, producto vendido, producto agotado en fin todo lo que puedas—Escuchaba lo que Sasuke decía—Necesito trabajar ya me aburrí, además estoy aquí en la cama, no es ningún esfuerzo Sasuke… Solo quiero ver todo, familiarizarme para estar bien al tanto de todo para cuando vuelva a la oficina— Sakura lo miraba, definitivamente seguía siendo el Itachi de siempre—Si, los espero… Gracias hermano—Itachi colgó y le dio el teléfono a Sakura.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No linda gracias

—Te mando saludos Irie.

—¿Irie?

—Si tu secretaria… ¿No la recuerdas?

—Si—Dijo nervioso—Solo me tomo por sorpresa—Le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

—Ok… Iré con Hikari a ayudarle con la comida. Si necesitas algo me avisas.

—Si está bien, gracias—Dijo metido en sus recuerdos, Sakura asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke salió de la oficina. Se detuvo al escuchar a Irie llorando y hablando fuertemente, se escondió detrás de la puerta.

—Yo te amo…. ¿De verdad no significó nada para ti? Claro como si fuera tan fácil… Está bien si es lo que quieres, se feliz con ella, adiós— Colgó de golpe y ella soltó en llanto, entonces Sasuke decidió salir.

—Irie… ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto preocupado.

—Hay perdón señor—Se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, yo estoy bien.

—Escuche que discutías con alguien.

—Perdón de verdad yo sé que estoy en horario de trabajo y no debo atender asuntos personales, pero…

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Un hombre te ha hecho sufrir?

—Si, pero bueno no vale la pena.

—Definitivamente, sin querer escuche algo… ¿Él está enamorado de otra mujer?

—Si—Bajo la mirada—Pero la tonta fui yo por haberme metido con él, pero es que yo lo amo desde hace tanto, sé que no es justificación, pero— Soltó aire—Hay perdón yo no quiero aburrirlo con mis problemas—Termino de limpiar sus ojos y sus mejillas—¿Necesita algo?

—No, yo iba a la oficina de Ryan. Si necesitas algo avísame ¿Sí?

—Gracias señor—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí, a él no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y escuchar la conversación que tenía Irie con no se quien, le dio mucho coraje, "Patán" pensó el, ¿Cómo alguien puede meterse con una mujer estando con otra? El jamás hizo algo parecido, amantes tuvo y muchas, pero solo eran eso, jamás hizo algo para ilusionarlas, el único problema que tuvo fue el de su antigua secretaria y el de Karin, pero sin duda ahí las locas fueron ellas, el jamás les dio motivos para que se ilusionaran con él.

Ryan invito a Sasuke a comer por lo que no fue a casa, llego hasta la hora de la cena, Itachi y Sakura ya estaban ahí esperándolo en la mesa.

—Hola—Saludo él y se sentó, Sakura y el intercambiaron una tierna mirada llena de amor.

—¿Qué tal la oficina? —Pregunto Itachi.

—Bien, de todo un poco… ¿Terminaste de revisar lo que te envié?

—No, mañana continuo, es mucha información… Todo un año.

—Cierto… ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Pues tranquilo.

—Sasuke, vi en la planeación que hubo una visita guiada a Napa.

—Si hace unos meses, fueron unos vinicultores y exportadores.

—¿Y qué tal?

— Increíble— Sonrió y miro a Sakura dulcemente, ella se sonrojo y sonrió también pues ambos recordaron que en ese viaje ellos se entregaron por primera vez.

—¿Tú fuiste linda? —El teléfono sonó.

—Si, el consejo pidió que yo misma los recibiera.

—Debió ser aburrido para ti.

—Para nada todo lo contrario. Aprendí muchas cosas, además de que sabes amo ese lugar.

—En cuanto camine me encantaría ir, quiero ver cómo va todo por allá.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con tus ejercicios?

—Bien, ya empiezo a tener sensibilidad, pero es frustrante no poder moverte.

—Me imagino.

—Señora, la llama la señorita Paris—Dijo Hikari quien iba entrando con el teléfono.

—¿Paris? ¿Quién es Paris? —Pregunto Itachi, Sakura miro a Sasuke nerviosa.

—Una amiga… Con permiso—Se levanto y salió del comedor, no quería tener encima la vista de Itachi.

—No recuerdo que Sakura tuviera amigas… ¿Dónde la conoció?

—Lo mejor es que ella te cuente.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas tu? ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

—Nada, no pasa nada es solo que, son cosas de ella y yo no soy quien para contártelas.

—Algo me estas ocultando—Lo acuso, después miro a Hikari—Tu Hikari cuéntame… ¿Quién es Paris?

—Es una amiga joven.

—¿Dónde la conoció? —Ella y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas—¿Qué demonios pasa?—Pregunto Itachi exasperado, justo en eso entro Sakura.

—Perdón, era importante—Se disculpo.

—Sakura ¿Quién es Paris? Y ¿Dónde la conociste? Aquí estos 2 no quieren decirme nada.

—Paris es una amiga—Contesto nerviosa y le dio un trago al vino.

—Aja, ¿Y?

—Itachi hay algo que no sabes, no había querido decirte nada, porque no sabía cómo… pero ya es hora de que lo sepas—Miro a Sasuke con miedo, y el la miro tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza dándole fuerza y valor.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tan malo es que no quisiste decirme?

—No, no es malo, es solo que tú y yo discutimos muchas veces por eso—Bajo la mirada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Itachi yo… Yo puse mi salón—Itachi frunció el ceño y la miro unos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Qué?

—Cumplí mi sueño Itachi, tengo mi salón y ha sido un éxito—Dijo con confianza.

—Todo el tiempo te dije que no, incluso hoy por la tarde recordé todo lo que paso antes del accidente… Sakura discutimos por tu bendito salón y te valió mierda lo que paso—Dijo con voz elevada.

—No Itachi, no me valió... mierda, pero...

—Claro que te valió… Siempre peleábamos por ese maldito asunto, yo casi me mato y la señorita pone un salón de belleza como si nada hubiese pasado—Grito enojado.

—Itachi…

—Cállate Sasuke, no te metas en esto—Le dijo sin mirarlo—Esa noche te dije que no como milésima vez y claro aprovechaste la situación para ponerlo… Que dijiste, aquel imbécil está dormido yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

—Las cosas no son así Itachi—Dijo ella lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces como son Sakura?

—Itachi que querías que hiciera… ¿Qué me quedara todo este año aquí sentada esperando a que despertaras y nada más?

—Como mi esposa que eres.

—Por favor Itachi, yo no estudie para ser una simple ama de casa—Elevo la voz desesperada.

—Mi madre estudio derecho y siempre estuvo en casa con mi padre y con sus hijos.

—Yo no soy tu madre—Grito molesta.

—Pues ojalá se te hubiera pegado algo de ella. Mi madre siempre estuvo en su casa, cuidando a sus hijos, atendiendo a su esposo y lo hacía con gusto.

—La diferencia es que tu padre siempre tenía detalles y atenciones con ella, tal vez por eso era feliz en su casa. Ojalá también a ti se te hubiera pegado algo de él.

—No volvamos con esas estupideces… ¿Quieres recrear la pelea de aquella noche? Seguro ahora si quieres que me mate para que seas feliz con tu mugroso salón.

—¿Mugroso?

—Si mugroso, y más vale que te olvides de ese salón ¿Entendiste?

—Jamás… ¿Escuchaste? Jamás— Aventó la servilleta y salió corriendo de ahí, llorando y muy enojada. Le dolió mucho lo que Itachi le dijo, pero no le daría gusto, ese salón, es su vida, su sueño y no pensaba renunciar a él solo porque a él le venga en gana.


	30. Capitulo Veintinueve

—Maldita sea—Dijo Itachi por lo bajo.

—¿Se puede saber porque diablos te molesta que ella cumpla su sueño? —Pregunto Sasuke entre enojado e indignado.

—Ella no necesita trabajar, ese salón lo único que va a lograr es que aleje de su casa y de mí.

—Eres un egoísta Itachi. Jamás creí que tu pensaras de esa manera.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que tú la hayas apoyado con esa tontería.

—No es ninguna tontería, es su sueño, es lo que la hace feliz. Cuando la conocí de inmediato me di cuenta de que ella estaba triste de que algo le faltaba, cuando empezó con los planes hubieras visto su mirada, su sonrisa, ella estaba muerta en vida gracias a ti.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hago infeliz a mi esposa?

—Pues sí, en pocas palabras sí.

—Tu que vas a saber, si ni siquiera haz sido capaz de enamorarte, de hacer feliz a una mujer, es más ni una novia formal has tenido.

—Si yo fuera tu no hablaría, porque la vida te puede escupir en la cara—Se levanto enojado—Y para que lo sepas, el salón de Sakura tiene mucho éxito, y aun así ella ha estado al pendiente de su casa y de ti—Salió de ahí indignado dejando a Itachi desconcertado y enojado también.

Corrió escaleras arriba y entro a la habitación de Sakura, la vio con su rostro hundido en las almohadas llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabello, ella levanto la cara y se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo, al estar en sus brazos sollozo fuertemente, el solo acariciaba su cabello y con el otro brazo la apretaba con fuerza. El verla así le partía el alma en mil pedazos, daría su vida entera para que ella no derramara jamás una lagrima, ¿Cómo su hermano era capaz de hacer sufrir tanto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella?

—Calma hermosa, me duele que estés así.

—¿Por qué Itachi es así?

—No lo sé amor… Yo quisiera saber lo mismo— Sakura se alejó de él y lo miro, el con su mano secaba sutilmente sus lágrimas, ella lo tomo del rostro.

—Yo no sé qué haría sin ti Sasuke… Gracias por llegar a mi vida. Te amo—Se acerco a él y lo beso tiernamente, él la apretó más a él, en ese beso le hacía ver que no necesitaba nada más que a ella para poder vivir.

—Yo te amo más cariño. Ya no llores— Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Él estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en lo que fuera, y no iba a permitir que su hermano volviera a acabar con la felicidad de ella por ningún motivo.

Al día siguiente Itachi no veía a Sakura por ningún lado hasta que Hikari entro a su habitación.

—Hikari… ¿Y Sakura?

—Fue al salón, dijo que vendría a la hora de la comida.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes el número?

—Si…

—Marca—Dijo enojado. Hikari marco y le dio el teléfono.

Mientras tanto en el salón Sakura estaba en la oficina con Paris.

—Y así fue—Dijo Sakura, pues le platico sobre la pelea que tuvo con Itachi un día antes.

—Que mal que tu esposo no entienda y no te apoye.

—Es que te juro que no sé porque es así.

—Que egoísta, solo te quiere para él o no se es… raro.

—Pero no me importa Paris, yo no voy a dejar esto solo porque a él no le parece.

—Haces bien, además mira el éxito que tiene, debería estar orgulloso de ti.

—Pues si… debería. —El teléfono las interrumpió—Haruno Style—Contesto ella.

—Me sorprendes Sakura, ¿Desde cuándo te vale lo que yo piense?

—Itachi si llamas para pelear, de verdad no tengo ánimos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estas tan cambiada.

—Yo sigo siendo la misma Itachi, la única diferencia es que ahora lucho por lo que quiero.

—¿Y yo? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no me amas?

—Claro que te quiero.

—¿Me amas? — Sakura apretó los ojos, no sabía que decirle, tardo algunos segundos en contestar.

—Te veo en la comida ¿Sí? Bye Itachi— Colgó y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Está enojado?

—Un poco. Pero ya se le pasara.

Sakura atendió a unas clientas, por fortuna aquello le ayudaba para no pensar en lo que pasaba con Itachi, le daba tristeza que el fuera tan egoísta con ella ya que tal vez muy en el fondo sentía que el entendería y tal vez cambiaría su actitud, pero no, el seguía siendo el mismo Itachi de siempre.

Sasuke y Itachi esperaban en el comedor a Sakura, ella entro y saludo y se sentó, dedico una tierna mirada a Sasuke, pero a Itachi prefirió ignorarlo, quería demostrarle que aún estaba molesta y que no estaba dispuesta a acceder a sus caprichos, por que para ella eso era, solo un capricho de Itachi. Hikari sirvió la comida y empezaron en total silencio.

—¿Seguiste revisando lo que te envié ayer? —Pregunto Sasuke rompiendo ese incomodo silencio.

—Si, aún falta mucho, pero voy bien. ¿Qué tal va todo en la oficina?

—Muy bien. De hecho, tengo que ir a Napa hubo un problema con los trabajadores y debo ir a arreglar todo.

—¿Cuándo vas a ir? —Pregunto Sakura, esa noticia no le agrado pues no quería alejarse de el.

—La próxima semana—La miro dulcemente.

—¿Hablaste con Greg? —Pregunto Itachi.

—Si, ya le avisé y le dije que hablara con los trabajadores para que esperaran unos días hasta que pueda ir para solucionar el problema.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? —Pregunto Sakura con tristeza.

—Un par de días nada más—La miro enternecido, pues tampoco quería alejarse de ella.

—Mantenme al tanto de todo por favor. ¿Cuándo es la reunión con los vinicultores asiáticos?

—Mañana, ya tengo todo listo solo falta imprimir el plan, pero de eso ya se encarga Irie.

—Por cierto… Ella, ¿Cómo esta? —Itachi pregunto con algo de duda y Sasuke lo mira un poco confundido.

—Bien, supongo... Bueno ayer la encontré llorando y discutiendo por teléfono.

—¿A si? ¿Con quién?

—Con algún tipo, estaba muy dolida pero bueno no quise preguntar detalles… ¿Qué tan buena era tu relación era con ella? —Pregunto Sasuke mirándolo, pero Itachi bajo la mirada a su plato.

—Buena, es decir normal, jefe-secretaria… Nada especial, ¿Por qué?

—Nada más, ella te aprecia mucho incluso durante el último año vino a verte algunas veces.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, es una buena chica.

—Si lo es—Dijo por lo bajo, se quedó pensativo unos minutos y miro a Sakura quien comía en silencio como si estuviese sola, pues pensaba en el viaje que haría Sasuke.

—¿Sakura? —Ella levanto la mirada.

—Dime.

—¿Sigues molesta?

—Un poco.

—Escucha—Suspiro— Discúlpame— Sakura y Sasuke dejaron de comer y lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto ella atónita, ¿Nicholas Uchiha se estaba disculpando?

—Que me disculpes, estuve pensando y… Tienes razón, he sido muy egoísta son respecto a lo de tu salón.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Muy enserio, ya entendí que es tu sueño y fui un idiota al no haberte apoyado o alentado con el… Ya no quiero ser así contigo, eres mi esposa y te amo—Sasuke bajo la mirada ante las últimas palabras de su hermano y de nuevo la culpa se apodero de él.

—Bueno yo… Gracias por entenderlo.

—Voy a cambiar linda, te lo juro… Te amo—Ella sonrió levemente y miro a Sasuke, le dolió verlo con la mirada agachada, sabía lo que sentía porque ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

—Eso espero—Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿Y háblame de él? Me refiero a tu salón.

—Bueno pues es increíble— Sonrió—Yo asesoro a las mujeres en su imagen y hay chicas que se encargan de cambiarlas, agregue un pequeño spa y una pequeña cafetería como sala de espera.

—¿De verdad? Suena increíble.

—Lo es.

—Me encantaría conocerlo.

—Y a mí me encantaría que fueras… Tengo una cita, debo volver, los veo en la noche—Se levanto de la mesa.

—Ven linda—Le dijo Itachi estirando su mano. Ella miro a Sasuke quien seguía con la mirada fija en la comida, solo jugaba con ella. Se acerco a Itachi y le tomo la mano que él le tendía, se sentó a un lado de el—Todo entre nosotros va a cambiar, va a mejorar… Te amo Sakura —Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso fugazmente. Sasuke apretó los ojos, la culpa y el dolor lo invadían.

—Te veo en la noche—Le dijo ella a su esposo y salió de ahí, Sasuke seguía jugando con su comida.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le pregunto Itachi a Sasuke.

—Nada, es solo que se me fue el hambre.

—Hay hermano, fui muy injusto con ella. Pero de verdad voy a hacer todo por hacerla feliz, porque nuestra relación mejore.

—Me alegra que… que pienses así—Le dedico una sonrisa forzada—Yo también debo volver a la oficina—Se levanto y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su hermano—Nos vemos.

—Claro.

Sasuke salió de la casa, tanto el cómo Sakura solo pensaban en Itachi, ahora él estaba dispuesto a cambiar su actitud con ella, quería hacerla feliz, quería luchar por su matrimonio, y por algún motivo sentían que lo correcto era que todo volviera a ser como antes, como antes de aquel accidente.

Era la 1 am y Sakura no podía dormir, los últimos días ella y Sasuke evitaban cualquier tipo de encuentro, entre ellos ya solo había miradas llenas de ternura y tristeza. Y bueno en realidad, aunque quisieran tener algún encuentro simplemente les era imposible, Itachi estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba en casa y además sus trabajos se los impedía.

Ella tenía mucho calor, bajo a la cocina y solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, tomo un vaso y se acercó a la nevera, hecho 2 hielos en el vaso y se inclinó un poco para tomar la botella de jugo de manzana, de pronto sintió unos brazos en su cintura que la abrazaban lentamente, de inmediato sintió esa corriente eléctrica invadir cada centímetro de su piel, cada hueso de su cuerpo, sabía que era el, solo aquel maravilloso hombre era capaz de hacerla sentir así.

Ella enderezo su cuerpo y el hundió su rostro en su cabello, acaricio su nuca con su nariz inhalando su dulce aroma, ella dejo el vaso dentro del refrigerador y lentamente volteo quedando frente a frente con él, ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, esas miradas que estaban llenas de amor, deseo, culpa y tristeza.

—Sasuke—Susurro ella. El delicadamente acaricio su mejilla haciéndola estremecer al contacto de su piel con la de él, paso el mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se acercó a ella besando su mejilla tiernamente, ella cerro sus ojos disfrutando de esa corriente que la enloquecía. Sasuke besaba dulcemente su mejilla y fue hasta su oreja, mordió con sus labios el lóbulo haciendo que ella soltara un suave gemido.

—Nunca olvides que te amo—Dijo el suavemente en su oído—Nunca olvides que eres el amor de mi vida, nunca olvides que solo tú eres la dueña de ella, no olvides que estas debajo de mi piel, nunca olvides que jamás dejare de amarte— Volvió a fijar su mirada en la de ella, los ojos de ambos estaban cristalinos, se acercó a ella capturando sus pequeños labios, al contacto una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas encontrándose entre el movimiento de sus labios. Sakura paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el la levanto tomándola de sus piernas, ella rodeo sus caderas y la llevo hasta la meseta donde la sentó delicadamente, ella le saco su playera y acariciaba tierna y pasionalmente su trabajado y fuerte pecho. Sus pieles ardían en un fuego y una electricidad gigantes, él le saco el pequeño camisón y le bajo las braguitas, ella bajo un poco su pantalón y su bóxer liberando su miembro que estaba listo y deseoso de hacer contacto con su feminidad.

—Pase lo que pase yo siempre seré tuya—Dijo ella jadeando entre lágrimas. Sasuke la penetro hasta lo más profundo, ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido, entraba y salía de ella ardientemente, Sakura tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo beso para ahogar sus gritos de placer. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dándole paso a su cuello, él lo besaba y lo mordisqueaba mientras descendía poco a poco hasta que llego a sus senos y saboreo cada uno de ellos, los mordía, los lamia, dibujaba suavemente el contorno de sus pezones, el placer que ella sentía era inmenso, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral, una fuerte punzada en el vientre, ese hombre la hacía temblar, la hacía sentirse llena de placer, de excitación, la hacía sentirse amada, incluso la hacía sentirse sexy.

—Solo mía—Logro decir el mientras aumentaba su ritmo, la penetraba una y otra vez mas rápido, ella grito al llegar a un orgasmo desgarrador. El la tomo de su trasero y la cargo llevándola a la pared más cercana, ella se arqueo al sentir la fría pared, con suaves movimientos ella subía y bajaba sobre el haciéndolo gemir, meneaba las caderas mientras se aferraba a su espalda, hundió sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y jalaba suavemente de ellos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, besaba su mejilla, mordió su oreja y tiro de ella haciéndolo llegar al clímax, el sintió como sus rodillas le temblaban y se inclinó sobre ella quien la detenía la pared. El sentía la agitada respiración de Sakura en su cabeza, y ella sentía la de Sasuke en su cuello, acariciaba su fuerte espalda.

Salió de ella lentamente y la bajo al piso sin dejar de abrazarse aferrados el uno al otro, y así estuvieron unos minutos, acariciándose de pie abrazados, querían que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, querían que todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Te amo—Dijo él.

—Te amo—Respondió ella.

—Pero es lo mejor ¿Cierto? —Pregunto el con la voz entrecortada.

—Si… Tiene que ser lo mejor.

—Fuiste y siempre serás mi primer y único amor Sakura. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

—Siempre serás el amor de mi vida, jamás dejare de amarte Sasuke, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

—Te amo pequeña te amo demasiado.

—Sasuke—Dijo en un mar de lágrimas—Por que Sasuke, si yo te amo tanto por qué.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente… Aun así, quiero que sepas que mi corazón lo dejo contigo, siempre estará contigo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que me duele me duele mucho.

Sasuke y Sakura lloraban inconsolablemente, jamás habían llorado de esa manera, cascadas de lágrimas salían por los ojos de ambos, era el fin, debían separarse era lo mejor, todo debía volver a ser como antes, Sakura tenía que seguir su vida a lado de su esposo y Sasuke debía hacer su vida a parte, su hermano no se merecía lo que estaba pasando y lo mejor era terminar definitivamente con eso, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, enterrarlo para siempre.

Poco a poco se separaron y se miraron a sus hinchados y rojos ojos, ambos lloraban como niños pequeños, ambos tomaron con sus manos sus rostros y se besaron por última vez, ese beso lleno de amor, pero sobre todo de dolor, dolor por saber que jamás volverían a sentirlos y a saborearlos.

—Te amo—Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo rozando sus labios, el acaricio su mejilla y salió de la cocina sin mirarla a los ojos, no podía mirarla porque si lo hacía no querría dejarla, no querría separarse de ella. Sakura se desvaneció del dolor, estaba hincada a mitad de la cocina llorando y temblando como niña pequeña, el dolor y el vacío en el pecho era lo más cruel que ella había sentido en toda su vida, sentía querer morirse, pues ahora daba igual ya que Sasuke se llevó su vida y su corazón con él.

Hikari entro a la habitación de Sakura, eran las 12 del día y ella no había salido de ahí, estaba aún en pijama y metida en su cama, no dejaba de llorar, sus ojos estaban más que rojos y unas ojeras sobresalían notablemente.

—Señora—Dijo Hikari con dolor, le dolía verla así, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola jamás la había visto así, se daba cuenta de que antes no se comparaba con el ahora, ahora Sakura era la descripción gráfica de muerte en vida.

—Se acabo Hikari… Todo se acabó—Dijo Sakura mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

—Me duele mucho verla así.

—¿Sasuke ya se fue?

—Si, se fue desde las 7, tiene que estar en Napa antes de la hora de la comida… Su esposo está preocupado por usted.

— Dile que me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo no sé lo que sea… Pero no le digas que me duele el corazón.

—¿De verdad se acabó todo entre ustedes?

—Si Hikari, llego a su fin… Es lo mejor, yo debo estar con mi esposo, Itachi no se merece eso.

—¿Y el joven Sasuke volverá a Londres?

—No lo sé, al menos mientras Itachi no camine no creo. Pero igual seria lo mejor que él se fuera lejos.

—Me duele verlos así a los 2… El joven también tenía una carita antes de irse que bueno, daba muchísima lastima.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin el Hikari?

—Creo que, si ya tomo su decisión, debe ser fuerte. Debe seguir con su salón que cada día es más exitoso, y sobre todo debe enfocarse en su esposo.

—Mejor quiero morirme.

—No señora no hable así, usted tiene que seguir adelante, tiene que ser fuerte.

—¿Cómo se puede ser fuerte cuando tu vida se fue con esa persona que tanto amas pero que tienes que tener lejos?

—Hay señora… Lo peor es que no sé qué decirle.

—No me digas nada, solo déjame sola ¿Sí?

—Claro, la quiero mucho y está bien, llore todo lo que tenga que llorar, pero recuerde que la vida sigue—Hikari salió de la habitación, Sakura solo seguía llorando, no tenía hambre, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola, recordando a Sasuke, sus besos sus caricias y sus palabras de amor.

La noche callo eran las 10pm y Sakura seguía sin salir de su habitación, Itachi estaba preocupado, él sabía que algo pasaba, que no era solo un dolor de cabeza, pero prefirió darle su espacio y no molestarla. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Napa Valley, quería saber cómo iba todo por allá.

—Hola Greg… ¿Cómo estás?

—Señor Itachi que gusto escucharlo, me alegro tanto de que este bien y nosotros pues más que felices, Magda y yo seremos papas.

—¿Enserio? Me alegro mucho, ¿Para cuándo nace?

—Dentro de 5 meses.

—Felicidades, salúdame a Magda.

—Claro que si… Gracias. Pero dígame, ¿A que debo su llamada?

—Bueno quería saber cómo va todo por allá.

—Pues mejor, el señor Sasuke hablo con los trabajadores que tenían problemas y pues parece ser que los calmo un poco.

—Qué bueno, ¿Y él está por ahí? Quisiera hablar con él.

—No él no puede contestarle ahora.

—¿Por qué, que pasa?

—Bueno no sé cómo decirle…

—Greg dime que sucede ahora.

—Bueno el señor Sasuke, está dormido él estaba muy borracho.

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? Él nunca bebe de esa manera—Pregunto Itachi muy confundido.

—No lo sé, desde que llego él estaba muy raro como deprimido, hablo con los trabajadores y de ahí desapareció, me preocupe y lo busque, lo encontré hace como una hora entre los viñedos, estaba tirado tenía tierra en sus puños, estaba llorando y tenía 2 cobijas abrazadas—Y así fue, Sasuke bebió lo más que pudo, quería olvidarla quería que esa necesidad de Sakura desaparecía, pero fue inútil, la necesitaba más a cada minuto. En la camioneta encontró aquellas cobijas entre las que hicieron el amor, camino entre los viñedos y fue justo donde aquella noche ellos se entregaron. Tomaba tierra entre sus manos, y aunque tal vez fuera estúpido, la tierra, las cobijas y los viñedos olían a ella, olían al amor y la pasión que ambos dejaron impregnada aquella noche.


	31. Capitulo Treinta

Itachi tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de su habitación, cada palabra que le dijo Greg retumbaba en su mente. Algo no andaba bien…

—Cuando lo encontré lo levante y me regaño me dijo que lo dejara ahí, que solo ahí se sentía cerca de ella.

—¿De ella?

—Si, me decía que la necesitaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, que era la mujer más hermosa. Yo le dije que ya estaba muy tomado y que lo mejor era que fuera a dormir, pero él me dijo que no, que solo quería estar ahí recordando su aroma, y que sus besos en fin cosas así.

—¿Te dijo quién es esa mujer de la que hablaba?

—No, y la verdad yo no le pregunte. No la menciono, solo decía cosas bonitas sobre ella y que la necesitaba, que la extrañaba y que tenía que estar lejos de ella que era lo mejor—Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más decía?

—Bueno después empezó a decir que él era una mala persona, que hasta ahora amar a esa mujer era su peor pecado, después empezó a decir que tenía que olvidarse de ella, que su amor era imposible y cosas así parecidas.

—¿Y qué más?—Pregunto Itachi confundido, quería saber más, no entendía porque Sasuke decía esas cosas, él nunca le hablo de alguna mujer que haya conocido el último año mientras él estaba en coma.

—Pues eso es todo, llegamos a su habitación, lo acosté en su cama y ahí se quedó dormido al instante. Pero la verdad señor es que su hermano si estaba mal, no que mal, lo que le sigue.

—Valla—Susurro— Greg dile que llame, pero no le digas nada de que me contaste esto ¿Esta bien?

—Claro señor no se preocupe.

—Por favor cuídalo ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa me avisas de inmediato, yo mañana lo llamo… Recuerda ni una palabra de esto a nadie y mucho menos a él.

—Pierda cuidado, yo no diré nada.

—Gracias Greg, cuídate y salúdame a Magda.

—De nada y gracias también, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego—Fin de la llamada.

Itachi apago la luz de su habitación, pero no pudo dormir, seguía recordando la llamada con Greg, seguía recordando cada palabra y sin duda estaba demasiado confundido ¿Por qué Sasuke se puso borracho? ¿Quién era esa mujer por la que tanto sufría? Debía averiguar más, todo era muy extraño, desde que el despertó jamás vio a Sasuke con alguna chica, ni siquiera alguna llamada o algo parecido, incluso un día le pregunto y el simplemente dijo que no había nadie en su vida. ¿Por qué le habría mentido?

"Después empezó a decir que él era una mala persona, que hasta ahora amar a esa mujer era su peor pecado". ¿Pecado? ¿Desde cuándo es pecado amar a alguien? Maldita sea, pensó exasperado, por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto no entendía absolutamente nada, pensar y pensar lo canso demasiado haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke estas bien? —Pregunto Itachi.

—No, no estoy bien—Dijo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos— Me estoy muriendo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Si no la tengo a ella mi vida simplemente no tiene sentido.

—¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

—No puedo Itachi, te juro que prefiero morirme a seguir lejos de ella.

—¿Sasuke de qué diablos hablas?

— Perdóname Itachi, perdóname yo jamás quise que esto pasara… Perdóname hermano.

Itachi despertó de golpe, estaba bañado en sudor y tenía la respiración muy agitada, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sin duda su plática con Greg lo dejo muy desconcertado por eso había soñado con eso, pero… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era esa mujer por la que la vida de su hermano ya no tendría sentido? Y lo más extraño aun ¿Por qué le pedía perdón?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Pase.

—Buenas días señor… ¿Cómo amaneció? —Dijo Hikari sonriendo.

—Buenos días Hikari… Bien.

—Dios mío esta bañado en sudor… ¿Tiene fiebre? Llamare a Kimi de inmediato…

—¡No! Tranquila Hikari estoy bien es solo que tuve un mal sueño, no es nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Si seguro… Mejor dime ¿Y Sakura?

—Fui a su habitación y sigue dormida, espero que hoy amanezca mejor.

—¿Qué era lo que tenía exactamente?

—Bueno ella solo me dijo que se sentía mal, que le dolía la cabeza—Dijo nerviosa.

—Qué raro…—Kimi entro a la habitación.

—Buenos días—Saludo.

—Buenos días—Dijo el—Kimi, ¿Ayer revisaste a mi esposa?

—¿Yo? —Pregunto confundida—No, ¿Por qué?

—Ayer se sentía muy mal, ni siquiera se levantó de la cama.

—Bueno en realidad si note que no salió de su habitación así que fui a preguntarle si se sentía mal—Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, Kimi iba a meter la pata—Pero me dijo que ni yo ni nadie podría curarla de su mal, me pidió que la dejara sola y entonces salí de ahí.

—Todo está muy raro… Tengo que verla, ayúdame a sentarme en la silla Kimi.

—Claro—Kimi se acercó y lo ayudo a sentarse en su silla, entonces el salió de ahí rumbo a la habitación de Sakura.

Entro despacio sin tocar y la vio sentada en su cama, estaba por levantarse, tenía el cabello bastante desarreglado y la mirada perdida por el ventanal. Itachi se acercó a ella, pero ella no lo miro seguía como en trance.

—Hola—Dijo el mirándola, tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar, ojeras y los labios secos, estaba muy mal. Segundos después volteo lentamente su mirada a él.

—Hola—Dijo con voz ronca.

—Linda por favor ¿Dime que pasa?

—Nada, solo un dolor de cabeza—Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

—No me mientas por favor, yo sé que no es solo un dolor de cabeza.

—Ya estoy mejor, no pasa nada—Trato de sonreír.

—Ayer no comiste nada en todo el día… Baja a desayunar conmigo ¿Sí?

—Está bien, solo me doy un baño y bajo—Se levanto y camino despacio hacia el baño.

—No sé qué tienen estos días que todo mundo se siente mal... Sasuke, por ejemplo— Sakura se detuvo y un gran escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ella no giro a ver a Itachi, pero se quedó ahí parada, él la miraba atento y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sa.. Sasuke? —Pregunto con voz entrecortada.

—Si Sasuke, pero bueno ya se le pasara—Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron de lágrimas una vez más, estaba ahí parada no podía moverse por alguna razón sus pies no respondían.

—¿Qué… tiene?

—Nada grave… Supongo que también un dolor de cabeza—Dijo irónico mientras la veía atento.

—Si… tal vez—Susurro y siguió su camino hasta el baño, estaba tan triste tan llena de dolor que no se dio cuenta de la forma en que Itachi respondió. Cerro la puerta y entonces las lágrimas salieron, se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y empezó a sollozar, el dolor era inmenso.

—¿Por qué Sasuke?… ¿Por qué? —Se decía a ella misma entre lágrimas.

Era medio día y Kimi entro a la habitación de Itachi.

—Señor ¿Está listo para empezar con sus ejercicios?

—Si Kimi, pero antes me gustaría hacer una llamada telefónica.

—Claro, vuelvo en 5 minutos.

—Gracias—Ella salió de la habitación y Itachi tomo en teléfono.

—Hola Magda buenos días.

—Señor Itachi buenos días… Dios mío que alegría escucharlo.

—Gracias, a mí también me da gusto. Ya me dijo Greg que estas embarazada.

—Si y no sabe lo feliz que estoy. Pero usted dígame ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo va?

—Bien gracias, y pues recuperándome quiero poder caminar pronto.

— Así será señor.

—Magda, ¿Esta por ahí mi hermano?

—Se acaba de escuchar una camioneta, debe ser él.

—¿Cómo lo ves? Ayer que llame me dijo Greg que estuvo bebiendo.

—Si se puso muy mal, pero bueno amaneció con una resaca muy fuerte, se acabó la jarra de jugo entera—rio por lo bajo.

—Me imagino.

—Ya entraron, ahora se lo comunico.

—Ok… Gracias—Espero en la línea a que Sasuke le contestara.

—Hola.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Bien, hoy tuve otra reunión con los trabajadores, ya empezamos a ponernos de acuerdo.

—Me alegro… Y tu… ¿Cómo estás? Te llame ayer en la noche y me dijo Greg que estuviste bebiendo.

—Si me dijo que llamaste… Estoy bien gracias.

—¿De verdad? Tu nunca bebes así de esa manera, ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno, ya sabes a veces te da por ponerte hasta atrás sin alguna razón.

—No sé porque siento que no me estas contando todo.

—No hay nada que contar Itachi, estoy bien.

—Muy bien, bueno te dejo debo hacer mis ejercicios, te llamo luego.

—Itachi… ¿Tu como estas?

—Yo muy bien gracias.

—Y… —Aclaro su garganta—¿Sakura? ¿Cómo esta?

—Mi esposa está bien gracias por preguntar.

—Qué bueno… Nos llamamos luego, cuídate.

—Adiós Sasuke—Fin de la llamada. Itachi se quedó pensativo… algo había, algo dentro de el no estaba tranquilo, tenía que averiguar qué sucedía, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban muy extraños, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso que no estaba bien?

Kimi entro a la habitación y empezó con los ejercicios de Itachi.

—Kimi, ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que yo pueda caminar?

—No lo sé señor… Tal vez en uno meses.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto?

—Si, es un proceso largo.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de adelantar el proceso?

—Si de hecho si la hay… El Houston hay una clínica especializada.

—Y si voy a esa clínica, ¿En cuánto tiempo podré caminar?

—En 2 meses a lo mucho.

—Perfecto, tengo que ir a esa clínica.

—Si gusta hoy mismo puedo llamar y arreglar todo.

—Si Kimi por favor, yo necesito caminar pronto.

—Cuente con ello— Sonrió.

— Kimi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Tu llegaste a ver a mi hermano con alguna mujer?

—Mmm no, nunca.

—¿De verdad?

—Si de verdad, yo nunca vi que saliera con alguien o que lo llamaran, si la tuvo tal vez fue en la oficina y muy alejada de la casa. Es más, ni si quiera lo escuche hablar de alguna mujer en especial.

—Ya veo… ¿Salía a menudo? Me refiero a comer fuera o salir por las noches cosas así.

—No para nada, él siempre venia aquí a comer, era raro cuando comía fuera pero siempre llamaba para avisar que era una comida de negocios.

—¿Llego a salir con mi esposa? Es decir, salir a divertirse o distraerse, ya sabes, salir de lo cotidiano.

—Algunas veces.

—Es raro, se me hace increíble ¿Ni si quiera con amigos?

—No, bueno como 2 veces supe que salió con un tal Mike y Ryan, pero nada más. Ah y una vez que su amigo Sai estuvo acá, salieron los 4.

—¿Los 4?

—Si, la amiga de su esposa, la señorita Ino también estuvo esos días acá.

—Esa pesada—Bufo.

—Listo, terminamos por hoy.

—Gracias Kimi, y por favor te encargo eso.

—Claro, ahora mismo llamo, con permiso—Kimi salió de la habitación.

A sí que a Sasuke nunca se le vio con alguna mujer, pensó Itachi, en lugar de aclarar más las cosas parecía que todo el asunto se torcía más, entonces recordó lo que le dijo Greg.

"Lo encontré hace como una hora entre los viñedos, estaba tirado tenía tierra en sus puños, estaba llorando y tenía 2 cobijas abrazadas" "Cuando lo encontré lo levante y me regaño me dijo que lo dejara ahí, que solo ahí se sentía cerca de ella"

Entre los viñedos, tierra en sus manos, lloraba, ahí se sentía cerca de ella. Primera pista, esa mujer estuvo en la hacienda, debía llamar a Greg él es el único que sabe quién entra y quien sale de la propiedad, tomo el teléfono y marco.

—Hola Magda soy yo de nuevo, pero por favor si esta Sasuke ahí no digas que soy yo.

—Tranquilo, el señor Sasuke se encerró en su habitación… ¿Qué necesita?

—Hablar con Greg… ¿Esta?

—Si, ahora se lo comunico—Espero a que Greg tomara la llamada.

—Buenas tardes señor Itachi… ¿Todo bien?

—Si Greg te llamo porque necesito que me aclares algo.

—Claro dígame.

—Después de mi accidente… ¿Cuántas veces fue Sasuke a la hacienda?

—Solo una, la vez de la visita que organizo el consejo, desde ahí no había venido hasta ahora.

—Y cuando estuvo allá… ¿Él estuvo con alguna mujer?

—Mmm no, las únicas mujeres que estaban aquí fueron 3 señoras que venían como visitantes y su esposa claro, los demás eran hombres.

—Cuando él estuvo allá… ¿Salió con alguna chica que allá conocido allá o algo?

—No, él estuvo aquí atendiendo a los visitantes.

—¿Entonces no salió de ahí para nada?

—No, ha no… Bueno el día que los visitantes se fueron él y su esposa salieron, fueron al pueblo a cenar, y al día siguiente antes de irse de regreso a Nueva York salieron a cabalgar.

—Entonces… ¿Nada raro?

—No señor, nada raro.

—Muy bien, gracias Greg y por favor si sabes algo más me avisas… Recuerda no decirle nada sobre esta plática.

—No se preocupe.

—Hasta luego Greg.

— Adiós señor—Fin de la llamada.

Maldición, todo estaba más extraño, era como si por alguna razón el no debiera enterarse de nada. Entonces pensó en Irie, ella estuvo al lado de Sasuke todo este tiempo, ella tendría que saber algo, volvió a marcar hasta que ella contesto.

—Uchiha Wine Company Presidencia, buenas tardes.

—Hola Irie soy yo… Itachi—Ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Perdón… Buenas tardes señor Itachi—Contesto lo más tranquila que pudo.

—Irie… Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte, pero necesito seas sincera conmigo.

—Yo siempre he sido sincera con usted—Dijo secamente.

—Lo sé—Aclaro su garganta—Irie dime… ¿Llegaste a ver a mi hermano con alguna mujer?

—No nunca, bueno al principio si, con la señorita Karin, pero no duro mucho eso, incluso tuvieron una discusión hace unos meses.

—¿Discutieron? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero el me pidió que no le pasara sus llamadas, que no quería verla por aquí.

—Ya veo… Además de ella, ¿Alguna llamada de una mujer en especial? O ¿Salir con alguien? No se algo así.

—No nunca.

—Entonces solo Karin…

—Si solo ella.

—Muy bien, por favor ni una palabra de esto a mi hermano ¿Ok?

—Pierda cuidado.

—Hasta luego Irie… Cuídate.

—Hasta luego—Fin de la llamada.

La única mujer con la que se le vio a Sasuke fue Karin, entonces recordó que días después de su cumpleaños y del homenaje a su abuelo fueron a Napa y el la llevo, claro seguramente es ella, tenía que ser ella a menos que sea un fantasma porque nadie la ha visto o sabido de ella.

Sin duda después de eso se relajó, aunque sonrió divertido jamás creyó que su hermano terminaría enamorado y mucho menos de una mujer como Karin, el siempre imagino que el día que viera a su hermano enamorado seria de una mujer dulce, soñadora, romántica, pero ¿Karin? Valla, sin duda ahora le quedaba más claro que ellos eran muy diferentes.

Kimi entro a la habitación.

—Señor ya está todo listo, solo queda confirmar el día que usted ingrese a la clínica.

—Muy bien, llámales y diles que dentro de 2 días estoy ahí.

—Ok, con permiso.

Anocheció y Sakura seguía sin salir de su habitación, comió muy poco y volvió a encerrarse, era la hora de la cena y Itachi entro.

—Hola linda.

—Hola—Le dedico una forzada sonrisa.

—Vamos a cenar.

—No tengo hambre la verdad.

—Sakura desde ayer has comido muy poco, te vas a enfermar… Dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada, te aseguro que mañana ya voy a amanecer mejor.

—Eso espero, de verdad me estas preocupando.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, te veo mañana ¿Sí?

—Está bien, y ojalá te animes un poco preparando tus maletas.

—¿Maletas? —Pregunto confundida.

—Si… Y en verdad espero amanezcas mejor porque mañana salimos rumbo Houston.

—¿Qué? ¿Houston? No entiendo.

—Hable con Kimi, si sigo mis ejercicios con ella tardare mínim meses más así y yo no quiero eso, ya me urge levantarme y regresar a la oficina, a mi vida. Me hablo de una clínica en Houston donde estaré caminando dentro d meses, en 2 días me esperan allá, pero necesito que lleguemos un día antes para instalarnos ya rente un departamento así que estaremos allá un buen tiempo.

—Haber espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos por 2 meses?

—Si, supongo que no está mal que tú vayas conmigo ¿O sí? Además, por lo poco que me has contado con tu salón no habría problema Paris se puede encargar de todo—Sakura frunció el ceño confundida y pensativa, si era su deber acompañarlo es su esposo y es por su bien, debe comprender que él quiere caminar y como dijo el, volver a su vida. Pero su salón, bueno Itachi tenía razón, Paris podría encargarse y seguro ella lo haría encantada y más sabiendo la razón de porque ella se va, pero había algo más, algo más fuerte que todo… Sasuke. No lo vería dentro de 2 largos meses, ¿Sera una señal? Se pregunto a sí misma, si seguro es una señal, el estar lejos le ayudaría a olvidarlo, y a enfocarse en su esposo y su matrimonio.

—¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —Logro preguntar después de pensar.

—A las 2 de la tarde. ¿Quieres que le pida a Hikari que haga mi maleta? O…

—No… Yo me encargo.

—Bien, te veo mañana, descansa.

—Gracias igual—Itachi salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos de pensar se levantó e hizo las maletas de ambos, sin duda era una señal, señal de que debía alejarse de él, debía olvidarlo, jamás podría arrancárselo del corazón, pero por lo menos si a aprender a vivir sin él.

Sasuke llego, sintió como si hubiera estado fuera más de 1 semana, extrañaba el lugar, pero sobre todo la extrañaba a ella, quería verla necesitaba verla, aunque sea un minuto, no podía vivir sin ver sus hermosos ojos miel.

—Mi niño, que bueno que llego—Lo recibió Hikari con un abrazo.

—Hola Hikari… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pero lo más importante… ¿Cómo está usted? —Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla maternalmente, pues Hikari vio de inmediato ese cansancio en sus ojos, esa tristeza y ese dolor inmenso.

—Mal—Agacho la mirada—La necesito Hikari, la extraño.

—Me duele tanto verlos así. Tienen que ser fuertes.

—¿Dónde está? Necesito verla, aunque sea un minuto… ¿Esta en su habitación? —Hikari agacho la mirada.

—Lo siento joven…

—¿Qué pasa? Hikari dime que pasa… ¿Le paso algo? —Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, al ver a Hikari agachar la mirada y decirle "lo siento" sintió como su corazón tronaba a punto de estallar—Hikari por favor dime ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo desesperado.

—La señora no está, ella y su hermano se fueron a Houston—El frunció el ceño—Ellos no volverán hasta dentro de 2 meses—En ese momento una lagrima rodó y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.


	32. Capitulo Treinta y uno

Sasuke estaba en el estudio de la casa, eran las 10 de la noche y tendría una videollamada con Sai, por su parte Sakura y Ino hablaban por teléfono.

—Hola hermano, gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo—Le dijo Sasuke a Sai, el se frotaba los ojos.

—De nada hermano, te juro que si no te quisiera tanto te mandaba al demonio, acá son las 5 de la mañana.

—Lo sé y perdóname, pero… te necesito siento que me voy a morir.

—Hay amiga no digas eso, me parte el alma escucharte así—Le dijo Ino a Sakura.

—Es que no tienes idea de lo difícil que es vivir lejos de él, ya más de un mes sin verlo, sin escucharlo te juro que me voy a volver loca.

—Bueno, loco ya estas siempre has estado loco mi querido Sasuke— Sonrió— ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Nada en especial. Solo sé que a diario acompaña a Itachi a sus terapias, y que está bien no más.

—¿Y Itachi?

—Él está bien, ya está dando sus primeros pasos—Sai empezó a reír levemente—¿De qué te ríes?

—Parece que estamos hablando de un bebe. Ya sabes… sus primeros pasos—Sasuke no evito reír ante su comentario—Valla te hice reír vamos bien.

—Basta Ino no estoy para bromas.

—Bueno ya, pero te saque una sonrisa y eso me alegra.

—Dime que hago amiga, sinceramente el no verlo ya desde hace poco más de un mes pues no ha servido de mucho, lo sigo amando es más creo que el amor crece cada día en lugar de irse y eso es frustrante.

—Bueno si te ha servido un poco, ya no estas así tan tirada a la depresión como antes, todo está muy reciente y poco a poco aprenderás a ir viviendo sin él.

—Sinceramente tratar de aprender a vivir sin ella es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

—Sasuke es que te juro que no los entiendo… Ustedes eran tan felices juntos, la cara de pendejos enamorados se les notaba a kilómetros de distancia, siempre me decías lo feliz que ella te hacía, lo enamorado que estabas y de repente se acabó… ¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras de "luchare por ella ante todo y ante todos"?

—Supongo que se las llevo el viento.

—Estas mal Sasuke, ¿De verdad vas a dejar ir a la mujer que te cambio la vida?

—Debo dejarlo ir Ino, Itachi ha hecho un esfuerzo por cambiar, incluso me pregunta cómo va el salón, el está luchando por mejorar el matrimonio. No podíamos seguirle haciendo eso.

—¿Hacerle que Sakura? Amiga tú y Sasuke se aman demasiado, nacieron para estar juntos.

—Pues ya vez que no… Lo nuestro será siempre solo un amor único, un amor puro, un amor imposible.

—Entonces según tu no podían seguir haciéndole esto a tu hermano… ¿Y ustedes Sasuke? ¿Ustedes si pueden hacerse esto?

—Estamos haciendo lo correcto Sai, y así tiene que seguir.

—Cabrón, no estoy de acuerdo. Ahora que yo también estoy enamorado te puedo decir que no hay nada mejor que estar con esa persona especial, lo mejor es luchar por tu felicidad y Sasuke… Sakura es tu felicidad.

—Pues ni modo amiga, tal vez mi felicidad esta con Sasuke, pero mi vida esta con Itachi y así debe seguir.

—Son unos tontos—Dijeron Ino y Sai a sus amigos.

Un taxi se detuvo fuera de la casa y Hikari salió corriendo a recibir a Itachi y Sakura. Ella bajo primero y en seguida Itachi, por fin estaba de pie y caminando muy seguro de sí mismo, el taxista bajo las maletas de la cajuela y Itachi pago, Sakura corrió a abrazar a Hikari.

—Hikari… Te extrañe tanto—Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente con una enorme sonrisa.

—Y yo a ustedes, mucho… Dios mío mi niño Itachi—Dijo feliz al ver que él se acercaba con las maletas en la mano.

—Hola Hikari—Saludo con una enorme sonrisa, dejo las maletas en el piso y la abrazo.

—Mi niño que felicidad verte así… Hasta más guapo lo veo—Y era cierto, Itachi llevaba unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa desabrochada del ultimo botón, y las mangas dobladas ¾. Incluso estaba más ejercitado, pues en la clínica hacía mucho ejercicio.

—Gracias Hikari, se siente tan bien ya caminar de nuevo, si no hubiera ido a esa clínica seguiría tirado en una cama.

—Hay si, que emoción me da verlo así de verdad. Pero pasen, la cena ya está lista, les prepare algo delicioso—Los 3 entraron.

—Por fin en casa… Ya la extrañaba tanto—Dijo Sakura quien con la mirada buscaba algo o más bien a alguien.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Pregunto Itachi, Sakura le agradeció por ello en el interior, quería saber de él, como estaba, donde estaba, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

—Oh pensé que ya sabían…

—¿Saber qué? —Pregunto Sakura.

—El joven Sasuke ya no vive aquí.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella con dolor.

—¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí? —Pregunto Itachi confundido.

—Su hermano compro un departamento y se cambió hace unos días. El creyó que ahora que usted está bien era mejor darles su intimidad, creyó que era lo mejor— Sakura agacho la mirada triste, Sasuke ya no vivía ahí y eso le dolía.

—Bueno eso no era necesario, pero si él lo creyó conveniente está bien, supongo… Vamos a cenar linda, muero de hambre—Dijo tomándola de la mano y fueron al comedor.

—Claro—Dijo sin ganas.

Pasaron al comedor y Hikari les sirvió la cena.

—Pero cuéntenme… ¿Qué tal Houston?

—Increíble, es una ciudad muy bonita, aunque bueno yo no pude disfrutarla mucho, pero Sakura si, cuando ibas de compras ¿Cierto linda?

—Si… es muy linda me encanto.

—Amor ¿Ya llamaste a Paris?

—La llame en la mañana, le dije que ya mañana estoy allá.

—Gracias amor—Le dijo tomando de su mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Por apoyarme, por acompañarme… dejaste tu salón por 2 meses y de verdad te lo agradezco. Estoy feliz de que vuelvas a él, mañana yo mismo te llevo, quiero conocerlo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice de todo corazón— Sonrió—Y me encanta la idea de que me lleves y lo conozcas, así también conoces a Paris.

—Ya siento que la conozco de tanto que me hablas de ella—Rio por lo bajo.

—Es una lindura, se a convertido en una gran amiga.

—Ella sí, no como Ino.

—Tú e Ino son iguales de tercos y testarudos, por eso se detestan— Rio.

—Claro que yo no soy igual que esa loca—Dijo ofendido pero divertido—Es una pesada, una cabeza dura.

—Lo mismo dice ella de ti.

—Loca eso es, una loca—Ambos rieron y ella negaba con la cabeza, le divertía mucho la forma en que hablaban uno del otro.

Al día siguiente, Itachi estaba feliz por fin iba a volver a la oficina, después del desayuno llevo a Sakura al salón como lo había dicho, y por fin conoció el lugar.

—Amor está muy bien, me gusta—Dijo mientras entraban a la oficina, pues ya habían dado un recorrido.

—¿De verdad?

—Si es muy lindo, felicidades—La abrazo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente, ella poso sus manos en su pecho y respondió a su beso. Sus labios se movían suavemente el introdujo lentamente su lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella la acaricio con la suya y comenzaron a jugar con ella.

—Amiga… Hay perdón perdón—Dijo Paris entrando, pero volvió a salir al ver el momento que había interrumpido. Ella los vio por el cristal, pero no noto que estaban besándose.

—Tranquila Paris pasa—Grito, ella y Itachi estaban riendo apenados.

—Hola— Dijo Paris apenada.

—Hola Paris—Le estiro la mano y Paris la tomo—Te presento a mi esposo, Itachi.

—Hola Itachi mucho gusto—Le dio la mano y le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto Paris, Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿De verdad? Cosas buenas supongo.

—Si, cosas buenas— Asintió él.

—Yo no puedo hablar mal de ti, ven aquí—La abrazo fuertemente—Gracias Paris, de verdad gracias por todo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto.

—Te quiero.

—Yo más—Se separaron—Me da mucho gusto que estén de vuelta y sobre todo que tu estés bien Itachi.

—Gracias, ya por fin volveré a mi vida… Bueno hermosa debo irme, de verdad tu salón es increíble felicidades.

—Gracias de verdad, por venir y por todo.

—De nada… Bueno me voy, vengo por ti para llevarte a comer a donde tú quieras ¿Esta bien?

—Claro aquí te espero.

—Te amo—Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso fugazmente— Cuídate Paris, mucho gusto—Le dio la mano.

—Igualmente Itachi, que estés bien—Itachi salió de ahí.

—Muy agradable tu esposo. Se ve que te adora, me alegro de que haya cambiado de opinión sobre el salón.

—Si—Dijo en un suspiro—Él ha sido muy lindo conmigo, quiere que nuestro matrimonio mejore y bueno en eso estamos.

—Me alegro tanto, ahora si vas a hacer completamente feliz. Te deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias— Sonrió. "Si supieras" pensó ella, pues ella jamás seria completamente feliz porque el amor por Itachi se acabó, su corazón estaba con Sasuke.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿Crees que haya problema con que salga a hacer unas compras?

—No para nada, ve tranquila, te debo 1 año de vacaciones—Rieron.

—Exageras… Vuelvo más tarde—Paris salió de ahí y Sakura estaba pensativa, solo pensaba en él, ahora con el fuera de la casa tal vez sería más fácil, ya ni siquiera pensaba en olvidarlo pues ya son más de 2 meses sin verlo y eso no ha pasado, ahora tenía claro que jamás dejaría de amarlo, pero tenía que seguir en su intento de vivir lejos de él.

Itachi llego a la oficina, Sasuke ya estaba ahí, estaba entretenido en la computadora.

—Hola Sasuke—Saludo Itachi y el levanto la mirada sorprendido.

—Itachi— Sonrió—Estas caminando— Rio por lo bajo—Me alegra tanto verte así—Se levanto y se acercó a él para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias hermano.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Ayer y no era necesario más bien te pregunto yo a ti… ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa?

—Bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí, mejor yo aparte más cómodo— Sonrió forzadamente y luego se puso serio—¿Y Sakura?

—Acabo de dejarla en su salón, ya por fin lo conocí, me gusto es lindo.

—Si lo es—Bajo la mirada. Justo en ese momento escucharon la puerta y al mismo tiempo una taza romperse. Ambos giraron y vieron a Irie quien los miraba con los ojos cristalizados.


	33. Capitulo Treinta y dos

Sasuke se acercó de inmediato a Irie, Itachi la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Irie estas bien? —Pregunto el sorprendido entonces ella reacciono.

—Si, si perdón no sé qué me paso—Dijo y se agacho a recoger los vidrios, Sasuke se agacho también para ayudarle.

—Tranquila, ¿De verdad estas bien?

—Si es que me dio un pequeño mareo, pero estoy bien—Ambos se levantaron y Sasuke tomo todos los pedazos de vidrio.

—Si te sientes mal puedes irte a casa…

—No, estoy bien de verdad.

—¿Segura?

—Si— Sonrió forzadamente.

—Hola Irie—Dijo por fin Itachi y poco a poco se acercó a ella.

—Señor Itachi, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta—Agacho la mirada—Con permiso, ahora le traigo otro café Señor Sasuke.

—No déjalo así, gracias Irie.

Irie salió de ahí de inmediato y Sasuke quedo muy consternado, ¿Por qué Irie se puso así al entrar? No miro a Itachi a los ojos, cuando tomo los pedazos de vidrio noto que estaba temblando, estaba muy nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?

—Bueno vamos a trabajar—Dijo Itachi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, ocupa tu lugar, yo ya tengo lista otra oficina para mí.

—¿No volverás a Londres?

—No, no puedo irme de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno es que… no se me gusto más la vida aquí—"Por qué no podría vivir lejos de Sakura, de tu esposa maldita sea" pensó Sasuke, pues, aunque llevaba 2 meses sin verla, sabía que ella volvería a Nueva York y aunque haría todo por evitarla, el saber que la tenía "cerca" le ayudaba un poco en cierta forma. Ahora sabía que ella estaba en su salón y tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr a buscarla y verla tan solo un minuto, pero no podía, no debía, tenía que controlar sus impulsos.

—¿No será más bien porque estas enamorado? —Dijo Itachi sonriente.

—¿Qué? No ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo el nervioso.

—Vamos Sasuke, yo sé que hay una mujer que te trae loquito… Anda cuéntame ¿Qué ya no me tienes confianza?

—No es eso, es solo que no hay nadie.

—Sabes se me hace increíble que no salgas con nadie, ¿Hace cuánto no estas con una mujer?

—No mucho… Unos 2 meses más o menos. — Recordó la última vez que le hizo el amor en la cocina.

—¿2 meses? Para ti si es mucho, tu no podías estar sin sexo menos de 2 días.

—La gente cambia y yo cambie.

—Muchísimo ya me di cuenta… Pero, en fin. En cambio, yo estoy feliz hermano. Un día antes de volver de Houston mi esposa y yo volvimos a hacer el amor después de tanto tiempo—"Crack" Sintió en su corazón Sasuke al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir su hermano, sus ojos fueron invadidos por lágrimas y de una profunda tristeza. No podía llorar frente a su hermano, se levantó y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

—Sasuke espera ¿A dónde vas? —Se cerró la puerta de golpe. Itachi quedo sorprendido y muy desconcertado por la forma en que Sasuke salió de ahí.

Sasuke llego a su nueva oficina, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como cascadas mientras él se desvanecía hasta el piso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea por qué? — Decía mientras sollozaba, imágenes pasaban por su mente, la veía a ella haciendo el amor con Itachi, eran las imágenes más desgarradoras, más dolorosas que se había imaginado jamás.

—Por favor dios mío, arráncamela del corazón, arráncamela de la piel por favor—Lloraba y temblaba en el piso, se arrastró hasta el bufetero y se sirvió un trago, lo bebió enseguida pero solo hizo que le ardiera más el corazón, estaba herido muy herido.

Irie entro a la oficina y lo vio tirado llorando como un niño pequeño.

—Señor—Cerro la puerta y corrió hacia él, verlo así le sorprendió, pero sobre todo la conmovió, jamás había visto a un hombre llorar y menos de esa manera tan desconsolada. Se hinco a su lado y lo miro—¿Señor que pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

—Irie me quiero morir—Dijo entre llanto y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella se sorprendió, pero le respondió el gesto y acariciaba su espalda consolándolo. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, sentirlo temblar de esa manera fue algo muy conmovedor y doloroso.

—Tranquilo—Le decía ella, minutos después él se empezó a calmar y se alejó de ella, la miro unos segundos y reacciono.

— Perdón Irie yo…—Se levanto rápidamente mientras con su antebrazo se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No tranquilo, perdón ¿Por llorar?… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?

—Por tonterías.

—Una persona no llora por tonterías y mucho menos un hombre… Nosotras tal vez a veces, pero ustedes no.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que yo te vi llorar?

—Si, claro que recuerdo.

—Tú llorabas por un amor imposible… Ahora yo lloro por la misma razón.

—Lo entiendo tanto de verdad, es algo muy doloroso—Agacho la mirada.

—Demasiado dolor sí.

—Es horrible pero bueno uno tiene que aprender a vivir con eso ¿No?

—Por desgracia si—Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Lo dejo solo, yo solo venía a decirle que mañana viene su nueva secretaria.

—Gracias Irie.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, gracias a usted también por la confianza. Con permiso—Irie salió de ahí y Sasuke solo se sentó en su silla con otro trago en la mano.

Sakura llamo a Ino, necesitaba de su amiga, necesitaba platicar con alguien o se volvería loca.

—Hola bruja ¿Estas ocupada?

—Amiga, no para nada ¿Estas bien?

—Si y no.

—Hay no ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno para empezar ya estoy de regreso en Nueva York.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Llegamos ayer en la noche.

—Entonces Itachi ya está bien ¿No?

—Si ya, de hecho, ya hoy volvió a la oficina.

—Bueno me alegro por el… Pero ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Ya lo viste?

—No.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué?

—Se fue de la casa…

—¿Cómo que se fue de la casa?

—Si, compro un departamento y se mudó. Parece que está tratando a toda costa de que no nos veamos.

—Hay amiga que feo.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo, siento que me voy a morir te lo juro.

—Hay no que feo, te odio tu siempre haces que me den ganas de llorar.

—Yo me odio más ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?

—Pues era imposible que no te enamoraras de él, es un amor, por favor Sakura ve y búscalo se feliz.

—No puedo Ino, no sería lo correcto.

—No volvamos con eso.

—Es la verdad, y eso no es lo peor. ¿Qué crees?

—¿Qué?

—Un día antes de nuestro regreso… Itachi y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué? Sakura estas loca, estas chiflada… Demonios ¿Qué hiciste? —Le grito regañándola.

—Que querías que hiciera, él me busco y bueno pues ni modo de negarme.

—Pues sí, justo eso tenías que haber hecho, negarte.

—Si, ¿Y qué le iba a decir? No puedo hacer el amor contigo porque quiero hacerlo con tu hermano… Por favor Ino.

—Pues no obvio no le ibas a decir eso, pero no, solo le hubieras dicho que no estabas lista o que se yo por dios Sakura metiste la pata.

—Hay ya lo sé, pero ya está hecho—Suspiro y empezó a llorar.

—¿Te imaginas si quedas embarazada? Ahí si se complica todo.

—Tranquila me cuide.

—Que alivio—Dijo en un suspiro—No amiga no llores.

—Como quieres que no llore, esto cada día es más insoportable te lo juro.

—¿Qué va a pasar si Sasuke se entera? Qué tal que Itachi pues le da por contarle sus cosas y pues le dice que ustedes… eso.

—No, maldita sea ¿Qué hice?

—Sabes que Sakura, ya estuvo bueno por favor, piensa bien qué diablos quieres, amiga piensa en ti, y ya si de verdad decides seguir con la farsa de matrimonio que llevas está bien, pero ya decídete a dejar de pensar en Sasuke, deja de lamentarte, deja de llorar por los rincones y afronta tu decisión. Ahora que si tu decisión es ser feliz junto al hombre que quieres pues hazlo ya sin importar que.

—Tienes razón Ino eso es lo peor que tienes razón en todo.

—Amiga de verdad ya basta, por favor se feliz ya te toca.

—Tengo mucho que pensar.

— Así es, te dejo, piensa y toma ya una decisión.

—OK, gracias te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, aunque a veces me dan ganas de arrancarte los cabellos. Adiós y suerte.

—Gracias, adiós—Fin de la llamada.

Sakura se quedó pensativa debía tomar ya una decisión y tenía que tener el valor y la fuerza de enfrentar las consecuencias que eso trajera. Ino tenía razón, ya estuvo bueno de lamentarse, de sufrir, ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida, de tomar una decisión y enfrentarla por más que eso doliera.

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual, no se hablaban y no se veían, ambos sufrían demasiado, pero trataban de vivir con eso.

Después de un día largo de trabajo Sasuke llego a su casa, se sirvió un vaso de leche, estaba muy cansado y quería acostarse, el timbre sonó y miro extrañado el reloj, las 10 de la noche ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Abrió la puerta y solo sintió como un rayo de electricidad volvía a encender su corazón.

—¡Hola Sasuke!

—¡Sakura! —Susurro aun sin poder creerlo.


	34. Capitulo Treinta y tres

Eran tantas las emociones que ambos sentían en ese momento, después de poco más de 2 meses se volvían a ver, el corazón les latía a mil por hora, ella lo miraba tiernamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El miraba cada centímetro de su rostro, estaba aún más hermosa que la última vez, sus ojos color miel destellaban al contacto con los suyos, era perfecta sin duda el recuerdo de ella no le hacían justicia.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunto ella, se veía segura de si misma.

—Claro, perdón— Sonrió bobamente—Pasa—Se hizo a un lado y ella entro, miraba el departamento, era un lugar muy lindo y lujoso estilo minimalista. Había una hermosa sala con un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad, desde ahí se veía todo el departamento. Había una barra que dividía la pequeña cocina de la sala, al fondo 3 escalones redondeados que daban a una enorme puerta doble de madera, estaba abierta era la recamara pues se veía la enorme cama. Todo era de color gris, negro y blanco, era un departamento para soltero.

—Lindo departamento.

—Gracias, para mi está bien supongo… Pero siéntate, ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Un vaso de agua está bien, gracias—Sasuke asintió y fue a la cocina, sirvió agua en un vaso y se le entrego. Se sentó frente a ella.

—Y, ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? —Pregunto nervioso, sentía que estaba soñando, la tenía enfrente, después de tanto tiempo la tenía ahí de nuevo, quería abrazarla y perderse en su aroma, pero se controló.

—Llame a Irie, tuve que mentirle para que me diera tu dirección— Sonrió con miedo y el no evito sonreír también, amaba verla.

—¿Y cuál fue la mentira?

—Le dije que habías dejado unas cosas en casa y que quería enviártelas.

—Muy convincente—Sonrieron— ¿Y cómo estás?

—Pues—Dudo un poco—Bien… ¿Y tú?

—Bien también—El ambiente estaba cargado de nerviosismo y de alegría de verse por fin después de tanto tiempo.

—Me alegro, y… ¿Qué has hecho?

—Pues nada interesante, lo de siempre ¿Y tú?

—Yo pues en el salón. Me la pasaba acompañando a Itachi a sus terapias, prácticamente eso fue mi vida en Houston.

—Claro entiendo. Hable con él y me dijo que… van bien—Agacho la mirada.

—Si poco a poco ¿No? —Miraba nerviosa su vaso.

—Si— Asintió—¿Y el salón? ¿Cómo va?

—Muy bien, cada día mejor.

—Qué bueno me alegro mucho por ti.

—Y tu… ¿Vas a volver a Londres? —Pregunto con temor.

—No… o al menos no por ahora.

—Claro entiendo.

—¿Itachi sabe que estas aquí?

—No, no sabe.

—¿Dónde cree el que estas?

—En el salón, le dije que tenía trabajo y que llegaría más tarde.

—¿Y se puede saber porque le dijiste eso?

—Él no se tiene que enterar que yo estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunto el confundido ella suspiro y tomo valor.

—Sasuke, te mentí—El frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Te mentí, yo no estoy bien… De hecho, estoy mal, muy mal.

—No entiendo.

—Sasuke me estoy muriendo… Ya no puedo estar sin ti—Dijo con la voz entre cortada y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Sakura yo…

—Déjame terminar—Se levanto y el hizo lo mismo, suspiro y tomo más valor—Quiero que sepas que estos 2 últimos meses han sido los meses más difíciles en toda mi vida, no puedo estar sin ti, no quiero estar sin ti, te necesito Sasuke, te amo con toda mi vida y ya no me importa nada solo quiero estar contigo pero si tú ya no sientes lo mismo, si tú ya encontraste a alguien más está bien yo sabré como vivir con eso y me iré de aquí y te juro que jamás volveré a buscarte, pero yo te amo y ya no puedo seguir engañándome. Pero quiero que sepas también que, aunque tú ya no me ames, aunque lo nuestro ya no tenga futuro de igual manera me voy a separar de Itachi, yo ya no puedo seguir con él porque ya no lo amo, mi corazón es tuyo y siempre será tuyo… Te amo.

Lagrimas caían mientras hablaba, Sasuke solo la miraba sorprendido, se quedó helado jamás creyó volver a escuchar un "te amo" salir de su boca, la miraba detenidamente, estudiaba cada parte de su rostro.

—Por favor dime algo— Pidió ella.

—Te amo pequeña—Dijo con una sonrisa y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, ella de inmediato pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a sentir esos labios que tanto extrañaban, esos labios que los enloquecían, esos labios que eran como su droga. El beso era un beso único lleno de amor, de pasión, de deseo, de sed, cada noche soñaban con ese momento y ahora estaban ahí sintiéndose el uno al otro, jugando con sus labios con sus lenguas, ambos se mordían llenos de desesperación.

—Te amo Sasuke, te amo tanto—Dijo ella sobre sus labios.

—No sabes las veces que soñé con esto, te amo Sakura, eres mi vida entera—Sus labios se volvieron en un beso desesperado, ella de un brinco rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas y el la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, camino con ella hasta la habitación y la acostó suavemente en la cama, ella le quito su playera dejando desnudo su fuerte pecho, ella lo admiraba, hace tanto tiempo quería mirar ese perfecto cuerpo, quería besarlo, lo acerco a ella y lo beso de nuevo. El paso su mano por debajo de su falda y acaricio cada centímetro de sus piernas y su trasero, ella empezó a desabotonarse la blusa ayudándolo a deshacerse de su ropa, se la quito y el la miro lleno de lujuria y amor, bajo lentamente el cierre de su falda y se deshizo de ella, ahora la tenía ahí semidesnuda, lista para dejarse amar por él y solo por él. Ella le quito el pants y abrió sus piernas dándole paso a su cuerpo, se besaban desesperadamente y el descendía poco a poco por su cuello, sus hombros hasta llegar a sus senos, paso su mano suavemente por debajo de su pequeña espalda y le desabrocho el brasiere, sin dejar de mirarla se lo quito y bajo su mirada a ellos, aquellas montañas hermosas y excitadas, el beso sus labios fugazmente y luego tomo uno de sus senos y lo hundió en su boca haciéndola gemir de placer, ella se aferraba a su ancha y fuerte espalda, y con una mano acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca, de un pecho fue al otro haciéndola gritar, bajo con ardientes besos por su vientre plano, con su lengua dibujo el contorno de su ombligo, con sus manos suavemente bajo las braguitas dejándola ahora si completamente desnuda, con besos acariciaba sus piernas que temblaban al contacto con sus labios, bajo hasta el empeine de su pie y volvió a subir lentamente llego hasta su feminidad y entonces la beso, saboreándola insaciablemente.

—¡Sasuke! —Gritaba y gemía de placer, hundió su lengua dentro de ella, sensualmente comenzó a menear sus caderas y con sus piernas rodeo su cuello, lo acercaba más ella pidiéndole entrara lo más profundo posible.

—Eres deliciosa—Dijo el entre besos, la saboreaba y la disfrutaba excitado pues el verla y sentirla temblar, el escucharla gritar su nombre, pensó nunca volvería a escucharla gemir por el de esa manera. Sus gritos, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos.

—Por... por favor… Por favor Sasuke, hazme tuya—Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada pues su respiración era muy acelerada y le costaba trabajo respirar. El hundió nuevamente su lengua dentro de ella haciéndola convulsionarse de placer, succiono levemente haciéndola explotar en un orgasmo desgarrador. Subió hasta su rostro y la beso desesperado, hundía su lengua dentro de su boca acariciando la suya dulcemente.

—¿Verdad que eres deliciosa? —Pregunto el agitado y ella solo logro asentir con la cabeza—Te amo hermosa—Dijo mientras la penetraba lo más hondo posible haciéndola gemir.

—¡Sasuke! Dios ya te necesitaba… Te amo—El entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo medio haciéndola estremecer, haciéndola desear más.

—Eres mi vida, eres perfecta—Dijo entre gemidos mientras aceleraba su ritmo.

Ella meneaba sus caderas debajo de él haciéndolo gritar, mientras enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, ese hombre la enloquecía, la llenaba en todo aspecto, ahora estaba aún más segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida con él, quería envejecer a su lado y ahora ya no habría poder humano que los separara.

El besaba sus pechos, sus hombros sus mejillas, volvió a su boca y la beso salvajemente, de una última y profunda envestida los 2 llegaron al orgasmo, el jalo de su labio inferior gimiendo al sentir como la llenaba de él.

—Te amo Sasuke—Dijo ella mientras sentía como su jugo caliente la embriagaba por dentro.

—Yo te amo más cariño—Dijo el entre besos que le daba a su cuello, ella acariciaba suavemente en las huellas de sus uñas sobre su espalda, salió de ella lentamente y se acostó a su lado, quito la colcha de la cama y se acostaron debajo de ella cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Ella se aferró a su pecho y el la abrazaba tiernamente mientras la acariciaba suavemente en sus brazos y espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

—No sé cómo pude sobrevivir los últimos 2 meses sin ti.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo pude… Te juro que sentía que me moría, te extrañe tanto Sasuke—Él la apretó a él y le beso la cabeza.

—Ya no pienso dejarte ir, ya no.

—Y yo no me pienso alejar de ti jamás, te lo juro.

—Fuimos muy tontos.

—Lo sé. Pero ya no más.

—¿En verdad creíste que tal vez yo ya no sintiera lo mismo que tú? —Pregunto él.

—Si, y me dio mucho miedo, moriría el día que tu dejes de amarme.

—Eso nunca va a pasar cariño, yo te amo y te amare siempre.

—También pensé que tal vez tú, te habrías enamorado de otra.

—Tontita—Le beso la cabeza—Eso jamás. Yo no podría enamorarme de otra que no seas tú, te lo dije y te lo repito, mi corazón es tuyo, mi vida es tuya y puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

—Ya sé que haré con ellos— Sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Tenerlos conmigo siempre, y cuidarlos como mi más valioso tesoro.

—Hermosa mía, te amo con locura con toda mi vida.

—Yo te amo mucho más—Le dio un fugaz beso—Oye.

—Dime.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—No lo sé cariño, pero tenemos que pensar bien que vamos a hacer.

—Le voy a pedir el divorcio a Itachi.

—¿Y si te pregunta por qué?

—Pues le diré la verdad, que yo ya no lo amo.

—Amor… Itachi me contó algo—Ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente y suspiro.

—Te contó que él y yo, estuvimos juntos ¿Cierto?

—Si—Dijo tristemente, ella se quitó de su pecho y se acostó a un lado de él y lo miro de frente mientras ambos se acariciaban sus brazos desnudos.

—Mi amor perdóname, fui una tonta es que el me lo pidió y yo no…

—Shh—Puso su dedo índice en sus labios—No digas nada, me dolió mucho si, pero lo entiendo tú estabas… tratando de salvar tu matrimonio, lo mejor es olvidarlo ¿Sí?

—Ok… Gracias—Lo miro a los ojos unos segundos—Te amo.

—Yo también hermosa.

—¿Crees que debo hablar con el mañana mismo?

—No lo sé, yo creo que no es conveniente. Mira el vino de Itachi casi está listo en poco más de 2 meses sale de las barricas de fermentación, se le viene mucho estrés y mucho trabajo.

—¿Crees que debamos esperar 2 meses?

—Yo creo que es lo más conveniente, yo no quiero que el con todo eso del divorcio eche por la borda su proyecto, aunque parezca hipócrita, yo de verdad quiero que termine su proyecto perfectamente.

—Si te entiendo, él ha soñado con esto desde hace mucho. Tienes razón lo mejor es esperar.

—Tu y yo obviamente no nos vamos a dejar de ver.

—No por supuesto que no, ya te dije que de ti no me separa nadie—Lo beso rápidamente y juntaron sus frentes, se miraron y se acariciaron por largos minutos, querían que el tiempo se detuviera, querían estar así el resto de sus vidas.


	35. Capitulo Treinta y cuatro

Todo estaba en total oscuridad, no se veía nada ni nadie, todo era negro, sentía que quería caminar, pero no podía, sus pies no lo dejaban, no podía moverse, era como si tuviera algo muy pesado sobre él, hasta que escucho a lo lejos a 2 personas hablando.

—Llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar—Se escuchaba un sonido extraño, ¿Pero que era? Alguien estaba besándose, se escuchaba como chocaban sus labios, sus lenguas.

— ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? —Logro decir el.

—No lo sé.

—Esto no debió haber pasado ¿Cierto?

—Cierto—Se escucho movimiento, unos pasos tal vez.

—Vamos a cenar ¿Sí? —Le dijo ella.

—Claro vamos—Se escucho como una puerta se abrió y cerró segundos después.

¿Quiénes estaban ahí? ¿Por qué no los veía? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?, esperen esas voces yo las conozco.

—¡NO! —Grito Itachi abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Sakura mientras salía del baño y secaba su cabello con una toalla, se acercó a el—¿Estas bien? Estas sudando.

—Si estoy bien, tuve una pesadilla eso es todo.

—¿Otras vez esas pesadillas de las que nunca quisiste hablarme?

—Si volvieron.

—¿Pero porque no me platicas que pasa en esas pesadillas?

—Tonterías, ya sabes esos sueños que no tienen sentido.

—¿Seguro?

—Si… ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 7—Se levanto, fue al tocador y empezó a cepillar su cabello. Itachi la miraba extrañado, se levantó y fue al baño, abrió la llave y sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, recargo sus manos en la porcelana y agacho la cabeza, necesitaba relajarse.

—¿Por qué esas pesadillas volvieron? —Se pregunto el en voz baja. Antes de irse a Houston y las primeras 2 semanas allá él tenía pesadillas, siempre eran las mismas, eran obscuras sin ninguna imagen, solo voces. En una de ellas, escuchaba como una mujer parecía estar leyendo cerca de él, pero él siempre quería moverse, pero no lo lograba, en esos oscuros sueños él siempre era inmóvil. En otro de ellos escuchaba como alguien contaba anécdotas de él y Sasuke cuando eran pequeños mientras alguien más reía divertido. Incluso el sueño que tuvo hace tiempo se repitió, aquel sueño donde Sasuke le decía que quería morirse y le pedía perdón, el de hoy era nuevo, ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas tan extrañas?

—Me estoy volviendo loco—Se dijo mientras empezaba a lavarse el cabello.

Itachi bajo a desayunar y Sakura ya estaba ahí esperándolo, leía un libro mientras comía un poco de fruta. Hikari sirvió el desayuno.

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —Ella levanto la mirada.

—A las 12—Se apresuro en contestar.

—¿Tan tarde acabaste? —Pregunto incrédulo y mirándola fijamente, esa mirada la incómodo.

—Si, me quedé hasta tarde con Paris revisando lo de unos pedidos que hubo cuando estuve ausente—Dijo un poco nerviosa.

—OK, no me gusta estés tu sola en la calle tan noche. Trata de que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Si no, no te preocupes.

Terminando de desayunar cada uno fue a sus trabajos, Itachi llego a la oficina y vio a Sasuke y a Irie riendo y platicando.

—Que no me hables de usted, ya no eres mi secretaria así que no tiene por qué haber formalidades.

—Está bien Sasuke.

—Mucho mejor.

—Buenos días—Dijo Itachi seriamente y los miro a los 2—¿Todo bien?

—Si todo bien—Dijo Sasuke sonriente.

—Buenos días Señor Uchiha—Saludo seriamente Irie.

—¿Y tú que tienes? —Le pregunto Itachi a Sasuke.

—Nada, ¿Por qué?

—Por la cara de pendejo que te cargas—Sasuke sonrió, pero Itachi aún estaba serio.

—Estoy feliz, muy feliz—Itachi lo miro extraño y luego miro a Irie quien le sonreía a Sasuke.

—Te espero adentro Irie—Dijo y entro cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Uy, amaneció de malas—Dijo Sasuke.

—Eso parece.

—Bueno te dejo, no te vaya a regañar—Rieron— Te veo más tarde.

—Ok Sasuke gracias—Él se fue a su oficina y ella entro con Itachi, él estaba serio en su escritorio y la miraba seriamente, por fortuna Irie pudo aguantarle la mirada y lo miro de la misma manera.

—¿Necesita algo? —Dijo después de un incómodo silencio.

—Me sigo preguntando… ¿Por qué me hablas de usted?

—Le hablo como cualquier secretaria debe hablarle a su jefe.

—Mmm…ya veo— Empezó a hacer ruido con sus dedos sobre la madera del escritorio—Veo que te llevas muy bien con mi hermano.

—Es una persona muy agradable, es imposible no tener buena relación con él.

—No me digas que te gusta ¿O sí?

—Es un hombre muy guapo no se lo voy a negar, pero no, él no me interesa.

—Me alegro porque eso de que 2 personas que laboran juntas tengan una relación, no está permitido. ¿Lo sabes cierto?

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero pierda cuidado a mí la única relación que me interesa tener con Sasuke es de amistad.

—Eso espero.

—¿Necesita algo? — Repitió.

—Si necesito los reportes de ventas de la última semana.

—Ahora se los traigo, con permiso—Salió de ahí, de inmediato se sentó en su silla y suspiro, lo que acababa de pasar fue algo muy extraño y duro para ella.

Sakura llamo a Ino por teléfono y le contó su reencuentro con Sasuke.

—Ay que hermoso todo lo que me cuentas amiga, por fin abriste los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero ahora si no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ya no más.

—Así se habla—Un ruido se escuchaba.

—Espera amiga tengo otra llamada—Puso la otra línea—Haruno Style Buenos Días.

—¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de este mundo? — Sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar su voz.

—Mi amor que bueno que me llamas.

—Necesitaba escucharte.

—Yo también lo necesitaba, espera un momento, tengo a Ino en la otra línea deja termino la llamada.

—Ok te espero, te amo.

—Yo más— Sakura apretó el botón para cambiar de línea.

—Amiga tengo que dejarte tengo en la otra línea al amor de mi vida.

—Mmm un hombre increíble por cierto amiga, pero lamento decirte que te equivocaste de botón—Dijo Sasuke divertido.

—Ops perdón— Empezó a reír.

—Me encanta escucharte reír cariño, pero ve y termina con Ino debe estar desesperada.

—Si seguramente, ya vuelvo contigo.

—No te equivoques esta vez.

—Espero que no— Volvió con Ino.

—¿Ino?

—Vaya, ya estaba por colgar, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

—No es que bueno, larga historia, te dejo porque tengo al amor de mi vida en la otra línea.

—¡Ja! Ahora como ya te reconciliaste con tu amorcito me cambias por él, que mal agradecida eres Sakura.

—No te estoy cambiando.

—Si como no, has herido mis sentimientos— Fingió llorar.

—Basta bruja, te llamo luego.

—Está bien, solo porque estoy feliz de que estén juntos de nuevo que, si no, te dejaba de hablar de por vida.

—Eres una exagerada.

—Como sea, cuídate y se feliz, muy feliz, recuerda que te adoro.

—Yo también amiga, gracias por todo.

—De nada, bye.

—Bye—Fin de la llamada. Volvió con Sasuke.

—Ya, soy toda tuya.

—Eso me quedo muy claro anoche.

—Siempre seré solo tuya.

—Lo se amor. Oye hoy Itachi llego muy serio, ¿Paso algo?

—Mmm no, bueno es que sus pesadillas volvieron.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Si hace tiempo tenía pesadillas, se despertaba de golpe y algunas veces gritando, pero nunca me dijo que era lo que soñaba. Ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba hasta hoy.

—Qué raro, ¿Y te dijo algo de porque llegaste tan tarde ayer?

—No, solo que no le gustaba que estuviera tan noche en la calle y que no se repitiera.

—En eso tiene razón, no me quede muy tranquilo cuando te fuiste. Lo mejor será vernos a otras horas.

—Si, de hecho, ya muero por verte.

—Te veo a la hora de la comida ¿Sí?

—Me encanta la idea, yo llego a tu casa.

—Te estaré esperando. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, hasta más tarde.

— Adiós hermosa.

— Adiós amor—Fin de la llamada.

La hora de la comida se acercaba y Sasuke debía pasar a comprar algo para comer junto con Sakura, fue a la oficina de Itachi.

—Ya me voy tengo unas cosas que hacer. ¿Iras a comer a tu casa?

—No, quiero terminar de revisar estos reportes—Dijo mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

—Está bien, te veo más tarde.

—OK, Oye dile a Irie que encargue algo para comer, necesito que ella este aquí conmigo.

—Ahora le digo—Sasuke salió y le dio el recado a Irie, después salió de ahí y paso a comprar comida, llego a su casa y minutos después sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta y la vio ahí parada con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola—Dijo ella.

—Hola, pasa la comida esta lista.

—Mmm tengo hambre… Pero no precisamente de comida—Dijo mientras se acercaba a el y apoyaba su mano en el bulto de su miembro.

Las semanas pasaban y Sakura y Sasuke seguían viéndose a escondidas en el departamento de él, no tenían mayor problema pues Itachi nunca iba a comer a la casa, al parecer el cambio que supuestamente él iba a tener solo era respecto a su opinión del salón, pues aunque ya lo había aceptado y apoyaba a Sakura, el seguía siendo el mismo Itachi de antes, no llegaba a comer incluso había noches que llegaba tarde, la única diferencia era que ahora a ella ya no le dolía, ya no le importaba, sin duda su matrimonio estaba más que muerto pues él no volvió a buscarla para hacer el amor, cosa que ella agradecía porque ella ya no podía estar con nadie que no fuera Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura tenían encuentros maravillosos, pues platicaban, reían, bromeaban y hacían el amor con más y más pasión, con más amor en cada encuentro.

Sasuke iba a la oficina de Itachi y vio a Irie en el escritorio escribiendo en la computadora.

—¿Qué haces?

— Envió unos e-mails ¿Y tú?

—Vengo a revisar estos documentos con Itachi… Oye es mi imaginación o tu estas como muy feliz desde hace unos días.

—Si estoy feliz.

—Es por ese chico que te trae loca ¿Cierto?

—Si, es que te juro que lo amo, es un hombre increíble, me busco y bueno estamos muy bien.

—Uuu me imagino, me paso igual— Sonrió—Te veo más tarde—Le guiño el ojo y entro a la oficina de Itachi. Él estaba sentado mirando seriamente a un punto fijo, estaba pensando en su último sueño.

"Perdóname Itachi. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, si tan solo me hubieras apoyado más, si te hubieras dado el tiempo de estar conmigo… ¿Por qué Itachi? Porque nunca me escuchabas, siempre me hiciste sentir que valía menos que un contrato, yo te di todo, yo te ame tanto, nos fallamos y —Suspiro—Ya no te amo Itachi, pero aquí voy a estar a tu lado para cuando despiertes— Sintió un beso en su frente."

¿Qué diablos significa ese sueño? ¿Por qué no puede ver nada en ellos? De lo único que estaba seguro era que a que le decía eso era Sakura, pero ¿Por qué?

—¡ITACHI! —Grito Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah?

—Te estoy hablando desde hace rato… estas como en otro mundo ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada yo… cosas sin importancia. ¿Qué paso?

—Quedamos que revisaríamos estos reportes.

—¿Te importa revisarlos con Ryan? Tengo que ir al consejo, hoy hay junta general con los demás vinicultores.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no es necesario, tu revisa esos reportes ¿Sí?

—Muy bien—Itachi tomo su saco y salió de ahí.

Al llegar al consejo vio que todos se reunían para entrar en la sala de juntas, de inmediato vio a Karin y Sasori que platicaban muy risueños, ambos lo vieron y Sasori le susurro algo rápido al oído a ella.

—Mi buen amigo Itachi… Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí—Dijo Sasori.

—¿Amigo? — Sonrió—Pues ya estoy mejor que nunca.

—De verdad me alegro de que estés bien. Bueno te veo adentro—Le dijo y miro a Karin quien con un movimiento en la cabeza se despidió.

—Hola Itachi, que gusto verte, ya te extrañábamos—Dijo Karin.

—Gracias, yo también ya extrañaba todo esto. ¿Y qué haces por acá?

—Aquí trabajo.

—¿En serio?

—Si, la verdad es que me aburrí de no hacer nada y bueno mi papa ya empieza a enseñarme lo que son los negocios.

—Me alegro mucho, este mundo es increíble.

—Si mucho, el vino es algo muy interesante… ¿Y tu esposa?

—En su salón.

— Buenísimo, por cierto. Debes estar muy orgulloso de ella.

—Pues si de hecho si, está feliz con eso… Por cierto, debo reclamarte, haz hecho llorar a Sasuke.

—¿Yo? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Si tú, días antes de que me fuera a Houston él estuvo en Napa, se puso demasiado borracho y bueno Greg me dijo que lloraba por una mujer y bueno decía cosas ya sabes… Y tú eres la única mujer que él ha llevado a la hacienda—Ella levanto las cejas sorprendida y con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vaya, pues lamento decirte que yo no soy la mujer por la que Sasuke lloraba.

—¿A no?

—No, de hecho, Sasuke y yo solo tuvimos una relación… sexual, la cual termino hace mucho tiempo uno meses después de tu accidente. Cero amor.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto extrañado.

—De verdad… De hecho, el sí está enamorado, pero no de mi desgraciadamente.

—¿De quién?

—Uff… De alguien que no te imaginas—Itachi frunció más el ceño—Yo que tu sería más observador Itachi, muchas veces las cosas pasan frente a nuestras narices y ni cuenta nos damos, pero es por eso, no sabemos observar— Sonrió cínica.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Yo conozco a la mujer de la que mi hermano está enamorado?

—Y la conoces muuuy bien, tu hermano es muy reservado en ese asunto, es más con decirte que a mí me dijo que se llamaba Emma, después descubrí que esa tal Emma no existe.

—¿Y porque habría de inventar a una mujer?

—No quiere que nadie sepa quién es la mujer que le robo el corazón. Es extraño lo sé, yo siempre tuve mis sospechas y al final lo confirmé. Bueno tengo trabajo, un gusto verte Itachi—Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí dejando a Itachi muy desconcertado ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿El conoce a esa mujer? Tenía que averiguar, todo estaba muy raro y muy confuso, ¿Por qué Sasuke no querría decir quien es esa mujer? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.

—¡Itachi! —Lo saludo Takuma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le dio un abrazo dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

—Hola Takuma.

—Me alegro tanto de verte tan bien.

—Gracias.

—Tenemos mucho que platicar, espero verte por aquí pronto.

—Claro uno de estos días.

—Bien, vamos ya todos esperan—Ambos entraron a la sala para la junta, pero Itachi no estuvo muy concentrado pues estuvo pensando en su pequeña platica con Karin, no entendía porque Sasuke no le decía de quien estaba enamorado, ¿Por qué tanto misterio en torno a ese amor? Esto estaba muy raro y simplemente ya se había metido en la cabeza descubrir qué diablos pasaba.

La junta llego a su fin y todos salían, entonces Itachi decidió empezar por Sasori.

—¡Sasori espera! —Le grito Itachi a Sasori pues estaba por entrar al elevador. Sasori volteo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—¿Acaso hay otro Sasori?

—Bueno no, pero se hace extraño que tú me hables—Ambos entraron al elevador y las puertas cerraron.

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Tú sabes con quien sale mi hermano? —Sasori abrió mucho los ojos y trato de no sonreír.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—Tú y mi hermano ha convivido este último año en cócteles, fiestas, reuniones, pensé que tal vez tu sabrías algo de esa misteriosa mujer.

—Pues no es tan misteriosa.

—¿Quién es? —Sasori se mordió los labios y pensó unos segundos.

—Sinceramente Itachi creo que yo no soy quien para decirte esas cosas. Lo mejor es que te lo diga Sasuke, pregúntaselo.

—Ya lo hice, pero el insiste en que no hay nadie.

—Ya, y… ¿Te has puesto a pensar porque no te lo dice?

—No en realidad.

—Te recomiendo que empieces por ahí, un motivo fuerte debe tener para que no te diga quien esa mujer que lo trae loquito—Las puertas del elevador se abrieron—Itachi— Asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y salió de ahí, Itachi respondió de la misma forma y salió también, y ahora tenía otra pregunta ¿Por qué Sasuke no quiere que él sepa de esa mujer?

Sasuke y Sakura estaban acostados sobre el sillón desnudos, acariciándose después de un encuentro pasional, solo una fina sabana los cubría.

—Ya está el vino de Itachi, en solo una semanas más lo catan. Se acerca el momento.

—¿Y has pensado en que le vas a decir cuando le pidas el divorcio?

—Pues no, la verdad no quiero planearlo, que salga como tenga que salir.

—Y… ¿No sospecha nada?

—No, esta tan metido en la empresa que no se da cuenta de nada, sigue siendo el mismo Itachi de siempre, con decirte que ya ni me pregunta por el salón.

—¿Te duele?

—No, ya no. De hecho, por un lado, agradezco que este así, siento que me va a facilitar las cosas.

—Si puede ser. ¿Entonces casi no lo ves?

—No, de 7 días 4 llega tarde y no va a comer, que bueno yo tampoco—Levanta la mirada y lo besa fugazmente.

—Mmm, la hora de la comida es la mejor.

—Lo se… Y bueno aprovechando que Itachi seguro llega tarde hoy pues yo estoy aquí disfrutándote, amándote.

—Y a mí me encanta… Me gustaría que te quedaras toda la noche.

—Seria increíble, ya extraño despertar a tu lado.

—Te amo.

—Yo más—Lo besa—Sabes, tengo que buscar un departamento o algo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para cuando me divorcie, no voy a seguir viviendo con Itachi obvio.

—Te vienes aquí conmigo.

—Amor sabes que eso no es posible, aunque yo me separe de Itachi tu y yo no podemos… descubrirnos, así como si nada.

—Tienes razón… Seria increíble que nos fuéramos a Londres. Puedes poner otro salón allá, el de aquí lo dejas en manos de Paris, este tiene tanto éxito que seguro el de allá también.

—Mmm, suena bien.

—Y así tu y yo podemos estar juntos sin ningún problema. ¿Cómo vez?

—Me gusta, además yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo hermoso—Dijo mientras lo tomaba del rostro para unir sus labios con los de él, se subió sobre él y de inmediato sintió su miembro endurecerse, ella sonrió perversa sobre sus labios, mordió su labio inferior y tiro de él levemente haciéndolo gemir—Veo que estás listo para otro asalto.

—Soy todo tuyo cariño.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Sakura llego, entro y fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo frió, lo estaba disfrutando mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín.

—¿Dónde estabas?—Dijo Itachi en el umbral de la puerta, ella volteo y entonces el prendió la luz, la miraba serio y con una mirada fuerte y penetrante.

—En el salón… hoy se me hizo tarde—Dijo secamente y le dio la espalda, dio el ultimo trago y dejo el vaso en el fregadero— Creí que llegarías tarde como de costumbre.

—Pues no, hoy llegue temprano y te estuve esperando para cenar, llame a tu celular y lo traías apagado.

—Me quede sin batería.

—Mmmm ya veo… También llame al salón y no contesto nadie—Ella abrió los ojos como platos, aun le daba la espalda a Itachi pero el noto su nerviosismo.

—Traía el ipod—Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—Tenia los audífonos puestos y no lo escuche.

—Igual pudiste avisar que llegarías tarde.

—Ya te dije que pensé que aun estarías en la oficina, no lo creí conveniente—Hubo un momento de silencio, ella estaba algo nerviosa y su silencio la ponía peor ¿Sospechara algo? Se preguntaba ella y justo entonces sintió sus brazos acariciar su cintura lentamente, el se acercaba a ella y entonces sintió su miembro en el trasero haciéndola pegar un leve brinco.

—Tranquila—Le susurro al oído—Sabes, nunca hemos hecho el amor en la cocina—La beso sensualmente, levanto su blusa y acaricio su vientre con sus dedos, poco a poco bajo y metió la mano por su pantalón, ¡Oh no! Pensó Sakura.

—Sabes Itachi estoy muy cansada y….

—Espera—Dijo el y bajo su nariz hasta su cuello e inhalo profundamente—¿Y ese aroma?—Susurro apenas audible pero ella escucho y abrió los ojos como platos y se alejo de el.

—Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana—Salio de ahí prácticamente corriendo, al llegar a su habitación se encerró en el baño. Y se quito la ropa y la olio.

—Maldita sea, el perfume de Sasuke—Se dijo a si misma, la puso en la ropa sucia y se metió a la regadera, se dio una ducha rápida y entonces salio de ahí para su fortuna Itachi aun no volvía, se metió a la cama y muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. A Itachi no le gusto que llegara tarde pero ¿Qué no hace el lo mismo? ¿Abra notado su nerviosismo? Y luego lo de hacer el amor en la cocina, no ella no podía volver a tener intimidad con el y luego el olor, maldita sea, ¿Acaso siempre llega con su aroma? Tal vez si pero nunca se ha dado cuenta, esta tan ocupado con sus cosas en la empresa que apenas un beso en la frente le da. "Por favor que no reconozca el olor" imploraba en sus adentros. Escucho la puerta de la habitación y simulo ya estar dormida, cerro los ojos y sintió como Itachi se metía en la cama, se acerco a ella e inhalo de nuevo varias veces. "Mierda" pensaba Sakura, ¿Por qué hace esto? Se preguntaba, con sus manos quito el cabello de su cuello y la beso rápidamente, giro y ninguno de los 2 volvió a moverse.

Sakura despertaba lentamente, su voz interior le decía que ya debía levantarse, poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo vio, recargado en su mano flexionada apoyada sobre su codo. Su mirada era aun mas penetrante que la de la noche anterior, parecía que la analizaba, era una mirada seria, sin ninguna expresión, y por primera vez tuvo miedo mucho miedo.

—Hola—Dijo ella con la voz ronca, el no contesto y seguía mirándola.

—Hola—Dijo por fin después de casi un minuto.

—¿Pasa algo?—Se animo a preguntar, pero no sabia si era buena idea.

—No, solo quería admirar tu rostro, pareces un ángel cuando duermes—Dijo sin ninguna expresión.

—Ok—Se sentó en la cama incomoda, el seguía mirándola ¿Qué diablos?—Me voy a bañar.

—Te bañaste anoche.

—Si venia algo estresada—Se levanto de inmediato y se encerró en el baño. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo la respiración, soltó todo el aire. Esa mirada de Itachi tan fría fue tan extraña para ella, todo comienza a salirse de control.

Sakura bajo al comedor y ya estaba ahí Itachi desayunando, se sentó y sin decir nada empezó a comer.

—¿Cómo dormiste?—Pregunto el por fin.

—Bien, ¿Y tu?–Contesto lo mas tranquila posible y lo logro.

—Bien—Los 2 siguieron con su desayuno en silencio hasta que el de nuevo hablo—Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Claro dime.

—¿Sasuke salio con muchas chicas el ultimo año?— Sakura sintió un corriente fría por el cuerpo y empezó a sudar de las manos.

—No—Logro decir lo mas rápido posible—Bueno no lo se.

—¿Segura?—Le clavo una mirada igual de fría que la de una hora antes.

—Segura, aquí nunca trajo a nadie. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, curiosidad… con lo mujeriego que es.

—Ah.

—Bueno me voy, te veo luego.

—Que te valla bien—Se acerco a ella, la tomo del rostro y la miro unos segundos directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, después se acerco a ella y le beso fugazmente los labios.

— Adiós linda—Salio de ahí dejando a Sakura nerviosa y muy consternada.

En la oficina Sasuke hablaba con Sai por teléfono, le contaba lo feliz que estaba con Sakura, incluso le contó que ella estaba por pedirle el divorcio a su hermano. Detrás de su escritorio había un ventanal con una hermosa vista la cual apreciaba desde su silla.

—Si hermano te juro que estoy feliz, ella es mi vida entera… La amo demasiado… No ni me recuerdes que alejarme de ella fue lo mas difícil que he experimentado—Sasuke con una sonrisa enorme giro y se le borro por completo cuando lo vio ahí parado mirándolo seriamente—Sai te llamo luego ¿Si?... Claro, cuídate… Bye— Colgó, estaba muy nervioso—¿Desde a que hora estas ahí?

—No mucho—Se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No solo traía estos documentos, quisiera que los revisaras y me dieras tu opinión.

—Claro—Estiro la mano y los tomo.

—¿Quién es ella Sasuke?

—No… no la conoces.

—¿Y porque no habías querido hablarme de ella?

—Es que bueno no era algo formal, digamos que ya sabes nos empezamos a conocer y bueno ya estamos empezando algo—Dijo nervioso.

—Yo te pregunte muchas veces y me dijiste que no te interesaba nadie.

—Bueno es que, no quería decir nada porque dije que tal y no funciona y pues por eso.

—Ya, bueno pues escuche que estas muy feliz con ella así que es momento de que me hables de ella—Se recargo en la silla tranquilamente cosa que alivio a Sasuke.

—Bueno ella es increíble, una gran mujer, no hay mucho que contar en realidad.

—Me gustaría conocer a la mujer que le robo el corazón a mi hermano.

—Si… Claro pronto, ella viaja mucho y bueno— Mintió.

—Entiendo, invítala a cenar a la casa, estoy seguro que a Sakura también le dará mucho gusto— Sonrió, se levanto y salio de la oficina.

Itachi fue hacia su oficina y vio a un hombre con Irie.

—Señor Itachi, lo buscan.

—Hola Itachi.

—Sasori, ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Me gustaría que platicáramos.

—Claro pasa— Abrió la puerta y con la mano lo invito a que entrara—Irie te encargo un café por favor.

—Claro señor—El termino de entrar y ambos se sentaron en la pequeña sala.

—Bien y dime ¿De que querías que habláramos?

—La verdad es que ayer me dejaste muy intrigado con tu pregunta sobre tu hermano.

—Justo vengo de su oficina y bueno ya me hablo un poco de ella.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno en realidad no me dijo mucho pero por lo menos ya me hablo de ella.

—Ya veo— Sonrió y meneo la cabeza—¿Y tu esposa como esta?

—Bien trabajando en su salón—Dijo seriamente.

—Te pusiste muy serio. ¿Tienen problemas?

—No para nada.

—Si los tienen, tu cara me lo dice todo… Igual tengo una idea del porque—Itachi lo miro sorprendido.

—¿A si? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento Itachi prefiero no meterme en asuntos matrimoniales—Se levanto del sillón y Itachi hizo mismo, Sasori le tendió la mano y lo abrazo pero le hablo al oído—Creo que hay alguien mas que sabe que pasa, pregúntale a… tu hermano—Dijo lentamente "tu hermano"—Se alejo de el y camino a la puerta— Cuídate Itachi.


	36. Capitulo Treinta y cinco

Sasori salio de ahí dejando a Itachi muy confundido, se tiro en el sillón con la mirada perdida y en ceño fruncido, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, por alguna razón los extraños sueños venían a el…

—Si no la tengo a ella mi vida simplemente no tiene sentido.

—¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas?

—No puedo Itachi, te juro que prefiero morirme a seguir lejos de ella.

—¿Sasuke de que diablos hablas?

—Perdóname Itachi, perdóname yo jamas quise que esto pasara… Perdóname hermano.

¿Qué diablos significa eso? Bueno al menos en ese si veia algo. Itachi tomo el teléfono y llamo al doctor.

—Hola doctor… Necesito hacerle una pregunta.

—Claro Itachi, dime.

—Se que es extraño pero, he tenido unos sueños bastante… extraños.

—¿Sueños?

—Si. En ellos no puedo ver nada ni moverme, todo es oscuro, pero si escucho y no se son conversaciones sobre mi o entre otras personas y sinceramente no se que significa.

—Mmm ya veo— Pensó unos segundos— Esos son recuerdos Itachi.

—¿Recuerdos?

—Si. Cuando estabas en coma tu subconciente escuchaba y entendía lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. Es normal este tipo de cosas en personas que pasaron por un coma.

—Ya. Entonces son recuerdos… Valla, no... se me había ocurrido.

—Es normal, algo extraño pero normal.

—Bien, gracias doctor—Fin de la llamada. Siguió pensando en los sueños que tenia, sobre todo en esos sueños oscuros, los que ahora sabia que eran recuerdos. Analizaba y después la platica que tuvo con Karin invadió sus pensamientos.

—Valla, pues lamento decirte que yo no soy la mujer por la que Sasuke lloraba… De verdad… De hecho el si esta enamorado pero no de mi desgraciadamente.

—¿De quien?

—Uff… De alguien que no te imaginas… Yo que tu seria mas observador Itachi, muchas veces las cosas pasan frente a nuestras narices y ni cuenta nos damos, pero es por eso, no sabemos observar.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Yo conozco a la mujer de la que mi hermano esta enamorado?

—Y la conoces muuuy bien.

Incluso se dio cuenta de que su esposa ya no lo buscaba como antes y finalmente el aroma de ayer en el cuello de ella… Pensaba, recordaba, analizaba y entonces... Abrió los ojos como platos totalmente horrorizado.

Sakura estaba con una clienta y una de sus estilistas, hablaban de que corte le quedaría mejor.

—¡ Sakura! Te llaman—Grito Paris desde la puerta de la oficina.

—Gracias—Giro de nuevo hacia la clienta—Entonces que quede así ¿Bien?

—Perfecto gracias—Dijo la clienta y Sakura entro a la oficina, Paris recogía unos papeles.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu cuñado… Te dejo sola.

—Gracias—Paris salio de ahí—¿Hola?

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, bueno más o menos ¿Y tu?

—También más o menos… ¿Tu porque?

—Sasuke no se me siento rara es como si Itachi supiera algo o sintiera algo… no se.

—Lo se amor, yo me siento igual.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No, hoy me escucho hablando con Sai sobre ti pero por fortuna no te mencione, igual estaba extraño.

—Ayer cuando ya llegue ya estaba ahí, hoy en la mañana me pregunto si te vi con alguna mujer el ultimo año… Sasuke siento que todo esto se esta saliendo de control.

—Tranquila pequeña, mira… creo que para empezar lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con el sobre el divorcio para que tu estés mas tranquila.

—Si tienes razón… Hoy mismo hablo con el.

—Por favor cuando termines de hablar con el me hablas.

—Ok—Suspiro temerosa—Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila cariño todo va a salir bien. Te amo.

—Yo te amo mas—Fin de la llamada.

Sasuke dio un gran suspiro, sentía que todo se empezaba a derrumbar, ahora lo mejor era que ella hablara con Itachi y saliera de ahí, el tenia que pensar en algo para cuando el le preguntara por la mujer que ama, y esperar un tiempo y después irse a Londres, era lo mejor. El teléfono sonó era su secretaria.

—Dime Shina.

—Señor, su hermano quiere verlo en su oficina de inmediato—Sasuke se puso pálido.

—¿Sabes para que?

—No, solo me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted—Sasuke apretó los ojos, estaba muy nervioso, "maldita culpa".

—Ok, ahora voy, gracias.

Sasuke colgó de golpe el teléfono, esto no estaba bien, la culpa los carcomía, pero su amor por ella era mas fuerte y lo enfrentaría como sea. Se levanto decidido y seguro, no quería que Itachi lo viera nervioso todo lo contrario, salio de ahí y fue a la oficina de Itachi, sin tocar abrió y entro, lo vio hablando por teléfono.

—Si… No te preocupes… Perfecto, avísame cualquier cosa— Colgó.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Para que mandaste a llamarme?

—Hermano tengo que viajar a Chicago, es un viaje rápido mañana mismo estoy aquí.

—Entiendo—Dijo aliviado—¿Necesitas algo?

—Estas a cargo, debo irme o el vuelo me deja.

—Claro, cualquier cosa te aviso—Itachi recogió su portafolio y salio de ahí.

—Te veo mañana.

—Buen viaje—Suspiro y se tiro en la silla, "Perfecto tenemos un poco de tiempo" pensó de inmediato.

Sasuke salio del elevador de su edificio, ya eran las 8 de la noche y ese día el y Sakura decidieron no verse en la comida, estaba exhausto pues habían estado revisando unas cuentas que no cuadraban lo cual lo estreso demasiado. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se sorprendió al ver que estaba oscuro iluminado tan solo por un camino de velas aromatizantes que emanaban un aroma relajante y delicioso. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dejo el portafolio en el piso, caminaba lentamente por el camino iluminado mientras se quitaba el saco y se aflojaba la corbata, llego hasta la habitación la cual estaba aun mas iluminada, había rosas rojas por todos lados, todo era hermoso y muy romántico.

—Hola—Escucho su dulce voz detrás de el, giro y la vio mas hermosa que nunca, usaba una bata larga estilo oriental negra con flores rojas y blancas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño.

—Hola—Susurro el idiotizado por su belleza.

—Me alegro que ayas llegado, te he extrañado—Dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

—Yo también te extrañaba. Es una linda sorpresa.

—Yo me encargare de que sea una noche inolvidable—Dijo sensualmente, se colgó de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para unir sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso, el la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el, quiso desatar el nudo de la cinta de la bata pero ella lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido. Todo lleva su orden Señor Uchiha—Dijo sensualmente.

—¿Señor Uchiha?—Dijo divertido—Esta bien Señorita Haruno, solo le pido que no me haga sufrir mucho—Se acerco a su oído—Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacerle el amor.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—De comida si un poco, pero tengo mas hambre de otra cosa.

—Primero lo primero—Lo tomo de la mano y llevo al comedor donde le preparo una deliciosa cena oriental, pasta con carne y verdura.

—Esto estuvo delicioso—Dijo cuando termino—Me encanta como cocinas.

—Gracias, lo hice con mucho amor.

—A todo esto… ¿Cómo entraste?

—Te robe una llave— Sonrió— ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada amor, ¿Cómo me va a molestar? Encontrarte aquí fui increíble, espero se repita.

Después de cenar y platicar fueron a la habitación, ella entro al baño y se escucho como el agua empezaba a caer por la regadera, Sasuke frunció el ceño no entendía porque ella había abierto la llave.

—¡Sasuke ¿Puedes venir por favor?!—Grito ella desde el baño.

—Claro—Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, entro al baño el cual ya estaba cubierto de vapor, la vio ahí parada—¿Qué pasa?

—Acércate—El obedeció y de puso frente a el. Ella lo miro a los ojos y tomo su rostro y le dio un beso intenso pero fugaz, se alejo de el y sin dejar de mirarlo tiro de la cinta, la bata se abrió y callo al piso, estaba completamente desnuda y con sus ojos miel llenos de lujuria de amor y de deseo. El abrió la boca sorprendido y recorría todo su cuerpo con la mirada, era hermosa y a pesar de que a diario hacían el amor, a diario la veía desnuda, jamas se cansaba de verla, jamas se cansaba de poseerla por completo, la deseaba, la necesitaba y la amaba cada día mas. Ella tomo una botella de vino ya abierta y desde su cuello lo dejo caer, el líquido rosado resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo dibujando sus curvas.

—Quiero que cates este vino Sasuke—Lo miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria—Hazme tuya—Dijo sensualmente, y el se abalanzo hacia ella besándola con locura y desesperación, bajo con besos y absorbía el vino de su piel, tomo uno de sus pechos con la boca pues de ahí gotas de vino escurrían. Después de saborearla, ella jalo de su corbata y lo llevo hasta el chorro de agua tibia, de inmediato estaban empapádos, la camisa de el estaba semitransparente y adherida a su musculoso cuerpo, se besaban salvajemente, ella le quito la corbata y al aventó, jalo de su camisa haciéndolo gemir, la rompió, no tenia tiempo para desabrochar botón por botón, se la quito con desesperación, el la tenia acorralada a la pared, besaba sus labios y bajaba con mordiscos por su cuello, hasta que llego a sus senos y los saboreo uno por uno, ella gemía de placer, con una mano la aferraba a el por la cintura y con la otra bajaba lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su feminidad, unido sus dedos en ella haciéndola temblar.

—¡Sasuke!— Gimió mordiendo su labio. Ese hombre lo enloquecía, le hacia sacar sus mas bajas pasiones, ella desabrocho su pantalón y callo hasta sus pies, lo mismo con su boxer y tomo su miembro entre su mano y empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo, con cada movimiento lo apretaba un poco cosa que a el le enloquecía.

—Te amo te amo—Dijo el mientras seguía besando sus senos— Mía, eres mía Sakura.

—Siempre Sasuke, siempre tuya.

El movía sus dedos dentro de ella y ella masajeaba su miembro al mismo ritmo, ella estallo en un orgasmo explosivo que le sabia a gloria. El estaba muy excitado y verla venirse lo encendió mas aun, saco sus dedos de ella y la tomo por el trasero, la levanto, ella rodeo su cadera con sus piernas en entro en ella. Ambos gritaban mientras el placer y la pasión eran indescriptibles, ella movía las caderas para hundirse mas en el, el besaba su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos su labios quería besarla toda, quería hacerla completamente suya.

Después de hacer el amor en el baño volvieron a la cama donde por segunda vez en esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, acostados mirándose el uno al otro y acariciándose.

—Me alegra poder pasar la noche de nuevo contigo.

—A mi también me alegra mucho hermosa… ¿Y sabes algo? El vino de esta noche ha sido el mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

—Mmm ¿Enserio?

—El mejor—La beso y se miraron unos segundos mientras se acariciaban.

—¿Sabes? El viaje de Itachi me da un pequeño respiro, aun no se que le voy a decir mañana cuando le hable del divorcio.

—Me encantaría estar contigo en ese momento.

—Me aterra el pensar en como valla a reaccionar, no se si se va a enojar, o se pondrá triste o no se es raro.

—Bueno no creo que le guste nada pero esperemos lo tome con calma.

—¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?

—No lo se hermosa… Yo solo se que quiero abrazarte, quiero poder salir contigo y presumir de ti, poder decir que eres hermosa sin que me miren como si estuviera loco, quiero poder besarte, quiero poder tomarte de la mano y que la gente nos mire, y que no nos señale como los cuñados que están juntos. Y aunque trato de convencerme de que esto esta bien, aveces la culpa me embarga pero te veo y todo eso se esfuma y solo quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo.

—Yo también Sasuke quiero todo eso, te amo tanto, pero tengo la esperanza de que pronto empezaremos una vida normal juntos y sin criticas.

—Y así sera cariño—Se besaron tiernamente.

Sasuke tenía todo en orden en la oficina al igual que Sakura el salón, así que decidieron quedarse juntos hasta la hora de la comida. Salieron del departamento de Sasuke y se despidieron con un fugaz beso antes de que cada uno subiera a su auto, Sakura iba rumbo a su salón cuando su teléfono sonó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Dónde estas?—Dijo Itachi secamente.

Capitulo66

—Hola Itachi—Dijo lo mas tranquila posible.

—Te pregunte ¿Donde estas?

—Voy de vuelta al salón salí a comer, ¿tu donde estas?

—En casa, pensé que te vería aquí.

—No, salí a comer con Paris, ¿Vas llegando del viaje?

—Llegue hace 2 horas, llegue a la oficina y vine a comer a la casa creí que te encontraría—!Oh Sasuke!, pensó de inmediato ella.

—Ah… Itachi, ¿Hoy llegas temprano?

—No lo creo tengo una junta en el consejo, ¿Por qué?

—Es que… necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre que?

—Es algo delicado.

—En cuando termine la junta salgo para la casa y hablamos.

—Bien, te veo mas tarde.

—Adiós—Fin de la llamada, ella se puso muy nerviosa con esa llamada, ya hoy tenia que tener todo eso arreglado, hoy mismo debía hablar con el, incluso pensó en hacer una maleta al llegar para salir de ahí después de hablar con el, se iría a un hotel, no podía irse con Sasuke, su relación con el aun debía seguir siendo un secreto y tal vez Itachi la buscaría para tratar de arreglar algo y no seria algo lógico que supiera que se queda en casa de su hermano.

Sasuke llego a la oficina y se encontró con Sasuke.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Vas llegando?

—Bien, todo normal—Dijo seriamente—Y no, llegue hace 2 horas, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a… hacer unas compras que necesitaba y las lleve a casa… Hoy hay junta en el consejo—Dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Si ya me informo Irie.

—Ok, tengo que revisar unas cosas te veo mas tarde—Dijo Sasuke y salio hacia su oficina, no quería que los nervios lo traicionaran. Itachi lo miro fijamente hasta que lo perdió de vista y entro a la oficina.

¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo le digo? Se preguntaba Sakura mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa, ya eran las 7 y la hora de hablar con Itachi se acercaba, estaba muy nerviosa, asustada. ¿Cómo ira a reaccionar? Eso sin duda era lo que mas temía. "Dile la verdad, que ya no lo amas, que hace mucho dejaste de amarlo y no pueden seguir así" Se repetía una y otra vez, aunque en el fondo también se preguntaba ¿El me amara aun? La actitud de Itachi no era de estar enamorado, seguro el ya no la ama, eso haría las cosas mas fáciles.

Aparco el coche fuera de la casa y entro de inmediato, subió a su habitación, quería tener sus cosas listas antes de que le llegara, entro a su habitación y lo vio ahí parado mirando por la ventana.

—¿Itachi?

— Sakura —Dijo el girando hacia ella, estaba serio y tenia las manos dentro de las bolsas de los pantalones.

—Creí que tenias una junta—Dijo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la cama.

—Le pedí a Sasuke que se hiciera cargo, preferí venir para que hablemos como me lo pediste.

—Si—Agacho la mirada y miraba sus manos entrelazadas y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

—Bien, aquí estoy… ¿De que querías hablarme?—Dijo serio y sin dejar de mirarla se acerco a ella.

—Itachi yo… primero que nada quiero que sepas que, eres una persona muy especial para mi y siempre lo vas a ser. Eres mi primer amor y eso nunca va a cambiar—Itachi inclino la cabeza y la miraba concentrado, ella suspiro pero seguía con la mirada gacha no quería verlo a los ojos—Tu siempre haz sido amante de tu empresa, de tus negocios y yo lo entiendo pero, eso afecto mucho.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Itachi el día de tu accidente… yo te reclame otras cosas ademas de lo del salón. Tu siempre estabas mas al pendiente de tus negocios, no venias a comer casi nunca, llegabas tarde y era como si tu y yo fuéramos unos desconocidos, ya no hablamos, ya no convivíamos… me abandonaste Itachi y yo me sentía sola. Y yo… fui una tonta y una cobarde porque no supe luchar contra eso, no tuve el valor de hablarte de decirte como me sentía— Soltó un fuerte suspiro—Nos fallamos Itachi.

—¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?—Dijo secamente cosa que le sorprendió a Sakura¿Acaso no le afecta un poco lo que le dije? ¿No siente feo de saber que todo se apago de esa forma? Pensaba.

—Yo—Apretó los ojos y levanto los ojos y lo miro—Itachi yo ya no te amo.

—Ya no me amas—Dijo en un susurro mientras asentía con la cabeza, se veía tan frió y calculador como si no le afectara ni un poco.

—No Itachi, nuestro amor se apago desde hace mucho tiempo. No me había dado cuenta, yo pensé que te amaba pero no y darme cuenta me dolió mucho, no quería aceptarlo de verdad aun así yo trate de que todo fuera como antes, pensé que tal vez el amor entre nosotros renacería… Cuando aceptaste lo de mi salón, te veía como cuando te conocí, pensé que volveríamos a ser así de felices, pero no fue así… fue, demasiado tarde—Agacho la cabeza y suspiro. "Ve al grano" se dijo asi misma—Itachi… Quiero el divorcio.

Itachi la miraba fijo sin expresión alguna, no dijo nada solo la observaba y así fue durante un largo minuto.

—Dime algo— Pidió ella ya con los ojos cristalinos, esto era muy difícil para ella y la actitud de Itachi la desconcertaba demasiado, verlo tan frió y seco fue raro, prefería mil veces que le dijera que el tampoco la amaba, pero nada—Por favor Itachi… di algo.

Itachi aparto la mirada de ella y empezó a caminar por la habitación, pensaba y analizaba.

—Así que quieres el divorcio—Dijo por fin, parecía tranquilo.

—Si… Perdón Itachi yo no quería que esto terminara así— Retenía sus lagrimas. El se detuvo de nuevo frente a ella y la miro unos segundos.

—Quieres el divorcio para revolcarte mas a gusto con mi hermano ¿No?— Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, mas lagrimas se acumularon, esto no podía estar pasando.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes linda, tenia mis sospechas, algo me decía que tu tenias un amante pero mi pregunta era ¿Quién? Entonces pasaron cosas que me llevaron a Sasuke, a mi propio hermano y entonces se me ocurrió algo… Yo no viaje a Chicago, estuve vigilandote y se que pasaste toda la noche revolcándote con el y hace rato que te llame, tuviste el descaro de decirme que habías ido a comer con Paris— Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa y dolor, los ojos le temblaban y entonces las lagrimas no aguantaron mas y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Itachi yo…

—¿Desde cuando?—Ella trago saliva, estaba temblando, sentía como si agua fría le cayera por todo el cuerpo. No sabia que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca estaba en shok.

—¡DESDE CUANDO!—Le grito fuertemente en la cara haciéndola temblar aun mas, del Itachi tranquilo ya no quedaba nada y ahora sus ojos mostraban furia, dolor, coraje, decepción.

—Te juro que no es lo que tu piensas—Dijo ella llorando.

—¡¿QUE NO ES LO QUE YO PIENSO?! ¡ENTONCES QUE ES MALDITA SEA!

—De verdad yo no quería que esto pasara pero…—Itachi la interrumpió dándole una fuerte bofetada que le hizo girar su cabeza, ella grito de dolor, Itachi jamas le había puesto una mano encima pero igual en el fondo sentía que la merecía. Sakura se quedo quieta mientras lloraba, no quería mirarlo no podía mirarlo pero debía enfrentarlo, giro su cabeza y lo miro, el la observaba con coraje.

—¡MALDITA PERRA!—Le grito de nuevo y volvió a darle otra bofetada en la otra mejilla. De inmediato la tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla—¡¿POR QUÉ?... ¿DESDE CUANDO ME VEN LA CARA DE PENDEJO?... CONTÉSTAME MALDITA INFELIZ… POR LO MENOS TEN EL VALOR DE MIRARME A LOS OJOS—Le gritaba, la sacudía ella solo apretaba los ojos mientras lloraba desconsolada.

—Por favor Itachi, déjame... explicarte—Lloraba con mucho sentimiento, tenia miedo mucho miedo nunca había visto a Itachi así. El la tomo por el cuello y la llevo hasta la pared mas cercana, la azoto contra ella y apretaba su cuello con fuerza, ella luchaba por respirar.

—¿DESDE CUANDO?... PARA TI HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE YO ME MURIERA PARA REVOLCARTE CON EL ¿NO?... TE ODIO, TE ODIO MALDITA.

—Itachi… por… favor—Dijo ella tratando de respirar el la tomaba con mas fuerza.

—MUÉRETE, ME DAS ASCO—Gritaba, sus ojos ardían de furia.

—¿Pero que pasa?—Dijo Hikari entrando, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, al ver la escena quedo horrorizada, llevo sus manos a su boca, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

—¡VAS A PAGAR, ERES UNA PUTA PERRA DESGRACIADA, TE ODIO!

—¡BASTA!—Grito Hikari horrorizada. Sakura estaba roja, no podía respirar sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos.

—Itachi… Yo… lo amo—Logro decir Sakura con el poco aire que le quedaba.

—¿LO AMAS? ERES UNA PUTA CÍNICA... VAS A PAGAR POR HABERTE ACOSTADO CON MI PROPIO HERMANO INFELIZ—Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, ahora sabia la razón de todo, sabia que Itachi se había enterado de la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke.

—¡POR FAVOR JOVEN SUÉLTELA!—Grito llena de desesperación, Sakura se estaba muriendo lentamente.

—DESDE CUANDO ZORRA... ¿HE?... DESDE CUANDO SE REVUELCAN… TE ACOSTABAS CON EL AQUÍ EN MI CASA EN MI CAMA... ME DAS ASCO.

—Yo… no… quería—Logro decir.

—¡CLARO QUE QUERÍAS PERRA!... ESO ES LO QUE ERES UNA PERRA INFELIZ.

—¡BASTA ITACHI LA VAS A MATAR… SUÉLTALA, BASTA!

—¡TE ODIO, MUÉRETE!— Apretó mas fuerte, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ya no le quedaba aire.

—¡ITACHI POR FAVOR, SE ESTA MURIENDO, BASTA!—Hikari gritaba, no sabia que hacer—¡POR FAVOR NO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN ASESINO!—Dicho esto el la soltó, Sakura callo hincada al piso y empezó a toser, le costaba trabajo respirar, no podía tomar oxigeno. Hikari dio un paso hacia ella, quería ayudarla.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS HIKARI!—Le grito Itachi advirtiéndole con la mano que no se acercara. Ella se detuvo lo miro suplicante pero fue en vano, la miro de nuevo a ella quien estaba muy débil aun tratando de respirar—¡SALTE, DÉJAME SOLO CON MI ESPOSA!—Le ordeno pero ella los miraba a los 2 consecutivamente horrorizada, no quería dejarla sola con el—¡QUE TE SALGAS DIJE HIKARI!— Repitió, Sakura la miro.

—Sa…sal…salte—Logro decir ella y con su mano le decía saliera de ahí tal como ordeno Itachi. Hikari negó con la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, segundos después salio y Itachi tras ella cerro la puerta con seguro.

—Ahora si maldita—La tomo del cabello, ella seguía tratando de respirar, la levanto de un fuerte jalón y la aventó a la cama—¿Desde cuando perra?

—Meses… des… después de… tu ac…accidente—Logro decir ella, poco a poco se recuperaba.

—¿Por el me pediste el divorcio verdad?—Dijo mientras se subía sobre ella y la tomaba fuertemente de las muñecas.

—No, yo… ya no… te amo.

—¿No me amas pero lo amas a el no?

—Nosotros nos amamos… Itachi—tocio—Solo… paso, hicimos todo… por… por evitarlo… te lo juro.

—No puedo creer que tu seas esa misteriosa mujer de la que el esta como pendejo—Dijo entre dientes—¡TE ODIO!—Le grito y comenzó a pegarle en el rostro, bofetada tras bofetada, ella trataba de defenderse con sus manos pero no podía la fuerza de Itachi era enorme y aun mas en ese estado—¡LOS ODIO MALDITOS!

—¡Basta por favor!—Suplicaba ella, se levanto y la tomo del cabello levantándola de nuevo de la cama y ahora con el puño cerrado la golpeo fuertemente, ella callo hincada al piso y sangre brotaba de su nariz, lloraba aun mas fuerte, el golpe y sus palabras le dolían en el alma.

—¡TU Y MI HERMANO NO SE VAN A BURLAR DE MI!—La pateo en las piernas. Se agacho y volvió a golpearla en la cara.

—¡Basta no me pegues mas por favor!

—¡MALDITA ZORRA!—El le gritaba insulto, tras insulto, no dejaba de golpearla, estaba sacando toda su furia todo su coraje, y sentía que era lo justo y que solo así podía hacerlo.

Capitulo67

Hikari escuchaba horrorizada, al escuchar que la golpeaba intento abrir la puerta, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla pero no abría, estaba bloqueada no sabia que hacer. Entonces corrió al teléfono pensaba llamar a Sasuke, era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Tomo el teléfono y marco a su celular.

"Hola soy Sasuke ahora no puedo contestarte pero déjame tu mensaje y te devuelvo la llamada" Contesto el buzón.

—No, no, no por favor no—Dijo Hillary desesperada, marco a su casa, sonaba, sonaba pero nadie contestaba, entro la grabadora y decidió dejarle un mensaje.

—Sasuke por favor ven de inmediato Itachi lo sabe todo, la va a matar por favor ven le esta pegando horrible—Dijo entre lagrimas y colgó. Minutos después todo fue silencio.

Sakura estaba en la cama tirada, la colcha estaba manchada de sangre la cual no paraba de salirle del labio y la nariz, con una mano se abrazaba, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, estaba débil, los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar. Itachi por su parte tenia ambas manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza agachada, estaba agitado y poco a poco se controlaba.

—Jamas creí esto de ti—Dijo por fin—Para ti hubiera sido preferible que yo me muriera… Tu y mi hermano— Apretó los ojos e hizo un gesto de asco. Se inclino y camino hacia ella, quien con los ojos cerrados seguía llorando en silencio, se sentó en la cama y acaricio suavemente su rostro golpeado, ella tembló al contacto de sus pieles, miedo temblaba de miedo— Olvídate del divorcio linda. Y si me entero de que tu y el malnacido de mi hermano se siguen viendo… los mato—Le dijo y la beso en los labios fugazmente, se levanto y salio de ahí.

Al bajar vio a Hikari rezando en la sala, ella lo miro sorprendida el se veía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Voy a salir, creo que esta por demás decir que ella no puede salir de esta casa ¿Cierto?

—No se preocupe ella no saldrá a ningún lado—"Como si con la paliza pudiera o quisiera salir" pensó Hikari.

—Bien— Asintió y salio de la casa. Ella corrió a la habitación de Sakura y la vio ahí tirada en la cama, llorando, temblando y sangrando.

—Señora— Corrió a ella y le vio la cara golpeada, tenia una cortada en el labio, la nariz un poco hinchada y un pequeño moretón en el pómulo izquierdo—Dios mio—Susurro. Sus muñecas estaban rojas eran las marcas de las manos de Itachi cuando la sostenía con fuerza.

—Hikari—Dijo entre lágrimas.

—Tranquila señora, yo le ayudo—Le ayudo a acostarse bien en la cama, la recostó sobre las almohadas, se sentía muy adolorida. Hikari fue por el botiquín y limpio su rostro, por fortuna las heridas no eran graves pero si notorias, ella jamas creyó capaz a Itachi de hacer algo así.

—Me lo merezco Hikari.

—No señora no diga eso.

—Es la verdad… Pero te juro que yo no pedí enamorarme de el.

—Lo se señora, su amor es puro, es verdadero no tiene porque sentirse mal—La consolaba mientras la limpiaba y le ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa.

Sasuke llego de la junta del consejo, entro a su departamento e iba maldiciendo pues su teléfono se había quedado sin batería.

— Estúpido teléfono, ya no sirve para nada—Se dijo mientras entraba, se quito el saco y lo aventó al sofá, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, se lo tomo disfrutándolo, la junta lo había estresado un poco, miro el teléfono y vio que tenia un mensaje. Se acerco y escucho la voz de Hikari llorando desesperada.

"Sasuke por favor ven de inmediato Itachi lo sabe todo, la va a matar por favor ven le esta pegando horrible"

Sasuke sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, era Hikari llorando desesperada, Itachi sabia todo, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? La estaba golpeando, "Mierda no" Pensó el, su mente analizaba las cosas a mil por hora, tomo su saco, iba a enfrentar a su hermano y a defender a Sakura, la imagen de Itachi golpeándola lo enfureció.

—Te mato—Susurro para si mismo y corrió a la puerta, abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, encontró a Itachi ahí parado quien lo observaba tranquilamente y sin expresión alguna.

—Hola Sasuke—Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos—¿Puedo pasar?—Sasuke parpadeo varias veces como volviendo a la realidad.

—Claro… pasa—Logro decir, se hizo a un lado y Itachi entro tranquilo cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sasuke. Itachi observaba el departamento, era la primera vez que entraba.

—Muy lindo… me gusta—Le sonrió—Tienes buen gusto.

—Gracias—Dijo frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué mierda? Pensaba Sasuke.

—¿Dónde te la coges?—Sasuke abrió de mas los ojos y retuvo la respiración. Itachi lo miro seguía muy tranquilo—Dime Sasuke… ¿Dónde te coges a mi mujer?

—Itachi no es lo que tu piensas—Logro decir Sasuke.

—Valla… ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?— Sonrió divertido—Eso mismo me dijo ella.

—Escucha… Yo jamas lo hice con mala intención, yo… yo la amo Itachi. No se como, no se cuando, no se porque, solo se que la amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

—Habiendo tantas mujeres en este mundo, justo viniste a enamorarte de mi esposa. Eres un maldito infeliz ¿Sabias?

—Si lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, mi amor por ella es mas fuerte que mi razón.

—Tienes agallas… Decirme todo esto en mi cara como si nada, wow.

—A eso viniste ¿No? No pretenderás que lo siga negando—Dijo seguro, ya era momento de poner todo en su lugar.

—Ahora entiendo porque no me hablabas de la mujer que te robo el corazón. Ahora todo tiene sentido. No es más que una maldita pe…

—¡CÁLLATE!... NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA.

—Eso es lo que es… hermano... ¿Sabes que me pidió el divorcio? Bueno, obviamente lo sabes por que estuvieron juntos toda la noche—Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido ¿Cómo lo sabe? Se pregunto—¿Qué como lo se? No hubo ningún viaje a Chicago, estuve vigilandola todo el tiempo. Vi que llego aquí a tu casa, y no salio hasta hoy en la tarde, no sabes las ganas que tenia de venir y tocar a mitad de la noche cuando seguramente tu te la estabas cogiendo de lo mas tranquilo.

—Ella ya no te ama.

—Si me lo dijo, esta enamorada de ti— Sonrió cínicamente—Ella ya pago lo que me hizo…

—¿Qué le hiciste?—Le pregunto entre dientes, apretó los puños, recordó las palabras de Hikari "La va a matar, le esta pegando horrible"

—Yo a ella le hago lo que se me pega la gana, es mi mujer.

—Maldito machista, por eso dejo de amarte.

—No le voy a dar el divorcio nunca ¿Entendiste? Así que mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella, si me entero de que tu y ella siguen viéndose… La dejo peor de lo que la deje hoy—La sangre de Sasuke hirvió, y le propino un fuerte golpe a Itachi en el rostro haciendo que callera, de inmediato escupió sangre y lo miro con furia, se limpio la boca con la mano, su respiración se agito pero a pesar de todo logro controlarse—Te quiero lejos de ella… hermano—Dijo esto ultimo con desprecio, camino a la entrada y salio del departamento.

Sasuke saco de golpe el aire que tenia retenido dentro de el, lagrimas invadieron sus ojos las cuales no tardaron en salir, se sentó en el sillón, apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, empezó a llorar, le dolía toda esta situación, ¿En que momento se fue todo de las manos? Necesitaba verla, sabia que estaba mal y golpeada, pensar eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera aun mas, la imagino, esas imágenes le destrozaban el alma, se sentía impotente sabia que el ir a verla complicaría las cosas, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Hikari.

—Hikari soy Sasuke.

—Joven por fin, dios mio… ¿Escucho mi mensaje?

—Si lo escuche, justo cuando pensaba ir, Itachi apareció en mi puerta.

—¿Qué? Dios mio…

— ¿Cómo esta? Dime Hikari… dime que esta bien por favor.

—Ella esta bien, pero un poco lastimada…

—¿La golpeo muy feo?

—Pues no por fortuna, tiene unos golpes en su cara—Sasuke apretó los puños—Pero nada grave. ¿Y que paso con su hermano?

—No se yo… El estaba como si nada—Suspiro.

—Tranquilo mi niño, mira todo esto paso muy rápido y tan extraño.

—Voy para aya.

—No por favor, no se atreva a venir eso complicaría mas las cosas, su hermano seguro no tarda en llegar.

—Necesito verla Hikari.

—Lo se lo entiendo pero por favor hágame caso, todo se complicaría ademas la señora ya esta dormida.

—¿Qué hago Hikari?— Empezó a llorar de nuevo—El no le piensa dar el divorcio.

—Estoy segura de que hay una solución.

—Te juro que si le hace algo yo… ¡Agh!

—Ella esta bien créame.

—Esta bien pero por favor Hikari… Cualquier cosa avísame ¿Si?

—Claro mi niño, pierda cuidado.

—Adiós.

—Adiós y trate de descansar—Fin de la llamada.

Sasuke trato de dormir pero fue en vano, ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Apenas una noche antes el estaba con ella, eran tan felices juntos, hablaron del futuro, jamas imaginaron que Itachi supiera todo, pero le desconcertaba la actitud de el, el siempre pensó que cuando el se enterara, Itachi simplemente trataría de matarlo a como de lugar, pero no, fue todo lo contrario, era un Itachi tranquilo, calmado y aparentemente fuerte. ¿Debo temerle mas a ese Itachi? Se preguntaba Sasuke, quizá este planeando algo, quizá tenga algo en mente pero, ¿Qué?

Itachi entro a un lujoso bar de la ciudad, y se sentó en una mesa donde ya sus acompañantes lo esperaban.

—Itachi, que sorpresa… ¿Para que nos citaste aquí?

—Tanto yo como la señorita estamos muy intrigados.

—Ya lo se todo. Solo quiero que ustedes me cuenten lo que saben—Sasori y Karin se miraron unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente Itachi?—Pregunto Karin mientras bebía su martini.

—Todo y nada, mi hermano se ha estado cogiendo a mi esposa— Rió por lo bajo, Sasori y Karin se miraron confundidos ¿De que se ríe?— Así que quiero detalles.

—Ya, bueno en realidad no sabemos desde cuando empezó todo.

—Lo que sepan, sea lo que sea quiero saberlo.

—Bueno, pues desde la visita guiada a Napa, cuando estuvimos en tu hacienda yo me di cuenta de que Sasuke veía de una manera…. especial a Sakura, incluso se lo dije, obviamente el lo negó. Pero no se si desde ese día ellos ya… tu sabes.

—Luego vino el lanzamiento del vino de Mark Thompson—Continuo Karin—Estuvieron toda la noche juntos, se miraban de una manera especial, obviamente los únicos que nos dimos cuenta fuimos nosotros 2, yo tenia y sigo teniendo un interés por Sasuke y simplemente me molestaba como la miraba, como le hablaba… todo.

—Yo tenia interés en tu esposa no te lo voy a negar—Itachi le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

—Así que te gusta mi esposa he.

—Me fascina es bellisima… Pero bueno eso siempre lo supiste—Itachi asintió divertido—Entonces entre en acción, ellos bailaban, me acerque a ellos y le pedí bailara conmigo. Después de una mirada de advertencia por parte de Sasuke accedió y me dejo con ella.

—Ahí entre yo, hablamos y me dejo mas que claro que no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés de volver a estar conmigo, hasta que me confeso que estaba enamorado, le hice preguntas y me dijo que se llamaba Emma. Tiempo después fui a su oficina y le pregunte por ella— Rió—No la recordaba, siempre supe que esa tal Emma no existía y se lo dije, entonces lo bese y justo en ese momento llego tu esposa quien nos miraba fijamente estaba a punto de llorar, le dolió muchísimo.

—¿Y que paso después?

—Ella salio corriendo de ahí y el como idiota corrió tras ella, entonces lo entendí todo, pero necesitábamos algo que lo confirmara—Miro a Sasori para que el continuara.

—Dime Itachi... ¿Dónde estaban ellos cuando despertaste?

—En Londres—Dijo con la mirada llena de coraje.

—Fue la cena anual del consejo Europeo, yo estuve aya. Un día después confirme todo…

Sasori estaba en un antro Londinense con algunos amigos, se encontraban en una de las mesas del segundo piso, tomo su bebida y encendió un cigarro, se acerco al barandal y miraba a la gente bailando en la pista de baile, la música cambio a algo mas lento y romántico, el miraba como muchos regresaban a sus asientos y otros se acercaban a sus parejas para bailar fue entonces cuando una pareja llamo su atención, bailaban abrazados ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el la besaba con ternura en la cabeza, ella levanto el rostro y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras aquel chico la aferraba a el por la cintura, después de un largo y dulce beso ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, el tomo su mano y acaricio su dedo, los 2 se miraron y fue cuando se dio cuenta que usaba un anillo en el dedo anular, después de unas palabras ambos rieron divertidos hasta que ella lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso lentamente, simplemente desbordaban amor y el lo noto de inmediato.

—No… puede… ser—Se dijo a si mismo, sin dejar de mirarlos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y aunque en el fondo lo sabia, verlo le sorprendió mucho. Tomo su teléfono y marco.

—¿Hola?

—No te imaginas lo que mis ojos están viendo ahora mismo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde estas? Se escucha mucho ruido.

—Estoy en un antro acá en Londres.

—Con razón… ¿Y que has visto?

—Tenias razón en todo preciosa… Justo ahora están tu querido Sasuke y mi bellisima Sakura bailando y besándose de lo mas lindo… Se adoran es obvio.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?

—Totalmente seguro, los estoy viendo ahora mismo. Ya les tome una foto, ya sabes por si acaso.

—¡Lo sabia! Es una maldita infeliz.

—Hey hey… No hables así de ella. En todo caso aquí el miserable es tu adorado Sasuke.

Y así continuaron su conversación por unos minutos, Sasori el resto de la noche no les quito la mirada de encima.


	37. Capitulo Treinta y seis

—Y así paso todo—Termino de contarle Sasori. Itachi estaba serio y pensativo.

—Te veo muy tranquilo Itachi… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ella me pidió el divorcio, pretendía dejarme para irse con el pero… simplemente no lo voy a permitir… Muéstrame la foto—Le pidió, Sasori saco su teléfono y le mostró la foto, eran Sasuke y Sakura abrazados y besándose. Itachi apretó los ojos y la mandíbula, sentía mucho dolor y coraje.

—Infelices— Se levanto de su silla y dejo dinero sobre la mesa—Debo irme, gracias y cualquier cosa me avisan.

— Cuídate Itachi.

—Suerte con eso— Sonrió Karin.

Itachi salio de ahí y regreso a casa, en el camino solo pensaba en toda esta situación, sentía dolor ¿Por qué la mujer que ama lo traiciono de esa manera? ¿Cómo fue posible que su propio hermano le hiciera algo así? Creció con Sasuke, es su único hermano, llevan la misma sangre, no lo entendía, siempre pensó que todos podrían traicionarlo pero no ellos 2, ellos eran su única familia. Recordaba las palabras de Sasori y Natalie.

"Pues todo empezó desde la visita guiada a Napa, cuando estuvimos en tu hacienda yo me di cuenta de que Sasuke veía de una manera…. especial a Sakura" ¿Sera que desde esa vez ellos ya estaban juntos?

"Luego vino el lanzamiento del vino de Mark Thompson. Estuvieron toda la noche juntos, se miraban de una manera especial."

En su cabeza desfilaban imágenes de su hermano y su esposa besándose, tomados de la mano y lo mas doloroso y asqueroso para el, haciendo el amor. Apretó los ojos mientras lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Itachi yo ya no te amo. Quiero el divorcio. Perdón Itachi yo no quería que esto terminara así. Te juro que no es lo que tu piensas. Itachi… Yo… lo amo"

—Maldita seas Sakura —Dijo con coraje y dolor mientras lloraba—Maldita seas Sasuke… Los odio, les juro que me van a pagar esto… se los juro.

"Nosotros nos amamos. Yo la amo Itachi. No se como, no se cuando, no se porque, solo se que la amo mas que a nada en este mundo. Mi amor por ella es mas fuerte que mi razón. Ella ya no te ama."

—Los odio, los odio con todo mi corazón—Grito mientras aparcaba el coche fuera de casa, empezó a golpear el volante y hundió su rostro en el mientras lloraba y sollozaba con dolor, frustración y odio.

Al entrar solo estaba Hikari sentada en la sala esperándolo, sintió horrible al verlo con los ojos enrojecidos y con la mirada triste, aunque apoyaba el amor entre Sasuke y Sakura, ella quería a Itachi lo conocía desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y sabia que esto le dolía en el alma.

—Que bueno que regreso… Estaba preocupada.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada. ¿Y Sakura?

—Ella ya esta dormida

—Ok, yo haré lo mismo… Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana señor—Itachi subió a su habitación, entro y se acerco a la cama, la miraba, dormía tranquilamente y de inmediato noto su moretón en el pómulo por uno de los golpes que le dio, se odio en ese momento, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle daño a esa mujer? Pero de inmediato su culpa fue completamente sobrepasada por el odio y la furia, ella se acostó con su hermano, es lo menos que se merece, ella jamas podrá estar con Sasuke, el no pensaba permitirlo.

Entro al baño y se dio un baño necesitaba relajarse, pensar que debía hacer. Al terminar se cambio y se metió en la cama y se acerco a Sakura, estaba profundamente dormida, le acaricio el rostro y dibujo el pequeño moretón, se acerco y la beso dulcemente, le dio la espalda y después de unos minutos logro caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Itachi despertó y escucho la regadera en el baño, minutos después ella salio y sintió la mirada penetrante de Itachi, ella decidió ignorarlo y con paso lento llego al tocador, le dolían las piernas pues la pateo repetidas veces en ellas, se sentó frente a el y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, Itachi la miraba cosa que a ella le incomodaba, después de cepillarse tomo crema y se unto un poco en la cara, tomo otro poco y se inclino para masajearse los pies y entonces sintió como la abrazaba por detrás, tomo fuerza y se separo de el inmediatamente.

—¡No me toques!—Dijo ella con coraje y miedo.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi mujer—Reclamo el con coraje y precisión.

—No te quiero cerca de mi—Lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Y al pendejo de mi hermano si ¿No?... Tu y ese infeliz no van a estar juntos ¿Entendiste?

—Eso esta por verse—Amenazo ella, estaba dispuesta a luchar por Sasuke. La mirada de Itachi se lleno de mas coraje aun y en ese momento se arrepintió, la mirada de Itachi la hizo sentir una corriente helada, pensó que volvería a hacerle daño físicamente, el apretó los puños y entro al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar y ella no comía solo miraba el desayuno.

—¿No piensas comer?—Pregunto el.

—¡No!

—¿Vas a ir al salón?— Sakura levanto la mirada y lo miro con coraje.

—Como pretendes que valla si apenas puedo caminar, ademas ¿Qué no me ves la cara?

—Solo veo lo que te mereces—Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza, ¡Idiota! Pensaba—Me voy a la oficina te veo en la noche—Se acerco a ella para besarla pero ella volteo la cara, lleno de coraje la tomo fuertemente del rostro y la giro y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella no respondió el beso pero lo miraba con miedo.

Al irse Itachi ella regreso a su habitación, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, le dolía el cuerpo, llamo a Paris y le dijo que se sentía mal y no podría ir, se recostó en la cama mientras pensaba y recordaba todos los momentos de felicidad que tuvo a lado de Sasuke.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

—¿Y como es el hombre que siempre soñaste?

—Tierno, comprensivo, divertido, que sepa escucharme, que me aliente, que me apoye, que me enamore cada día mas… ¡Tu! Tu eres el hombre que yo siempre soñé Sasuke.

—Yo... yo jamas soñé con la mujer ideal, pero ¿Sabes que? Estoy seguro de que esa mujer no te haría justicia… Tu eres simplemente perfecta, para mi… para cualquier hombre.

—Quiero ser feliz Sasuke y se que tu eres mi felicidad.

—Jamas podría haberme imaginado a una mujer como tu Sakura, eres única, eres perfecta… Yo te quiero conmigo siempre, quiero mirarte toda la vida, quiero besarte toda mi vida…

—Entonces hazlo Sasuke, quédate conmigo toda tu vida, besame toda tu vida… Solo hazlo

—Tu ya eres toda mi vida.

La noche que le pidió matrimonio.

—Aveces me siento la basura mas asquerosa en la tierra pero te veo y todo eso desaparece yo… yo te amo y no me importa todo lo que tenga que enfrentar.

—Y yo voy a luchar a tu lado… Te amo.

—Mi niña hermosa. Te garantizo que tendremos momentos difíciles, te garantizo que tarde o temprano uno de los dos va querer escapar del otro. Pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mia, me voy arrepentir por el resto de la vida, porque en el fondo de mi corazón, se que tu eres el única mujer para mí. Cásate conmigo hermosa mujer.

— Si quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tuya por el resto de mi vida.

Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué no simplemente le puso a Sasuke en su camino desde un principio?

—Gracias por esta noche Sasuke… sin duda la segunda mejor noche de mi vida.

—¿Y cual fue la primera?

—El día que hicimos el amor por primera vez, entre los viñedos a la luz de la luna.

—También fue la mejor noche de mi vida, esta es la segunda… Y gracias a ti, gracias por ser como eres, gracias por respirar, gracias por existir, te amo mi vida.

El dolor que sentía en ese momento en el corazón era incluso mas grande que el dolor físico, no le importaría tener que soportar golpes, los prefería mil veces antes de estar lejos de Sasuke.

—Te amo Sasuke, siempre te voy a amar—Dijo entre lágrimas, mientras apretaba los ojos y hundía su rostro en la almohada.

—Yo también te amo hermosa—Escucho su voz a sus espaldas, ella abrió los ojos y con algo de trabajo giro sobre la cama. Lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándola con ojos tristes y humedecidos.

—Sasuke—Susurro, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí.

—Pequeña—Dijo mientras a paso rápido se acerco a ella, se sentó en la cama y le vio el rostro, miro su nariz que estaba un poco hinchada, el pequeño moretón y la cortada en la comisura del labio, la miraba horrorizado, un dolor inmenso lo embargo, el verla así fue como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón—¿Qué te hizo?—Levanto la mano, quiso acariciarla pero no pudo, las lagrimas rodaron no podía retenerlas mas, ver con golpes a la mujer de su vida era algo terrible, el dolor empezó a convertirse en coraje y furia—Maldito—Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas estaban llenos también de enojo—Lo voy a matar—Se levanto.

—No Sasuke… ¡Aaahh!—Quiso detenerlo pero al levantarse se lastimo, Sasuke volvió a sentarse junto a ella preocupado.

—Amor… ¿Qué te paso?

—Nada… Por favor Sasuke, quédate conmigo, no hagas ninguna locura—Dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos. El se acerco mas a ella y con duda tomo su rostro delicadamente, sentía que podía lastimarla.

—No sabes cuanto me duele verte así.

—Estoy bien, por favor quédate conmigo.

—Si pequeña… Te amo.

—Yo te amo mas Sasuke, te necesito—Lentamente se acerco a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella, la besaba con delicadeza, disfrutaba de su sabor mientras las lagrimas de ambos se unían en cada movimiento.

Sakura le quito el saco y comenzó a quitarle la corbata, pero el la tomo de las manos y la detuvo.

—No… Yo no puedo—Dijo Sasuke entre besos—No quiero lastimarte.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. Te necesito Sasuke, te necesito demasiado… Por favor—Ambos sentían sus respiraciones en sus rostros, ella lo acariciaba tiernamente quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo con ella, quería que la hiciera suya.

—Te amo—Dijo Sasuke antes de volver a capturar sus labios, el le quito la sudadera mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa. Sasuke miro sus brazos con moretones, eran las marcas de las manos de Itachi, el acaricio dulcemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se deshicieron de su ropa y también noto los golpes en sus piernas, con besos bajo lentamente hasta sus piernas, besaba cada parte golpeada con delicadeza y amor, volvió a subir y beso los moretones de su brazos hasta llegar a su rostro, lo acariciaba y con su dedo dibujaba el moretón en su pómulo, beso sus parpados y su nariz, beso su pómulo lastimado y por ultimo la comisura de su labio lastimado.

—Te amo Sasuke. Hazme tuya—Sasuke entro en ella lentamente llenándola de placer, con movimientos suaves la hacia suya, temía lastimarla, la besaba dulcemente en sus golpes, sus labios, sus pechos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Eran uno mismo, y con esa entrega se daban cuenta de que no importaba nada, solo ellos y su amor por el cual lucharían contra lo que fuera y si tenían que enfrentar al mismísimo demonio lo harían con tal de ser felices juntos.

Sasuke llego a la oficina pasando el medio día después de pasar la mañana haciendo el amor con Sakura, al salir del elevador pensaba ir a enfrentar a Itachi, quería decirle que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y que simplemente no le importaba lo que el pensara al respecto. Itachi y Ryan iban saliendo de la oficina de Itachi y cuando vio a Sasuke lo miro seriamente y con ojos llenos de odio.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?—Dijo Itachi muy tenso, Sasuke apretó los puños, recordó cada uno de los golpes que tenia Sakura, quería golpearlo pero debía controlarse.

—Estuve con Sakura, fui a verla.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Grito Itachi.

—Vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima y te juro que te mato—Amenazo Sasuke con coraje, Ryan y Irie miraban confundidos la escena.

—Te dije que no te quería cerca de ella—Dijo entre dientes y después le dio un fuerte golpe. Irie se levanto de su silla muy sorprendida mientras Ryan se coloco entre ellos y tomo a Sasuke quien estaba a punto de devolver el golpe a Itachi.

—Hey basta… ¡Que diablos significa esto!—Ryan estaba confundido.

—Lo que ayas dicho me vale mierda.

—Aléjate de mi mujer infeliz, te juro que no volverás a acercarte a ella.

—Por ella soy capaz de todo, y tu no me vas a alejar de ella.

—¡¿Qué?!—Pregunto Ryan.

—Ya lo veremos.

—¡Basta! Vamonos Sasuke—Ryan se llevo a empujones a Sasuke a su oficina, Itachi entro a la suya cerrando la puerta fuertemente, la mayoría en el piso miraban la escena sorprendidos, no habían escuchado mucho pero estaban sorprendidos de haber visto una pelea así entre los hermanos Uchiha. En la oficina de Sasuke, el se sirvió un trago para tranquilizarse.

—¿Me puedes explicar que diablos fue eso?

—Creo que todo estuvo claro ¿No?

—Tu y tu cuñada...—No termino la frase solo lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Si Ryan. La amo con todo mi corazón.

—Sasuke es tu cuñada.

—¡¿Y?! No me importa, la amo con el alma y así va a ser siempre. Y ese imbécil no me va a alejar de ella.

—Sasuke no hables así… es tu hermano.

—Mi hermano es un maldito machista cobarde.

—No, te juro que no puedo creer esto.

—Se que esto es muy raro y que todos nos van a mirar con malos ojos pero ¿sabes que? No me importa, la amo Ryan, es el amor de mi vida y no voy a renunciar a ella nunca.

—¿La amas lo suficiente como para pelear con tu propio hermano? Con tu única familia Sasuke.

—Si, por ella soy capaz de todo. Tu no sabes Ryan como era ella cuando la conocí, estaba triste, era infeliz, Itachi la trataba como a un mueble mas de su casa, no se que diablos le paso a mi hermano que la abandono por completo, luego paso lo del accidente, nos conocimos y… ahora es mi vida entera.

—Igual no deja de ser la mujer de tu hermano Sasuke, por dios.

—Amarla no estaba en mis planes, solo paso y ya… Yo deje de verla como mi cuñada, yo la empece a ver como mujer y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Valla Sasuke… Sinceramente no se que decirte. Es que bueno yo he visto casos que uno se enamora de la ex del hermano, creo que es algo mas normal pero ella esta casada con el aun y… no se esto es difícil.

—Yo se que aquí vamos a ser muy señalados Ryan, no toda la gente sera capaz de ver el amor que hay entre nosotros, solo van a juzgar sin saber, pero ahora no me importa ahora solo quiero luchar por ella y lo voy a hacer.

—Es una situación muy difícil Sasuke, pero espero de verdad que se solucione pronto y bien.

—Solo quiero ser feliz junto a ella, no quiero nada mas.

Sakura decidió llamar a Ino para contarle todo lo que había pasado, mientras hablaba miraba la negra noche por el ventanal de la habitación.

—No es que no puedo creer que ese poco hombre te aya hecho eso… Es un idiota te juro que me va a escuchar cuando lo vea y que se atreva a ponerme una mano encima porque yo si lo mato.

—Amiga cálmate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es un infeliz, ahora si se acuerda que tiene esposa ¿No? Es un desgraciado.

—Prefiero mil golpisas a estar lejos de Sasuke, voy a luchar por el Ino te lo juro no me importa lo que haga Itachi.

—Es que no puedo creer que todo esto aya pasado, tan bien que iba todo… estúpido Itachi.

—Aun no entiendo como es que empezó a sospechar, como fue que lo supo tan pronto.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Maldita sea como quisiera estar aya contigo. ¿Y Sasuke? Hay mi vido debe estar fatal también.

—Pues si, aunque esta confundido por la actitud que tomo Itachi ayer con el.

—Definitivamente esta muy raro, cualquier otro hubiera ido directo a partirle la cara, ¿Estará planeando algo?

—No lo se, espero que no—En ese momento Itachi entro a la habitación—Debo colgar, te llamo luego ¿Si?

—Llego ese idiota ¿Verdad?

—Si, cuídate por favor.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto Itachi con tono autoritario.

—Es Ino.

—¿Ino? Dame—Le quito el teléfono.

—No… ¿Qué te pasa?—Dijo Sakura molesta.

—Ya estarás contenta ¿No?—Le dijo Itachi a Ino—Tu apoyaste a tu amiga para que se revolcara con mi hermano.

—Pues si fíjate, el es mucho mas hombre que tu infeliz—Dijo Ino enojada.

—Siempre supe que eras una loca una cualquiera, lo único que querías es que Sakura fuera igual de zorra que tu.

—Y yo siempre supe que eras un maldito macho poco hombre cobarde, te duele admitir que NO TE AMA, ahora ama a Sasuke, el supo darle TODO lo que tu no pudiste.

—Puedes irte al demonio Ino, así que no vuelvas a llamar, te quiero lejos de mi mujer.

—Tu no eres nadie para decidir eso.

—Yo me voy a encargar de que así sea. Hasta nunca— Colgó y miro a Sakura — Así que ya le chillaste a tu amiga ¿No?

—Es mi amiga y le cuento todo lo que me de la gana y tu no eres nadie para alejarme de ella—Le dijo molesta, Itachi le respondió con una fuerte bofetada.

—Tu no estas en condiciones de decirme quien soy yo. ¿Así que en la mañana vino a verte Sasuke?— Sakura lo miro con furia y lagrimas en los ojos, el la tomo del cabello fuertemente y la acerco a el—Tu no vas a volver a verlo ¿Entendiste?—La soltó con un leve empujón.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?—Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Esta es mi venganza, tu no vas a ser feliz nunca, yo me voy a encargar de hacerte la vida imposible, te juro que me vas a pedir perdón de rodillas por el daño que me hiciste.

—Yo jamas quise hacerte daño Itachi.

—Si claro—Dijo irónico—Eres una maldita perra hipócrita—Salio de la habitación y Sakura volvió a la cama donde una vez mas lloro como niña pequeña por todo lo que le estaba pasando, no conocía a ese Itachi, estaba muy cambiado pero aunque le dolía admitirlo ella era la causa de ese cambio en la personalidad de su esposo.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Sasuke llego a casa de Sakura, quería verla, necesitaba besarla, abrazarla, sentirla, bajo del auto y se acerco a la puerta pero 2 tipos le bloquearon el paso.

—Lo siento señor pero usted no puede pasar.

—¿Qué?—Dijo confundido.

—Tenemos estrictas órdenes de no dejarlo pasar.

—Vallanse al diablo—Quiso seguir pero lo detuvieron, forcergearon unos segundos.

—No haga esto mas difícil, retírese por favor—Hikari salio en ese momento.

—Hikari, ¿me puedes explicar que diablos es esto?

—Lo siento mi niño, pero su hermano no quiere que vuelva a ver a la señora.

—No puede ser.

—Lo mejor es que se valla por favor no complique mas las cosas.

—No.. yo necesito verla Hikari.

—Por favor joven—Le imploro ella.

—¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA—Gritaba Sasuke mientras trataba de entrar, pero los 2 hombres se lo impedían—¡Suéltenme, necesito verla!

—Señor si no se va tendré que llamar a la policía— Advirtió uno de ellos.

—¡NO! Suéltenlo yo me encargo—Dijo Hikari quien se acerco a el y lo llevo hasta su auto, Sasuke miraba con enojo a los hombres—Por favor, váyase no haga esto mas difícil.

—Necesito verla Hikari.

—Yo lo se pero ahora no, no quiero que llamen a la policía, su hermano dio ordenes muy estrictas, de verdad no quiero que se lo lleven preso por favor piense en ella—Trataba de tranquilizarlo, la respiración de Sasuke se normalizaba.

—No me va a alejar de ella Hikari.

—Hay mi niño, no se en que momento todo empezó a ir de esta manera. Vallase, es lo mejor.

—Esta bien, por favor Hikari—La tomo de las manos—Dile que la amo, que la necesito y que voy a luchar por ella sin importar que.

—Yo le digo, valla tranquilo.

— Adiós Hikari.

Sasuke salio de ahí y Hikari entro, fue a la habitación de Sakura quien estaba sentada en la cama, las piernas le dolían menos y las tenia abrazadas.

—Señora, el joven Sasuke estuvo aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Y que paso?

—Los tipos esos no lo dejaron pasar.

—No puede ser, maldita sea—Hikari se sentó y la tomo de las manos.

—Me pidió que le dijera que la ama, que la necesita y que va a luchar por usted—Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a acumularse de lagrimas.

—Hay Hikari, me voy a morir si Itachi me aleja de el. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar?

—No lo se. Su amor es muy grande, es fuerte, es puro y estoy segura de que pronto va a pasar todo—El timbre se escucho.

—Ojala Hikari, porque yo no quiero vivir sin el.

—No diga eso señora… Voy a ver quien es.

Minutos después Paris entro a la habitación de Sakura.

—¡Hola amiga!

—Paris, que bueno que viniste.

—¿Quienes son esos tipos de afuera? ¿Qué hacen cuidando tu casa? ¿Paso algo?—Se acerco a ella, se sentó y la miro—¡Dios mio! ¿Qué te paso?

—Creo que es momento de que te enteres de todo.

—¿De que todo?—Dijo preocupada.

—Paris, yo te he contado como era mi matrimonio antes de que Itachi sufriera aquel accidente—Paris asintió—Cuando el estuvo en coma yo, conocí mejor a otro hombre y me enamore de el, el me apoyaba, me hacia sentir bonita, amada, deseada…. Me hizo darme cuenta de que yo ya no amaba a Itachi.

—¿Y ahora Itachi sabe todo? No me digas que… ¿El te hizo esto?—Acaricio su pequeño moretón.

—Si, y por eso puso a esos tipos a cuidar la casa para que el no viniera a verme, y ya contrato a otro para cuando salga, no me piensa dejar sola, me quiere alejar de el.

—Pero… wow. Amiga yo no entiendo, es decir, yo pensé que tu y tu esposo estaban bien, cuando me lo presentaste se les veía felices, no yo… no entiendo.

—El y yo nos alejamos desde antes de que me fuera a Houston, yo iba a luchar por mi matrimonio, pensé que Itachi iba a cambiar, que podía amarlo de nuevo pero no fue así, así que busque al amor de mi vida y retomamos nuestra relación a escondidas claro, al principio pensé que seria feo por Itachi pero en cuanto el regreso a la empresa, volvió a ser el Itachi distante y frió de antes. Hace unos días yo le pedí el divorcio, ya no podía seguir con el.

—¿Y que paso?

—Sabia todo, paso esto—Señalo su rostro—Y me dijo que no me daría el divorcio nunca.

—¿Cómo se entero? Es decir, yo nunca me di cuenta de que tu estuvieras enamorada de alguien mas.

—No se, no se te juro que no tengo idea de como comenzó todo.

—Yo nunca te vi con algún chico en especial… ¿Quién es?

—Eso es lo peor… Es Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

Sakura le contó a Paris como paso todo con Sasuke, ella no podía creerlo, estaba sorprendida jamas se lo imagino.

—El oso de peluche… el de un día antes de navidad, era de el ¿Cierto?

—Si, esa vez el y yo discutimos y me lo envió, yo tuve que decirte que era de Ino.

—Claro entiendo… La verdad es que esto me sorprende mucho Sakura, tu y tu cuñado es algo… extraño.

—Te juro que yo no pensé que yo me enamoraría de el, paso sin darme cuenta. El es el amor de mi vida, tratamos de alejarnos pero no fue posible, nuestro amor es mas grande.

—Hay amiga… El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende ¿No?

—Definitivamente… Ahora seremos señalados injustamente, bueno es obvio que lo vean mal por el parentesco pero nadie es capaz de ver mas allá.

—Pues si es raro y difícil, pero bueno ahora que yo se todo, te entiendo un poquito o bueno trato, así es el corazón aveces.

—Gracias por no juzgarme.

—Yo no soy quien para eso… te quiero y cuentas conmigo.

—Yo también te quiero… Y bueno supongo que ya que sabes todo puedo volver al salón.

—Creo que es lo mejor, así distraes tu mente en otras cosas.

—Cierto, pero ni una palabra a las chicas ¿Si? Les diremos que me caí en las escaleras o no se.

—Esta bien.

Sasuke llego a la oficina, iba furioso, fue directo a la oficina de Itachi, al entrar el y Irie estaban revisando unos documentos.

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo!—Le dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

—Valla, veo que ya fuiste a buscar a mi esposa.

—Estas loco, pero te juro que ni con tus gorilas me vas alejar de ella.

—Retírate Irie.

—Claro, permiso—Salio Irie muy desconcertada aunque no le gusto la idea, no quería que ya solos empezaran una pelea.

—Estas muy mal Itachi.

—¿Yo mal?—Sonrió—¿Y tu? Ahora revolcarte con la esposa de tu propio hermano esta bien ¿No?

—Eres un maldito infeliz, entiende de una vez que ella ya no te ama.

—No me importa, ella va a estar conmigo hasta que a mi se me de la gana.

—Eres un machista desgraciado, una de las razones por las que dejo de quererte.

—Sinceramente no me importa lo que tu pienses Sasuke, solo te digo que tu y ella no van a ser felices nunca.

—Yo no voy renunciar a ella, jamas—Dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina, llego a la suya y tomo el teléfono y la llamo, necesitaba escucharla aunque sea un minuto.

—¿Hola?—Contesto Hikari.

—Hikari soy Sasuke… Comunícame con Sakura por favor.

—Claro un segundo—Un minuto después ella contesto.

—¡Sasuke!—Dijo con emoción.

—Mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?

—Mal, te extraño.

—Yo también hermosa, mucho. Hoy fui a verte pero…

—Si me dijo Hikari, esta dispuesto a todo con tal de que no te vuelva a ver nunca.

—Yo no lo voy a permitir pequeña, nadie me va a alejar de ti. Podemos vernos en el salón.

—No Sasuke, habrá un tipo custodiandome todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—No saldré sin compañía.

—Infeliz, no puede ser.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no quiero estar sin ti.

—No mi amor… No se, voy a pensar en algo, alguna solución debe tener esto. Te amo.

—Yo te amo mas Sasuke, pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar.

—Debo irme, tengo una reunión. Por ahora solo podremos estar en contacto por teléfono.

—Ok, cuídate mucho por favor.

—Tu también hermosa, cualquier cosa avísame ¿Si?

—Si, te amo… Adiós.

—Adiós amor, también te amo—Fin de la llamada.

Sasuke se fue a la reunión a la sala de juntas, debían ver lo del vino de Itachi, estarían ahí los 2 junto con Mike y Ryan, el le prestaba poca atención a la junta, solo pensaba en ella y en lo mucho que la necesitaba.

—Llame a la hacienda, el fin de semana estará el catador aya, si todo sale bien, empezamos a embotellar.

—¿Ya tienes el diseño de la etiqueta?—Pregunto Ryan.

—Aquí tengo los bocetos—Saco 2 diseños de las etiquetas.

—"Dai's Shades" Me gusta—Dijo Mike.

—Gracias… ¿Cuál les gusta mas?

—A mi este… como que va mas con el nombre, oscuro, misterioso.

—Apoyo a Mike, este es perfecto.

—Y tu Sasuke ¿Qué opinas?

—También me gusta mas ese—Dijo seriamente.

—Bien es todo—Dijo Itachi levantándose y los demás lo imitaron.

—Itachi pasas por mi oficina necesito tu firma en unos documentos que debo enviar al consejo.

—Ok en un rato estoy aya—Mike y Ryan salieron y Sasuke quería hacer lo mismo—Espera Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sabes, a pesar de que te revolcabas con mi esposa debo agradecerte por haber continuado con mi proyecto.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—Itachi se acerco a el.

—¿Lo hiciste de corazón? O lo hiciste para no sentirte tan culpable por lo que hacías.

—Lo hice de corazón Itachi, sabía lo importante que es para ti esto.

—También sabias lo importante que era mi mujer para mi y aun así te la llevaste a la cama.

—¿De verdad te importaba Sakura, Itachi? Por que no parecía, de hecho la ignorabas por completo.

—Tu que sabes, yo le di lo mejor.

—Créeme Itachi durante todo este año me di cuenta lo mierda que eras con ella.

—¿Mierda?— Sonrió cinicamente.

—Si. ¿Sabes cuales son su flores favoritas?—La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Itachi y solo lo miro con enojo, no respondió y el no saber eso lo lleno de coraje. Ahora fue Sasuke quien le dedico una sonrisa cínica y burlona—Lo sabia… ¿Qué se siente saber que yo la conozco mas que tu? ¿Sabias que ya sabe reconocer un buen vino?—Itachi apretaba los puños lleno de rabia—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de ella Itachi, y aun así te llenas la boca diciendo que fuiste un gran marido… Eres patético—Dio media vuelta y salio de ahí dejando a Itachi con su coraje e impotencia.

El fin de semana llego, era Sábado al medio día y Itachi llevo con el a Sakura a Napa Valley, no iba a dejarla en Nueva York, sabia que ella y Sasuke podrían aprovechar y el no pensaba permitirlo.

—El catador esta por llegar así que me voy a esperarlo en las bodegas.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Tu no tienes nada que hacer aya.

—Itachi ¿Por qué nunca me incluyes en cosas de la empresa?—Pregunto exasperada.

—Son cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que si, en realidad me gustaría probar tu vino.

—Ya lo probaras en la presentación. Y si quieres que te incluya bueno, piensa en algo lindo, un detalle para regalar a los invitados en la fiesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

—No tengo tiempo para discutir, te veo mas tarde—Salio de ahí apresurado, Sakura no podía creer lo que le dijo ¿Me vio cara de planeadora de eventos? Se pregunto indignada, se sentía harta, cansada de esa situación, parecía que Itachi hacia todo lo posible por que lo odiara, y a como iba todo, seguro lo lograría pronto.

—Señora, ¿Gusta un vaso de naranjada?—Le pregunto Magda sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sakura la miro enternecida pues su pansita de 8 meses de embarazo sobresalía y la hacia lucir tierna y muy linda.

—Si claro Magda, gracias—Magda fue a la cocina y un rato después volvió con la naranjada y se la dio—Gracias.

—De nada— Sonrió.

—¿Todo listo para la llegada del bebe?

—Si ya, estamos muy felices.

—¿Ya saben que va a ser?

—Niño, lo llamaremos Henry.

—Oww que bello, me gusta el nombre, felicidades de verdad.

—Gracias señora. Y ustedes… ¿Para cuando?

—No, no esta en nuestros planes ser… padres.

—Espero pronto se animen, aunque no me imagino al señor Itachi de papa— Rió por lo bajo.

—Ni yo Magda… tampoco lo imagino—"Seguro apenas y lo vería" pensó Sakura, por fortuna ellos no tenia hijos, empezó a imaginar como seria la situación si hubiera hijos de por medio, definitivamente seria peor de lo que esta.

Sakura salio a caminar entre los viñedos, solo ese lugar era capaz de hacerla olvidar todo lo malo. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí con Sasuke.

—Extrañaba tanto este aroma

—Si es increíble, es único… Es tan tranquilo aquí, cuando era niño siempre me venia aquí cuando quería pensar, cuando alguien me hacia enojar.

—Es que es excelente. Es como estar en otro mundo, como si nada mas existiera, solo tu y estas uvas.

Recordó que aquel día empezó todo, pues ademas de que empezaba a conocer un poco mas a Sasuke, ese mismo día por la noche sucedió aquel maravilloso error que la hizo sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho, recordaba los besos, las caricias, recordaba esa corriente que le hacia sentir, ese deseo, esa pasión, se dio cuenta que desde entonces lo amo con todo su corazón.

—Te amo

—Yo también te amo Sasuke.

—Sabes, desde que cometí aquella equivocación he deseado tanto esta noche.

—La verdad es que yo también.

—¿Y entonces porque me hiciste sufrir tanto?

—Por que no quería aceptarlo, para mi era malo desearte y amarte como te amo.

—¿Y ya no lo es?

—No ya no, amarte con toda el alma no puede ser malo.

—Yo siempre dije, que nunca me enamoraría de nadie, que toda mi vida seria soltero para disfrutar de mi vida como me diera la gana. Pero llegaste a mi vida y estoy completamente enamorado como un imbécil de ti.

Recuerdos de aquella hermosa noche en que se entregaron por primera vez la invadieron, recordaba cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia incluso cada grito de placer que el le hacia sentir, sin duda esos viñedos eran los únicos grandes testigos de todo el amor que hay entre ellos, solo ellos saben la fuerza de ese amor.

Llego a aquel lugar donde hicieron el amor aquella noche, lleno sus pulmones de aquel aroma a uva mezclado con la pasión y el amor de aquella noche que aun seguía impregnada en esos viñedos. Se sentó en la tierra y se acosto, miraba maravillada el hermoso cielo azul mientras con sus dedos recorría sus labios recordando cada beso que compartió con ese hermoso hombre.

—Te amo Sasuke—Dijo mientras que con su otra mano tomaba un puñado de esa tierra bendita para ella.


	38. Capitulo Treinta y siete

Dos largos meses más pasaron, Sakura y Sasuke seguían sin verse y la situación cada vez empeoraba, se necesitaban tenían sed del uno por el otro, solo querían un momento para mirarse a los ojos, para acariciarse, para sentirse para besarse, pero solo podían conformarse con escuchar sus voces por teléfono, a diario hablaban y se decían lo mucho que se aman y se extrañan, pero poco a poco todo empezaba a cambiar.

—Te necesito, te juro que ya no sé qué hacer Sakura, quiero verte por lo menos un minuto, con eso sería feliz.

—Si… yo también te necesito—Dijo sin muchas ganas.

—Hermosa ¿Qué pasa? Últimamente te escucho rara.

—No es nada, estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente, estoy bien.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé... Sabes tengo cosas que hacer nos llamamos luego ¿Sí?

—Ok, cuídate… Te amo.

—Igual. Adiós—Fin de la llamada.

Sasuke quedo muy confundido, hace días escuchaba extraña a Sakura y cada que le preguntaba que sucedía ella solo se limitaba a decirle que todo estaba bien, pero él sabía que no era así, la notaba fría, distante incluso fastidiada ¿Sera que ya dejo de amarme? Se preguntaba Sasuke pero de inmediato se quitó esa idea de la mente, simplemente le dolía el solo hecho se imaginarlo, si Sakura dejara de amarlo preferiría mil veces que le arrancaran el corazón del pecho.

Pero no era eso, todo lo contrario Sakura lo seguía amando con todo su corazón o incluso más, pero esta situación la tenía cansada, lo que ella tenía era resignación, sabía que Itachi jamás le daría el divorcio, sabía que no dejaría que lo viera por nada del mundo entonces después de tantos días de analizarlo una y otra vez llego a una conclusión.

Sasuke salió de la oficina, se dirigía al elevador, quería salir de ahí necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Las puertas se abrieron y para su sorpresa se encontró con Sasori.

—¿Tu qué diablos haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a tu hermano… ¿Algún problema con eso?

—¿Qué diablos tienes que ver con mi hermano?

—Digamos que nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

—Eres un maldito hipócrita.

—Pero mira quien lo dice—Dijo divertido—Ya sé porque estas de genio—Se acerco a él sin dejar de mirarlo—Necesitas cogerte a tu cuñada ¿No Sasuke? La falta de sexo pone de malas.

—Vete al infierno—Rodeo a Sasori y entro al elevador.

—Ahora entiendo porque no querías que me le acercara, querías ser el único que se la llevara a la cama, ¿Desde cuándo tú y ella se burlaban de Itachi?

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Lo sé perfectamente, incluso me atrevo a decir que lo sé mejor que nadie, ya tenía mis sospechas pero todo lo confirme en Londres, por cierto ¿Era un anillo de compromiso lo que usaba ella esa noche mientras bailaban?

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Sasuke confundido.

—Los vi en aquel antro Sasuke, yo estaba ahí. Aunque en el fondo siempre lo supe, me sorprendió mucho verlos como cualquier pareja pasándola de lo mejor mientras tu hermano despertaba de un coma. ¿Con la mujer de tu hermano Sasuke? Eso es tener huevos.

—Tú se lo dijiste a Itachi—Dijo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de sorpresa.

—No fue necesario, tu hermano es muy inteligente pero digamos que yo solo le di un empujoncito— Rio por lo bajo cínicamente. Sasuke salió del elevador y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la recepción, la recepcionista se levantó de inmediato al sentir el golpe, todos en el piso voltearon a ver la escena.

—Eres un maldito desgraciado.

—De alguna manera me tenías que pagar cada golpe que me diste idiota.

—¿Qué no te cansas de hacerme la vida imposible? —Dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

—Te odio Uchiha—Sasuke sintió un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, ahora fue Sasori quien lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a él, la nariz de Sasuke sangraba—Si fui yo, yo me encargue de que tu hermano sospechara, yo me encargue de que el descubriera que eras tú el amante de su esposa, fui yo quien le recomendó que te alejara de ella, y soy yo quien se va a encargar de que nunca la vuelvas a ver—Le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se le fuera el aire, Sasuke se dobló de dolor y Sasori lo tomo del cuello para seguir mirándolo—¿Recuerdas el golpe que me diste en aquel cóctel? ¿Recuerdas la golpiza que me diste cuando quise hacerla mía? Todo eso me lo vas a pagar con creces, te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido en mi camino infeliz.

Sasuke tomo fuerza y golpeo a Sasori en las costillas haciendo que lo soltara, empezaron a pelear, esta vez Sasori estaba consciente y no pensaba dejarse golpear por Sasuke, la recepcionista corrió a la oficina de Itachi, él estaba con Irie y Ryan. Ella entro sin tocar.

—Vengan rápido el señor Uchiha y el señor Nagano se están peleando—Dijo nerviosa, Itachi y Ryan salieron corriendo y los vieron golpeándose.

—Basta los 2—Dijo Itachi mientras él y Ryan los separaban— ¿Qué demonios les pasa? —Les dijo enojado ya cuando lograron separarlos.

—¿También le dijiste a mi hermano que quisiste abusar de Sakura? —Dijo Sasuke agitado.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Itachi confundido y miro a Sasori.

—Este infeliz que se hace llamar tu amigo, ataco a Sakura en la cena del cierre del congreso.

—Eso es cierto—Apoyo Ryan a Sasuke.

—Yo te dije que siempre me ha gustado tu mujer, incluso te dije que quise conquistarla.

—Claro, pero se te olvido decirme que quisiste abusar de ella.

—Espero que con esto sepas de quien debes cuidarte realmente—Dijo Sasuke con desprecio, se zafo de Ryan y subió al elevador, pulso el botón y las puertas se cerraron. Itachi miro a Sasori nuevamente, esta vez con furia.

—Lárgate de aquí o no respondo.

—Bien, me voy… Pero que no se te olvide nunca que gracias a mi tu esposa y tu hermano dejaron de verte la cara de pendejo—Itachi apretó los puños y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

—Gracias por eso—Dijo Itachi y regreso a su oficina. Ryan miro a Sasori y siguió a Itachi, después de unos segundos Sasori llamo al elevador mientras con coraje se sobaba el golpe que Itachi le había propinado.

Sakura llego del salón y Itachi ya la estaba esperando para cenar, se sirvió un trago y le ofreció uno a su esposa.

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste que Sasori quiso abusar de ti?

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Sasori estuvo en la empresa y se peleó con Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Al final de su pelea Sasuke me lo dijo. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No le vi caso. Por fortuna no pasó nada, no tenía sentido que tu… lo supieras.

—Ok—La miro algunos segundos—Vamos a cenar.

—Claro—Dijo sin muchas ganas y siguió a Itachi hasta el comedor pero pensaba en Sasuke, ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué peleo con Sasori? Sin duda se preocupó por el pero decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para hablar con él. La cena fue como siempre, en total silencio, Itachi jamás le preguntaba por su día o por el salón y ella tampoco hacia lo mismo con él, su matrimonio estaba más que muerto, pero no tenía más opción que aceptarlo y aprender a vivir así.

Al día siguiente Sasuke llego a la oficina, después de que Shina le dijera lo que tenían planeado, el teléfono sonó y ella contesto mientras el revisaba unos documentos en la computadora.

—Uchiha Wine Company, Oficina de Sasuke Uchiha Buenos días… Claro señora un momento... Señor lo llama su cuñada—Le dio el teléfono.

—Gracias Shina, ya puedes retirarte.

—Claro, permiso—Ella salió y el contesto.

—Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Sasuke… bien ¿Y tú?

—Con mucho trabajo pero bien.

—Me dijo Itachi que, ayer tú y Sasori pelearon.

—Si es verdad—Suspiro—Él es el culpable de que Itachi sospechara y supiera la verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer el mismo me lo dijo, es un cabrón. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Londres cuando fuimos a bailar?

—Si.

—Sasori estaba ahí y nos vio.

—¿Qué? No… eso no puede ser.

—Pues así es, pero bueno eso igual ya no importa… Te extraño.

—Sasuke—Tomo aire y valor para lo que debía decirle a Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

—No Sasuke. Yo solo llame para decirte que… que lo nuestro se acaba aquí.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido, un enorme vació inundo su pecho.

—Eso Sasuke, lo nuestro no puede seguir.

—¿Por qué? Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?

—No es ninguna broma. Tu y yo no podemos seguir con esta farsa.

—¿Farsa? De qué diablos me estás hablando Sakura —Dijo con un tono de enojo combinado con dolor.

—¿Qué no te has dado cuenta Sasuke? Esto no va para ningún lado, no es justo para mí y mucho menos para ti. Mereces ser feliz con alguien que no tenga problemas, con alguien que pueda darte todo su tiempo, su corazón sin tener que esconderse de nadie y de nada.

—No… tú no puedes estar hablando enserio.

—Estoy hablando muy enserio, lo siento pero lo mejor es que te olvides de mí, no quiero hacerte más daño.

—No espera… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?

—Claro que sí, lo mejor es que tú y yo ya no volvamos a hablar, trata de ser feliz Sasuke, en serio lo mereces, sé que encontraras a una mujer que sepa hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero a otra mujer maldita sea… Yo te quiero a ti, tú no puedes hacerme esto.

—Lo siento Sasuke, por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

—Por eso has estado así de extraña últimamente ¿Cierto?

—Si, no sabía cómo decírtelo… Conmigo solo vas a sufrir Sasuke, lo mejor es que yo continué con mi matrimonio.

—No Sakura, tú no puedes hacerme esto. Una solución debe haber—Dijo tratando de calmarse, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Si la hay y es que te olvides de mí.

—No yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti. Yo te amo… necesito verte, ahora mismo voy para allá y no me importa que haya mil hombres cuidando, tengo que verte.

—No Sasuke por favor no hagas esto más difícil, solo olvídate de mí, entiende de una vez que esta relación no puede seguir… Se acabo.

—Pues no lo acepto, yo te amo, tú me amas si el problema es Itachi, no me importa, ahora mismo voy por ti y nos vamos a donde nunca pueda encontrarnos o no se…

—¡Basta Sasuke! —Elevo la voz y tomo aún más valor—Yo no podría irme contigo a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo—Suspiro—Yo ya no te amo Sasuke—Las lágrimas que Sasuke retenía resbalaron por fin, "Yo ya no te amo" esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, solo sentía como su corazón se despedazaba.

—¡No! No eso no es verdad… de verdad que esta broma no es agradable.

—No es ninguna broma Sasuke, ya no te amo… Todo este tiempo que he estado lejos de ti me hizo darme cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca debió haber sido, todo fue un error, ahora estoy con Itachi y él está dispuesto a olvidar todo y rehacer nuestra vida.

—¡MENTIRA! —Le grito llorando—Tú no puedes decir que lo nuestro fue un error… Tú sabes que no es así, yo sé que tú me amas, yo sé que lo nuestro es lo más hermoso que nos pudo haber pasado a los dos. Dime Sakura ¿Itachi te está obligando a decirme esto? ¿Itachi te amenazo con algo?

—No y no… Itachi no sabe que tú y yo hemos estado hablando por teléfono todo este tiempo, y no me ha amenazado, esta decisión es mía y de nadie más Sasuke, ya no te amo y lo mejor es que terminemos con esto, tu mereces ser feliz con alguien que en verdad te ame.

—Que no quiero a nadie que no seas tú ¿Qué no lo entiendes carajo? Tu no pudiste dejar de amarme, yo sé que no es así… Pequeña por favor no me hagas esto.

—Por favor, tú no te hagas esto. Adiós Sasuke, te deseo lo mejor… Se feliz.

—No Sakura, no me hagas esto, prefiero arrancarme el corazón a estar sin ti, por favor no lo hagas.

—Hace mucho estas sin mi… Esta relación ya no tenía caso, adiós Sasuke—Fin de la llamada.

Un dolor inmenso embargaba a Sasuke, "Ya no te amo" una y otra vez pasaban por su mente esas palabras, no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué? ¿Se volvió a enamorar de Itachi? Lagrimas nublaron su vista, el teléfono resbalo de su mano y cayó al piso, se recostó sobre su silla y empezó a llorar con fuerza, grandes sollozos y gruñidos de dolor salían de su pecho, el dolor era insoportable, había perdido a la mujer de su vida, sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido sin el amor de ella, eso no podía estar pasando.

Sakura salió de su oficina con paso lento y con la mirada perdida, parecía estar en trance, bajo los 2 escalones mirando a la nada. Paris estaba sentada con una clienta en la pequeña cafetería y la vio, sabía que algo pasaba.

—¿Sakura? —La llamo pero ella la ignoro. Después de dar 2 pasos más solo vio cómo se desvaneció hasta el piso.

Paris corrió hasta Sakura al igual que Miyo, todas miraron preocupadas, Paris se hinco y la levanto sobre sus piernas, todas se acercaban alrededor de ella.

— Sakura... Sakura —La llamaba preocupada mientras con la mano golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas—Miyo tráeme alcohol rápido… Por favor denle espacio— Decía Paris a todos que estaban alrededor, Miyo salió de ahí y Darren el custodio entro al escuchar el alboroto, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la oficina donde la acostó en el sillón. Miyo llego con el alcohol y algodón, Paris lo mojo y lo acerco a la nariz de Sakura, poco a poco reacciono.

— Sakura amiga, ¿Me escuchas?

—¿Qué paso? —Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.

—Te desmayaste. Lo mejor será llamar al médico.

—No, estoy bien tranquila… es que no desayune— Mintió.

—¿Segura? Yo creo que es mejor que te revisen.

—No, tranquila Paris, estoy bien solo fue eso de verdad.

—Está bien, ¿Quieres que Darren te lleve a casa?

—No, ya se me está pasando de verdad.

—Ok, voy con Danna a que te prepare un café y te traigo una rebanada de pastel para que comas algo.

—Gracias Paris, pero no es necesario.

—Claro que es necesario, debes desayunar algo. Ahora vuelvo

—Darren por favor ni una palabra de esto a Itachi, ¿Esta bien?

—Está bien señora—Paris, Miyo y Darren salieron de ahí, Paris le dijo a todas que estaba bien y fue a la cafetería por el café y el pastel.

Después de unos minutos Paris entro con el café y el pastel y se los dio a Sakura, se sentó a un lado de ella y la miro.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, ya me siento mejor.

—Yo sé que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?

—Si lo sé.

—Entonces cuéntame que pasa.

—Llevo días pensando sobre mi situación y creo que es injusto para Sasuke todo esto.

—No solo para él, también es injusto para ti.

—No Paris, es aún más injusto para él porque él se merece ser feliz, él está libre, no tiene compromisos con nadie, puede retomar su vida sin ningún problema y yo estoy con Itachi y así va a ser siempre.

—Entiendo, ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Termine mi "relación" con Sasuke—Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, pues para ella lo que tenía con Sasuke no era una relación en realidad.

—¿Qué? No amiga, tú lo amas.

—Le dije que ya no lo amo.

—¿Cómo porque le dijiste eso? Estas mal, no tenías porque, ustedes se aman, no deben estar separados.

—No podemos estar juntos Paris, mírame tú sabes cómo esta toda la situación, yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo ser una egoísta y pensar que Sasuke debe estar ahí esperándome hasta que a Itachi se le dé la gana darme el divorcio, eso nunca va a pasar… Además, yo solo pensaba terminarlo pero tuve que decirle que ya no lo amo para que no lo hiciera más difícil, para que no me busque.

—Ay no pobrecito ya me imagino como debe estar ahora—Dijo enternecida y triste.

—Es lo mejor Paris—Empezó a llorar—No sabes cómo me duele esto, no sabes cómo me dolió mentirle pero tenía que hacerlo, él tiene derecho a ser feliz y conmigo no lo va a ser.

—Amiga… tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz y con Itachi no lo vas a ser nunca.

—¿Y qué hago?

—Mete la demanda de divorcio.

—Es lo mismo, él no me lo va a dar ¿Sabes cuantos años podríamos estar en eso? Muchos Paris, es lo mismo, yo no podré estar con Sasuke nunca, por eso lo hice, él tiene que olvidarse de mí, yo sé que encontrara a una mujer que en verdad le pueda dar todo lo que yo no.

— Sakura, no estoy de acuerdo.

—Es lo mejor, todo esto lo hago por él.

—Aw, ven aquí—La abrazo y Sakura lloro aun con más dolor, todo esto le dolía más a ella pero era lo mejor, Sasuke no podía estancarse por una mujer que no podía ser completamente de él, no se lo merecía, él era un hombre increíble y ella estaba segura de que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de él, solo esperaba que él también lo hiciera y fuera completamente feliz.

Dos semanas más pasaron, en definitiva las semanas más horribles en la vida de Sasuke, desde aquella llamada con Sakura estaba triste, enojado, no quería ver a nadie, se aislaba de todos, en la oficina se limitaba a hablar solamente de trabajo. A diario llamaba a Sakura al salón y a su celular pero nunca recibía sus llamadas, en el salón algunas ocasiones ella contestaba pero al decirle que era Sasuke solo se limitaba a decirle "Sasuke ya te pedí que no me busques, no te lastimes por favor" y colgaba, era una tortura para él, simplemente quería morirse, cada día le quedaba más claro que ella ya no lo amaba, pero aun así no dejaba de insistir en llamarla, aun con todo muy en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella lo siguiera amando como el primer día.

Sakura estaba acostada mientras leía un libro, eran las 10 pm y Itachi acababa de llegar, eran pocas las veces que Itachi cenaba en casa, siempre llegaba solo a dormir, incluso casi no hablaban, después de su última noche en Houston jamás volvieron a tener intimidad, "y jamás la tendremos" pensaba ella. Cada día parecían 2 desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Itachi entro al baño y se cambió, se metió a la cama y la miraba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dijo ella al sentir su mirada.

—No, solo me gusta mirarte eres hermosa—Ella volvió la vista a su libro—Sabes ya en una semana es la fiesta de presentación de mi vino.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Sasuke va a estar ahí— Sakura detuvo de nuevo su lectura y se puso tensa—Y tú debes ir como mi esposa que eres, así que desde ahora te informo que no te quiero cerca de él ese día.

—Claro—Dejo su libro en el buro y se levantó y fue al baño. Tendría que ver a Sasuke y esa idea no le gustaba, bueno en realidad le encantaba, después de poco más de 2 meses sin verlo sería un sueño hecho realidad volver a mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, pero no le gustaba porque eso dificultaría todo y tenía que encontrar la manera de demostrarle que ya no lo ama.

Itachi escucho como un teléfono vibraba y vio que era el de Sakura, se estiro y vio que era un mensaje de Sasuke, decidió abrirlo.

"No sabes cuánto te necesito, por favor dime que todo esto es una pesadilla. Simplemente no me resigno a creer que dejaste de amarme, te amo, te extraño y me estoy muriendo sin ti pequeña. Por favor hablemos, contesta mis llamadas, esto no puede terminar así."

Itachi sonrió satisfecho, lo había logrado, había logrado alejarla de el por completo, Sakura no quería hablar con él, y lo mejor aún le dijo que ya no lo amaba, borro el mensaje y dejo el teléfono en donde estaba. Que mejor venganza que saber que Sasuke, ese hermano que lo traiciono de la manera más vil, se muere de dolor, nada le hacía sentir mejor en ese momento que eso.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Itachi vio a Sakura tambalearse al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, de inmediato se sostuvo del marco de ella y llevo su otra mano a su cien mientras apretaba los ojos.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto el preocupado.

—Si… estoy bien—Tomo aire y regreso a la cama.

—Estas un poco pálida… ¿Segura te sientes bien?

—Si solo es cansancio— Mintió pues no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—Ok. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, descansa.

Sasuke y Itachi fueron al consejo para ver lo del vino de Itachi, tenían que ver lo del registro y tener todo listo para la presentación.

—Recibí la prueba que me enviaste y déjame felicitarte Itachi es delicioso, sin duda merece envejecer, será aún más rico.

—Gracias Takuma, este vino es trabajo ya de mucho tiempo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver el resultado.

—Bueno también te felicito a ti Sasuke, tu llevaste el proyecto por un tiempo y los problemas que hubo con la cosecha los supiste solucionar perfectamente.

—Solo hice mi trabajo—Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—Sasuke ¿Te sientes bien? Mira la cara que traes, incluso tienes ojeras.

—Estoy bien solo que no pase buena noche.

—Bueno—Dijo no muy convencido. Itachi sonrió por lo bajo—Volviendo al tema de tu vino Itachi, el restaurante Jean Georges está interesado en tu vino, quieren ponerlo entre su menú por tiempo limitado, eso te ayudaría mucho.

—¿De verdad? Eso es perfecto, es de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York.

—Lo es, por eso te lo comento, podemos arreglarte una cita para mañana.

—Si claro, eso tiene que estar listo para antes del viernes.

—Sasuke, necesito tu firma en estos documentos, ya que son de cuando estabas a cargo—Sasuke no dijo nada solo firmo los papeles que le dio Takuma.

—Takuma, ¿Qué ha pasado con la plaga?

—Qué bueno que tocas el tema… Empezó una campaña para fumigar los viñedos y estén protegidos.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Itachi— Están muy jóvenes apenas se cultivó eso les puede afectar.

—No les pasa nada—Dijo por fin Sasuke.

— Están en crecimiento, deben estar un poco más maduros para ya llenarlos de químicos.

—Y que quieres, ¿Qué se infecten de la plaga?

—No a mis viñedos no los van a rociar de nada.

—No seas terco Itachi, no les pasa nada esto es necesario, si se infecta aunque sea una uva, se infecta todo—Dijo Sasuke ya más alterado, toda la situación con Sakura y lo poco que dormía hacían que cualquier cosa lo hicieran explotar.

—Haber chicos cálmense, Itachi, no pasa nada no les afecta en nada, él te que se les va a rociar no es toxico, además tiene nutrientes que incluso les va a ayudar.

—¿Estás seguro Takuma?

—Completamente.

—Está bien, llamare a Greg para que se encarguen.

—Bueno chicos si no hay nada más que decir, pueden irse… Por cierto Itachi, hace mucho que no veo a Sakura, ¿Cómo esta? —Sasuke sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar su nombre, sin duda lo estremeció, Itachi lo noto y recordó el mensaje que él le envió la noche anterior.

—Bien, de hecho esta mejor que nunca, creo que cada día nuestra relación mejora.

—Me alegro mucho de verdad, ¿Y para cuando los hijos?

— Créeme Takuma ya estamos trabajando en eso— Mintió y logro su objetivo pues Sasuke sintió como su corazón tronaba ante sus palabras.

—Con permiso—Dijo Sasuke levantándose de golpe y salió de ahí rápidamente y furioso, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Karin y apenas y la miro. Ella lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que iba pero decidió ignorarlo y entro a la oficina de su padre.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? —Pregunto Takuma muy confundido.

—No lo sé. Bueno gracias Takuma y espero tu llamada.

—Claro hoy mismo arreglo todo—Itachi le dio la mano a Takuma y salió de ahí.

—Karin—La saludo con un leve movimiento con la cabeza al salir.

—Bye Itachi—Cerro la puerta y se acercó al escritorio—¿Siguen enojados? —Pregunto a su padre.

—¿Enojados? No entiendo.

—Como… ¿No sabes lo que paso entre ellos?

—No, ¿Qué paso?

—Algo bastante fuerte, pero bueno la única culpable de todo es la zorra de Sakura.

—Karin no te permito que te refieras de esa manera ni a ella ni a ninguna mujer.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad papi yo no tengo la culpa, eso de haberse metido con su cuñado esta como feíto ¿No?

—¿Qué cosa estas diciendo Karin?

—Eso es lo que paso. Sakura y Sasuke eran amantes.

—Eso no puede ser posible.

—Pues lo es. Sakura anduvo de buscona con Sasuke hasta que logro meterse entre sus sabanas, Itachi se enteró y bueno parece que pelearon pero como Sasuke sigue trabajando con él, supuse que ya estaba todo bien entre ellos.

—Yo no tenía idea de esto, se me hace imposible creerlo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Itachi despertó? Pues esa noche ellos estaban de lo más tranquilos bailando en Londres, el mismo Sasori los vio, dice que parecían una pareja de lo más normal. Que descaro ¿No? — Takuma estaba muy sorprendido y se froto la cara con las manos incrédulo y entonces recordó la actitud de Sasuke el día que Sasori ataco a Sakura, al principio le pareció normal pues son familia pero ahora que recordaba con detenimiento, se daba cuenta la manera en que Sasuke se enojó, incluso recordó que lagrimas derramo.

—Te juro hija que esto que me dices se me hace increíble.

—Si yo tampoco lo podía creer pero ya vez, tan inocente que se veía ella.

— También Sasuke, es decir es la esposa de su hermano.

—Pues si papi pero él es hombre y los hombres caen tarde o temprano y bueno debo admitir que Sakura es muy atractiva así que...—Se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya pues no sé qué decir, espero todo se arregle entre ellos.

—Pues si—Dijo Karin despreocupada.

Sakura estaba con Megan una de las estilistas y una clienta, estaban viendo que corte y tinte le podían hacer.

—Por tus facciones creo que el cabello en capitas se vería increíble, además por tus ondas, se te acomodaría perfecto.

—Opino lo mismo—Dijo Megan—Y de color creo que un chocolate sería el indicado.

—¡Sakura! —Grito Paris desde la entrada de la oficina.

—Entonces así ¿No?

—Si me encanta, gracias—Dijo la clienta feliz.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa me avisan— Sakura se alejó de ellas y fue con Paris.

—¿Qué paso?

—Te llaman por teléfono.

—¿Quién?

—Sasuke— Sakura se estremeció, ¿Por qué insistía? Se preguntaba ella, le dolía en el alma rechazarlo.

—Dile que estoy ocupada o que tuve que salir o no sé, lo que sea.

—Amiga no seas así.

—Por favor Paris.

—Está bien—Dijo con tristeza, pues no apoyaba en eso a Sakura. Mientras Paris volvía al teléfono Miyo llamo a Sakura.

— Sakura mira ven.

—¿Qué paso?

—Hoy en la noche tengo una cita y quiero que me ayudes a escoger el perfume—Saco 2 cajas de una bolsa—Mira compre estos 2, los cuales me encantan pero no se cual ponerme.

—¿Que pasa chicas? —Dijo Paris mientras se acercaba a ellas.

—Ayúdenme a escoger el perfume para mi cita por fis.

—OK haber— Sakura saco una botella de una de las cajitas y de inmediato lo soltó y llevo su mano a la boca y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Paris, Sakura hizo un ruido de asco y salió corriendo al baño dejando a Miyo y a Paris muy confundidas.

Sakura llego corriendo al baño y de inmediato se hinco frente al excusado, sin saber porque empezó a vomitar, al sacar el botella de la caja, el aroma del perfume le llego hasta los pulmones, pero aunque era delicioso el aroma, le dio mucho asco, sentía el estómago revuelto.

Poco a poco el malestar fue pasando, le hecho agua y se levantó, fue al lavabo y se mojó la frente y se enjuago la boca, ¿Qué me pasa? Se preguntaba pues últimamente se sentía diferente incluso más cansada de lo normal. Al parecer la ruptura con Sasuke la tenía muy mal no solo sentimentalmente si no también físicamente.

—¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto Paris cuando Sakura regresaba con ellas a la recepción.

—Hay no sé, el olor como que me revolvió el estómago.

—Estas muy pálida, últimamente estas diferente Sakura, deberías ir al médico—Dijo Miyo preocupada.

—Si opino lo mismo.

—No es necesario, estoy bien de verdad, son unas exageradas—Fue a su oficina y Paris la siguió—¿Qué paso con Sasuke?

—Pues le dije que estabas muy ocupada que llamara luego… Ay no me partió el alma, se escuchaba mal sabes, no sé porque te haces esto, él te adora.

—Paris ya hemos hablado de esto, es lo mejor. Se que está mal, créeme que yo estoy peor, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí tomar esta decisión pero así debe ser, él se merece ser feliz y conmigo nunca lo va a ser—El teléfono sonó—Contesta tú y si es el dile que ya me fui.

—Ay Sakura eres una cabeza dura ¿Lo sabias? —Contesto—Haruno Style buenas tardes… Hola Ino ¿Cómo estás?... Yo estoy bien, pero Sakura es una terca ojalá que tú la hagas entrar en razón… Si justo por eso, hace un rato hablo y me partió el alma, está muy mal… Si la llama todo el tiempo… Pues sí, te la comunico, cuídate bye—Le paso el teléfono a Sakura —A ver si a ella si la escuchas—Dijo y salió de ahí.

—Hola bruja.

—Estoy muy, muy enojada contigo… ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke? —Le dijo con voz elevada. Ino estaba furiosa.

—Amiga tienes que entender.

—Es que como esta eso de que ya no lo amas… Llamo a Sai llorando Sakura, ¿Estas loca?

—Ino tenía que decirle eso, él tiene que olvidarse de mí.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Ese hombre se muere por ti, te adora, nunca nadie te había hecho tan feliz y tú le dices eso, por favor que diablos te pasa.

—No puedo ser egoísta. El merece ser feliz, se merece lo mejor, conmigo no puede serlo, Itachi no me va a dar el divorcio nunca, hace más de dos meses que no lo veo esto no podía seguir así.

—Maldito Itachi lo odio, ¿Ya te lo había dicho? ¿No? Bueno lo odio ¡Agh!

—Como sea Ino, nuestra relación ya solo era por llamadas telefónicas, tenía que terminar ya o después sería peor.

—Estas mal, ustedes se aman tienen que estar juntos.

—Pues no es posible Ino… Te voy a pedir que por favor no le digas nada de esto a Sai, dile que te dije que ya no lo amo, promételo.

—¡No! —Dijo caprichosa.

—Ino por favor, Sasuke debe seguir creyendo que yo no lo amo, promételo.

—Osh está bien, pero no me cansare de repetirte lo mal que estas, eres una tonta.

—Pues esta tonta quiere que el amor de su vida sea feliz con alguien que si pueda darle todo lo que yo no puedo.

—Nada hará que cambies de opinión ¿Cierto?

—Completamente.

—No es que no puede ser—Suspiro rendida—Esta bien, igual te veo el jueves.

—¿Vendrás?

—Si, es la presentación del vino de tu esposito y Sai va a ir y me pidió que lo acompañara.

—No sabes lo bien que me hará verte amiga, te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño bruja, pero bueno ya ahí te daré tus nalgadas por tonta. Por cierto, mantienes alejado a Itachi de mi porque te juro que no sé de qué soy capaz.

—Loca— Rio por lo bajo—Te quiero.

—Yo también, te veo el jueves ¿Ok?

—Ok, cuídate, un beso.

—Bye amiga—Fin de la llamada.

El jueves llego y Sakura estaba frente al espejo mirándose, llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado perfectamente peinado, usaba un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, que dejaba lucir su espalda, su maquillaje, algo muy ligero que sin duda junto con el vestido, resaltaban sus ojos, se veían más verdes de lo normal.

Pensaba en esa noche, vería a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo, y debía mostrarse indiferente con él, debía demostrarle que en verdad ya no lo ama, tenía que lograr que se olvidara de ella, era lo mejor se repetía una y otra vez. Vio a Itachi acercarse detrás de ella por el reflejo del espejo.

—Te ves hermosa—Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, acerco su rostro a su nuca e inhalo—Hueles delicioso, como siempre, amo tu aroma a fresas—Con la mano recogió su cabello hacia un lado dejando libre su cuello y lo beso suavemente, ella solo se miraba a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color miel que empezaban a cristalizarse—Ya sabes linda, no te quiero cerca de mi hermano.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Qué bueno, esta noche es muy especial para mí y no creo que quieras echármela a perder ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Los 2 salieron de casa rumbo al salón donde sería el evento, Sakura cada minuto estaba más nerviosa, al llegar Itachi le abrió la puerta para que bajara del auto, ella lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la entrada. Había un elegante recepción donde había reporteros y fotógrafos, quienes de inmediato fotografiaron a Itachi y a Sakura, algunos de ellos se acercaron y le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas, después de unos minutos se acercaron a la entrada del gran salón y Sakura sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Karin tenía entre sus manos el rostro de Sasuke y se besaban tranquilamente, parecían una pareja que llevaba años juntos, eso fue un golpe enorme a su corazón, pero debía controlar sus emociones, debía parecer tranquila, "Recuerda, debes hacerle creer que ya no lo amas" se repetía, así que decidió mirar a otro lado para que no le doliera tanto la escena. Itachi y Sakura iban por el gran salón saludando a todo mundo, ella con una hermosa sonrisa, falsa por cierto, agradecía el apoyo que le brindaban a su esposo hasta que llegaron con Takuma.

—Itachi felicidades todo esta increíble.

—Gracias Takuma.

— Sakura linda, te ves preciosa—Dijo Fumiko mientras la saludaba de beso.

—Gracias Fumiko, tú también luces hermosa.

—Hace tanto no te veía, me da gusto, cada día más hermosa.

—Gracias Takuma.

—Le pregunte a Itachi para cuando los hijos, ya se están tardando— Sonrió.

—Si, pronto—Dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más tranquila y feliz posible.

—Buenas Noches—Escucho su voz por detrás, se estremeció de inmediato y apretó el brazo de Itachi, él se dio cuenta del efecto que causo en ella Sasuke, poso su mano sobre la de ella para que nadie lo notara y lentamente giraron.

Lo vio, estaba guapísimo, lucía un hermoso y fino traje color negro, chaleco, camisa blanca y corbata gris oscuro, iba con Karin quien parecía orgullosa al estar del brazo de él, él la miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza y amor, ella lo miro de la misma manera pero reacciono y bajo la mirada.

—Hola hermano, Karin luces hermosa esta noche.

—Gracias Itachi— Sonrió feliz—Hola Sakura, hace tanto no te veía, luces divina, me encanta tu vestido.

—Hola Karin, gracias también luces muy bien—Trato de sonar lo más normal, increíblemente lo logro, cosa que le dolió a Sasuke.

—¿Les parece si pasamos a nuestra mesa? —Dijo Takuma, pues los 6 junto con Sai, Ino, Ryan y su acompañante iban a compartir la mesa. Todos fueron a su mesa, Sai y Ino llegaron, Itachi y Ino intercambiaron miradas de odio, ella fue con su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente, Itachi solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le susurro Ino a Sakura al oído mientras todos se sentaban en su mesa.

—Mal, regreso con Karin.

—Tranquila, además es lo que querías ¿No?

—Si, pero ¿Porque ella?

—Tranquila—Se alejo de ella y se sentaron en la mesa. Takuma empezó a hacerle preguntas a Sai sobre la empresa en Londres, Ino y Sakura se sentaron juntas y por debajo de la mesa se tomaban de la mano, pues eso le servía de mucho consuelo a Sakura. Sasuke estaba justo en frente de Sakura quien cada que tenía la oportunidad la miraba lleno de amor.

La velada transcurría de lo más normal, después de la cena Itachi dio un discurso de agradecimiento y presento su vino ante los medios y los invitados, a todos en la fiesta les dieron una copa para que probaran y todos quedaron fascinados. Itachi volvió a la mesa y tomo a Sakura de la cintura.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Delicioso me encanto, felicidades—Le dedico una dulce sonrisa y el la beso, Sasuke cerro los ojos y miro a otro lado, sin duda esa escena lo lleno de dolor, Sakura estaba haciendo una excelente actuación, Sasuke ya empezaba a creer que en verdad ella ya no lo amaba más. Sai que estaba al lado de él, puso su mano sobre su hombro en muestra de apoyo y dándole fuerza.

Takuma quien no estaba en la mesa, se acercó.

—Itachi, los medios quieren entrevistarte y tomarte fotos con tu vino, ve te están esperando.

—Ok gracias Takuma, ya vuelvo—Se acerco a Sakura, le beso la mejilla y le susurro al oído—Ya sabes linda.

Itachi salió de ahí rumbo a las entrevistas, pues los medios querían que hablara de su accidente, del tiempo que estuvo en coma y todo el proyecto.

—¿Sakura gustas bailar? —Le pregunto Takuma quien le extendió la mano.

—Claro—Acepto con una sonrisa, quería estar lejos de esa mesa, quería estar lejos de Sasuke. Fumiko platicaba con algunas de sus amigas, Sai y Ino también fueron a la pista de baile, seguidos de Sasuke y Karin, había música en vivo lo cual hacía mucho mejor el ambiente.

Takuma le hacia cualquier pregunta a Sakura, sobre el salón y sobre Itachi, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, fue muy prudente y no toco el tema. La banda tocaba jazz y Takuma era un excelente bailador por lo que Sakura estaba muy a gusto bailando con él, incluso era muy divertido, la hacía reír a cada momento, después de 3 canciones, la música ahora era tranquila, ella se acercó a Takuma y se dio cuenta de que atrás de él estaban Sasuke y Karin bailando, Sasuke la miraba fijamente, esta vez con una mirada dulce y seductora, ella sin darse cuenta le sostuvo la mirada mientras se movían lentamente al compás de la música con sus respectivas parejas, y así estuvieron por algunos largos minutos, mirándose fijamente mientras que cada uno recordaba cada momento que pasaron juntos. Ella sintió una ganas enormes de alejarse de Takuma e ir con él y besarlo como nunca, como hace tanto deseaba, necesitaba sentir sus labios, su aliento en su rostro, su piel, recordaba la manera tan única en que él le hacia el amor. "Espera, reacciona" se dijo a sí misma y entonces se alejó de Takuma y quito la mirada de la de Sasuke, quien la seguía observando.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Takuma.

—Si, es solo que me dio calor… Iré al tocador a refrescarme—Dijo nerviosa.

—Claro ve, mientras bailo con Fumiko.

—Si— Sonrió—Ya vuelvo—Salió de ahí, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y se alejó de Karin.

—Karin debo ir al baño, ya vuelvo.

—Ok— Sonrió y lo tomo del rostro para darle un fugaz beso. Sasuke salió de ahí siguiendo a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla cerca y debían hablar, quería que le dijera mirándolo a los ojos que ya no lo amaba, quería que le dijera a la cara que todo lo que sentía por el murió.

Los baños se encontraban al final de un largo pasillo por donde había varias puertas.

—¡SAKURA! — Le grito él y ella empezó a correr, no quería verlo, no sabía si podría tenerlo tan cerca, Sasuke corrió también y ella abrió una puerta y quiso cerrarla pero él la detuvo y con fuerza logro evitar que la cerrara, rendida le dio la espalda y dio unos pasos, estaban en un camerino, pues el salón también era usado para hacer algunas presentaciones teatrales, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Sasuke déjame sola por favor, no quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que Itachi se dé cuenta de que ninguno de los 2 está en la fiesta.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar, todo está claro entre nosotros.

—Claro que no.

—Por supuesto que si Sasuke, sal de aquí, déjame sola y te pido por favor que dejes de mirarme.

—¿Qué no te mire?

—Si no me mires más y menos de la forma en que lo haces—Le exigió y giro para verlo, tenía que enfrentarlo, debía demostrarle que ella estaba segura de lo que sentía.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte, estas hermosa.

—¡Basta! —Le dijo exasperada—Vete, no me mires más.

—¿Tú crees que no quiero dejar de mirarte? —Le dijo también exasperado, ella lo miro confundida—Quiero dejar de mirarte, daría todo por mirar a otra mujer como te miro a ti, pero no puedo porque diablos no lo entiendes.

—Vete Sasuke, no hagas esto más difícil—Le dio la espalda de nuevo, sabía que si lo miraba no podría.

—¿Crees que esto pueda ser más difícil? No Sakura, no puede porque simplemente el estar lejos de ti es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi puta vida, porque no entiendes que te amo, que te necesito, eres mi vida entera… Dime que ya no me amas ahora aquí mismo.

—Ya no te amo.

—Dímelo mirándome a los ojos—Ella cerro los ojos ¿Por qué está pasándome esto? se preguntó.

—Por favor Sasuke basta, haz tu vida, olvídate de mí, además vienes acompañado y es una grosería que la dejes sola.

—A la mierda mi acompañante, solo me importas tú. ¿Quieres que haga mi vida? Como pretendes que la haga si mi vida te pertenece a ti, ¿Qué me olvide de ti? Arráncame el corazón, porque es la única forma en que yo podría olvidarme de ti, es la única forma en que yo podría dejar de amarte... ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que te pedí ser mi esposa? Te lo dije claramente Sakura, solo podría alejarme de ti si me arranco el corazón.

—No me importa lo que digas, sal de aquí por favor.

—Me largo solo si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no me amas— Sakura tomo valor y giro, vio que sus hermosos ojos miel ya estaban cristalizados al igual que los de ella, eso le partió aún más el corazón pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

—Yo… yo ya no te amo Sasuke—Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Eso quien lo dice… ¿Tu mente o tu corazón? —Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sasuke, cosa que la quebró más, miro a otro lado, no podía verlo así y se maldecía pues sabía que era su culpa.

—Ya te dije lo que querías escuchar, ahora vete.

—Está bien, me voy, pero antes... Mírame—Le pidió el, ella tomo valor de nuevo y levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de el—Antes tengo que hacer esto—Se acerco a ella tomándola del rostro y la beso, ella al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos perdió toda razón, de inmediato rodeo su cuello con sus manos y acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca, las lágrimas de ella resbalaron por fin mezclándose con las de él. El acariciaba tiernamente sus mejillas.

—Dime que me amas—Le pidió el entre besos rosando sus labios.

—No puedo.

—Dímelo, hermosa solo déjame escucharlo una vez más—Suplico él.

—No… Sasuke.

—Yo sé que me amas pequeña… Dímelo.

—Te amo Sasuke, siempre te he amado—Acepto por fin.


	39. Capitulo Treinta y ocho

—Te amo Sasuke, siempre te he amado—Acepto por fin, él sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla sediento, hace más de dos meses que necesitaba esos labios, eran su droga y sentía que se moría sin ellos.

—Lo sabía pequeña, te amo, te amo tanto—Deslizo sus manos hasta debajo de su trasero y la levanto para sentarla sobre el tocador, ella de inmediato le quito el saco y el chaleco mientras el besaba su cuello y su mentón, subía y bajaba con ardientes besos, le bajo el cierre del vestido y lo bajo hasta su cintura dejándola solo en brasiere, ella se deshizo de su corbata y su camisa también. Entre besos y caricias ella desabrochaba su pantalón, con sus manos el subió por sus piernas por debajo del vestido hasta llegar a sus bragas, la rodeo con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la cargo para bajarlas y volvió a sentarla, las deslizo hasta sacarlas de sus piernas, con el brazo que la rodeaba la acerco más al filo del tocador, acaricio su pequeña espalda y desabrocho su brasiere que quito fácilmente pues no tenía tirantes. Ella se aferraba a su espalda y a sus brazos, su pantalón callo hasta sus pies y bajo su bóxer liberando su miembro ya más que listo para entrar en ella.

La tomo de la mejilla y la beso en los labios salvajemente, se alejó de ella y la miro.

—Te amo—Dijo ella agitada, él sonrió y la penetro ambos gritaron de placer al sentirse tan íntimamente, hace tanto deseaban ese momento, era única la sensación, era indescriptible el amor y el deseo que había en ese momento. El besaba su cuello y bajo hasta sus senos y los saboreo, mordisqueaba sus pezones y tiraba de ellos haciéndola gemir de placer, ella lo tomo de la cabeza y jalaba su cabello mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos. Poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus embistes.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Dios! — Gimió ella y el busco su boca para ahogar sus gritos de placer, mientras la besaba, acariciaba y pellizcaba cada uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro hasta llegar a su nuca, entrelazaba sus dedos en su largo cabello y jugaba con él con leves jalones.

—Te amo hermosa, eres mi vida.

—Dios cuanto te extrañaba—Dijo ella mientras meneaba las caderas haciéndolo sentir más placer.

—Eres mía cariño, solo mía.

—Siempre.

Elevo el ritmo aún más hasta que por fin los 2 explotaron en un glorioso orgasmo, sin duda ese momento era mágico, era único para ellos, ella callo rendida sobre su pecho desnudo y el la abrazo con ambos brazos aferrándola a él, hundió su rostro en su cabello e inhalo su aroma a fresas que tanto extrañaba, ella acariciaba dulcemente su espalda hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon, entonces rápidamente se alejó de él.

—No… No Sasuke, debo irme Itachi debe estarme buscando—Lo empujo levemente y bajo del tocador, tomo su brasiere y sus bragas y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

—Le diré que estabas conmigo—Dijo el mientras abrochaba su pantalón.

—¿Estás loco?

—Loco por ti sí. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo ahora mismo.

—¡No! Eso no va a pasar—Termino de acomodarse el vestido, se miró en el espejo y acomodo y cabello.

—Vámonos—Se acerco a ella y delicadamente la giro para verla de frente, la tomo de las mejillas y la miro—Vámonos ahora, vámonos lejos, empecemos una nueva vida juntos.

—No Sasuke, yo no podría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por mi salón y por… Itachi—Se alejo de él y camino hacia la puerta—Esto no tenía que haber pasado.

—No Sakura—La tomo del brazo deteniéndola—No me hagas esto por favor.

—Lo siento Sasuke, esto fue un error.

—¿Un error? Claro que no lo fue, pequeña tu y yo nos amamos—Le dijo mientras la tomaba de las mejillas de nuevo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Pero lo nuestro es imposible—Se zafo de él y llego a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir giro y lo miro—Olvídate de mí Sasuke… Se feliz—Salió de ahí y cerró la puerta dejando a Sasuke con un dolor inmenso, él se acercó al tocador de nuevo y se sostuvo de él, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Se preguntaba, ¿Sera su castigo por enamorarse de la mujer de su hermano? Tal vez, pues no encontraba otra explicación a su enorme dolor, el cual seguramente estaría ahí por el resto de su vida.

Sakura llego al salón y buscaba con la mirada a Itachi ¿Se abra dado cuenta? ¿Me estará buscando? Eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, caminaba mientras intentaba encontrarlo hasta que choco con alguien.

—Amiga ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunto Ino tomándola de las manos.

—¿Y Itachi? —Estaba nerviosa.

—Sigue por allá afuera en la recepción con los reporteros, ¿Qué pasa? — Sakura suspiro de alivio.

—Pensé que ya estaría buscándome.

—¿Dónde estabas?... Espera—Miro a su alrededor—Tampoco esta Sasuke, ¿Estabas con él? —Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Si. Hay Ino, no sabes lo difícil que es esto.

—Me imagino amiga pero dime, ¿Qué paso?

—Me pidió que le dijera mirándolo a los ojos que ya no lo amo.

—¿Y luego?

—Pues se lo dije pero, no me creyó… Me beso.

—¿De verdad? —Pronuncio más su sonrisa.

—Y ya no pude negarle que lo amo, soy una tonta pero es que, sus labios, sus besos, ¿Sabes cuánto extrañaba sus besos?

—Claro que no eres tonta, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

—No Ino, eche a perder todo ahora lo lastime más.

—¿Qué? Como que lo lastimaste mas ¿Por qué?

—Hicimos el amor—Ino abrió la boca con una sonrisa y sorprendida—Fui una tonta, eso fue un error.

—Claro que no lo es Sakura, ustedes se aman.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo feliz y se lo dije, tiene que olvidarse de mí.

—¡Sakura! —La regaño.

—Es lo mejor Ino, por favor ya no me digas nada y solo abrázame—Ino la abrazo fuertemente, acariciaba su espalda consolándola, no estaba de acuerdo pero debía apoyar a su amiga de alguna manera.

—Hay no—Dijo Ino.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Sakura alejándose de ella y la miro confundida.

—¡Sakura! —Escucho una voz elevada y chillona, giro y vio a Karin que se veía furiosa.

—¿Que pasa Karin?

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Estaba muy enojada, al parecer ella si se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los 2 estaba.

—¿Acaso le ves el letrero de niñera en la frente? —Pregunto Ino también con voz elevada defendiendo a su amiga.

—Ni tu ni el estaban, sé que estaban juntos ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé Karin, yo fui al tocador, además viene contigo tu deberías saberlo.

—Eres una maldita zorra. Itachi se va a enterar de esto.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana—Dijo Sakura firme y se alejó de ellas. Ino puso su mano en su rostro y la miro pensativa.

—Mmm, ¿Sabes? Yo creo que Sasuke se está escondiendo de ti, y ahora lo entiendo eres insoportable… Pobre—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se alejó de ella. Karin estaba furiosa, ella estaba casi segura de que Sasuke estuvo con Sakura. Giro y vio a Sasuke entrando al salón, de inmediato se acercó a él.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Te dije que iría al baño, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Tanto tiempo en el baño? Qué raro… ¿Estabas con ella verdad?

—Mira Karin, en primera si tarde fue porque recibí una llamada desde Londres, en segunda no me hables así no tienes ningún derecho y en tercera no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ¿Correcto?

—Vienes conmigo y te desapareces y casualmente, ella tampoco estaba, estoy segura de que estaban juntos.

—Piensa lo que quieras Karin, sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado—Se alejo de ella y volvió a la mesa donde estaban todos platicando a excepción de Itachi quien aún no se desocupaba. Al llegar se sentó y entre él y Sakura intercambiaban miradas llenas de amor, era como si estuvieran conectados, pues con cada mirada los pensaban lo mismo, "Te amo" "Te necesito" se decían sin palabras y recordaban cada segundo de cuando hacían el amor hace unos minutos. Itachi volvió a la mesa.

—Eso de dar entrevistas es cansado y fastidioso.

—Tardaste mucho Itachi, ¿Qué tanto te preguntaban? —Pregunto Takuma.

—De todo un poco, principalmente de mi vino claro, pero tarde porque una revista quería hacer un especial sobre mí y por eso se prolongó más.

—Me alegro eso ayudara mucho también. Ahora si me disculpan—Se levanto de la mesa y fue hasta el escenario donde estaba la banda musical y tomo el micrófono.

Takuma quería ofrecer unas palabras como presidente del consejo, todos estaban atentos a lo que él decía y reían ante sus graciosos comentarios, sin duda su discurso era muy interesante. Sakura sonreía mirando al escenario hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar en su cartera, la abrió y lo saco y vio que era un mensaje de Sasuke ¿En qué momento lo envió? Se pregunto, pues estaba frente a ella sentado a un lado de Karin, abrió el mensaje y decía:

"Pídeme la luna, pídeme una estrella, incluso pídeme que busque una llave en el fondo del mar, pero no me pidas que me olvide de ti, porque no puedo sería imposible y simplemente no quiero hacerlo. Te amo y hacerte el amor después de tanto tiempo fue algo único"

Sakura subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Sasuke, él la miraba con una leve sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, lo miro unos segundos hasta que regreso su vista a Takuma y guardo el teléfono discretamente.

Después del discurso de Takuma, Itachi bailo con su esposa el resto de la noche, Karin hacia lo mismo con Sasuke y entre él y Sakura, se dedicaban dulces y seductoras miradas las que afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta. La noche llego a su fin y Takuma y Fumiko se pusieron de pie y empezaron a despedirse, al llegar a Itachi, Sakura se levantó de su silla pero un nuevo mareo la tomo por sorpresa y callo de inmediato en su silla, apoyo el codo en la mesa y sobo su cien, todos la miraron preocupados sobre todo Sasuke, quien sintió un frío escalofriante al verla caer en su silla, quiso acercarse pero Karin lo detuvo.

—¡Amiga! —Dijo Ino preocupada y Itachi se colocó en cuclillas y la tomo de la mano.

—Linda ¿Estas bien?

—Si, estoy bien es solo un mareo.

— Sakura estas muy pálida—Dijo Fumiko.

—No es nada lo que pasa es que me levante muy rápido, me pasa a veces— Mintió— Itachi estoy muy cansada nos vamos ya por favor.

—Claro—Se incorporo y miro a Sasuke con furia pues noto que la miraba preocupado pero igual no le pareció. Todos se despedían de todos, excepto Sasuke y Sakura por obvias razones. Ino y Sakura se abrazaron.

—¿Amiga de verdad estas bien?

—Si bruja, no es nada de verdad, tu tranquila.

—Ok, Mañana voy al salón ¿Esta bien?

—Claro, ahí te veo. Gracias te quiero.

Todos salieron de ahí y subieron a sus autos. Sakura se sentía muy cansada, con mucho sueño, pasaba de las 11 pm, así que pensó que era por eso que se sentía de esa manera, solo quería llegar a casa y meterse a la cama.

—Todo salió bien ¿No? —Dijo mientras entraban a su habitación.

—Si, todo fue muy lindo, felicidades de nuevo.

—Gracias—Se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y se las beso—Fuiste la más hermosa de la noche como siempre, gracias por acompañarme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa—Voy a cambiarme, tengo mucho sueño.

Sakura entro al baño y se colocó su camisón, se lavó el rostro y después hizo algo que llevaba días prolongando por miedo a saber la verdad pero sabía que era momento, tenía que saberlo ya.

Después de unos minutos salió del baño con la mirada perdida, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y miedo.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? —Pregunto Itachi furioso sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura miro sorprendida a Itachi, ¿De qué está hablando? Se pregunto, en ese momento no entendía nada entonces al verlo con su teléfono recordó el mensaje de Sasuke.

—¡RESPONDEME! ¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTE PUTO MENSAJE?

—¿QUÉ HACES REVISANDO MI TELÉFONO? —Grito enojada, se sentía invadida, no solo la tenía perfectamente vigilada, sino que además revisaba su teléfono.

—ESO NO RESPONDE MI PUTA PREGUNTA, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERE DECIR ESTE MENSAJE? — Sakura estaba muy enojada como para sentir miedo así que simplemente lo enfrento.

—No tienes ningún derecho a revisar mi teléfono—Bajo el tono de su voz pero igual le dijo aquello muy enojada.

—Así que te revolcaste de nuevo con mi hermano—Dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ella. Su mirada era penetrante llena de mucho coraje y fue entonces que el enojo que sentía ella se convirtió en miedo.

—No es lo que tú piensas.

—¿A no? Entonces que es—La tomo fuertemente del rostro —¡ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ES! —Le grito en la cara.

—Itachi me lastimas—Dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero el apretó aún más sus mejillas.

—¿En qué momento te encontraste con él?

—Itachi por favor.

—¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO?!

—Cuando… tú estabas con los reporteros—Dijo por fin.

—Maldita zorra—La soltó y la golpeó fuertemente con el puño cerrado, ella grito de dolor. La tomo del cabello y la acerco a él nuevamente—Te dije que no te quería cerca de él.

—Perdóname por favor yo no quería…

—¿No querías? Eres una perra hipócrita— Volvió a golpearla y esta vez del golpe ella cayó al piso, de inmediato. Él se agacho y de nuevo la tomo del cabello, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

—Yo lo amo Itachi—Dijo con valor.

—¿Lo amas? Dime, ¿Él te besa como yo? —Entonces la beso salvajemente, ella solo luchaba por zafarse de él pero no tuvo éxito, la fuerza de Itachi era enorme—Te voy a demostrar que yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor que él.

—No Itachi suéltame, por favor no—Itachi la levanto del piso y la aventó a la cama, se desabrocho el pantalón y callo hasta sus pies, se arrancó la camisa y los botones salieron volando, bajo su bóxer. Ella quiso levantarse de la cama para salir corriendo de ahí, sabía lo que Itachi pensaba hacerle, pero el de inmediato la tomo de las manos y las coloco sobre su cabeza, entre forcejeos le saco el camisón y le arranco las bragas.

—Tu eres mía, y siempre serás mía.

—No Itachi por favor—Dijo llorando como niña pequeña, se zafo de su agarre y empezó a pegarle en el pecho pero el tomo de nuevo sus manos con fuerza y las llevo a los lados mientras besaba salvajemente su cuello, su rostro y sus pechos—No Itachi así no, suéltame por favor.

—Eres mía—Gruño mientras la penetraba, ella grito de dolor, pues la manera en que entro en ella fue muy salvaje, la lastimo. Entraba y salía de ella rápidamente, besaba y mordía sus pechos, tiraba de ellos lastimándola, ella solo lloraba mientras luchaba por zafarse de el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Itachi la hacía suya a la fuerza de una manera muy salvaje y primitiva, ella lloraba más fuerte y fue entonces que recibió una fuerte bofetada que hizo que dejara de luchar, Itachi aprovecho y la besaba por todos lados dejándole marcas por todo el cuello, era como si quisiera marcarla para dejar claro que ella era de su propiedad, la envestía cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el orgasmo lo invadió, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, ella solo seguía llorando, estaba muy débil le temblaban las piernas y le dolía el rostro por los golpes que hasta el momento le había dado.

—Espero que con esto se te quiten las ganas de volver a verlo.

—Tú no eres ni la mitad de lo que es el—Dijo entre dientes y lágrimas, ya no le importaba nada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Se levanto furioso, sin duda ese comentario le pego en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Aunque no vuelva a verlo, mi corazón le pertenece a él y siempre seré suya.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Se levanto y volvió a golpearla—Eres una perra infeliz, ahora si me vas a pagar el haberte metido con mi hermano, me vas a pagar todo.

Itachi le dio una brutal golpiza a Sakura, ella lo había provocado y era lo que quería pues por alguna razón quería que la matara, solo así podría librarse de ese dolor enorme que tenía, incluso se olvidó de lo otro… Ella se quejaba por los golpes que él le daba, pero jamás le pidió que parara. Esta ocasión la dejo peor, le dejo la cara muy lastimada, al igual que las piernas, las costillas y un brazo, pero el logro controlarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con la respiración agitada la miro con furia y dolor.

—Yo me voy a encargar de que tu vida sea un infierno… Te lo juro—Dijo entre dientes y salió de ahí y no volvió el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente Itachi regreso a la habitación a bañarse y prepararse para ir a la oficina, al entrar la vio dormida en la cama, pues después de que Itachi saliera de ahí, con mucho trabajo y arrastrándose logro subirse a la cama hasta que el sueño la invadió. Se acerco a él y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, la vio muy lastimada y se maldijo por dentro, estaba arrepentido de verdad por lo que había hecho, su coraje y furia esta vez fueron más allá.

— Perdóname—Susurro, dio media vuelta y entro al baño.

Él se metió a bañar y se cambió, bajo y Hikari le sirvió el desayuno, ella ignoraba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior pues su habitación estaba en la parte de abajo.

—¿Cómo le fue en su presentación?

—Increíble Hikari, todo fue un éxito.

—Me alegro tanto, se lo merece ha trabajado mucho en ese proyecto.

—Gracias.

—Señor ¿Sera posible que me de permiso de salir esta mañana? Mi hermana me invito a desayunar y hace mucho no la veo, yo estaré aquí al medio día para hacer la comida.

—Claro Hikari, ve tranquila.

—Gracias, solo espero a que la señora baje para servirle y poder irme.

— Sakura no va a bajar, no se siente muy bien. Así que ve tranquila, ella puede servirse en cuanto baje.

—Oh, bueno… Entonces me voy.

—Claro ve y pásala bien.

Por otro lado en el departamento de Sasuke, él iba saliéndose de bañar cuando sonó su celular, se acercó pero no reconoció el número y contesto.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Sasuke, soy Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

—Naruto, bien ¿Y tú?

—Bien, llamo para decirte que estoy en Nueva York y hoy tengo el día libre y me gustaría verte.

—¿De verdad? Perfecto claro, desde que estuve en Londres no te veo.

—Así es hermano, así que te invito a almorzar. Llame a Sai pero esta con Ino y ya sabes con eso de que se ven cada cierto tiempo cuando se ven no se despegan.

—Cierto—Dijo riendo por lo bajo—¿En qué hotel estas?

—En el plaza.

—Ok, paso por ti a las 11, te llamo en cuanto esté ahí.

—Claro, igual a ver si en la noche salimos los 3, espero Sai quiera despegarse de Ino unas horas.

—Si no lo obligamos—Rieron.

—Bien, te veo más tarde—Fin de la llamada.

Por otro lado Ino y Sai llegaron al salón y Paris los recibió.

—Hola Paris ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien Ino—Se abrazaron— ¿Y tú? Que alegría tenerte por acá.

—Yo muy bien gracias. Aquí mi hermoso novio tenía un compromiso y vine con él, él es Sai, Sai ella es Paris.

—Mucho gusto Paris.

—Encantada Sai—Se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y Sakura?

—No ha llegado.

—Como que no ha llegado, ya van a dar las 11.

—Lo sé y es muy extraño ella nunca falta, sinceramente estoy un poco preocupada pues llamo a su casa y nadie responde, llame a su celular pero lo tiene apagado.

—Qué raro—Miro a Sai confundida.

—Si mucho, ella siempre llama para avisar cualquier cosa y sinceramente esto no es normal.

—Tal vez salió con Itachi—Dijo Sai.

—Bueno creo que me hubiera avisado.

—Esto si está muy extraño, no me gusta nada. Vamos a su casa ¿Sí? —Le pidió a su novio.

—Claro amor, vamos.

—Por favor cualquier cosa avísame.

—Claro yo te llamo.

Sai y Ino salieron rumbo a la casa de Sakura, Ino estaba angustiada y preocupada, incluso también trato llamándola pero nada, Sai trataba de calmarla diciéndole que todo está bien, pero aun así Ino empezó a sentir algo muy extraño en su pecho, algo le decía que no estaba bien.

Sasuke llego al hotel donde estaba hospedado Naruto, entro al living y noto que había mucha gente pues al parecer habían llegado un grupo de Japoneses, y estaban recibiendo sus habitaciones, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la gran sala y saco su celular y llamo a Naruto.

—Naruto ya estoy aquí… Si aquí te espero… Ok— Colgó. Miraba a 2 niñas que peleaban por un oso de peluche, eran hermanas gemelas y venían con el grupo de Japoneses, su padre los regaño y una de ellas comenzó a llorar, Sasuke sonrió al ver esto pues se veía muy graciosa y adorable. Levanto la vista y miraba a su alrededor hasta que una pareja que iba entrando al hotel llamo su atención, abrió los ojos como platos simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, los siguió con la mirada y fueron directo a los elevadores, al parecer ya tenían su habitación pues no pasaron por recepción. Se detuvieron a esperar a que las puertas se abrieran y el la tomo por la cintura y ella rio divertida ante un comentario, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco para unir sus labios en un beso, se besaban llenos de pasión, al separarse él le dijo algo y llevo un mechón detrás de la oreja de ella, las puertas se abrieron y salieron varias personas entre ellas Naruto, pero él seguía atento a la pareja, antes de subir compartieron un fugaz beso y entraron junto con otras 3 personas y entonces las puertas se cerraron.

—¡Sasuke! —Saludo Naruto pero él estaba aún mirando el elevador, estaba muy sorprendido. Naruto giro para ver que veía Sasuke pero no vio nada en especial—¡Sasuke! —Lo llamo de nuevo haciéndole señas con las manos frente sus ojos haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

—Ya estoy aquí—Sonrió—¿Qué veías he?

—No puede ser—Dijo confundido.

—¿Qué cosa no puede ser?

—¿Viste a la pareja que estaba esperando el elevador?

—Mmm no, la verdad es que no puse atención, ¿Por qué?

—No por nada, no me hagas caso… Que gusto verte— Sonrió aun confundido y lo abrazo.

—Este si es el Sasuke que conozco, ya me estabas preocupando. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro vamos.

Ambos salieron de ahí y se fueron a un restaurante de la ciudad, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en lo que había visto, pero lograba olvidarlo por momentos gracias a Naruto quien le contaba cosas de él y sus amigos en Londres.

Ino y Sai llegaron a casa de Sakura, tocaron algunas veces y nada cosa que le preocupaba más a Ino.

—Esto no me gusta nada Sai.

—Tranquila, seguro salieron todos.

—No es que no es normal, no se algo no está bien.

—Amor, no pienses mal—La tomo del rostro y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—Es que no se Sai, siento algo.

—Todo está bien, tranquila.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa y vieron a Hikari bajar de él.

—Señorita Ino, joven Sai que alegría verlos—Los saludo cariñosamente, llevaba varias bolsas con despensa.

—Hikari ¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos casi 15 minutos aquí y Sakura no nos abre—Dijo Sai.

—Fui a desayunar con mi hermana y bueno en la casa no hay nadie, la señora debe estar en el salón.

—No de hecho de allá venimos y no esta—Dijo Ino ya más preocupada.

—¿Qué? Eso no es posible… Bueno el señor me dijo que no se sentía muy bien... Quizá se sintió mejor y se cruzaron en el camino—Sai tomo unas bolsas para ayudar a Hikari.

—Deja llamo a Paris—Saco su teléfono y llamo, Hikari abrió y entraron los 3 a la casa—Paris ¿No ha llegado?... No se vamos entrando, nadie nos habría pero ya… Si está muy raro, cualquier cosa te llamo, bye—Fin de la llamada.

—¿Nada? —Pregunto Sai.

—No, no ha llegado allá. Voy a su habitación a ver si de casualidad está ahí, igual se está bañando—Ino corrió escaleras arriba.

—Vamos Hikari yo te ayudo—Se fueron a la cocina.

Ino llamo a la habitación de Sakura y nadie contesto así que abrió lentamente y la vio acostada en la cama, y sintió alivio.

—Hay amiga aquí estas, me había asustado ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué no abrías? — Sakura no respondió. Ino se acercó a ella y quito el cabello de su rostro, horrorizada se sorprendió al ver a su amiga con el rostro completamente golpeado.

—¡SAI! ¡SAI VEN RAPIDO, SAI!

—¡Ino! —Dijo Sai al escuchar a Ino gritar desesperada y llorando, salió corriendo de la cocina y la encontró a la mitad de la escalera, Hikari iba tras el—¿Qué pasa?

—Sai ven rápido no reacciona—Dijo entre lágrimas y muy desesperada. Corrieron los 3 a la habitación y Sai quedo en shock al verla golpeada.

—¡Hay dios mío! —Dijo Hikari a punto de llorar.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —La llamaba Sai, suavemente la tomo del rostro y cerró los ojos indignado y dolido, Sakura abrió levemente los ojos estaba muy débil, y vio a Sai y a Ino.

—Ino—Susurro con esfuerzo.

—¡Amiga por dios que te paso!

—Itachi… se enteró de… lo de ayer—Logro decir y cerró los ojos inconsciente.

—Hikari llama a una ambulancia rápido—Exigió Sai.

—¡AMIGA! —Grito mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro, Sai la abrazo con fuerza—¡Ese maldito la golpeo! —Dijo entre lágrimas furiosa, Sai dejaba que golpeara su pecho, le permitió sacar todo su coraje.

—La ambulancia ya viene—Dijo Hikari, Ino se zafo de Sai y acaricio el rostro golpeado de Sakura.

—Amiga por favor, respóndeme. ¡Agh! Ese maldito—Sai la abrazo por detrás y ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba como niña pequeña.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían platicando mientras terminaban su postre, reían pues Naruto le decía las ultimas locuras de él y sus amigos, cosa que ayudo a Sasuke para dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

—Eso te pasa por impulsivo Naruto, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? —Dijo riendo.

—Ni me digas que si me dolió ese golpe—El teléfono de Sasuke sonó—Es Sai.

—Dile que en la noche si no va voy por el—Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y contesto.

—¿Hola?

—Sasuke hermano, debes venir de inmediato al hospital—La sonrisa se borró de su boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Naruto al ver el cambio de expresión de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? Sai, ¿Qué paso?

—Es Sakura, está muy grave—Sasuke sintió que alma se le desvanecía hasta el suelo

Sasuke llego junto con Naruto al hospital ahí, Sai abrazaba a Ino quien lloraba desconsoladamente, Hikari lloraba mientras rezaba sentada en un sillón.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene? Díganme por favor—Pregunto Sasuke con voz elevada desesperado mientras lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a acumularse.

—¡Sasuke! —Susurro Ino se separó de Sai y abrazo con fuerza a Sasuke. El la apretó de inmediato a él y no evito empezar a llorar también, miro a Sai confundido y pidiéndole le dijera algo.

—La encontramos en su cama casi inconsciente.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido.

—El maldito de tu hermano la golpeo Sasuke—Dijo Ino con coraje. Sasuke sintió una descarga de adrenalina, se alejó de Ino y apretó los puños, lagrimas salían de sus ojos llenos de furia.

—Maldito—Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí a buscar a su hermano pero Sai lo detuvo.

—Espera Sasuke.

—¡SUÉLTAME LO VOY A MATAR! —Grito furioso. Naruto ayudo a Sai a detener a Sasuke.

—No puedes irte, ella te necesita.

"Ella te necesita" esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, era verdad no podía irse de ahí hasta saber que ella está bien, abrazo fuerte a Sai y empezó a llorar desconsolado, se la imagino golpeada y sintió una impotencia enorme, haría pagar a su hermano esa cobardía, le iba a cobrar al triple cada golpe que se atrevió a darle a la mujer de su vida, eso no quedaría así.

—Maldito y mil veces maldito—Dijo entre dientes llorando de dolor y enojo. Después de 2 largas horas, por fin tuvieron noticias.

—Familiares de la señora Demetria Uchiha—Escucharon decir a un doctor, Sasuke se alejó de Sai y se puso frente al doctor.

—Yo, por favor dígame como esta doctor… ¡Dígamelo!

—Cálmate Sasuke—Le pidió Sai.

—¿Cómo esta doctor? —Suplico Ino mientras Hikari la abrazaba.

—Esta grave—Sasuke sentía como su corazón se partía en 2—Tiene fracturadas algunas costillas y un brazo, parece que la patearon en repetidas ocasiones pues tiene golpes internos. También abusaron sexualmente de ella.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Ino bastante sorprendida. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, quería tenerlo enfrente y matarlo, ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido su hermano? Sai poso su mano sobre su hombro apoyándolo y tratando de calmarlo, pues sabia el dolor y la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Hay algo más... Lamento decirles que la señora Sakura tiene amenaza de aborto—Todos miraron al doctor confundidos.

—¿Qué? No… No entiendo doctor—Dijo Sasuke. No podía ser posible.

—Como... ¿No estaban enterados? — Todos miraban confundidos al doctor. Era tan fuerte e intensa la situación que por alguna razón no lograban asimilar sus palabras. Continuo—La señora tiene poco más de 2 meses de embarazo.

—¡Dios mío! —Dijo Hikari.

—Hay... posibilidades de que él bebe no resista—El corazón de Sasuke termino de romperse, se acababa de enterar que va a ser papá y lo peor, que su hijo está en peligro. La tristeza le gano al coraje, ahora solo pensaba en ella, en la mujer de su vida, y ahora también pensaba en su hijo, que a solo segundos de saber de él ya amaba con toda su alma, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario porque sus 2 grandes amores, estuvieran bien.

—No, mi hijo no.

—Si las cosas se llegaran a complicar, incluso tendrían que elegir entre salvar la vida de ella o salvar la vida del bebe.

—¡NO! ¡NO! MALDITA SEA ¡NO! —Dijo Sasuke llorando y con mucho dolor y coraje, ¿Acaso podría haber una decisión más difícil? Elegir entre la vida de ella o de su bebe sería algo prácticamente imposible para él, eso no podía suceder, los 2 iban a estar bien, tenían que estar bien—Necesito verla doctor—Pidió Sasuke entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento pero ahora no es posible, ella está en terapia intensiva.

—Por favor, solo un minuto. Necesito verla, se lo suplico.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento.

—Si, no importa solo quiero verla.

—Sígame por favor—Sasuke miro a todos y siguió al doctor. Al llegar a terapia intensiva, el doctor le pidió se pusiera una bata, gorro y un cubre bocas. El doctor le indico la habitación de Sakura y él se acercó a ella a paso lento, abrió la puerta lentamente, tenía miedo de verla, no sabría si lo soportaría, entro despacio y entonces la vio en la cama, vio los golpes de su rostro, y su brazo izquierdo enyesado. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro como cascadas, era horrible verla así tan lastimada, conectada a aparatos, e inconsciente, todo era silencio y solo el bip bip del monitor se escuchaba. Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano derecha con delicadeza, en su dedo corazón llevaba conectada una pinza, de inmediato noto las marcas que Itachi dejo en sus muñecas.

—Mi amor, no sabes el dolor que siento al verte aquí, tienes que ser fuerte cariño, tienes que luchar por ti, por mí y sobre todo por nuestro hijo, vamos a ser papás hermosa. Daría todo por ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar, te amo—Bajo su cubre bocas y se acercó a sus labios y la beso, necesitaba sentir sus labios, necesitaba sentir su respiración en su rostro después poso su frente sobre la suya—Te amo, te necesito mi amor, necesito volver a ver tus hermosos ojos jade, necesito volver a escuchar tu dulce voz, tú tienes que ponerte bien, te juro que seremos felices los 3, porque yo sé que nuestro hijo va a estar bien. Perdóname, fui un maldito cobarde porque no fui capaz de luchar por ti, no hice nada por tenerte a mi lado, yo soy quien merezco estar en esta cama no tu—Se inclino, con su mano acaricio suavemente su rostro—Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que Itachi va a pagar por lo que te hizo—Beso su frente y salió de ahí para volver a la sala de espera.

—Sigue sin contestar—Dijo Hikari con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Dónde estará ese infeliz? —Dijo Ino llena de coraje, Sasuke se acercó a todos y lo miraron.

—¿Qué paso como la viste? —Pregunto Sai, Naruto seguía ahí, Sai ya le había contado como estaba la situación.

—Mal.

—Ella va a estar bien Sasuke, igual que tu bebe—Le dijo Ino.

—Lo sé—Le dedico una débil sonrisa—El teléfono de Sai sonó y se alejó de ahí para contestar, Sasuke fue al sillón y se sentó.

—¿Quieren un café? —Les ofreció Naruto a Ino y Hikari.

—Agua mejor, por favor.

—Ok, ahora vengo—Naruto salió de ahí y Ino y Hikari empezaron a hablar y fue cuando Sasuke aprovecho para salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Minutos después Naruto volvió con el agua y Sai volvió después de atender su llamada.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Pregunto Sai.

—Aquí estaba hace un momento.

—No puede ser—Sai paso su mano por el rostro, temía lo peor—Vamos Naruto.

—Hay no, ¿Crees que haga una locura?

—Tal vez. Vamos.

—Con cuidado—Le pidió Ino y le dio un fugaz beso.

Sasuke llego a la empresa, estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Al salir del elevador vio a Shina platicando con la recepcionista.

—¡Señor Uchiha! —Saludo con una sonrisa Shina.

—¿Dónde está Itachi? —Pregunto con furia.

—En su oficina—Se apresuro a contestar, ambas notaron que Sasuke no estaba de buenas. Sasuke camino a paso rápido hasta su oficina.

—¡Hola Sasuke! —Dijo Irie pero él la fulmino con la mirada y Irie solo frunció el ceño confundida incluso con miedo, la mirada de Sasuke era oscura, muy oscura. Sasuke entro a la oficina de golpe y sin tocar, en la pequeña salita estaba su hermano, Ryan, Mike y Takuma, pero a Sasuke no le importo. Al cruzar la puerta Sasuke corrió y embistió a su hermano hasta estamparlo contra uno de los sillones, Irie al escuchar el golpe entro de inmediato. Takuma, Mike y Ryan se sorprendieron de ver la manera en que Sasuke llego a atacar a su hermano.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR INFELIZ! —Grito Sasuke y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, Ryan y Mike se acercaron a él intentando detenerlo pero la furia de Sasuke en ese momento era increíble y no pudieron.

—¡TE DIJE QUE SI VOLVÍAS A TOCARLA TE MATABA! —Le decía mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez, estaba sobre el en el sillón, quería dejarlo aún peor de lo que él había dejado a Sakura.

—¡BASTA SASUKE! —Grito Takuma mientras Ryan y Mike seguían tratando de alejarlo de Itachi.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡EN TU PUTA VIDA VOLVERÁS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA TE LO JURO! —Shina, la recepcionista y la secretaria de Ryan entraron también al escuchar todo, ellas junto con Irie no podían creer lo que veían. Sasuke golpeaba a su hermano una y otra vez, el rostro de Itachi ya estaba empapado de sangre y Sasuke sentía una satisfacción enorme verlo así.

—¡ESTO ES POR CADA GOLPE QUE LE DISTE! ¡ESTO ES POR HABER ABUSADO DE ELLA! ¡Y ESTO ES POR MI HIJO! —Le gritaba entre cada golpe.

—¡BASTA SASUKE LO VAS A MATAR POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —Gritaba Takuma.

—¡SASUKE! —Grito Sai quien iba llegando con Naruto, y fue entonces que entre los 4 lograron quitárselo de encima a Itachi y fue Takuma quien se acercó a Itachi para ayudarlo, a pesar de los golpes logro sentarse aunque se quejaba por el dolor, Irie se acercó a él con un pañuelo y se lo ofreció para que se limpiara el rostro.

—¡SUÉLTENME! ¡QUIERO QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE HIZO!

—¡ESA NO ES LA MANERA SASUKE! ¡CÁLMATE!

—¡BASTA! —Grito Takuma—¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

—¡NO TE BASTO CON GOLPEARLA SI NO TAMBIÉN ABUSASTE DE ELLA MALDITO COBARDE!

—¡ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO ES MI MUJER! —Grito por fin Itachi.

—¡MALDITO! —Dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de zafarse de sus amigos, quería matarlo.

—¿SABES PORQUE LO HICE? PORQUE VOLVIERON A VERME LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL AYER EN MI FIESTA, ENCONTRÉ EL MENSAJE QUE LE ENVIASTE, GRACIAS A TI SUPE QUE VOLVIERON A BURLARSE DE MI.

—¡ESO NO TE DABA NINGÚN DERECHO A TRATARLA COMO LO HICISTE! ¿SABIAS QUE ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL MUY GRAVE? —Itachi se levantó de golpe del sillón y lo miro seriamente y aunque no pareciera imposible sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Qué? —Dijo apenas audible.

—Mientras te revolcabas con tu secretaria en un hotel de la ciudad, Sakura se estaba muriendo— Itachi y Irie abrieron los ojos como platos y los demás fruncieron el ceño y los miraban incrédulos.

¿Por qué decía eso? Itachi y Irie eran la pareja que vio Sasuke entrar al hotel mientras esperaba a Naruto, le sorprendió mucho, jamás pensó que Itachi tuviera una amante, pero trato de olvidarlo por su amigo, pues hacía tiempo no lo veía y quería disfrutar el momento con él, pero por momentos se preguntaba ¿Por qué no le da el divorcio a Sakura si ya no la ama? Sin duda lo que Itachi sentía por Sakura no era amor, seguramente solo seguía con ella solo para evitar que ella y Sasuke pudieran estar juntos.

Irie se puso muy nerviosa y salió corriendo de la oficina, seguida de sus 3 compañeras—Pero te juro que si le pasa algo a ella o a mi hijo te mato—Dijo entre dientes mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—¿Hijo? —Pregunto confundido.

—Si. Sakura está embarazada, y mi hijo tiene pocas probabilidades de nacer—Se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas resbalaron—Si no resiste no te la acabas.

—Sinceramente tu bastardo me tiene sin cuidado—Dijo Itachi entre dientes y apretando los puños, ¿Un hijo de su esposa y su hermano? Eso era demasiado para él. Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Sasuke y quiso írsele encima de nuevo.

—¡MALDITO INFELIZ! —Naruto, Ryan, Sai y Mike lo agarraban fuerte, Sasuke estaba furioso por como Itachi había llamado a su hijo—¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI HIJO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡SUÉLTENME! —Gritaba desesperado quería arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡BASTA SASUKE! ¡VAMOS!

—¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?

—¡EN ESTO ME CONVIRTIERON USTEDES DOS! —Replico Itachi.

—¡SI YA TENIAS UNA AMANTE PORQUE NO LA DEJASTE EN PAZ!

—¡VAMOS SASUKE, CÁLMATE! —Entre Naruto y Sai lo empujaban para sacarlo de la oficina mientras Ryan y Mike salieron también por si él lograba zafarse.

—¡Es que yo lo amo! —Dijo Irie a sus compañeras de trabajo entre lágrimas.

—¿Y el que siente por ti?

—Amor lo dudo, si te amara ya se hubiera separado de su esposa.

—Solo está jugando contigo Irie, solo te está usando. Esta despechado porque su mujer lo engaño con su hermano.

—Wow eso se me hace increíble todavía.

—Yo no la culpo—Dijo Shina—El señor Sasuke es un amor, y el señor Itachi se la vive aquí en la oficina.

—Y con Irie—Dijo irónica la secretaria de Ryan.

—A pesar de que tengo poco tiempo trabajando con él, puedo decir que es una gran persona.

—Y muuy guapo.

—Pero aun así meterse con el cuñado, que feo.

—No debemos juzgarlos, yo sé que el señor Sasuke la adora, siempre supe que estaba enamorado y cuando me hablaba de ella le brillaban los ojos, pero nunca imaginé que esa mujer fuera la esposa de él señor Itachi. Hablaba de ella de una forma tan única, tan especial… sin duda cualquier mujer quisiera que un hombre hablara así de ella. Además, no sabemos cómo es el matrimonio del señor Itachi… así que no hay que juzgar—Dijo Shina.

—Bueno si fue capaz de golpearla seguro no era muy lindo con ella.

—¿Podemos volver a mi asunto por favor? — Interrumpió Irie a sus 3 compañeras.

—Irie creo que el señor solo te está usando.

—Si no terminas con eso, tú vas a ser la más lastimada.

"¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI HIJO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡BASTA SASUKE! ¡VAMOS! ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES? ¡EN ESTO ME CONVIRTIERON USTEDES DOS! ¡SI YA TENIAS UNA AMANTE PORQUE NO LA DEJASTE EN PAZ! ¡VAMOS SASUKE, CÁLMATE". Escucharon ellas desde afuera.

—¿Hijo? ¿El señor Sasuke tiene un hijo? —Pregunto la secretaria de Ryan.

—No… Qué raro.

—Irie debes terminar esa… relación o lo que sea que tengas con el señor Itachi.

—Shina tiene razón.

—¡Suéltenme! —Decía Sasuke entre dientes mientras salían de la oficina.

—¡Basta Sasuke!

—¡Lo quiero matar! —Lo soltaron pero los 4 le obstruían el paso para que no volviera a la oficina, las 4 mujeres solo observaban.

—Ya descargaste un poco tu coraje, no hagas esto más grande—Dijo Naruto. Sasuke solo trataba de relajarse un poco, después de unos segundos miro a Irie y se acercó a ella, las otras 3 mujeres se alejaron del escritorio, sin duda la mirada de Sasuke las asustaba. Irie solo abrió más los ojos con temor y se hundió en su silla.

—Desde cuando Irie… ¿Desde cuando eres la amante de mi hermano?


	40. Capitulo Treinta y nueve

—Desde cuando Irie… ¿Desde cuando eres la amante de mi hermano?

—Sasuke yo… Perdón—Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Respóndeme… ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo… yo estoy he estado enamorada de Itachi desde hace mucho tiempo, todo empezó desde hace como 1 año y medio, un día había mucho trabajo y terminamos casi a media noche y… Y el me llevo a mi casa…

El auto de Itachi se detuvo fuera de unos condominios, casi era media noche y el no permitió que Irie se fuera en taxi a su casa.

—Listo, sana y salva—Dijo Itachi mientras apagaba el auto.

—Gracias por traerme señor.

—No es nada, además es mi culpa por tenerte trabajando hasta estas horas.

—Es mi trabajo y me gusta, lo disfruto mucho—"Además de que estoy más tiempo contigo" pensó Irie.

—Me alegra que te guste tu trabajo, lo haces muy bien, eres la mejor secretaria que cualquiera podría tener— Sonrió.

—Gracias señor, también es fácil con un jefe como usted—Se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

—Bueno, ya es tarde y debes descansar, mañana aún hay mucho trabajo.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

—Permíteme—Itachi bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle a Irie. Le tendió la mano y ella con gusto la acepto bajo pero dio un mal paso con el tacón y estuvo a punto de caer, Itachi ágilmente la tomo de la cintura y evito que cayera. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron por algunos segundos fue entonces que Itachi se acercó a ella y la beso, eso sin duda era un sueño hecho realidad para Irie, su jefe, el hombre al que ama en secreto la estaba besando y era una delicia, besaba bastante bien y sin duda sus labios tenían un sabor único para ella, se separaron lentamente por falta de aire y Itachi la miro fijamente.

—Eres hermosa Irie.

—Usted es más hermoso aun—Dijo embobada y entonces el reacciono.

—Perdón Irie yo… no sé qué me paso perdón—Se disculpo mientras la soltaba, esas palabras rompieron el encanto en el que se encontraba ella.

—No perdóneme usted, que pena. Amm hasta mañana y gracias.

—Claro de nada—Irie salió de ahí casi corriendo llena de dolor y vergüenza, Itachi la miraba hasta que la perdió de vista y subió a su auto y volvió a su casa.

Al día siguiente Itachi llego y Irie ya estaba ahí, entro con él a la oficina mientras le daba unos recados.

—Y también llamo el señor Sasuke, quiere que se comunique con el cuanto antes.

—Ok gracias Irie.

—De nada. Con permiso—Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

—Irie espera.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo por… por lo que paso anoche, te prometo que no volverá a suceder—"¿Por qué? Yo si quiero que pase y siempre" pensó Irie.

—No se preocupe de verdad, yo ya lo olvidé.

—Bien, gracias puedes retirarte.

—Con permiso—Le dedico una sonrisa forzada y salió de ahí.

Esa misma noche Irie y Itachi seguían con el trabajo, realizaban un análisis donde debían hablar de todo, ventas, cosecha, perdidas, exportaciones… en fin todo en general y era por eso que llevaban 2 días trabajando hasta tarde con eso.

—Estoy agotado—Dijo Itachi mientras apretaba el tabique de su nariz.

—Y no llevamos ni la mitad.

—Creo que estaremos terminando en una semana.

—Creo que si seguimos este ritmo podremos acabar antes.

—Si tienes razón.

—¿Quiere un café?

—Si, por favor creo que me serviría de mucho.

—Ok, ya vuelvo—Irie salió de ahí y minutos después regreso a la oficina.

—Muchas gracias Irie—Le dio un sorbo—Delicioso como siempre.

—De nada y gracias—Siguieron con el trabajo y dieron las 11 de la noche.

—Creo que hasta aquí le dejamos el día de hoy—Dijo Itachi exhausto.

—Si apoyo eso— Sonrió.

—Vámonos a descansar—Se levantaron y empezaron a guardar todo. Itachi tomo su saco y se lo puso mientras Irie terminaba de acomodar unos papeles en unos folders.

—Listo—Dijo Irie y miro a Itachi quien la miraba fijamente—¿Pasa algo?

—Irie ¿De verdad ya olvidaste lo que paso ayer? —Irie se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

—Si claro, ya lo olvidé no se preocupe—Itachi levanto su rostro lentamente con su dedo índice para que lo mirara.

—No te creo y ¿Sabes por qué? —Irie negó con la cabeza—Por qué yo no lo he olvidado—Se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente tomándola de la cintura, ella de inmediato se colgó de su cuello respondiéndole el beso con pasión, se sentía en el cielo amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón y siempre le pareció imposible pero ahora estaba ahí besándolo y acariciándolo. Entre besos se deshicieron de su ropa y terminaron haciendo el amor en el escritorio de la oficina, los gritos de placer se escuchaban en todo el piso, no había nadie y eso les permitía disfrutar más el momento.

Irie se sentía en el paraíso, eran pocos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida pero Itachi era hasta ahora el hombre que más la llenaba, el hombre que mejor la había tocado, aunque seguramente el amor que sentía por el también influía mucho.

—Desde ese día empezó todo—Dijo Irie— Después de esa noche, yo me sentía culpable por la señora Sakura, aunque no la conocía yo me sentía mal porque no quería meterme en su matrimonio, le dije a Itachi que había sido un error y que debíamos olvidarlo, él estuvo de acuerdo y de verdad yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar eso pero después de una semana volvió a pasar y así fueron varias veces que sin saber cómo terminábamos haciendo el amor—Agacho la mirada avergonzada.

—Eso fue antes del accidente ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Sasuke.

—Si—Susurro.

—¡Infeliz! —Golpeo el escritorio con las manos y salió de ahí furico, Naruto y Sai lo siguieron hasta que subieron al elevador, Sasuke golpeo varias veces la pared de este.

—Tranquilo Sasuke.

—Como quieres que me tranquilice, ahora me vengo enterando que no solo la tenía abandonada sino que también le era infiel desde antes del accidente, es un desgraciado.

—¿Se lo vas a contar a Sakura? —Pregunto Naruto.

—No lo sé—Dijo agarrándose su cabeza—Debe saberlo pero… se lo diré en cuanto esté mejor. Yo sé que se va a recuperar.

—Claro que si hermano, ella y tu bebe van a estar bien—Lo apoyo Sai.

—Un hijo… ¿Se dan cuenta? —Dijo con una boba sonrisa—Voy a ser papá, mi pequeña me va a dar un hijo.

—Todo va a salir bien Sasuke, se van a recuperar.

Los 3 salieron de ahí y volvieron al hospital. Mientras tanto en la oficina Takuma, Ryan y Mike seguían con Itachi, Takuma le pidió le explicara que era lo que pasaba pues el solo sabía lo que Karin le había contado.

—Y eso fue lo que paso, mi esposa y mi hermano me traicionaron de la peor manera—Dijo con coraje.

— Perdón que te lo diga Itachi, pero tú también la traicionaste—Dijo Ryan—Sasuke le pidió a Irie le dijera desde cuando tú y ella son amantes y dijo que todo empezó antes de tu accidente.

—Irie no es mi cuñada.

—Ósea que si te hubiera traicionado con otro tipo, ¿Todo sería diferente? —Pregunto Mike, Itachi frunció el ceño confundido, jamás se había preguntado eso, no sabía que responder.

—No puedo creer que los apoyes—Dijo finalmente Itachi ignorando la pregunta de Mike.

—No Itachi, no apoyo lo que paso entre ellos, y sinceramente prefiero no opinar porque no conozco bien la situación, pero sí sé que estás haciendo las cosas mal.

—Yo hable con Sasuke sobre esto y aunque no es justificación… él la ama de verdad—Dijo Ryan.

—Eso no puede ser amor—Dijo Itachi entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunto Takuma.

—Porque simplemente no puede ser amor, ellos no pueden amarse, no pueden.

—Creo que respecto a eso ya no se puede hacer nada—Dijo Mike.

—Itachi ¿Te das cuenta de que puedes terminar en la cárcel? La golpeaste, está en el hospital y abusaste de ella… ¿Qué diablos tenías en la cabeza? —Dijo Takuma con indignación.

—Se que estuve mal ¡Maldita sea!, pero el coraje fue más grande. Yo no quería que ella... estuviera así—Dijo mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—Cuando me enojo yo… pierdo la razón, soy muy impulsivo, siempre reacciono de la peor manera.

—Ahora lo que debes hacer es ir al hospital y estar con ella—Itachi los miro a todos, estaba confundido, le dolía toda esa situación, pues a pesar de su coraje, el de verdad sentía culpa de saber que ella estaba grave a causa de él.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sai llegaron al hospital.

—Por fin llegaron—Dijo Ino—¿Qué paso?

—Paso que le di su merecido a mi hermano.

—No me gusta que peleen—Dijo Hikari con tristeza.

—Le jure que si algo le pasaba a ella o a mi hijo lo mataba.

—No hable así joven… Además yo tengo fe en que ellos van a estar bien.

—Y eso no es todo… Resulta que Itachi tiene una amante.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron Ino y Hikari al unísono.

—El y Irie, su secretaria, son amantes incluso desde antes del accidente—Dijo con furia Sasuke.

—Es un infeliz—Dijo Ino.

—No la dejaba poner su salón, no pasaba tiempo con ella, prefería el trabajo, no le platicaba sus cosas y hasta una amante tenia, es un desgraciado.

—No puedo creerlo, el señor Itachi una amante, dios no puede ser—Dijo Hikari incrédula.

—Créanme ya no queda nada de la culpa que sentía por mis sentimientos hacia Sakura.

—Por eso tenía apagado el teléfono… Seguro estaba con ella.

—Si, yo los vi entrar al mismo hotel donde esta hospedado Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estaba esperándolo… ellos entraron juntos y bueno. Fue Irie la que me dijo que todo empezó desde antes de que el tuviera aquel accidente.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —Pregunto Ino.

—No era el momento, con todo esto…

—Bueno pero ya salió todo a la luz ¿No? —Dijo Sai.

—Es un desgraciado… ella solo vivía para él, hacia lo que él le decía y miren como le pagaba. Maldito Itachi, ahora entiendo porque nunca lo soporte.

—Ya no pensemos en eso… Mejo díganme ¿Alguna novedad?

—No, ninguna… Aun no reacciona.

—Voy a verla, necesito verla—Dijo Sasuke y salió rumbo a la habitación de Sakura.

Entro a la habitación y se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama, le dolía verla así, golpeada y conectada a esas máquinas y sin despertar. Con lágrimas en los ojos solo la miraba y le tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con su dedo dulcemente, se acercó más y la beso.

Mirarla y recordar todos los hermosos momentos que paso junto con ella era lo único que lo mantenía con calma, ero lo único que le daba fuerza para seguir adelante y darle fuerza a ella y a su bebe.

—Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te necesito, por favor despierta… Tienes que recuperarte, debes ser fuerte, yo estoy aquí contigo y con nuestro bebe. Estoy seguro de que seremos una hermosa familia, te imaginas a nuestro pequeño corriendo entre los viñedos, en nuestros viñedos que tanto amamos. Por favor hermosa, abre tus ojitos, no sabes lo mucho que los extraño—Apoyo su oído en su vientre—Yo sé que tú me escuchas bebe, te amo tanto, debes ser fuerte, no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte, te prometo que serás él bebe más hermoso y más consentido que pueda existir. Estoy seguro que te va encantar estar en Napa entre los viñedos, tanto como nos gusta a tu mamá y a mí, ese lugar es mágico, yo te voy a enseñar todo acerca de ellos, te amo, tú y tu mamá son lo más importante para mí, por eso deben estar bien— Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos—Por favor despierta mi amor, quiero mirarte a los ojos, quiero besarte, que me beses, que me acaricies y que me hables… quiero volver a escucharte hermosa.

—Te… amo Sasuke—La escucho decir con un poco de trabajo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sasuke levanto su rostro lentamente hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla despierta, ella le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

—Mi amor, gracias a dios—Dijo entre lágrimas llenas de felicidad, tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente.

—Sasuke… te amo.

—Yo más mi amor, yo te amo más. Despertaste— Sonrió—Vuelvo a mirar tus hermosos ojos, vuelvo a escucharte.

—Mi bebe… ¿Cómo… esta mi bebe? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya lo sabias?

—Ya… sospechaba, compré una prueba y… me la hice cuando volvimos de la… fiesta.

—Mi amor… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No quería… adelantar nada. Quería… estar segura.

—Hermosa… Nuestro bebe—Agacho la mirada—está bien, pero debes ser fuerte, él te necesita fuerte.

—Sasuke… promete una cosa.

—Lo que quieras mi amor.

— Prométeme… que si yo no me recupero, vas a cuidar bien de nuestro hijo.

—No pequeña, no digas eso, tú vas a estar bien, entre los dos vamos a cuidar de él, vamos a ser una hermosa familia.

—Por favor… promételo.

—No digas eso— Apretó los ojos, el solo pensar e imaginarse que ella le faltara simplemente lo destrozaba más—Tú vas a estar bien ¿Entiendes? Yo sé que tú y nuestro bebe van a estar bien.

—Sasuke…

—Nosotros vamos a cuidar de él juntos. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien— Asintió rendida levemente con la cabeza. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios y ella le respondió débilmente pero con un amor lleno de fuerza.

Itachi se encontraba mirando la ciudad por el gran ventanal de la oficina con un trago en la mano, recordaba el día que conoció a Sakura, recordaba cómo fue su noviazgo, el día de su boda y el primer año de matrimonio. ¿En qué momento comenzó todo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Recuerdos llegaron a él.

"Itachi yo ya no te amo. Quiero el divorcio. Perdón Itachi yo no quería que esto terminara así. Yo… lo amo"

"Yo la amo Itachi. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, no sé porque, solo sé que la amo más que a nada en este mundo. Mi amor por ella es más fuerte que mi razón."

"Él es mucho más hombre que tu infeliz. Y yo siempre supe que eras un maldito macho poco hombre cobarde, te duele admitir que NO TE AMA, ahora ama a Sasuke, él supo darle TODO lo que tú no pudiste."

"Maldito machista, por eso dejo de amarte. ¿De verdad te importaba Sakura, Itachi? Por qué no parecía, de hecho la ignorabas por completo. ¿Sabes cuáles son sus flores favoritas? ¿Qué se siente saber que yo la conozco más que tú? ¿Sabías que ya sabe reconocer un buen vino? Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de ella Itachi, y aun así te llenas la boca diciendo que fuiste un gran marido… Eres patético."

Después de recordar esas cosas, se dio cuenta de lo mal que hizo, descuido mucho a su esposa, la estanco, no la apoyo en su sueño, no la motivaba, la abandono, no pasaba el tiempo que debía con ella, no platicaban, no le daba la oportunidad de acercarse a él, de que lo conociera más.

Recordó la discusión que tuvo con ella la noche del accidente.

"Ya me harté, no hago nada, me la paso aquí en la casa encerrada, solo salgo para hacer las compras de la casa, tu nunca estas, casi no te veo, no me incluyes en las cosas de tu empresa. Quiero hacer algo, quiero crecer, quiero sentirme útil, quiero que me voltees a ver. Si me faltan muchas cosas. No estoy hablando de lo material Itachi, me falta crecer como persona, me falta desarrollarme en lo que a mí me gusta. Si tú me apoyaras, si tú me alentaras. Este es el maldito problema, nunca me escuchas, nunca tienes un minuto de tu maldito tiempo para mí, estoy cansada de que me hagas sentir que valgo menos que un estúpido negocio."

—¿En qué momento me convertí en una persona tan fría? Me pedías a gritos que te amara, que te dedicara tan solo un momento de mi tiempo y yo… Perdóname Sakura, no tengo cara para reclamarte nada—Dio un sorbo a su bebida y sus recuerdos seguían, recordó lo que paso después de aquella discusión.

Itachi salió furioso de la casa, ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Se preguntaba, le parecía ridículo todo lo que su esposa le acababa de reclamar, tonterías y sin motivo. ¿Su salón? ¿Para qué quiere ese salón? Solo la hará perder el tiempo, ella no necesita esa… cosa, lo tiene todo no le hace falta, pensaba y le enfurecía que le reclamara todo eso, si el hacia todo por tenerla feliz, le daba todo lo que pudiera necesitar o al menos eso creía el en ese momento.

Llego a la empresa, necesitaba trabajar, era lo único que podría hacerlo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar con Sakura. Su trabajo era su mejor amigo, lo único capaz de relajarlo y hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa. Bajo del auto, iba furioso, necesitaba un trago y estar en su oficina, el elevador se abrió y se encontró con Mike.

—¿Itachi que haces acá?

—Nada.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunto confundido.

—Solo quiero estar solo—Dijo molesto, entro al elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Llego a arriba y vio a Irie recogiendo unos papeles del escritorio.

—Irie… ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

—Itachi… Es que me quede con Margaret a ayudarle con unos documentos que el señor Ryan le encargo y pues ella aún no sabe muy bien cómo organizarlos. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Necesito trabajar, hay mucho que hacer y prefiero adelantarlo—Dijo secamente y entro a la oficina, Irie entro detrás de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy tenso, enojado.

—Discutí con Sakura.

—Oh… lo siento—Le dolió, siempre le dolía cuando Itachi hablaba de su esposa, lo amaba demasiado y eso le lastimaba.

—Está loca—La miro—Pero no te entretengo, puedes irte—Tomo una botella de whisky y se sirvió tomándose el vaso de un solo trago.

—¿No quieres que me quede a ayudarte?

—No, tu vete tranquila.

—OK. Hasta mañana—Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, Itachi se bebió otros 3 vasos de whisky de un solo trago, los cuales le hicieron efecto rápidamente pues en primer lugar no estaba acostumbrado a beber y en segunda se lo bebió como agua. Se acerco a la puerta de su oficina y estaba por abrir cuando escucho a Irie.

—Hasta mañana Margaret.

—Descansa Irie, gracias por ayudarla.

—De nada señor Ryan.

—¿Aun tardas? —Pregunto Margaret.

—No ya termino de recoger mis cosas y me voy.

—OK, adiós—Segundos después no se escuchó más, abrió la puerta y Irie terminaba de recoger su escritorio, se acercó a ella, la giro rápidamente y la beso salvajemente y lleno de pasión, ella de inmediato le respondió y lo abrazo fuertemente, entre besos entraron a la oficina de él y en el camino se iban deshaciendo de su ropa, llegaron al sillón y cayeron en él.

—Itachi—Dijo ella con respiración agitada.

—Te necesito Irie… Me encantas—Terminaron de deshacerse de su ropa y la penetro haciéndola gritar de placer, entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo rápido mientras besaba su cuello y sus pechos.

Estar con él era lo más increíble, la hacía sentir en el cielo, lo amaba tanto, desde el día en que llego a esa empresa y lo vio, fue como amor a primera vista, lo vio tan guapo, sensual y responsable, se perdió en su oscura mirada, era para ella el hombre que siempre había soñado y cuando la contrato y supo que era casado cualquier esperanza con ese hermoso hombre se fue a la basura, pero desde aquella noche en que la beso, supo porque lo amaba tanto, era hermoso y no se culpaba por haberse enamorado como idiota de él, sin duda ella creía que Sakura era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, lástima que no tenía idea de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Al terminar Itachi tomo whisky directamente de la botella.

—No deberías beber de esa manera.

—Lo necesito— Bebió y volvió con Irie y volvió a besarla, uniendo sus labios en un fogoso beso y nuevamente tuvieron un sexo increíble, pero ni aun así el no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, tenía mucho coraje dentro, "ingrata" pensaba el de Sakura, acelero el ritmo queriendo sacar su coraje hasta que un orgasmo los alcanzo a los 2.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse y Itachi volvió a tomar whisky Irie lo miraba mientras terminaba de abrocharse la blusa.

—¿Por qué peleaste con… tu esposa? —Dijo esto último con dolor.

—Por qué dice que yo no la hago feliz.

—¿Qué? Esta loca… Tu podrías hacer feliz a cualquier mujer.

—No le gusta que trabaje tanto— Rio—Lo hago por ella, quiero darle lo mejor y ella no lo valora.

—Hay mujeres que podrían valorarlo, tu eres un hombre increíble Itachi, no sé porque tu esposa se pone así.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero que piense lo que quiera—Se acerco a ella y la beso, pensaba que Irie lo haría olvidarse de ella y de todo lo que le dijo, le dolió todos sus reclamos y le enojaban, pero por algún motivo estar con Irie no le ayudaba en mucho.

—No estés así Itachi—Le acaricio el rostro—Daría todo por verte bien.

—Arráncame este coraje que tengo dentro.

—Quiero arrancarte el coraje, quiero arrancarte el dolor, pero sobre todo me encantaría arrancártela del corazón—Itachi la miro confundido, con ojos entrecerrados por la borrachera—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta Itachi? Te amo, no hay nada que yo no hiciera por ti—Itachi se levantó del sillón rápidamente.

—No, tú no puedes sentir eso Irie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por qué está mal, yo estoy casado.

—Pues parece que hace unos momentos no lo recordabas cuando me hacías el amor.

—Yo no te hago el amor Irie, lo nuestro es solo… sexo.

—No me digas eso—Dijo mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

—Es la verdad… No sé porque confundiste las cosas. Lo mejor es que me valla.

—No espera—Itachi salió de ahí y Irie detrás de él aun sin zapatos—Espera no te puedes ir así… Itachi espera—El subió al elevador y ella se quedó ahí sola, llorando llena de dolor.

Itachi llego a un bar de la ciudad donde seguía bebiendo, ahora no solo pensaba en su discusión con Sakura, si no en lo que le dijo Irie, mientras una le reclamaba tonterías la otra le decía que lo amaba, valla vida.

Sentado en la barra con una copa en mano le contaba sus problemas al bar tender, un joven de unos 30 años el cual escuchaba atentamente, pues él no era el primero que le contaba sus cosas ya borracho y eso lo disfrutaba, era sin duda lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo.

—Mi esposa es una ingrata que no valora lo que le doy. Yo le doy todo, tiene la mejor ropa, las joyas que le gustan, el auto que cualquier mujer desearía, y… no le basta.

—Las mujeres siempre quieren más.

—Y mi secretaria me declara su amor— Rio por lo bajo—Una me reclama y otra me ama… mujeres. Nadie las entiende.

—Bien dicen por ahí que no hay que entenderlas si no quererlas.

—Yo quiero a mi esposa y mucho, tanto que ya la extraño. Es mejor que vuelva a casa—Se levanto y dejo unos billetes en la barra junto con una generosa propina—Gracias por escucharme.

—Para eso estamos— Sonrió amable.

Eran las 2 am cuando salió de aquel bar, estaba dispuesto a regresar a su casa, a pesar de los tragos no dejaba de pensar en su esposa y su secretaria, él amaba a Sakura de eso estaba seguro pero no le gusto ilusionar a Irie y se recriminaba por eso. Piso el acelerador y un auto de adelante iba muy lento para su gusto, se aproximaba una curva pero igual decidió rebasarlo, piso aún más a fondo y unas luces blancas lo cegaron, giro el volante y solo sintió como el camino se había acabado y caía hasta que no vio nada más que una total oscuridad.

—Hola Itachi—Escucho a sus espaldas haciéndolo salir de su recuerdo.

—Hola Irie—Giro y la miro, ella llevaba un folder en la mano y lo miraba llena de dulzura.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mal, ya me di cuenta de todos los errores que cometí con Sakura —Agacho la cabeza y camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó—Fui un idiota.

—Todos cometemos errores.

—Lo malo aquí es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Mi esposa dejo de amarme y se enamoró de… mi hermano, y ahora está en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por mi culpa.

—Estoy segura de que ella estará bien.

—Eso espero porque si algo le pasa yo… no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Itachi yo solo vine a traerte esto—Le dejo el folder en el escritorio. Itachi lo tomo y lo abrió, lo leyó y la miro sorprendido.

—¿Qué significa esto Irie?

—Es mi renuncia Itachi, me voy para siempre de aquí.

Itachi no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo que se va? No podía hacerle eso y menos en ese momento.

—No la acepto, tú no puedes irte.

—Lo siento Itachi pero la decisión ya la tomé y es lo mejor.

—No me puedes dejar en estos momentos de tanto trabajo, ahora con el lanzamiento del vino yo…

—Por eso mismo me voy Itachi, me duele que solo me necesites para el trabajo.

—Irie por favor…

—Es la verdad, me duele en el alma esto. Te amo Itachi, te he amado desde que llegue a esta empresa, estoy enamorada de ti como una tonta y estar cerca de ti me lastima.

—No solo te necesito por el trabajo, tú eres una gran… amiga. Te necesito tanto como para el trabajo como para que me apoyes en lo que me pasa fuera de aquí.

—Yo no puedo ser tu amiga Itachi, no quiero y no puedo. Además si de verdad fuera tu amiga me habrías contado sobre lo que pasaba entre tu esposa y Sasuke y no fue así, me tuve que enterar aquella vez que Sasuke entro aquí furioso a reclamarte no sé qué. Cuando estábamos juntos te pedí varias veces me contaras pero solo te limitabas a decirme que no era asunto mío, ¿Eso es tener una amiga para ti? Siempre me contabas que tu esposa no te valoraba, que se la pasaba reclamándote siempre la hacías quedar como la villana de la historia y no era así Itachi—Se callo por unos segundos y Itachi no decía nada, simplemente no sabía que decir—Cuando Sasuke me hablaba de la mujer que tanto amaba yo jamás creí que fuera tu esposa porque yo la tenía en otro concepto, incluso cuando la conocí el día que fui a visitarte después de tu accidente yo… no podía creer que ella fuera la mujer de la que me hablaste esa noche.

—Lo sé, ella es… una gran mujer. Yo fui el egoísta y el que no la valoro.

—¿La sigues amando? —Itachi la miro unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a otro lado.

—No, ya no. Hace tiempo deje de amarla, le tengo mucho cariño y siempre va a ser así pero… amor no es.

—¿Y por mí? Dime Itachi… ¿Qué sientes por mí? —Itachi volvió a mirarla unos segundos.

—No lo sé Irie, yo te tengo cariño pero… no sé si es algo más.

—Pues yo no puedo estar aquí hasta que tú te des cuenta, no me quiero arriesgar, ya no quiero sufrir... Adiós Itachi.

—Irie por favor no te vallas.

—Lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver nunca, cuídate—Dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a Itachi aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, a pesar de que Sakura ya había despertado no presentaba alguna mejoría ya era de noche, y sin duda para tanto para Sasuke como para Ino ese había sido un día muy largo. Paris estaba adentro con ella, pues después de cerrar el salón fue de inmediato a verla.

—Bueno yo me voy—Dijo Naruto—Mañana tengo una reunión muy temprano.

—Gracias amigo por estar aquí conmigo y perdón también por todo esto, sé que no pensabas que pasáramos así el día.

—No te preocupes, y por favor cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

—Gracias—Se abrazaron y luego se despidió de Ino y Sai.

—Yo también me voy, quiero ver a su hermano y ver que no necesite nada—Dijo Hikari también despidiéndose—Cualquier cosa llámenme por favor.

—Claro Hikari ve tranquila—Sasuke la abrazo y le beso la frente—Gracias—Paris salió de la habitación de Sakura y llego con los demás a la sala. Naruto y Hikari salieron de ahí.

—¿Cómo la viste? —Pregunto Ino.

—Pues mal y bien, no se… Esta muy débil—Dijo con tristeza—Vamos por algo de tomar ¿Sí?

—Si, yo también necesito algo ya me dio hambre, ¿No van? —Pregunto Ino.

—No linda, vallan ustedes.

—OK, los vemos en un rato, cualquier cosa estaremos en la cafetería.

—Claro amor—Ino le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y las 2 salieron de ahí. Sai abrazo a Zac por los hombros.

—Gracias por estar aquí Sai.

—No tienes nada que agradecer hermano, tu eres como mi hermano y Ino es el amor de mi vida, además de que le tengo mucho cariño a Sakura, ella va a estar bien ya lo veras.

—Lo sé.

—Mejor hablemos de otras cosas… Cuéntame que te dijo Naruto esta mañana que fueron a almorzar.

—Me platico que lo detuvieron una vez más por pelear en un bar— Rio por lo bajo.

—Si, me llamo a las 3 de la mañana para que fuera a sacarlo, es un cabrón.

—¿No te contó la vez que Lee se quiso ligar a una chica que resulto ser travesti? —Sasuke estallo en risas.

—¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

—Si.

—No lo puedo creer, no me contó nada, dímelo todo con detalles— Reía divertido—Como no estuve en ese momento.

—Pues estábamos en un bar y ya sabes cómo es Lee, llego una "chica", y pues no te voy a mentir, de lejos se veía muuuuuy bien, un cuerpazo y el cabello negro y largo, llevaba un vestido corto que pues le delineaba perfecto la figura y bueno, Lee comenzó a lanzarle miradas y pues ella le siguió en juego de inmediato. Después él se animó y se acercó a ella invitándole un trago y minutos después llego enojado y pálido—Sasuke empezó a reír con más ganas pues se imaginaba a su amigo—Y nos dijo "Me largo ahora mismo"—Imito a Lee—Y pues todos no quedamos de que pues ¿Por qué? Tomo su saco y nos dijo "Es travesti" y salió de ahí.

—¡Mierda! Como no estuve ahí— Seguía riendo—Eso le pasa por querer ligar a toda mujer que se encuentra.

—No eso no es todo… Después de que se fue el tipo se acercó y nos preguntó por él, hicimos un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír ahí… tenía la voz más gruesa que nosotros 2 juntos.

—No puede ser.

—Te lo juro, y pues le dijimos que se había sentido mal y que se fue, pero bueno ya te imaginaras, al día siguiente.

—No pobre, se lo acabaron seguro… Cuando hable con el tengo que darle mi dosis de burla.

—Se pone rojo cada que le hablamos de eso, te juro hermano que…—A Sasuke se le borro la sonrisa por completo y se levantó de golpe. Sai giro y vio que caminaba a paso rápido, era Itachi quien estaba acercándose, el corrió para detener a su amigo, no quería que pelearan ahí.

—¡¿Tu qué diablos haces aquí?!—Dijo Sasuke entre dientes y apretando los puños. Sai lo alcanzo y se puso entre ellos.

—¡Cálmate Sasuke!

—Vine a ver a Sakura.

—¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que lárgate!

—Ella sigue siendo mi esposa.

—Me vale mierda, si ella está aquí es por tu culpa, así que lárgate o yo mismo te saco.

—¡Sasuke por favor! —Lo calmaba Sai

—Necesito verla.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguirle reclamando? Lárgate y no vuelvas por aquí y te juro Itachi que no sé como pero yo me voy a encargar de disolver el matrimonio, no te quiero cerca de ella.

—Ya llamé a William para que se encargue de eso.

—Vaya, hasta que haces algo bueno.

—Sasuke, de verdad necesito verla.

—Lárgate o te saco.

—Itachi… lo mejor es que te vayas—Le dijo Sai tranquilamente.

—Está bien— Asintió levemente con la cabeza y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y miro a Sasuke— Perdóname Sasuke, yo de verdad no quería que todo terminara así.

—Demasiado tarde ¿No te parece?

—No del todo, de verdad te lo pido de corazón… Perdóname y espero que… algún día lo hagas—Sasuke salió de ahí.

Sai miro a Sasuke y el regreso al sillón y se sentó, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y peino su cabello exasperado y confundido.

—Se veía arrepentido Sasuke.

—No le creo nada.

—De verdad te hablo con el corazón… Sasuke ustedes tienen que hablar y arreglar todo.

—Nunca Sai.

—Dijo que ya empezó con los tramites del divorcio, ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para que creas que está arrepentido? —Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza—Vamos Sasuke, es tu hermano y tienen que arreglar todo en algún momento. Es tu única familia.

—Mi familia ahora es Sakura y mi hijo.

—No Sasuke, él es tu hermano, no pueden estar así toda la vida… Piénsalo, entiendo el coraje y el enojo que sientes por el en estos momentos pero hay que saber perdonar—Sasuke miro a Sai unos segundos y su vista se nublo a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse.

Itachi llego cabizbajo a su casa, entro y se tiró en el sillón de la sala, tapo su rostro con sus manos. Seguía pensado en todo lo que pasaba y ahora se sentía peor por lo de Irie, la había lastimado ¿Qué mierda soy? Se preguntaba pues no podía creer que no solo lastimo a Sakura y a su hermano sino también a Irie, a ella que no tenía por qué estar sufriendo por él.

—Buenas noches joven—Le dijo Hikari con cariño, él la miro y se sentó.

—Hola Hikari—Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo y el empezó a llorar en sus brazos.

—No llores mi niño.

—Soy un infeliz Hikari, soy un maldito infeliz.

—No, no digas eso.

—Les hice daño y ahora ella está en aquel hospital muy grave y soy yo quien me merezco estar ahí. Te juro Hikari que estoy arrepentido, te lo juro que daría todo por regresar el tiempo— Decía entre lágrimas.

—Lo importante es que ya aceptaste tus errores, todo se va a arreglar.

—Si algo le pasa jamás me lo voy a perdonar, te juro que yo no quise que esto pasara.

—Yo lo sé, yo te creo mi niño. El coraje te cegó, yo sé que todo se va a arreglar y sé que estas arrepentido.

—Te imaginas si le pasa algo a ella o—Agacho la mirada—O a... mi sobrino.

—Ellos van a estar bien, se lo aseguro.

—Hikari… ¿Crees que algún día puedan perdonarme?

—Claro que sí, mira… Yo sé que actuaste mal y lo que hiciste no fue la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, pero a pesar de todo te entiendo un poco pues, sé que para ti fue algo muy duro el enterarte de lo que había entre tu hermano y tu esposa.

—Cuando me vino a la mente que ellos… Sentí horrible pero yo debía comprobarlo y por eso invente el viaje a Chicago, me hospede en el hotel que está cerca del departamento de él y… cuando la vi llegar no se fue como si alguien me hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago, después de unas horas llego él y no volvieron a salir en toda la noche. Te juro que solo lloraba de enojo y tristeza, se me hacía increíble que ellos me estuvieran traicionando de esa manera y… no se fue algo muy duro—Hikari solo lo miraba con tristeza—Solo estaba tomando en mi habitación mientras lloraba y trataba de encontrar una explicación a todo eso. Mire el reloj y era la 1 de la mañana y en mi mente desfilaban imágenes de ellos 2 juntos… besándose y… haciendo el amor. No sabes las ganas que yo tenía de ir y enfrentarlos pero, si el solo imaginarlos me causaba mucho dolor sabía que si los veía juntos iba a ser peor. Nadie, nadie se puso a pensar en mí, en lo que yo sentía en lo que pasaba dentro de mí. A nadie le importo… nadie me pregunto, como me sentía o me ayudaba a pensar las cosas con claridad, el único que estaba cerca de mí era el infeliz de Sasori Nagano y me deje llevar por él, el solo me uso para vengarse de alguna manera de Sasuke.

—Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que paso… El coraje y la mala influencia de ese tipo lo cegaron, usted estaba muy sensible con todo eso y ese lo aprovecho para hacerlo hacer todo lo que hizo.

—En ese momento yo no veía lo que yo le hice y sabes ahora sé que yo provoqué todo… La abandone, no la apoye con su sueño, no la incluía en mis cosas y aparte de todo… le era infiel. Ahora sé porque dejo de amarme y cuando veo a Sasuke, cuando veo la forma en que sufre por ella, cuando recuerdo como le brillaban los ojos cuando me hablaba de la chica misteriosa, me doy cuenta también de porque ella se enamoró de él. La pesada de Ino— Rio amargamente por lo bajo—Esa loca que tenía razón, Sasuke le dio todo lo que yo no pude.

—Perdón mi niño, tienes razón… nadie se puso en tu lugar y fuimos injustos en ese aspecto.

—Igual me lo merecía… por como yo era con ella. Pero ya lo mejor es no pensar en eso ¿No? Digo, ya no hay que hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora lo único que quiero es, que mi hermano me perdone pero sobre todo quiero que ella me perdone por todo lo que le hice.

—Usted está arrepentido y sé que todo esto va a quedar en el olvido muy pronto.

—Gracias Hikari... nunca te lo he dicho pero, te quiero mucho. Eres como una madre para mí.

—Yo también lo quiero tanto, usted y su hermano son como los hijos que nunca tuve—Ella le dio un maternal abrazo y siguió escuchándolo y consolándolo, pues sabía que Itachi le hablaba con el corazón en la mano.


	41. Capitulo Cuarenta

Sasuke llego al hospital, pues aprovecho la mañana para ir a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse. Ino también había ido y llego también, Sai se quedó por cualquier cosa y aprovecho y paso a ver a Sakura y platicaron un rato.

—Bueno ya que están aquí los 2, yo me voy a cambiar también. Los veo más tarde—Dijo Sai y beso a Ino.

—Gracias hermano.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Nos vemos—Sai salió de ahí y Ino y Sasuke platicaban pues Sakura estaba dormida y no querían molestarla.

—Ya me contó Sai que ayer vino Itachi.

—Si y no sé qué pensar, lo vi… mal y, no sé si creerle o no.

—Entiendo, es difícil.

—Hola chicos. Buenas tardes—Escucharon y vieron a Takuma, Fumiko y Karin.

—Hola, buenas tardes—Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y los saludaba.

—Quisimos venir a ver como seguía Sakura —Dijo Fumiko.

—Pues igual, reacciono pero sigue estando grave pero estable.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —Pregunto y Sasuke asintió.

—Claro Fumiko.

—Vamos, yo te acompaño—Dijo Ino y sonrió a Takuma. Miro a Karin algo confundida pues se veía preocupada, algo que le pareció extraño. Salió de ahí con Fumiko.

—Sasuke, te invito un café… ¿Vamos?

—Claro Takuma, gracias—Los 3 se fueron a la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron 3 cafés con galletas.

—¿Cómo estas Sasuke?

—Pues bien y mal. No sé qué voy a hacer si, les pasa algo—Agacho la mirada.

—Venimos de ver a tu hermano… Hablamos con él y bueno, lo vi bastante mal.

—Vino ayer en la noche, pero lo corrí, no lo quiero cerca de ella.

—Nos dijo que ya empezó los trámites de divorcio. Sasuke… él está arrepentido por todo.

—¿Y de qué sirve Takuma? Sakura esta allá adentro muy grave, ella y mi bebe están en peligro de…—No pudo terminar la frase, cada que esa idea le pasaba por la mente era como sentir espinas en el corazón.

—Sasuke, él es tu hermano. Y si sirve de mucho, alivia el corazón, hay que saber perdonar y pedir perdón. Él nos contó muchas cosas y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la hizo sufrir incluso antes de su accidente, se dio cuenta lo mucho que le fallo.

—Sinceramente no sé qué pensar.

—Ahora me gustaría escucharte a ti… ¿Cómo fue que tú y Sakura llegaron a esto? — Sasuke los miro unos segundos y bebió su café.

—No lo sé exactamente yo… me enamore de ella sin querer, se metió en mi corazón poco a poco. Al principio era atracción, es hermosa y eso nunca lo negué, luego el verla tan frágil y triste no se creó que eso me conmovió mucho, luego se vino lo del accidente de Itachi y empecé a conocerla más, me gustaba platicar con ella, su interés por saber más sobre vinos, su ternura y dedicación al hacer las cosas, su inteligencia… en fin todo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, pero aun así tratamos de olvidarlo, sabíamos que no estaba bien por Itachi y pensábamos que él no se merecía que nosotros le falláramos de esa manera.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes evitaron estar juntos?

—Si, por unos meses… sufríamos en silencio hasta que ya no pudimos más y el amor fue más fuerte… Y ahí comenzó todo— Sonrió al recordar aquella noche entre los viñedos—Empezamos una relación clandestina— Rio por lo bajo—Hasta que Itachi despertó, me dolía tanto cuando la besaba y sé que a ella le dolía que yo presenciara eso, pero no podía hacer nada así que trataba de controlar el dolor. Tuvimos algunos encuentros pero la culpa nos mataba, sabíamos que Itachi estaba consiente y eso la hacía más grande—Dio otro sorbo a su café—Decidimos terminar con la relación definitivamente, y días después ella se fue a Houston con él, Itachi después de una discusión termino aceptando lo de su salón e incluso le mostraba apoyo, parecía que iba a cambiar y decidimos sacrificar nuestra felicidad y lo nuestro por él, ella estaba dispuesta a ser feliz con él y a volver a amarlo. Después de que regresaron nos vimos y bueno nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro y retomamos todo, Itachi volvió a ser el Itachi de siempre así que nos sentíamos menos mal— Sonrió—Hasta que se enteró y me alejo de ella, no la vi por 2 largos meses hasta apenas en la fiesta. La amo, ella es mi vida entera, jamás creí amar a alguien como la amo a ella, no hay nada que yo no haría por verla feliz, por verla sonreír, es mi mundo entero.

—No creí que la amaras tanto Sasuke—Dijo por fin Karin.

—Es un amor enorme, simplemente indescriptible— Karin lo miro enternecida y poso su mano en la de él.

— Perdóname Sasuke… Fui egoísta y caprichosa, pero ahora que se lo que pasaron, ahora que veo el inmenso amor que le tienes, me doy cuenta. Los juzgué y no debí, en verdad conocer un poco su historia me ayudo a darme cuenta de que no siempre las cosas son como parecen. También te pido disculpas por cómo me porte después de la fiesta de tu hermano.

—No te preocupes Karin. — Tomo su mano— Todo olvidado.

—Yo les hice mucho daño, yo junto con Sasori fuimos los causantes de que Itachi sospechara de ustedes. Eso sin contar la mala onda que siempre les tire. Perdón Sasuke de verdad de todo corazón deseo que ella se recupere al igual que tu bebito.

—Gracias y me alegra que me entiendas un poco mejor. Por cierto ¿Qué es de Sasori?

—¿Recuerdas que las exportaciones de The Wine Nagano se elevaron sorprendentemente?

—Si claro.

—Estaba haciendo exportaciones ficticias, tras una profunda investigación lo descubrimos y bueno no me quedo más que denunciarlo.

—¿Qué? Es un infeliz ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

—Ya está detenido y hay suficientes pruebas en su contra así que seguro lo condenan a más de 10 años.

—Sasori siempre fue una persona muy envidiosa, no soportaba que Uchiha Wine tuviera mayores cifras que las de su empresa.

—Es una lástima, pero bueno ya no se puede hacer nada.

—Sasuke me gustaría pasar a ver a Sakura, ¿No te importa? —Pregunto Karin.

—Para nada, vamos—Los 3 se levantaron y fueron a la sala de espera ahí estaba Ino leyendo un libro pues esperaba que Fumiko saliera. Sasuke llevo a Karin a la habitación y Fumiko salió y volvió a la sala junto con Sasuke.

—Hola Sakura —Dijo Karin mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola Karin. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño con sorpresa. Pensaba que Karin sería la última persona que iría a visitarla.

—Se que te sorprende verme aquí—Suspiro—Solo vine a… a pedirte perdón por todo el daño que les causé. Fui egoísta y caprichosa, perdón por cómo te traté en la fiesta. ¿Sabes? Cuando Sasuke me llevo a mi casa lo note muy raro y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba soltó en llanto. Me dijo por primera vez lo mucho que te ama y la falta que le hacías, yo me enoje porque me dio coraje que me hablara de ti así que solo baje del auto y lo deje ahí con su dolor, pero estuve pensando y fui grosera, y ayer mi papá me contó que tú estabas aquí y nos dijo lo que había pasado y la verdad es que no sé qué me paso que me sentí muy mal—La tomo de su mano suavemente— Perdón.

—Perdonada— Sonrió débilmente—Me alegra que hayas reconocido tus errores.

—Si, he sido muy egoísta pero quiero cambiar.

—Qué bueno que pienses así.

—Debes recuperarte pronto Sakura, Sasuke te adora, deberías de ver cómo le brillan los ojos cuando habla de ti— Rio por lo bajo.

—Yo también lo amo demasiado.

—El amor que él te tiene es único, ya quisiéramos todas las mujeres ser amadas de esa manera. Y ahora con él bebe que esperan, estoy segura de que serán una hermosa familia.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro— Sonrió—Ojalá lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.

—Estoy segura de que si Karin.

—Gracias de verdad y de todo corazón espero te recuperes y seas muy feliz con Sasuke.

—Gracias, yo también te deseo lo mejor, estoy segura de que pronto encontraras a esa persona especial.

—Ojalá, ya me hace falta.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, dime.

—¿De verdad amas a Sasuke?

—No, nunca lo ame. Sasuke es muy guapo y una gran chico pero solo me encapriche con él, nada más. No se creó que nunca ningún hombre me había rechazado o me había "terminado"— Rio por lo bajo.

—Tiene sentido, se me hacía extraña tu forma de amar.

—Entre Sasori y yo nos prometimos separarlos, él siempre le tuvo coraje a Sasuke y después de la golpiza que le puso más.

—Por cierto y… ¿Sasori? Hace tiempo no se de él.

—Hizo exportaciones ficticias y ahora está detenido.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, además de todo resultó ser un delincuente.

—Recuerdo que me agradaba. Pensaba que era una gran persona hasta que me ataco, luego supe que el influyo mucho en Itachi.

—Si mucho, ahora ya está pagando lo que debe pagar—Miro su reloj—Debo irme tengo una reunión… Recupérate pronto y cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

—Gracias Karin, igual, cuídate.

—Adiós—Karin salió de ahí y llego a la sala de espera, se fue junto con sus padres y Sai llego y Ino entro a ver a su amiga.

—Hola bruja… ¿Todo bien?

—Si, todo bien.

—Oye ahora si cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué quería Karin?

—Me pidió perdón por el daño que nos hizo, también hablo con Sasuke. Me alegra que se haya dado cuenta de sus errores y ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que las cosa empiecen a mejorar, solo espero estar bien pronto y dedicarme a cuidar a mi bebe.

—Y así va a ser amiga, estoy segura de eso.

—¿Y tú como estas?

—Yo feliz, bueno no estaré completamente feliz hasta que no te vea fuera de este hospital. ¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sai me pidió matrimonio—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? Amiga me alegro tanto por ustedes.

—Lo sé, es increíble… De hecho en cuanto te mejores, organizaremos una pequeña fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso, mis papás están felices, lo adoran y yo también tengo a los suegros más lindos del mundo.

—Ustedes hacen una pareja increíble, se lo merecen.

—Pero hay algo más que debes saber… Me iré a vivir a Londres con él, allá abriré mi agencia. Lo único malo es que estaré más lejos de ti.

—Hay amiga, a mi lo que más me importa es que seas feliz, además veamos el lado positivo, así tendremos pretexto para viajar ¿No? — Sonrió.

—Bueno eso es verdad. Tú serás mi única dama de honor ¿Escuchaste?

—Claro que si amiga.

—Bueno Sasuke esta que quiere pasar a verte desde hace rato pero no ha podido y le prometí no tardar, así que te dejo amiga.

—Ok, te quiero bruja.

—Yo más, te veo más tarde—Ino salió de ahí y Sasuke entro minutos después, a pesar de verla así, los ojos le brillaban al verla, la amaba tanto que el corazón se le aceleraba al verla, ya no aguantaba las ganas de que se recuperara para poder abrazarla con fuerza y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

—Hola hermosa.

—Creo que lo de hermosa no me queda en estos momentos— Sonrió.

—Nada de eso, tu eres hermosa aun así, siempre lo serás… jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tu—Tomo su mano y la beso.

—Te amo tanto Sasuke.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, con toda mi alma—Se acerco a su vientre y le hablo a su bebe pues aunque aún no se le notara su pancita a él le encantaba acariciarlo y hablarle—Hola bebe, ¿Cómo estás? Un día menos para conocerte, sé que aún falta tiempo pero no sabes cuánto deseo que llegue ese día, te amo tanto, tú y tu mamá son mis únicas razones para vivir—Levanto su rostro y beso los labios de Sakura—Te amo, gracias por el hijo que me vas a dar.

—Tú lo pusiste ahí— Sonrió divertida pero débil.

—Esto, me tomo por sorpresa, creí que te cuidabas.

—¿Recuerdas el día después de que Itachi se enterara? Ese día hicimos el amor— Sonrió y el asintió con una sonrisa tímida—Estuve tomando pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación, eso debió reducir el efecto de mis anticonceptivos.

—Claro que recuerdo. Pero ¿Sabes? mejor regalo no podrías darme.

—Sasuke… Necesito pedirte algo.

—Claro mi amor, lo que tú quieras—Beso su mano.

—Quiero que llames a Itachi y le pidas que venga a verme.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero verlo Sasuke.

—Mi amor…

—Por favor. También quiero que tu arregles las cosas con él. Me siento tan culpable de que ustedes estén mal. Ahora siento que estoy pagando por haberme metido entre hermanos.

—No cariño, tú no tienes la culpa de nada—Acariciaba su mano tiernamente— Hay algo que debes saber.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ayer en la noche vino pero le pedí que se fuera.

—Sasuke…

—Amor, no lo quería cerca de ti. Estaba muy enojado con él.

—¿Y ya no?

—Antes de irse, me pidió perdón… Y Takuma me dijo que hablo con él y parece que si está arrepentido.

—Tráelo Sasuke, por favor—Sasuke la miro unos segundos, no sabía si era buena idea— Por favor.

—Está bien cariño—Dijo en un suspiro.

— Prométeme que trataras de arreglar todo con él.

—Te lo prometo—La beso dulcemente en los labios, ella le respondió débilmente, pero aun así ambos disfrutaron de un beso tierno y lleno de amor—Cambiando de tema… ¿Ya sabes que nuestros amigos se casan?

—Si, me lo acaba de decir Ino… me hace feliz eso, se aman y sé que serán felices.

—Nosotros también lo seremos, porque yo aun no olvido que usted señorita Haruno acepto casarse conmigo.

—A mí tampoco se me olvida. Te amo y el día en que yo sea tu esposa será sin duda de los mejores días de mi vida.

Después de una linda platica sobre su futuro, Sasuke salió y Sai y Ino platicaban.

—Chicos debo hacer algo, vengo en un rato ¿Sí?

—Claro hermano ve tranquilo.

—Cualquier cosa me llaman por favor.

Sasuke salió de ahí, estaba nervioso pero debía hacerlo, en primera por Sakura pues se lo prometió, y en segunda porque en su corazón algo le decía que debía hablar con su hermano y arreglar todo de una vez por todas, lo que lo tranquilizaba es que Itachi ya le había pedido perdón así que seguro lo recibirá sin ningún problema pero ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo empezar? Se preguntaba.

Llego a la casa de Itachi y después de dar un gran respiro toco el timbre y segundos después Hikari lo recibió.

—Mi niño—Dijo con una gran sonrisa—Que gusto verlo aquí.

—Hola Hikari—La beso en la frente.

—Pase—Sasuke entro y observaba la casa, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue hace poco más de 2 meses pero el sentía que había sido más tiempo.

—Hikari yo… Vine a ver a Itachi ¿Esta?

—Si claro. Qué bueno que vino de verdad, no sabe cuánto deseo que arreglen sus diferencias, me duele tanto verlos así.

—A mí también me duele.

—Él está arrepentido de verdad, ya se dio cuenta de todos sus errores. Nos dormimos hasta tarde hablando y le aseguro que mi niño Itachi se siente mal por todo.

—Si eso me dijo Takuma.

—Si hace un rato estuvieron aquí.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la alberca nadando… No ha dejado de hacer ejercicio en todo el día, parece que es la única forma en la que puede sacar todo lo que lleva dentro.

—Ok… Voy a verlo.

—Claro, yo me voy al hospital, los veo más tarde—Lo abrazo maternalmente y salió de ahí.

Sasuke tomo valor y fue hacia el jardín y a lo lejos lo vio nadar de un lado a otro sin parar. Llego al filo de la alberca y Itachi se detuvo y lo miro.

—Hola—Dijo Sasuke tímidamente.

—Hola Sasuke—Salió de la alberca y Sasuke se sentó en la mesa de jardín, Itachi tomo una toalla y secaba su pecho y brazos y se sentó frente a él.

—Itachi…

—Perdóname—Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y sonrieron divertidos.

—Itachi, quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice. Yo jamás quise lastimarte pero me enamore y no hice las cosas bien… eso no es justificación pero créeme que no hubo día en el que no pensara en ti, me sentía la peor basura en el mundo por lo que te estaba haciendo y siempre le reclamaba a Dios y a la vida por esto, siempre les preguntaba que por qué ella, que porque habiendo tantas mujeres justo ella me robo el corazón. Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes—Agacho la mirada.

—No te culpo ¿Sabes? —Sasuke lo miro sorprendido—Ella es una mujer increíble, por algo también me enamore de ella… es la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado—Sasuke sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza— Pero yo no supe valorarla, yo no pude con una mujer como ella. La abandone y no la deje que cumpliera su sueño, nunca le pregunte que sentía o si necesitaba algo, me metí tanto en el trabajo y me olvide de que tenía a una increíble mujer a mi lado. Estaba triste, se sentía sola y yo fui un idiota que nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

—Yo me di cuenta desde el día del homenaje del abuelo y fue extraño para mí porque, yo pensaba que tu matrimonio era perfecto y no se creó que verla así como estaba, me dio mucha ternura y no se eso me acerco más a ella después de tu accidente. Cuando comencé a enseñarle cosas sobre el vino, le ilusionaba mucho, quería aprender, quería saber más y cuando fue la visita guiada a Napa, lo disfruto mucho de verdad—Itachi sonrió enternecido.

—Siempre me pedía que le contara o que le enseñara y yo… nunca quise incluirla en esas cosas, tenía la estúpida idea de que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Que equivocado estaba.

—Perdón por enamorarme de ella Itachi, perdón por no haber hecho las cosas bien si tan solo hubiésemos sido sinceros desde un principio mucho se hubiera evitado.

—Te perdono Sasuke, pero solo si tú me perdonas a mí por el daño que les causé, perdóname por las palabras hirientes que te dije y por los golpes que nos hemos dado.

—Siempre nos hemos golpeado ¿Cierto? —Ambos rieron—Recuerdas aquella vez que nos peleamos por Rose la niña del colegio.

—Si, ese día me tiraste 2 dientes.

—Y tú me rompiste el labio—Siguieron riendo.

—Creo que ya es nuestro destino pelearnos por una mujer.

—Eso parece… Pero ahora no es solo una mujer Itachi.

—Lo sé. Cuídala Sasuke, síguela amando tanto como hasta ahora, con ese amor que ella se merece.

—Pierde cuidado que así será.

—Yo ya la hice sufrir lo suficiente como para que tú la lastimes… Si eso haces tendré que volver a romperte el labio—Sasuke sonrió.

—No creo que eso haga falta.. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo que? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa con Irie? —Itachi soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—No lo sé. Al principio era solo atracción y pasión, pero después le tome cariño de verdad pero… No sé si es algo más y me da miedo que sea así.

—¿Miedo por qué?

—No estoy listo para una relación, pero sobre todo, no quiero fallarle como lo hice con Sakura.

—No tiene por qué ser así… Ya sabes cuales fueron tus fallas, dudo que vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores.

—No quiero arriesgarme, al menos no por ahora. Me siento un imbécil porque igual ya la lastimé, ayer me dio su renuncia.

—Te ama y también tiene miedo de que la lastimes.

—Justo eso quiero evitar, no quiero hacerla sufrir más, porque con todo esto sé que sufre y no se lo merece… es una gran mujer.

—Lo sé. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

—Darle tiempo… pero sobre todo darme tiempo a mí mismo. Tomare unas terapias.

—Buena idea.

—Espero con el tiempo y las cesiones descubra que siento en realidad por ella y si no bueno pues ya llegara la indicada ¿Cierto?

—Siempre la encuentras en donde menos te lo esperas… Experiencia propia—Ambos sonrieron.

—Gracias por venir Sasuke.

—Gracias a ti por recibirme. Te quiero hermano.

—Y yo a ti—Se levantaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo y los 2 no evitaron soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, ahora se sentían con un peso menos encima.

—No solo vine por esto… Sakura quiere que vayas a verla, quiere verte y hablar contigo.

—Pensé que me odiaba.

—No, ella te quiere Itachi y mucho.

—Y yo a ella.

—¿Vamos?

—Claro, me doy un baño y nos vamos—Se dieron otro abrazo, sin duda sentían una felicidad enorme por esa reconciliación ahora si todo empezaba a ir bien, todo lo malo había terminado, lo único era que Sakura se recuperara, eso sería lo único pendiente pero ellos estaban seguros de que así seria, todo eso era como los rayos del sol asomándose entre las nubes después de una fuerte tormenta.

Estaba por anochecer y Itachi y Sasuke llegaron al hospital riendo y platicando, Paris ya estaba ahí quien miro sorprendida, Sai y Hikari sonrieron por ello pero Ino los miraba confundida y miro con el ceño fruncido a Itachi.

—No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos así—Dijo Hikari mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno.

—Por fin se me hace verlos juntos y sin pelear, ya extrañaba eso—Dijo Sai y también los abrazo.

—Cuando uno reconoce, sabe pedir perdón y perdonar… todo es mejor—Dijo Sasuke.

—Así es… Yo también me alegro de verdad—Dijo Paris con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú loca no me vas a decir nada? —Le dijo Itachi divertido a Ino.

—Loca tu abuela—Le dijo seriamente.

—Estaba un poco loca si— Rio por lo bajo— También debo pedirte perdón a ti Ino, siempre me comporte de una forma… no muy agradable contigo.

—Además de lo que le hiciste a mi amiga cabeza dura.

—Lo sé y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por todo eso.

—Bueno pues lo pensare, la verdad es que tendrás que ganarte mi perdón—Dijo orgullosa.

—Lo merezco— Sonrió—Bueno voy a verla, ya vengo—Itachi fue a la habitación de Sakura y suspiro antes de entrar, abrió la puerta lentamente y entro despacio y la vio, sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato le dolía ver lo que le había hecho a esa mujer a la que tanto amo. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo miro.

—Viniste—Dijo ella débilmente.

—Claro que si linda—La miro tiernamente mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla—Perdóname… por favor perdóname.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, a pesar de todo comprendo tu comportamiento.

—No... Nada justifica lo que te hice. Estas aquí por mi culpa y no me perdonaría nunca si algo te pasa a ti o a mi… sobrino.

—Nada va a pasar, te lo prometo— Sonrió— Perdóname tu a mí, jamás quise hacerte daño.

—Lo se linda, tarde o temprano hubiera pasado con o sin accidente, con o sin Sasuke. Perdóname por esto pero sobre todo perdóname por haberte abandonado, perdóname por no haberte apoyado en tu sueño, por no interesarme realmente por lo que tu querías o sentías, perdóname por haberte alejado de mí, por haberte engañado… perdóname por haberte matado en vida—Beso su mano— Perdóname Sakura.

—Todos cometimos errores Itachi—Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos—Aquí todos tenemos nuestra parte de culpa, así que te pido de favor no pienses que eres el único culpable. Perdóname por no haber luchado por ti, perdóname por no haberte hecho ver las cosas de una manera correcta, nunca tuve el valor de hablar contigo y decirte lo que en verdad pasaba. Pero lo que ahora importa es que estamos aquí, admitiendo nuestros errores y tratando de mejorar.

—Tienes razón… Siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón Sakura, siempre serás mi primer amor.

—Y tú el mío Itachi, gracias a ti supe lo que es el amor… siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea y de verdad deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz.

—Yo te deseo lo mismo de verdad. Y para eso hay 2 cosas… la primera que ya hablé con William para lo del divorcio, me dijo que todo será rápido que no tiene por qué demorar, serás libre para estar con Sasuke quien tanto te ama.

—Y yo a él.

—Lo sé, espero algún día amar y que me amen así como ustedes se aman.

—Estoy segura de que si—Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Y en segunda quiero darte esto… me parece que es tuyo—Saco de la bolsa de su pantalón el anillo de compromiso que le dio Sasuke. Sakura lo miro enternecida—Lo encontré entre tus joyas, y creo que es momento de que lo uses sin ningún problema.

—Gracias Itachi—Dijo mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro. Itachi le puso el anillo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer linda—Le beso la mano—Ahora solo quiero que te recuperes tú y mi sobrino ¿Esta bien? —Se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió. Ella le sonreía también y lo miraba feliz.

—Te quiero Itachi.

—Yo también te quiero Sakura —Y con una sonrisa en los labios y un último suspiro, ella cerró los ojos lentamente, miro el monitor que indicaba que su corazón simplemente había dejado de latir.


	42. Epilogo

—¡DOCTOR! ¡DOCTOR! —Escucho Sasuke a Itachi gritar desesperado, todos se miraron sorprendidos—¡DOCTOR! ¡MIERDA! ¡POR FAVOR RÁPIDO!

—No, por favor no—Susurro y corrió hasta la habitación, Hikari, Paris, Ino y Sai lo siguieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

El doctor seguido de 2 enfermeras entró a la habitación.

—¡Por favor Sakura háblame! —Lo escuchaba mientras seguía corriendo, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta para el en ese momento—¡Hagan algo! ¡Por favor Sakura perdóname no te vayas!

El llego a la habitación y la vio y escuchaba el ruido del monitor que marcaba solo una línea recta.

—¡No! Mi amor No—Dijo en shock mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Se acerco a ella y empujo al doctor sin importarle nada, solo quería tocarla y hablarle, eso no podía estar sucediendo. La tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio su rostro—¡Sakura! ¡Háblame! —Dijo entre lágrimas y desesperado—¡NOOO! ¡MI AMOR NOO! —Gritaba—¡NO ME DEJES! ¡SAKURA! ¡NOO! —Gritaba lleno de dolor mientras la sacudía, pero ella no respondía, estaba muerta entre sus manos y sintió el dolor más fuerte y profundo que había sentido jamás.

—¡NOO! ¡AMIGA NOO! —Escucho gritar a Ino.

—¡ALÉJESE, DEBEN SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡SALGAN POR FAVOR! —Grito el doctor, mientras trataba de alejar a Sasuke de Sakura.

—¡TODOS FUERA, NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ! —Grito una de las enfermeras—¡DÉJENOS TRABAJAR! ¡SÁQUENLO DE AQUÍ!.

—¡SAKURA! ¡MI AMOR NO TE VALLAS! ¡NO!¡NO! — Sintió unas manos jalarlo, Itachi y Sai lo alejaban de ella, que aunque también lloraban habían entendido que el doctor y las enfermeras debían revisarla y ver si aún se podía hacer algo. Ino, Paris y Hikari lloraban desconsoladas, Hikari las abrazaba a las 2.

—¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOO! ¡NOO! ¡MI AMOR NO ME DEJES! —Gritaba desconsolado lleno de dolor mientras Itachi y Sai lo sacaban.

—Prepara los electrochoques— Pidió el doctor mientras le arrancaba la bata del pecho.

—Es ella o él bebe doctor.

—Tenemos que tratar de salvar a los 2—Replico él.

—Si resiste uno el otro no.

Alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que una de ellas cerrara la puerta.

—¡NO! ¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡DÉJENME ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —Gritaba una y otra vez entre un mar de lágrimas, estaba muy alterado, luchaba con su amigo y su hermano por zafarse y entrar a la habitación. Dos enfermeras más se acercaron a él.

—¡Agárrenlo fuerte! — Pidió una de ellas, quien tenía una jeringa en la mano, necesitaba ponerle un calmante.

—¡NO! ¡MI AMOR TU NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA! —Itachi y Sai lo agarraban con fuerza mientras una enfermera le estiraba la mano fuertemente y la otra lo inyecto.

—Listo, llévenlo a aquella habitación, no pueden estar aquí.

—¡NO! ¡SAKURA! ¡NO ME DEJES!... ¡No! ¡no te puedes ir! mí.. amor—El calmante empezó a hacer efecto de inmediato hasta que le pesaron los ojos.

—Lo siento—Alcanzo a escuchar mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

—¡NOOO! —Grito mientras despertaba de golpe, tenía la frente mojada de sudor, miro a su alrededor, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de la enorme habitación, era una hermosa tarde de verano en Napa Valley. Llevo sus manos a su cara y su respiración empezaba a normalizarse, esa no era la primera vez que soñaba con lo que había pasado hace 6 años, y le dolía como en aquella ocasión, para el soñar con ese maldito recuerdo era peor que soñar con el mismísimo demonio. Se sentó en la cama y se levantó, entro al baño y se refresco con agua fría.

Salió de la habitación y escucho ruido en la habitación de alado.

—No tiene nada que agradecer señora Nicols—Escuchaba su dulce voz, se acercó a la habitación y la escucho tras la puerta que estaba entreabierta—Claro que sí, me encantaría que antes de su cambio se consintiera con un masaje muy relajante— Sonrió y abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio unos segundos, simplemente la adoraba y podría mirarla por horas sin cansarse, era al amor de su vida.

—Hola princesa.

—¡Papi! — Corrió la pequeña Sarada a los brazos de su padre quien de inmediato la levanto y beso su mejilla.

—¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de este mundo?

—Muy bien papi.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Jugando al salón—Sasuke miro la habitación de su pequeña, había peluches y muñecas por todos lados, con una mesita y cojines había transformado todo como si fuera un salón.

—Oh ya veo… ¿Y yo puedo venir a tu salón?

—No papá, es solo para mujeres. Además tengo una mejor idea.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es tu idea?

—Quiero que me cuentes la historia que tanto me gusta.

—¿Otra vez? Princesa te la he contado infinidad de veces.

—Pero a mí me gusta mucho, por fis—Suplico con un puchero la pequeña. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita? Pensó Sasuke.

—Está bien—La llevo hasta la mecedora, se sentó y la sentó a ella en sus piernas y la abrazo. La niña lo miro con sus hermosos ojos color miel que le recordaban a los de ella y una sonrisa con la ausencia de 2 dientes lo llenaron de emoción, amaba ver a su niña feliz y siempre sonreía de una manera especial cuando estaba por contarle la historia.

—Había una vez una hermosa princesa que vivía en un hermoso palacio pero se sentía muy triste porque no podía cumplir su sueño, ella quería tener un hermoso salón para resaltar la belleza de todas las mujeres del reino—Sarada lo miraba atenta—Un día llego un príncipe quien le ayudo y motivo para que cumpliera su sueño, pues sabía que eso la haría muy feliz, pero no solo eso, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que los 2 se enamoraron inmensamente, amaban tomar vino y pasear entre los viñedos…

—¿Cómo nuestros viñedos? —Pregunto la pequeña.

—Así es, justo como los nuestros. Un día entre esos viñedos los 2 se declararon su amor, y se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, ellos cada día que pasaban juntos se enamoraban más y más, era un amor inmenso y único, no había un amor más fuerte en el mundo que el de ellos. El príncipe llevo a la princesa a pasear al mar por la noche, de ahí se veía todo el reino y las luces hacían que todo se viera más romántico, bailaron y cenaron hasta que el saco un anillo de compromiso y le pidió se casara con él, ella acepto de inmediato y el príncipe se sentía muy pero muy feliz porque lo único que quería era que la princesa estuviera con el siempre. La princesa ya no estaba triste pues ya tenía su salón y era todo un éxito porque las mujeres del reino estaban fascinadas, les gustaba ir y consentirse solo como la princesa sabía hacerlo, un día…

—Papi… ¿Cómo era la princesa? — Interrumpió la pequeña.

—Era hermosa. Era la mujer más tierna y dulce, pero sobre todo, era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera haber en el mundo, tenía un cabello suave y brillante y siempre tenía un delicioso aroma a fresas, tenía unos labios delgados y rojos como la cereza y lo que más le gustaba al príncipe eran sus preciosos ojos color jade.

—Como los míos—Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

—Exactamente como los tuyos princesa.

—Oye papi… ¿Y mi mamá era igual de hermosa como la princesa? —Sasuke suspiro y acaricio el rostro de su pequeña, la miraba y examinaba cada centímetro de su rostro, era hermosa igual a ella y lucia adorable con su hermoso cabello negro en 2 coletas.

—Si princesa… Es más eran igualitas parecían la misma, tu mami era igual de hermosa que la princesa.

—¿Y ya no lo soy? —Pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Mami! —Exclamo feliz Sarada mientras bajaba de las piernas de su papá y corría hacia su madre. Sasuke se levantó y miro como Sakura cargaba a su pequeña. Sonreía feliz, para él no había nada mejor que ver a las 2 mujeres de su vida juntas, eran hermosas. Se acerco a ellas.

—No, no lo eres… Por qué ahora eres más hermosa aun—Se acerco y la beso dulcemente en los labios y después beso a su pequeña en la mejilla.

—Mi papá también es hermoso ¿Verdad mami?

—Si mi cielo. Es el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Mis 2 mujeres—Dijo orgulloso y ambas lo miraron con sus hermosas profundidades color miel—Las amo.

—Y nosotras a ti—Dijo Sakura.

—¿Y yo algún día tendré un príncipe?

—Claro que si mi amor.

—Pero eso será hasta que cumplas los 21 años.

—¡Sasuke! —Lo regaño Sakura.

—Es la verdad, no voy a permitir que ningún pelafustán se le acerque a mi nena—Miro a Sarada—El rey no permitirá que ningún principillo se le acerque a su princesa… ¿Escucho señorita? —Le dio un leve golpecito en su pequeña nariz con el dedo índice. El timbre sonó.

—Esos deben ser Ino y Sai.

—Yo voy a recibirlos—Sasuke les dio un dulce beso y salió de ahí.

—No te preocupes mi vida, que la reina te ayudara con los príncipes.

—¡ESCUCHE ESO! —Grito Sasuke desde el pasillo.

—¡Ops! —Dijo la niña y ella y su mamá sonrieron divertidas.

Ya casi era la hora de la cena y todos esperaban en la sala. Sai y Ino vivían en Londres junto con sus mellizos, todos decidieron tomar unas vacaciones juntos en Napa Valley por unos días.

—Muero de hambre espero mi hermano y Irie no tarden— Itachi busco a Irie meses después de que ella renunciara, pues con las terapias y el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no solo sentía cariño por ella. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la vio pues ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo. Ese día no solo recupero a la mujer de su vida, sino también a su pequeño que nacería pronto.

—¿Y porque no se vinieron desde antes? —Pregunto Ino.

—Hoy era la exhibición de tae kwon do de Adam, de ahí se vendrían directo para acá.

—Ese pequeño es dinamita, seguro les da una paliza a todos—Dijo Sai divertido.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estarán los niños?

—Están en la habitación de Sarada jugando al salón junto con Henry—El pequeño Henry era solo unos meses más grande que Sarada, él era el hermoso hijo de Greg y Magda.

—Tu pequeña quiere ser como tu amiga.

—Si, adora ir conmigo al salón, le encanta ahí siempre juega con Maddison la pequeña de Paris, son grandes amigas.

Itachi y Irie a quien le sobresalía una enorme pancita de 8 meses de embarazo, entraron junto con el pequeño Adam de 4 años quien corrió y saludo a sus tíos, pues él y Sarada consideraban a Sai y a Ino sus tíos.

—Vaya hasta que llegan muero de hambre.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte hermano—Dijo Itachi fingiendo estar ofendido.

—¿Y mis primos? —Pregunto Adam quien por cierto amaba su nombre pues sabía que así se llamaba su bisabuelo.

—Están arriba jugando pero es hora de cenar así que ve y diles que bajen— El niño corrió escaleras arriba y minutos después todos los pequeños bajaron y fueron al comedor.

En la cena hablaban todos de sus hijos, trabajo y demás, incluso hablaban de la próxima boda pues el padre de Irie era viudo pero el día de la boda entre ella y Itachi, él y Hikari se conocieron y desde entonces tenían una linda relación. Paris por su parte también se había casado con un arquitecto que conoció cuando ampliaron el salón y tenían una hermosa pequeña de 3 años. Karin se convirtió en una gran amiga de Sakura y Sasuke, incluso serían los padrinos de su hija que recién había nacido.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban entre los viñedos, era una hermosa noche muy parecida a aquella noche en la que se entregaron por primera vez, después de caminar unos minutos él le vendo los ojos y la guio unos minutos más.

—Sasuke ¿Adónde me llevas?

—Espera y lo veras—Se detuvieron por fin y él le quito el pañuelo. Estaban en el mismo lugar donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez, estaban las 2 mismas cobijas perfectamente acomodadas, una botella de vino y 2 copas y un racimo de uvas perfectamente lavadas.

—¡Dios Sasuke!

—Me encantaría recordar viejos tiempos—Le susurro en el odio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, ella giro y unió sus labios con los de él, lo beso llena de pasión y amor.

—Te amo Sasuke.

—Yo más hermosa, te amo demasiado. Adivina que…

—¿Qué?

—Ya en 2 semanas será la fiesta de presentación de mi vino.

—¿De verdad? Dios…— Sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso—Me alegro tanto por ti, por fin tu propio vino.

—Lo sé, te juro que no puedo ser más feliz. —Volvieron a besarse. La miro unos segundos y el bajo la mirada—¿Sabes? hoy volví a tener ese horrible sueño.

—Mi amor—Le dijo dulcemente y acaricio su rostro.

—No tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue eso para mí. El verte—Bajo la mirada—muerta ha sido el dolor más insoportable que he sentido jamás, tú y nuestra hija son mi tesoro más valioso y si algo les llegara a pasar yo me muero.

—Mírame—Levanto su rostro—Estoy aquí mi amor, y aunque me fui por unos minutos, volví solo para vivir para ti y para nuestra nena, yo no podía irme—Lo beso fugazmente—Yo y Sarada fuimos muy fuertes y estamos juntos, somos una hermosa familia. Yo no quiero que te sigas atormentando más con lo que paso.

—No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces hermosa.

—Soy la mujer más afortunada y más feliz que hay en el mundo. Gracias por todo Sasuke—Lo beso. Sasuke tomo el vino y lo sirvió en 2 copas.

—Brindemos… por nosotros y por nuestra hija—Dijo el elevando su copa.

—Y por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¿Quién? —Pregunto confundido.

—Por el pequeño que llegara dentro de 7 meses—Dijo acariciando su vientre aun plano.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto el con una enorme sonrisa.

—Así es… Así que solo podre beber esta copa de vino no más.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Tiro al copa de vino y la cargo y giro con ella entre risas gritaba que sería papá de nuevo, eso lo llenaba de emoción—Si es niño quiero que se llame Fugaku, como mi padre.

—Me encanta la idea—Sonrió—Te amo.

—Te amo hermosa.

—Tú me devolviste la vida 2 veces Sasuke, solo por ti y ahora por nuestros hijos respiro.

—Bien dicen por ahí que el amor es como el vino, a unos reconforta y a otros destroza. Pero a mí el amor y el vino me llevaron directo a la felicidad.

Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura, felicidad y deseo, entre besos y palabras de amor se deshicieron de su ropa e hicieron el amor ahí mismo donde 7 años atrás lo habían hecho por primera vez, reforzando así el olor a pasión y amor que se mezclaba una vez más con el delicioso aroma a uva que destilaban los más grandes testigos de su amor, los viñedos.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta laaaarga historia. Espero, sinceramente, de que les haya gustado. Hasta pronto.


End file.
